Viviendo una mentira
by LoveLuli
Summary: Una sútil mentira puede acabar con la vida de sakura, sasuke vuelve a la aldea pero esconde un secreto... sakura confía ciegamente en el...¿por que?... su amor por el no acabo a pesar de estos tres años de su ausencia...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos bueno aqui les va un nuevo fanfic....!!!! ojala les guste y gracias por leer la historia anterior ojala les guste esta... bueno quiero q sepan que los personajes le pertenecen al gran Masashi kishimoto.... los personajes ahorita tienen entre 18 y 17 años!!! y por si las moscas y no se confundan sakura en mi historia nunca vio a sasuke.... no como en el anime y manga q si se ven pero aqui no bueno ojala les guste y dejen reviews para seguir con el otro capitulo!!!! chau....**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentía como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, lo sentía salir de su pecho, estaba nerviosa, sumamente nerviosa, cada vez esa espera era peor, tenía que llegar pronto…. Quería verlo, ya habían pasado tres años desde que el se fue…. Lagrimas empezaron a caer recorriendo esas mejillas sonrojadas…. ¿como se vería?- pensó.

Se detuvo un momento para coger aire, venía corriendo desde su casa. Sakura se quedó observando a lo lejos la mansión de la Hokage, le faltaba poco. El ya debería estar ahí.

_FLASH BACK…_

_Todo comenzó la noche anterior, cuando un ANBU tocó a su ventana, ya era muy tarde._

_Sakura sentada en su cama alzó la mirada.- ¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas?- se dijo a si misma._

_Abrió la venta un poco preocupada y observó al ANBU…-¿Qué sucede?¿ por que vienes a estas horas, tsunade-sama me necesita de urgencia?.-_

_El ANBU solo le dirigió una carta y se alejó velozmente. -¿oye?- dijo sakura haciendo un puchero….._

_Abrió la carta y sus bellos ojos verdes fueron abriéndose cada vez más del asombro, no podía creerlo… Sasuke había hecho una tregua con Konoha e iba a regresar a la aldea con su equipo Taka…._

_-No puede ser…- sentándose abrumada en su cama…_

_-El..el… d-después de tanto…. T-tiempo.- Unas pequeñas lagrimas de felicidad, de tristeza de enojo, de ansiedad, cayeron al frío suelo de la habitación, tenía mil sentimientos encontrados no sabía ni que hacer…_

_Se paró y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro apretando la carta fuertemente contra su pecho, sentía que se iba a desmayar…._

_Volvió a leer la carta, simplemente no lo creía…_

_Sakura,_

_Por favor mañana temprano ven a mi oficina hemos recibido un informe en el cual dice que Sasuke Uchiha a pedido una tregua a Konoha, en fin cuando vengas te daré los detalle. El vendrá con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo, Taka. Naruto ya ha sido notificado al respecto, en 3 días estará de vuelta de su misión con Sai y Yamato. Te espero en mi oficina en cuanto amanezca._

_ATENTAMENTE,_

_Tsunade_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK…_

Alzó nuevamente la mirada a la torre, tenía que seguir, sus nervios estaban de punta pero era obligación ir, aunque… muy al fondo de su interior QUERIA verlo…

Una vez que llegó, subió las escaleras tranquilamente… estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía más fuerte, su respiración se agitó más. El se encontraba solo a unos pasos…

Llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de la Hokage , iba a tocar la puerta pero… se detuvo…vio como su puño temblaba , sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Tenía que parar con tanta bobada, el ya la había rechazado hace ya tres años, se debía ver distinto, mas frío de lo que era y arrogante también. Tenía que demostrarle que ella también había cambiado, que era mas fuerte ya no era aquella niña llorona y débil a la que el tenía que salvar cada vez que se encontraba en peligro, ya no… respiró profundo y tomó valor.

-Maldito Naruto, !¿ por que no estas aquí conmigo cuando mas te necesito?!- refutó internamente.

-Bueno ahora si- miró fijamente la puerta y….

Una luz blanca destelló y provocó que sus ojos jade se cerraran. Alguien se adelantó en abrir la puerta. Ahí estaba kakashi, su sensei, el la había sentido llegar hace tiempo y se preocupó por la demora de ella en entrar. Quizás sus nervios la estaban acabando ahí mismo al volver a ver al Uchiha, pensó el.

-Hola sakura- dijo sonriente.

-S-sensei?...- con un gran signo de interrogación en su cara.

-q-que hace usted aquí, sensei…?-

-Estoy haciendo presencia aquí en esta reunión tan importante… después de todo… Sasuke fue mi alumno….- su rostro cambió a uno mas serio.

Kakashi abrió paso a sakura para que ella entrase, ella solo tragó profundo y en sus ojos se demostraba seriedad pero dentro de ella, quería llorar.

Vio a cuatro personas paradas frente a la mesa de la Hokage, una de ellas era Sasuke…

Todos se voltearon a ver quien era menos Sasuke, Kakashi no era el único que había sentido la presencia de la pelirrosa, el también la sintió llegar.

-Sakura pasa- dijo Tsunade con las manos entrelazadas pegadas a su rostro.

-Hai..- el silencio en la oficina era terriblemente perturbador, sentía todas las miradas de los integrantes del grupo Taka vigilar sus pasos. Avanzó hasta quedar a lado del asiento de tsunade y frente a todos los demás en especial de Sasuke, quien tenía una mirada fría y posesiva. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y fijó la mirada al suelo.

-Bien ya que todos estamos al fin reunidos, a excepción de Naruto quien se encuentra en una misión, quisiera comenzar por darte la bienvenida a la aldea, Sasuke… dentro de dos meses el consejo de ancianos hará una sesión en la cual serás librado de todos tus delitos pasados y serás borrado del libro Bingo, tendrás que comenzar una nueva vida aquí en la aldea. Tendrás que colaborar con el desarrollo de esta y empezarás siendo el jefe de la organización ANBU tal como tu padre lo fue… se te otorgará al igual que a tu equipo las casas del barrio Uchiha y…- pero fue interrumpida por una voz muy varonil.

-Quisiera seguir viviendo en el mismo apartamento en el que viví antes de dejar la aldea- dijo sasuke. Su rostro se mostraba serio y sin señal de algún gesto.

-Bien, entonces así será… y a tus compañeros de equipo los enviaremos a un hotel, hasta que los nuevos apartamentos en construcción estén listos para ellos.- dijo Tsunade.

-Sakura!...- llamó tsunade a su subordinada. – Por favor lleva a sasuke y a sus compañeros a sus respectivos lugares para que descansen mañana será un día muy agitado para ellos…-

-Si Tsunade-sama!...- todos los miembros de taka junto con kakashi salieron de la oficina, sakura iba detrás de ellos pero fue detenida por su maestra.

-Sakura espera!- sakura giró a ver a su maestra.

-¿Que sucede, tsunade-sama?.- preguntó la joven.

-sakura, hay algo que no me cuadra aquí… esto de sasuke y su "tregua" con Konoha… hay algo que están escondiendo- dijo seriamente.

-P-pero Tsunade-sama por que sasuke-kun escondería algo?, por que entonces el regresó a Konoha y pidió tregua con la aldea...?. – su rostro empezó a reflejar preocupación ante lo dicho por su maestra.

Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a la ventana. Observaba como el grupo Taka salía de la mansión, tenía la certeza de que ellos escondían algo, esto de volver así de simple y pedir perdón no era tan fácil.

Una tímida voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-ehh… Tsunade-sama…-sakura miraba preocupada a su maestra algo serio debía estar pasando para que ella dudara de esa manera.

-SAKURA!- dijo con tono autoritario. – Quiero que te encargues de vigilarlos, ya tengo a tres ANBUS que van ha estar en eso pero tu siendo ex compañera de sasuke tienes mas posibilidades de sacar información… y por favor ten cuidado no se puede confiar a simple vista de alguien que ya traicionó a la aldea una vez, en cuanto sepas de algo me avisas… retírate…- su maestra se sentó nuevamente y bebió un sorbo de sake.

-Hai tsunade-sama..- salió cerrando la puerta y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la mansión. Lo que le había dicho Tsunade le había preocupado, no entendía por que su maestra dudaba del regreso de sasuke, bueno si era raro el hecho de que sasuke volviera así como así y tampoco era fácil volver a construir lazos que ya habían sido rotos y por el mismo. Pero no quería pensar en esas cosas se sentía feliz de tenerlo de vuelta, la soledad que sintió todos estos años había desaparecido. Movió la cabeza negando todos esos pensamientos que le preocupaban, tenía que bajar rápido pues hace un buen rato que la esperaban fuera de la mansión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ja ¿quien se cree esta? ¿Cuanto tiempo le va demorar bajar a esta tonta de pelo rosado?- dijo molesta una joven de cabellos rojos y con lentes.

-jajaja, tranquilízate Karin esta no es tu casa tampoco para que andes recriminando a la gente aparte no la conoces a aquella bella joven…-dijo un suigetsu sonriente.

-¿y que? ¿Tu si?- a Karin se le estaba acabando la paciencia con suigetsu, a el le encantaba hacerla enojar. –Baka te odio.- una venita le brotaba en la frente.

-el odio es mutuo.- suigetsu sonrió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Karin ya alzó el puño para dejarlo noqueado a suigetsu pero el otro compañero de ellos los detuvo.

Mientras unos cuantos pajarillos se posaban en su hombro, Juugo habló.- Hmp,¿ no se por que siempre se están peleando entre ustedes?- su cara mostraba tranquilidad.- ¿acaso sienten algo el uno por el otro?...

-Kyaaa!!! No que asco!!!! Como voy a sentir algo por este pedazo de…..-pero nuevamente todos fueron interrumpidos por Sasuke.

-ya basta…!!!-su tono era autoritario. Sasuke solo se inmutaba a observar las figuras de los Hokages talladas en la montaña. Su sharingan estaba activado.

-¡¡¡¡Sasuke-kun tu sabes que mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes, no se por que el tarado de Juugo dijo eso, no vayas a pensar otra cosa!!!!- lo había agarrado del brazo a sasuke y los ojos de aquella pelirroja brillaban de emoción.

-Suéltame, ya vámonos…- dijo sasuke, volteándose y encontrándose los ojos jades de sakura quien había estado escuchando el griterío de Karin desde hace rato. El solo la miró fríamente y siguió caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-¿ella siente algo por sasuke?-pensó la ojijade. Miraba sorprendida el espectáculo de aquella chica por sasuke. ¿Será que el había cambiado mucho desde que se fue e incluso ya tenía un lazo fuerte con aquella estruendosa joven?-sakura solo seguía los pasos de sasuke con la mirada, reaccionó al momento en que la llamaron.

-oye tu!... la pelirrosa, reacciona, llévanos al hotel no ves que estamos cansados!!!...- Karin le exigió.

-S-si..- dijo sakura tímidamente.

Los cuatro integrantes del grupo Taka caminaban delante de ella, kakashi caminaba delante de todos ellos. Sakura solo caminaba con la cabeza gacha, sentía una inseguridad repentina crecer dentro de ella quizás lo que había dicho su maestra era cierto, volvió a negar con la cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamiento de su cabeza. Sasuke estaba devuelta tenía que sentirse feliz pero… al ver esa escena de sasuke con esa chica de lentes… su rostro solo reflejaba un deje de tristeza.

Habían llegado al hotel donde Karin,Juugo y suigetsu se quedarían. Kakashi entró con ellos dejando solos a sasuke y a sakura. Sus mejillas sonrojaron nuevamente, estaba a solas con sasuke-kun después de tanto tiempo.

-Sasuke-kun- lo llamó con la mirada gacha hacia un lado.

El no le respondió, sasuke seguía con la mirada fija en las estatuas de la montaña.

Lo iba a llamar nuevamente pero kakashi apareció delante de ellos.

-Sakura, por favor lleva a sasuke a su casa, tengo que irme…- dijo kakashi sonriente y rascándose la cabeza.

-P-pero sensei…- ya era muy tarde su sensei se había ido dejando una nube de humo.

-cof,cof…-la joven tosía por la nube de humo que dejo su sensei mientras que sasuke aún callado seguía caminando.

-espera sasuke-kun- la joven corrió hasta llegar atrás de el.

Caminaron hasta llegar a un gran edificio, sasuke se detuvo y observó el edificio detenidamente… sakura se limitaba a mirarlo, se había vuelto mas callado de lo que era. Sasuke volvió a mirar a la pelirrosa y se le acercó, sakura lo miraba desconcertada.

-sakura… yo subiré solo a mi apartamento….- su forma de hablar tan fría y posesiva a la vez, provocaron en sakura un corrientazo que la hizo estremecer, ahí estaba ella inmóvil, sin hacer nada. El estaba frente a ella y lo único que hizo fue…

-sakura dame las llaves de mi apartamento…-su mirada seguía vacía sin ninguna demostración de sentimientos…

Sakura torpemente sacó unas llaves de la falda de sus bolsillos y se las entregó. El simplemente se voltio y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio. Sakura lo miraba desaparecer ante ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez ya en su cuarto, pensó en lo ocurrido el día de hoy, su mirada estaba perdida en el piso… lentamente el sueño la fue acogiendo y se fue recostando en la cama, pronto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo…

Veía unos grandes ojos rojos con unas comas negras girar y girar, su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío y el temblor no se hizo esperar en su cuerpo… lágrimas caían de sus cerrados ojos…aquellos ojos rojos se parecían a los de sasuke… se levantó asustada y agarrándose fuertemente el pecho… había sido solo una pesadilla….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, en la oficina de la Hokage, una joven de largos cabellos rosas hablaba con su maestra.

-sakura por favor trae a sasuke y al resto de su equipo a mi despacho les tengo que dar unas cuantas instrucciones…- dijo tsunade mientras revisaba unos papeles.

-Hai- sakura se retiró de la oficina para así dirigirse a la casa de sasuke y luego al hotel donde se hallaban el resto de integrantes del equipo Taka.

Al llegar al edificio donde vivía sasuke, sakura paró y observó el edificio, tenía un mal presentimiento al entrar ahí, nuevamente agarró su pecho con cierto temor. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Negó la cabeza y se dirigió al interior del edificio… otra vez estaba nerviosa…

Subía las escaleras lentamente, el apartamento del Uchiha se encontraba en el tercer piso, pronto llegaría… su corazón latía con gran desesperación… algo pasaba con ella… algo no estaba bien…vio la puerta del apartamento, se acercó despacio, iba a tocar pero escuchó muchas voces dentro del lugar….

Posó su oído en la gran puerta, escuchó varias voces la mayoría de hombres y de una mujer también… poco a poco esas voces se le fueron haciendo conocidas… eran los integrantes del grupo de sasuke… ¿¿pero que hacían ellos ahí??- pensó sakura, bueno aunque mejor que se encontrasen todos ellos ahí así no tendría que ir a recogerlos a todos con el incómodo silencio de sasuke mientras la acompañaba… pero sus pensamientos se disiparon al escuchar la voz de sasuke.

-silencio-ordenó el pelinegro a sus subordinados. –Tenemos justo dos meses- continuaba diciendo con tono autoritario. – **Para acabar con Konoha**.- aquellas palabras frías y calculadoras retumbaron en los oídos de sakura… su mirada se petrificó, aquello que había escuchado heló el pequeño cuerpo de la joven…

-A-atacar K-Konoha…- las palabras se quebraban al salir de esos pequeños labios rosa.

- N-no, N-no puede ser… s-sasuke volvió p-para destruir Konoha…- en ese momento quiso correr lo mas rápido posible, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, un gran nudo en su garganta se formó, sentía unas ganas horrible de llorar. Como sasuke pudo haberle hecho esto, su maestra tenía mucha razón en desconfiar en su regreso.

-_vamos sakura muévete!!!!- _le gritaba una pequeña vocecilla en su interior. Pero nada, su cuerpo no reaccionaba, esas palabras la llenaron de miedo. Reaccionó al escuchar unos pasos acercarse a la puerta, sakura giró para salir corriendo pero sintió como su cuerpo se fue volviendo débil y su vista se nublaba lentamente, trató de avanzar pero sus fuerzas habían desaparecido, sus ojos se cerraron y lo último que sintió fue unos grandes brazos rodearla.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus ojos verdes se fueron abriendo pesadamente, su visión era todavía borrosa, trataba de divisar lo que había a su alrededor pero le era imposible su vista estaba nublada y sus ojos le pesaban… lo único que alcanzó a ver fue la silueta de una persona… nuevamente cayó inconsciente….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tenue luz entraba por una gran ventana, ya estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol hacían presencia en un gran cuarto blanco. Sakura fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, sentía que había dormido por lo menos por dos días seguidos, su cuerpo estaba adormecido todavía y sentía una fuerte presión en sus muñecas y tobillos. Algo no estaba bien. Se acordó rápidamente de las palabras de sasuke… -"_Acabar con Konoha"-_ nuevamente sintió miedo, trató de moverse pero no pudo algo hacía presión en ambas muñecas y en sus tobillos, miró que era lo que tanto le ocasionaba dolor y vio unas cadenas con chakras amarradas a la barandilla de la cama. Estaba atada a una cama y le era inútil hacer uso de su gran fuerza,-¿pero como…?- pensó ella. Su cuerpo se tensó por completo, empezó a zarandear las cadenas pero cada vez que lo hacía, estas soltaban pequeñas descargas de electricidad en el cuerpo de la joven, no tenía otra opción más que gritar… empezó a sollozar, tenía miedo y no sabía en donde se encontraba…

-Auxilio!!!!..., alguien sáqueme de aquí por favor…!!!!- lagrimas rodaban de su fina cara y su cuerpo temblaba.

Paró un momento para coger aire y gritar nuevamente pero de repente una puerta de la enorme habitación se abrió y ahí lo vio….sasuke….

-No te me acerques!!- su voz se quebraba y zarandeaba nuevamente las cadenas para tratar de zafarse pero era peor, esas cadenas descargaban electricidad que adormecían su pequeño cuerpo.

-Hmp…- una sonrisa ladina se mostraba en la cara del Uchiha. – Es inútil sakura- cada vez se acercaba mas a la cama en donde se encontraba la chica. –Como siempre, eres una molestia-La agarro fuertemente de la barbilla y acercó su masculino rostro al de ella. Sakura pudo sentir la respiración del pelinegro en su rostro, estaban demasiado cerca.

Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente, no quería ver esos ojos negros que la penetraban posesivamente. Nuevamente ella lloraba, como podía el hacerle esto, mas bien como pudo ella confiar ciegamente en que el pudo haber cambiado. Era una boba al creer que el quería una tregua con Konoha, otra vez se había fallado a si misma por ser tan débil.

Unos fríos labios se posaron en los suyos, sasuke la estaba besando. Sakura se asustó y abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, el la besaba ferozmente pero ella no le correspondía, quien se creía el para venir a tocarla… empezó a ladear su cabeza, pero el la agarraba fuertemente de la barbilla forzándola a que le correspondiera el beso, lo único que pudo hacer ella era sollozar mas no tenía otra opción estaba atada de pies y brazos y su cara era sujetada por aquel sujeto a quien ya no reconocía…

Sasuke se detuvo y tiró la cara de la joven fuertemente hacia un lado, ella no hacia más que llorar. –ya cállate- le exigió el de mala gana. –No sacas nada llorando, sa-ku-ra- se alejó de la cama dirigiéndose a la puerta, dio un último vistazo a la pelirrosa y cerró la puerta azotándola.

Sakura se quedó estupefacta, como era posible que sasuke la tratase de esa manera, definitivamente el había cambiado y mucho… dirigió su mirada hacía la gran ventana, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas apenas veía claro, se sorprendió al ver que habían muchos arboles afuera por lo que inmediatamente reconoció que no estaba en Konoha, al parecer sasuke se la había llevado lejos… - ¿en donde estoy?- esas palabras apenas pudieron salir de su boca, el llanto la tenía cansada y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta del cuarto se abrió nuevamente, sakura escuchó unos pasos acercarse… de nuevo su cuerpo tembló… temía que fuese sasuke…. ella se hacía la dormida, sentía le presencia de esa persona acercarse, se dio cuenta que los pasos eran débiles por lo que asumió que no era el…

-Vamos levántate!!...- le exigió la mujer parada en frente suyo. – te traje la comida!!!!- Karin le gritaba a sakura enojada.

Sakura abrió sus ojos molesta, otra que se venía con méritos para tratarla mal, bueno aunque estaba un tanto aliviada al saber que no era sasuke el que había entrado en la habitación. Karin se acercó a la joven y le dejó de mala gana una bandeja con comida en la cama.- ahí tienes!!! – Karin dio media vuelta para retirarse de la habitación pero fue detenida por sakura.

-No tengo hambre!!!!- la joven de cabellos rosa le gritó. – Quiero irme de aquí!!!!, sáquenme!!!! Auxilio!!!!- sakura gritaba con tanta fuerza que provocó que Karin se enojará aun mas y le lanzará la poca comida que le había llevado que no era mas que una sopa. Karin rió triunfante al verla toda embarrada del líquido. - ¡eso te pasa por andar de escandalosa!!! Ni siquiera se porque sasuke-kun te tuvo que traer a nuestra guarida!!!- la pelirroja gritaba con fuerza pero se detuvo al escuchar una voz grave callándola…

-ya para Karin, te comportas como una niñita….-sasuke le ordenaba. Había escuchado el griterío de ambas chicas desde hace rato y eso le estaba causando un grave dolor de cabeza.

-p-pero sasuke- kun es que e-…..- pero Karin se calló al ver como sasuke activaba su sharingan. Eso no era bueno, estaba verdaderamente enojado. – Retírate- dijo en tono autoritario el pelinegro.

La joven de gafas miró con una cara de asco a sakura y salió molesta del cuarto azotando la puerta. Ahora nuevamente estaban solos… sakura fijó su mirada a la ventana, quería llorar… otra vez estaba sola con sasuke, no quería verlo, mejor dicho no lo quería cerca suyo…

-Hmp… sino vas a comer a las buenas tendrás que hacerlo a las malas…- sasuke fue acercando a la joven y se paró frente a ella para que lo viera.

Sakura solo alzó la mirada al techo, pequeñas lagrimas cayeron de sus brillosos ojos verdes… se negaba a verlo…

-¿si? Y quien me va a obligar??? Tu?- esas palabras salieron con odio de la boca de la joven.

Sasuke la miraba fríamente con el sharingan activado, una pequeña sonrisa macabra se formó en su rostro.

-sakura no soy el mismo de antes, así que déjate de rodeos, por que esta vez no tendré cuidado contigo…- esas palabras sonaron retadoras. Sakura sintió temor pero no lo demostró ante el uchiha, ella tampoco era la misma de antes…

-Hmp…-se expresó tal y cual como sasuke. – yo tampoco soy la misma de antes, UCHIHA…- lo ultimo lo resalto con sarcasmo. sasuke la seguía observando se veía tan desprotegida al estar atada a la cama… y tan seductora con la ropa toda mojada, en verdad ella había cambiado tanto en carácter como en físico…

Sasuke no iba a permitir que una mujer lo retace, menos ella…agarró la blusa de la joven y de un solo tirón la despedazó, un sostén negro apareció a la vista del portador del sharingan, este rió divertidamente… sakura atónita ante lo sucedido empezó a tiritar, se movía inútilmente tratando de zafarse…

-Y ahora? que piensas hacer… sakura?- su tono era burlón. Bajó su oscura mirada a la parte baja del cuerpo de la chica. Sakura movía sus piernas en un inútil intento de librarse… sasuke solo sonreía maliciosamente al verla tan indefensa…

Sintió como desgarraron su falda… sasuke había hecho pedazos la tela rosada que cubría las piernas de la pelirrosa, ahora solo quedaba un pequeño short negro…

-sasuke para!!!!!- la joven lloraba a mas no poder y forzaba las cadenas que la ataban, pero no servía de nada…sus intentos de huir eran en vano….

Sasuke se fue sacando su haori, dejando ver así un esbelto y bien formado torso…sakura ahora solo sollozaba, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, su cuerpo tiritaba del miedo, ya se imaginaba lo peor…

El uchiha sacó un kunai y desgarró el pequeño short de la joven permitiéndole ver unos pequeños pantys de color negro, sonreía orgulloso…sakura iba a ser suya esa noche…

Se acostó encima de la joven, su rostro quedó cerca al de ella… sakura movió su cara a un costado para así evitar mirar al uchiha, sintió repulsión al tenerlo encima suyo… sasuke comenzó a besar y morder bruscamente el frágil cuello de sakura, dejándole grandes marcas rojas… luego fue lentamente bajando hasta sus pechos que impedían ser vistos por el sosten… pero eso no sería problema… agarró nuevamente el kunai y rompió por la mitad aquel brassier… su semblante cambió a uno mas perverso al poder vislumbrar los pequeños senos de la pelirrosa, no eran ni tan grandes ni tan pequeños eran perfectos… comenzó a besar uno de sus senos, succionándolo y dándole pequeñas mordidas al pezón rosa, se fijó que los pezones de la chica se erizaban, a pesar de que ella solo emitía sollozos y no gemía en lo absoluto, se percató que sakura se excitaba… su sonrisa se volvió depravada… alzó su mirada a la joven quien se encontraba con la mirada cerrada y llorosa y la cabeza a un costado… no le importó…. Bajó hasta los pantys y de un solo jalón los sacó de su vista…

Solo lloraba a mas no poder, su mundo se vino abajo… sasuke la estaba violando, era lo peor que estaba sintiendo hacia el en ese momento…como pudo…. Como… se preguntaba eso, sentía tanto dolor, tanto desprecio hacia el, en ese momento lo odiaba por haber aparecido nuevamente en su vida… quería acabar con el en ese mismo instante…. Pero no podía….

El Uchiha abrió con fuerza las piernas de la joven ya que ella se rehusaba a colaborar, bajo su boca hasta la zona íntima de la chica y comenzó a lamerla…sakura se agarraba con fuerza de las cadenas, sentía placer pero no se lo demostraría, en esos momentos llorar era su única salida… sasuke lamía desenfrenadamente la parte íntima de la chica, su sabor era único… alzó la mirada para ver de nuevo a sakura y sin pensarlo dos veces introdujo dentro de ella dos dedos, con la convicción de que ella gemiría, pero no fue así, solo miró que ella puso una cara de dolor…. Sasuke movía sus dedos con fuerza y rapidez, quería verla gimiendo, implorando, pero nada, ella solo lloraba… sasuke se molestó y con mas fuerza le introducía sus dedos, ya estaba preparada… ahora le tocaba a el recibir algo de placer…. El pelinegro se despojó del resto de ropa que le quedaba y se posicionó encima de ella…

-p-para por favor….- susurros salían de esos labios rosa, implorando por que la dejase…

Sasuke agarró la barbilla de la joven para que lo viese y la beso forzosamente… con una mano se abrió paso para introducir su miembro en ella… poco a poco se fue introduciendo en su interior, se sentía muy apretado… sonrió orgullosamente al darse cuenta que sakura era virgen…...

-p-para me d-duele…- la ojijade le rogaba por que parara pero el no le hacía caso…

-sakura esto te dolerá…- su voz fue suave en ese momento, la besó nuevamente y de un solo golpe entró en ella… sakura solo lloró aun mas, seguía con sus ojos cerrados pero de ellos desbordaban ríos de lagrimas, ni siquiera gritar podía, el pelinegro la besaba para distraerla del dolor….

El pelinegro empezó a darle embestidas fuertemente, la joven solo lloraba del dolor… lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto…. Por que confío en su regreso….. Por que creyó que el volvería así de simple a la aldea…. Por que tenía que existir el en su vida…. Lo odiaba por todo…. Lo odiaba…..

El uchiha seguía embistiéndole cada vez con más fuerza, a pesar de tratarla como un animal, quería sentirla… sentirla cada vez mas….suya….no le importaba lo que sintiese ella en ese momento, solo quería sentirla hasta el final….esa sensación era extraña en el…..

El sudor rodaba por su frente cayendo en la delicada cara de sakura, ella ni lo miraba, estaba metida en su mundo de dolor…. El acariciaba sus pechos salvajemente, el cuerpo de sakura estaba siendo lastimado y el ni se percataba…. Besaba sus labios, su cuello, la mordía con desesperación…. Ese no era el sasuke que conocía, era un hombre salvaje y depravado….pensó sakura. El uchiha siguió embistiéndola hasta que sintió la cavidad de ella contraerse…. Había llegado al orgasmo…. Ahora le tocaba a el, siguió y siguió con fuerza, hasta que se derramó dentro de ella… cayó encima de la joven, su respiración era agitada… sakura lo sentía respirar en su cuello, ya todo había terminado, al fin…. Pero esa no sería la única vez, habrían mas… su cuerpo tembló al pensar en eso… sasuke la sintió estremecerse debajo suyo, se levantó y se colocó su ropa… giró al ver el desnudo cuerpo de sakura, la vio temblando… veía su desprotegido cuerpecito maltratado y lleno de sudor… su frágil cara empapada de lagrimas…


	2. Chapter 2

Su cuerpo empezó a sudar frío… sakura comenzó a sentirse débil nuevamente, sus ojos se nublaron… cayó inconsciente… el llanto, el forcejeo y el maltrato que recibió por parte de sasuke la agotaron… sasuke la observó caer inconsciente, por una parte sintió remordimiento al haberla violado, ella jamás se lo perdonaría…** JAMÁS**…. pero ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos, y el tampoco se iba a sentir culpable por eso… era Sasuke Uchiha, un hombre frío, orgulloso y carente de sentimientos nobles….

Desencadenó las muñecas y los tobillos de la pelirrosa, sakura todavía se encontraba desnuda, mas eso no evito que el joven la observará de pies a cabeza… de verdad que había cambiado, era hermosa y su carácter era otro… ese pensamiento se cruzó traviesamente por su cabeza… desistió de eso y continuó cubriendo su dulce desnudez con unas finas sábanas blancas…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luz de la noche alumbraba la habitación, un joven de cabellos oscuros yacía sentado en un sofá cercano a una enorme cama matrimonial…sasuke observaba atentamente a sakura dormitar…la joven dormía tranquilamente… sasuke solo permanecía mirándola… contemplaba cada detalle del cuerpo de la joven…su cabello, largo, sedoso y un aroma a cerezos que expedía… sus labios, suaves y pequeños… su piel, tersa, delicada, dulce y tibia…Sin darse cuenta, sasuke estaba soñando despierto con sakura…negó la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos…si, era verdad que sakura era todo eso maravilloso que describía, que ella no era igual a las otras mujeres con las que se había acostado, que podía llegar a ser un seductivo manjar para cualquier hombre, pero…sin percatarse lo último lo enfureció…de nuevo cayó…sakura solo fue una mas, pensó tratando de sacar esas ideas de su cabeza…no obstante ella fue su compañera de equipo una vez…algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, percibió que la joven empezaba a moverse…se acercó sigilosamente a ella, y se percató que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas…posó una de sus manos en la frente para verificar su temperatura, sakura estaba con fiebre…

-Maldición…-masculló sasuke

Sasuke se apartó de ella y salió de la habitación. Al rato el pelinegro regresó con unas cuantas cosas a la mano. Traía consigo un recipiente con agua fría, una pequeña toalla, un vaso de agua y unas medicinas… se sentó al lado de la joven en el borde de la cama, colocó las cosas en una mesita de noche, agarró la toallita, la mojó y delicadamente la puso en la frente de la chica…el no hacía mas que mirarla dormir, estaba hipnotizado con la presencia de ella…

-Maldita sea, ya para sasuke, deja de pensar en ella.- se recriminaba mentalmente.

Sakura de nuevo se movía, abrió sus verdes ojos y vio a sasuke, en esos momentos sintió miedo, quería huir pero su cuerpo se encontraba débil, se percató que el Uchiha la estaba cuidando. Sasuke posó su mano en las mejillas de la joven y vio como ella sacaba su pequeña mano de entre las sábanas y delicadamente, falta de energía intentó bruscamente retirar la mano del moreno de su cara…

-Hmp- su tono era frío. – Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no anduvieses de entrometida.- sasuke se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la mesita de noche, agarró las dos pastillas y el vaso de agua y se los pasó a ella…

Con un suave tono y casi tartamudeando sakura le habló. – N-no tomare nada que p-provenga de ti, maldito…- sakura cerró sus ojos delicadamente, el sueño y la fiebre eran mas fuertes que ella…..

El Uchiha la miró caer dormida, dejó a un lado las medicinas y el agua, cogió la toallita y la remojó, la colocó nuevamente en la frente de sakura…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se restregaba los ojos del cansancio, no había pegado el ojo en toda la noche, todo por estar pendiente de ella… la fiebre había cesado, y ahí continuaba ella desnuda en la cama durmiendo como un ángel….la observó por un momento y un recuerdo vino a su mente….

_FLASH BACK_

_-sasuke-kun, por que no podemos acabar con todo esto ahora, a eso vinimos. ¿no?-karin se acercaba seductoramente al moreno._

_-es la primera vez que en algo tienes razón Karin- suigetsu sonreía socarrón._

_-¿Qué dijiste idiota?- Karin voltio a ver a suigetsu, tenía una cara de mil demonios.- esta vez acabaré contigo!!!!.-_

_-jajajaja no podrás tocarme…- suigetsu sonrió sarcástico._

_-AH!!! IDIOTA!!!- Karin se abalanzó encima de suigetsu, lo agarró del cuello y con la otra mano lo comenzó a golpear en la cabeza._

_Juugo se excitó con la pelea de ellos, su sello maldito empezó a aparecer. -¡quiero matar!- desquiciadamente gritó y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos._

_Karin y suigetsu pararon y lo vieron venir hacia ellos. –¡Para juugo, sasuke has algo!- Karin se levantó del suelo asustada._

_-Juugo cálmate- su voz era tan fría y tan pasiva a la vez. Sasuke hizo aparecer su sello, en ese instante lo miró a los ojos, de repente juugo se calmó y se sentó en la cama, estaba sudando._

_-Perdón sasuke- fue lo único que comentó_

_-si vez imbécil! Nada de esto hubiese pasado si no me estuvieras jodiendo!!-karin lo miró a suigetsu enojada._

_-silencio.- ordenó el pelinegro a sus subordinados.- tenemos solo dos meses.- su tono era posesivo y autoritario. – Para acabar con Konoha- sus palabras sonaron frías y calculadoras. De pronto sintió la presencia de alguien fuera de su apartamento, aquel chakra le era conocido._

_-Hmp, esto va a ser divertido.- susurró por lo bajo, sasuke activó su sharingan, las comas negras empezaron a rodar, abrió la puerta y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa sínica. La vio caer y antes de que tocara el piso la agarró entre sus brazos._

_Karin y suigetsu confundidos de lo que hacía el pelinegro se fueron tras el._

_-¿sasuke-kun que p-….?- se quedó atónita al ver a sasuke entrar al apartamento con alguien en sus brazos._

_-es la linda chica…¿pero que hace ella aquí?-suigetsu veía detenidamente a la joven de ojos verdes en el regazo de sasuke, desmayada…_

_-Hmp… ahora nos toca huir de la aldea.- sasuke colocó a sakura en la cama de su habitación._

_-¿pero por que?- la voz chillona de Karin se hizo presente en el silencio de todas las demás personas en la habitación._

_-sakura escuchó todo.- sasuke seguía tan calmo como siempre pero por dentro estaba furioso, ahora sakura había escuchado todo y no habría oportunidad alguna de dejarla libre._

_-pero la matamos y punto…- Karin veía a sakura con mala gana._

_-ay, que estúpida que eres! ¿Cómo la vamos a matar? ¿Para que después todos en esta aldea se den cuenta y nos terminen matando a nosotros también?!!!!!- suigestu miraba enternecidamente a sakura._

_-maldición..¿sasuke-kun y ahora como huimos?- Karin miraba preocupada la situación en la que se encontraban._

_-esta noche- su mirada era fría y vacía a la vez._

_Esa misma noche huyeron con la pelirrosa en sus manos de la aldea, regresaron al escondite de sasuke, mejor dicho una de las propiedades que en algún momento le pertenecieron a orochimaru. Era una mansión debajo de la tierra, el cuarto principal que le pertenecía ahora al Uchiha era el único cuarto grande y al que le entraba luz, el resto era oscuro con pasadizos alumbrados por velas. Tenían que idear un nuevo plan rápido para destruir Konoha, ya que estos se percatarían de la desaparición repentina de sakura. No sería un problema para sasuke, siempre tenía una solución para todo… por lo menos se divertiría con la presencia de la ojijade… hasta que acabe con todos…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y se detuvo. –Hmp- seguía dándole la espalda a la cama. –Eres una molestia.- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vio esos ojos rojos, iguales al sharingan de sasuke… sintió terror y se levantó asustada… se agarraba fuertemente el pecho…una brisa gélida rozó su desnuda espalda…abrió sus ojos verdes perturbada…lo sucedido la noche anterior apareció en su mente… tembló… tembló como nunca, sakura lloraba con fuerza, encogió sus piernas abrazándolas, escondió su rostro entre sus piernas… no paraba de llorar… lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas… ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué sasuke?- se repetía una y otra vez entre sus sollozos…

-¿Por qué, que?- ahí se encontraba el pelinegro recostado en el borde de la puerta, observándola llorar, su voz era arrogante.

Sakura dio un pequeño brinco del susto al escucharlo, continuó en la misma posición y detuvo las lágrimas.

El Uchiha se acercó a un gran armario en la habitación y sacó un kimono blanco, lo lanzó a la cama en donde se encontraba sakura…

-Toma esto.- le exigió, luego de esto salió de la habitación. En la noche volvería. Una sonrisa depravada apareció en su rostro.

Sakura levantó su rostro, temblorosa, vio el kimono blanco tirado en la cama.

-desgraciado.- murmuró. Volteo a ver su uniforme hecho pedazos en el piso. –Tsk.- giró su vista al kimono con desgano. Era lo único que podía ponerse.

Tenía ganas de bañarse, de sacar ese hedor de el de su cuerpo, lo sentía nuevamente, sus asquerosas caricias y sus desquiciados besos… cerró sus ojos fuertemente, sakura se encontraba ya vestida con el kimono, tenía la mirada pérdida en los arboles del exterior, su rostro reflejaba tristeza y seriedad a la vez… posaba una de sus pequeñas manos en la helada ventana, estaba haciendo frío afuera. Ya no le importaba nada, estaba ya destinada a morir a manos de sasuke, eso lo sabía por seguro…

Habían pasado las horas y sakura seguía estática en la misma posición en la ventana. Karin ya había entrado hacia horas a dejarle la comida. La pelirroja la miraba con desconcierto, pero eso no era de importarle ni mucho menos, salió de la habitación sin tomarle importancia al asunto… sasuke no había vuelto… mejor… no lo quería volver a ver, pero eso era inevitable…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una sonrisa ladina apareció en los dulces labios de la joven. -¿Qué esperas U-CHI-HA?- sus palabras venían con sarcasmo y rabia. sakura sintió como el pelinegro entraba a la habitación. Sintió mucho miedo pero no se lo demostraría, si moriría a manos de el no dejaría su dignidad a un lado por lo menos.

Sasuke rió maliciosamente y saboreó sus labios al ver la joven tan deliciosamente atractiva con aquel kimono, era ajustado cosa que permitía ver la figura de la joven con más amplitud y era blanco, algo transparentoso también… cosa que molestó de sobremanera a sakura.

-sakura ¿que pasa, por que tan arisca?- sonreía divertido al verla retadora.

Sakura no emitió ningún comentario al respecto, seguía quieta viendo a la nada por la ventana. Aquello molestó al pelinegro, nadie lo ignoraba, menos ella. De un solo momento, el Uchiha apareció detrás de la pelirrosa. Sakura sentía la respiración del pelinegro en su cuello, abrió sus ojos asombrada por la velocidad de sasuke. Se asustó, pero no iba a dejarse intimidar por el, tenía que demostrarle que ella ya no era débil y si tenía que morir a manos de el, lo haría con dignidad.

Sentía su respiración subir a su oreja, lo sentía muy cerca… por su parte, sasuke saboreaba cada centímetro del cuerpo de ella… rió por lo bajo… de verdad que esto le estaba gustando…

La pelirrosa rió de forma sínica, giró para ver a sasuke…iba a seguir su juego… colocó sus manos en el pecho casi descubierto del Uchiha, la verdad es que se sentía extremadamente excitante, pero no iba a dejar que esa clase de sentimientos aparecieran, comenzó a subir lentamente sus frágiles manos por el torso del joven , sasuke solo la miraba atento… el tenía una sonrisa ladina, ya sabía lo que tramaba la joven…sus manos llegaron hasta la curvatura de su blanco cuello, alzó la mirada y vio aquellos ojos negros que penetraban el alma de cualquiera…el Uchiha le seguía el juego, comenzó a acercarse su rostro… justo antes de que sus labios rozaran, empezó a salir un chakra verde de las manos de la joven, esto provocó que los músculos del uchiha comenzaran a paralizarse…

-ya verás, sasuke- sakura reía victoriosamente dentro de sí misma. Pero esa felicidad se le acabaría en un par de segundos.

Sasuke comenzó a reírse maliciosamente, con una sola mano agarró ambas manos de la joven, la volteo de golpe y la apresó contra la ventana. Sakura estaba sorprendida, el Uchiha había sido mas listo que ella, ¿se habría dado cuenta de lo que iba a hacer?- pensó asustada.

-sakura, sakura.- le hablaba como si se tratase de una niñita.-ya te lo dije una vez, no me retes por que no me contendré, aunque… lo veo demasiado excitante- sasuke se reía a carcajadas al verla inútilmente huir de el.

-tsk- fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que sasuke la empujó más hacia la ventana, pudo sentir el miembro erecto del joven en sus glúteos, estaba totalmente acorralada, no había escapatoria.

Sasuke olía el cabello de la ojijade, era delicioso… sus labios rozaron la oreja de ella haciendo que se estremeciera, intentó no demostrar placer pero sin querer un pequeño gemido salió de su boca… sasuke la escuchó… su sonrisa se hizo mas depravada…¡maldición!- se recriminó mentalmente sakura.

Sasuke, mientras con una mano sostenía las manos de sakura, con la otra comenzó a abrir el kimono de la joven, abriéndose paso a la desnudez de esta…

Sakura intentó forcejear pero era en vano, no comprendía por que su fuerza no le servía en esos momentos, era capaz de destruir aquella ventana que la tenía presa y matar a sasuke de un solo golpe, pero su fuerza había desaparecido por completo, apenas podía aplicar jutsus médicos…

-no te esfuerces por "tratar de escapar", tu extraordinaria fuerza ha sido sellada, sa-ku-ra.- sasuke no paraba de reírse orgulloso y arrogante.

-¡eres un maldito desquiciado! ¡Sueltame!-sakura seguía forcejeando, pero sasuke con una sola mano la tenía atrapada.

La apretó con fuerza a la ventana, ahora ya ni zarandearse podría. Sasuke removió sus largos cabellos rosados del cuello y los colocó en su hombro izquierdo, suavemente rozaba sus fríos labios de arriba para abajo en el cuello de la joven. Esa noche la haría estremecerse de placer, eso lo daba por seguro. Prosiguió con la abertura del kimono hasta despojarla totalmente del incómodo vestuario…ahora si estaba completamente desnuda…sakura estaba molesta, su plan no había funcionado en lo absoluto ahora tendría que pasar por lo mismo de la otra vez. Esta vez no sentía miedo, pero tampoco permitiría que el se aprovechara de esta manera… se las iba a cobrar muy caro… **DE ESO ESTABA SEGURA**…

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron al sentir la lengua del pelinegro pasar por su pequeño cuello, lo hacía lento quería probar su exquisita piel. Su miembro lo apretaba contra los glúteos de la joven, rió por lo bajo… esto sería mas excitante que la noche anterior… apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella mientras se sacaba su ropa, quedó igual de desnudo que ella, la noche que ya había llegado, resaltaba la silueta de un esbelto cuerpo masculino y un delicado cuerpo femenino…sakura pudo sentir con mas factibilidad el miembro de el en sus nalgas, por ahora se dejaría hacer de el, pero se vengaría y lo haría lenta y dolorosamente…

El Uchiha empezó a sobar su miembro contra las nalgas de la joven pausadamente, se estaba excitando más… inició un desbordante ataque de besos en la fina espalda blanquecina de la chica, eran lentos pero a la vez eran como sellos que dejaba impresos en el cuerpo de esta. **ERA SUYA**. Sakura no se inmutaba en gemir, sentía un desbordante fuego crecer en su interior, pero su odio hacia el en ese instante era mas grande. Sasuke la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente, la giró rudamente haciendo que sus miradas chocasen…sakura sentía la respiración casi agitada del Uchiha en su frente, el todavía la agarraba forzosamente de ambas manos…sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente al sentir el pene erecto de sasuke en su barriga…

Sasuke daba cortos besos por el rostro de sakura, bajaba suavemente, no había afán… llegó hasta los labios rosados de la joven y la besó, pero esta no le correspondía… sasuke intensificó sus besos pero esta no le respondía en lo absoluto, el pelinegro se estaba enfadando… un pequeño hilo de un rojo carmesí brotó de los labios de la pelirrosa…sasuke le había mordido el labio inferior con tal de que ella colaborara…

Sakura abrió sus ojos sobresaltada con aquel acto del pelinegro, su labio ahora estaba sangrando…sus esmeraldas se llenaron de lagrimas y lentamente su sollozo se hizo presente…

Cerró los ojos nerviosamente y un leve reclamo salió de su boca…

-¿Por qué?...sasuke…- apenas podía hablar, el llanto se lo impedía.

-¿Por qué no?- sonreía presumidamente el Uchiha mientras con su dedo meñique limpiaba el rastro de sangre en la boca de la joven. - el rojo siempre lució hermoso en ti- sonreía pedante.

El Uchiha la agarró de la barbilla con una mano mientras la otra la sostenía a sakura de ambas muñecas. Lentamente pasó su lengua por los labios de esta, tratando de limpiar algún rastro de sangre en la joven… desistió por ahora de besarla, luego seguiría… bajó por su cálido cuello marcándolo con suaves besos, siguió bajando hasta llegar a la entrada de sus senos, eran delicados… apretó con mas fuerza las muñecas de la joven provocando en ella un gemido de dolor, a pesar de tenerla agarrada con una sola mano, sasuke era demasiado fuerte, su fuerza era aún mas monstruosa que antes, eso lo reconocía sakura…

Sasuke besó uno de los senos de sakura, lo lamió delicadamente quería dejar todo de su ser impregnado en el cuerpo de ella… chupó y saboreó el pezón de la joven, este se ponía rígido. Mientras tanto con su mano libre agarraba el otro seno, lo masajeó suavemente, lo sentía tan excitante…sakura luchaba por todos los medios no soltar un gemido, se estaba mordiendo el labio lastimado reteniendo cualquier sonido de placer que saliera de ella, eso incitó que su labio sangrara un poco mas… la chica aprovechó que el Uchiha estaba medio agachado para golpearlo fuertemente en sus costillas, sasuke se estremeció del dolor, la joven lo golpeo demasiado fuerte, este se hincó y el agarre de sakura se soltó… sakura aprovechó para tomar el kimono apenas pudo ponérselo pero seguía abierto, quería huir lo mas pronto posible de las manos del pelinegro, se acercó a la puerta y la abrió lo mas rápido que pudo pero esta se cerró de un solo trancazo… sasuke la agarró de su brazo y la lanzó bruscamente, alejándola de la puerta…la joven se estrelló de golpe en la pared causando que a la vez esta cayera de una al suelo…sasuke estaba sumamente enfurecido…

-¡Maldita seas sakura, ahora si te haré implorar de verdad… te jodiste!- sasuke se desquició, estaba realmente enojado.

Se acercó a la joven y la agarró del cuello, la alzó lo suficiente como para dejarla a su misma altura, la apretaba enérgicamente contra la pared ahora si la estaba ahorcando.

-s-sa…suke..s-suel-t-tame- le estaba faltando la respiración. Apenas alcanzaba a agarrarle los masculinos brazos al chico, pero era inútil.

El Uchiha la soltó, sakura cayó de pie apenas podía pararse, empezó a toser y a coger aire, se agarraba su cuello, sasuke la había apretado muy fuerte… el joven la apresó contra la pared, sakura dirigió su rostro a un lado, nuevamente y en vano intento forcejear con el, pero su cuerpo estaba apretado contra la pared y moverse era imposible en ese momento…

Sasuke se agachó y sujetó las piernas de la joven, la levantó del suelo y enlazó las piernas de la chica en su cintura, mientras la apretaba contra la pared para tener más sostenibilidad, cogió su miembro y de un solo empujón penetró en la cavidad de la pelirrosa…sakura gritó del dolor insoportable que sintió en ese momento… el rostro de sasuke era serio, estaba furioso en ese instante la hubiese querido matar por lo que le hizo pero algo dentro de el lo detuvo, no era placer, era algo mas….

Sakura no sabía de donde agarrarse, el dolor era intolerable… sus uñas estaban aferradas a la espalda del Uchiha, poco a poco hilos de sangre caían por la espalda del joven… sasuke omitió el dolor en ese momento, comenzó a darle embestidas bruscamente a la pelirrosa…sakura no hacía mas que llorar del dolor, tenía su cara escondida en el cuello de sasuke…sentía su torso mojado de lagrimas de sakura…con una mano se sostenía de la pared y con la otra agarraba la pierna de la joven, estaban lo suficientemente arrinconados a la pared… el sudor se hizo presente en ambos cuerpos… sasuke gemía roncamente en los oídos de sakura… ella solo apretaba sus uñas con fuerza, la sangre corría sin parar por la espalda del chico… lentamente fue bajando el golpe de las embestidas, cada vez eran con mas delicadeza, la pasión que sentía en ese instante por sentir la cavidad de la joven era enorme…subía y baja, cada roce con las paredes de su interior, el calor que emanaban ambos…era exquisito…

Sakura seguía llorando pero realmente ya no sabía si era de dolor o el placer que estaba sintiendo con sasuke en aquel segundo… estaba confundida…sasuke sentía los senos de sakura frotar su deleitoso pecho…el sudor era mas intenso en ambos…sasuke solo gemía roncamente al oído de la joven, por su parte, ella solo se mordía los labios y lloraba…

Despacio sus embestidas fueron lentas y muy profundas, quería sentir el comienzo de su ser… percibió que las paredes húmedas de la joven se contrajeron, sakura soltó un leve gemido, casi inaudible… pero bastó con sentirla una noche más, definitivamente ella era algo especial…sasuke sonrió satisfecho, el continuo hasta terminar dentro de ella…su esencia se derramó dentro de la parte íntima de la chica…estaba complacido, mejor dicho sakura era la mujer que lo complacía mas que cualquier otra…

Prolongó la posición el la que se encontraban, el todavía la apretaba contra la pared cargada y ella seguía aferrándose a su espalda ensangrentada, pero el llanto ya había desaparecido…la respiración de ambos jóvenes era agitada… y el sudor persistía…

Sintió como ella se recostaba encima suyo, el cansancio la había fatigado…salió de su interior y la cargo hasta la cama, la recostó y cubrió su cuerpo con las sábanas… sus largos cabellos rosa regados, cubrían la almohada… el solo se acostó a su lado… mas mirarla dormitar no fue impedimento, así permaneció hasta que el sueño lo venció de a poco a el… **SAKURA**, fue lo único que esos finos y pálidos labios pronunciaron…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unos pájaros se posaron en unas ramitas de un enorme árbol, su melodía dulce y delicada daba la bienvenida al amanecer. La luz del sol entró por la ventana del cuarto, iluminando sutilmente la habitación, ahí yacían los dos jóvenes en la cama matrimonial…

Sasuke abrió sus ojos pesadamente, todavía era muy temprano… en su rostro se formó una sonrisa ladina, pasó una de sus manos por su cabellera negra y suspiro, desvió su cabeza a un costado y la vio…dulce…simplemente se la veía dulce dormir… se sentó en la cama, removió la sábana y se levanto. Una vez ya vestido miró a la joven antes de salir de la habitación, su mirada era vacía, como siempre pero algo en su interior lo quemaba al verla…quizás era remordimiento…**NUNCA**...

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta discretamente para que la joven no se levantara, al salir se percató de la presencia de una persona, avanzó de largo sin mirarla… luego se detuvo…

-¿Qué quieres? Karin.- su voz era seria y sin rodeos.

Karin se encontraba recostada en la pared, cruzada de brazos mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo con ella?, ¿no se supone que iba a ser la esclava y la íbamos a dejar tirada en uno de los calabozos de este lugar?- en su tono demostraba rabia.

-hmp- reprochó molesto el Uchiha. - ¿y tu quien te crees para venir a darme órdenes?, piérdete.- sasuke comenzó a caminar nuevamente, y en la oscuridad de los pasillos desapareció. Karin se fijo en el haori del muchacho, estaba con manchas de sangre…

-tsk- refutó molesta. –ya veremos.- sonó segura, se alejó de la habitación de sasuke y paulatinamente también despareció por el pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos todavía extenuada, recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, se mordió sin querer el labio y le dolió, pasó sus finos dedos para tocar la herida…- Auch!- se quejó. Lentamente se sentó en la cama, sentía su cuerpo debilitado y adolorido, se levantó de la cama todavía arropada por la sábana y se dirigió a la ventana… -que hermoso día- sintió aflicción en ese momento, estaba encerrada y atormentada, quería por lo menos respirar aire fresco, salir… pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Luego de vislumbrar la belleza de la mañana y el exterior, se encaminó al baño…necesitaba deshacerse de las caricias y el olor que tenía impregnados en su piel del Uchiha… abrió la llave y esperó a que la tina se llenara… al rato la sábana cayó al suelo, sus pies entraron delicadamente a la tibia agua y poco a poco lo fue haciendo su cuerpo… una vez ya adentro de la tina comenzó a restregarse, sentía fastidio cada vez que limpiaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, recordaba las caricias y besos de sasuke en su cuerpo, sintió asco… al terminar de fregarse, se recostó en la tina, ahora se sentía mas limpia…por ahora…

Sakura permaneció un rato en la tina, por un instante por mas pequeño que fuese, se sintió libre de su cruda realidad…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió sigilosamente, sasuke miró hacia la cama y vio que la joven no se encontraba, escuchó unos ruidos en el baño se percató que ella se estaba bañando…

Sakura salió de la tina, agarró una toalla y se cubrió con esta, salió del baño, estaba con la mirada gacha, cuando la alzó ahí lo vio…estaba petrificada… el Uchiha la miraba excitado desde el sofá… temió… temió por que aquello de la noche anterior se repitiera…

Simplemente… **DELICIOSA**…así podría describir sasuke a sakura, se veía encantadora con aquella toalla que cubría su placentero cuerpo y su cabello totalmente mojado… las gotas resbalaban deleitosamente por su piel…la miraba como tímidamente con sus manos trataba de cubrirse mas de lo que le era posible…

Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hasta ella, la arrinconó en la puerta del baño, tenía su mano en la pared mientras que con su cuerpo la apretaba…

-s-suel-t-tame mald-i-to e-enfe-r-mo.- tiritaba del miedo. Sasuke solo se inmutó en pasar su lengua por su mojada mejilla. La joven se quedó estática ante lo hecho por el chico.

-así eres mas exquisita para mí, sakura- su tono era burlón y serio a la vez.

-alejate!- con sus manos trató de separarlo pero era en vano, sasuke era fuerte y por el momento la fuerza de sakura era inservible.

Sasuke se acercó seductoramente al oído de la joven y le murmuró unas cuantas palabras. El rostro de sakura se tornó a uno de enojo.

-vamos sakura, quiero repetir lo de anoche…- el Uchiha rió orgulloso.

-¡NO ME JODAS IMBECIL! ¿¡QUIEN TE CREES PARA VENIR HACER CONMIGO LO QUE TE DE LA MALDITA GANA!?- sakura lo empujó con fuerza pero seguía igual, el pelinegro la apretó aún mas.

Sasuke seguía con su risa de arrogante, se apegó más a ella. –sakura- le dijo en tono autoritario. – por ahora soy al quien tienes que acatar las órdenes o destruiré esa estúpida aldea en un instante, entendiste.- lo último lo dijo con rabia.

Sakura se estremeció del miedo debajo de él, su llanto no se hizo esperar. Ahora mas que nunca su odio crecía con fuerza hacia sasuke, se vengaría…de verdad el le pagaría cada una de las lagrimas que le ha hecho derramar y el dolor tan insoportable que le ha hecho sentir… lo haría lamentar poco a poco…


	3. Chapter 3

**11 REVIEWS!!!! COMO ESPERAN QUE ACTUALIZE PRONTO SI SOLO ME DEJAN 11 REVIEWS!!!.... T-T bueno algo es algo pero 11???!!! Ya ya bueno aquí les mando el capitulo por afs léanlo y dejen REVIEWS…. Eso me hace feliz….. jejeje una cosa por ahí me dijeron que le pusieran algo de remordimiento a sasuke… tranquilos no se me desesperen que la historia apenas comienza… en el próximo capitulo vendrá algo sorprendente neee…. Bueno los dejo y deléitense que la lectura es el conocimiento de todas las cosas.. jajaj mentiras …chau..**

* * *

_Su venganza haría sufrir al Uchiha de una manera que ni el imaginaba…_

Los días pasaron, no había ningún cambio… sasuke la sometía lujuriosamente a sakura cuando podía…ella seguía distante…ya no discutía con el pelinegro, estaba sumisa, eso inconscientemente le empezó a preocupar a sasuke…cada vez que el entraba a la habitación para hacerla suya, la encontraba observando en la ventana… lejana…..así la veía sasuke a ella… estaba presente físicamente pero la sentía lejana…

Una mañana, sakura miraba por la ventana como comúnmente lo hacía, fue distraída por aquella voz…-sakura- le dijo sasuke quien se encontraba parado detrás de ella. –Ven, quiero que veas algo.- su tono de voz era exigente pero seco.

El joven la agarró del brazo delicadamente y la acompañó hasta afuera de la habitación. Sakura no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, era simplemente seria. Salieron de la habitación, el la llevaba agarrada del brazo en caso de que en algún momento ella intentase escapar. Caminaron por varios pasillos oscuros hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de madera. Sasuke la abrió y los ojos de la pelirrosa se vieron afectados por una destellante luz, sakura se tapó con su brazo, aquella luz le dolió…

-sakura- volvió a llamar el uchiha. –Mira- sasuke se mostraba serio como siempre pero en su voz había un deje de emoción, ni el sabía por que…

Sakura bajó su brazo, tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la luz le molestaba un poco, cuando pudo ver mejor sus ojos brillaron de la emoción al ver el exterior… arboles, aire, plantas… por fin libre… sakura no lo dudo ni un segundo y salió corriendo hacia el bosque… sasuke la seguía mirando como si de una niñita chiquita se tratase, el permanecía parado en la puerta viéndola admirar la naturaleza…

Pero así era como se sentía la joven, como una niña… por fin era libre… miro a su alrededor, por un momento se olvidó de la existencia del pelinegro, se olvido en donde estaba, se olvido del daño que sasuke le causó…el sol resplandecía fuerte en su rostro, se acostó en el césped y miró al cielo despejado, los pájaros volar, sentía una enorme tranquilidad y una paz…pero su felicidad se le acabó en un instante al escucharlo hablar…

-tsk.- recriminó sakura. –No puedes dejarme un segundo tranquila ¿no?- estaba profundamente molesta al escucharlo hablar.

-Hmp.- el Uchiha caminó en dirección a la joven, ella por su parte se sentó y abrazó sus piernas.

-sakura.- la llamó el. – Tengo que ausentarme un rato, no intentes escapar.- el joven rió sarcástico. – bueno de todas maneras no puedes, este bosque es donde entrenó y tiene cierto límite. Más allá de eso hay sellos que no permiten que nadie ingrese o salga.-se dio media vuelta riéndose. Al salir cerró la puerta…

-idiota- lo insultó por lo bajo. Una vez que no sintió la presencia del Uchiha prosiguió en admirar la naturaleza, de verdad que se sentía feliz, habían pasado varios días desde que sasuke la raptó. Y por primera vez estando cautiva se sintió alegre. El viento sopló y unas cuantas hojas de unos arboles cayeron a su alrededor, sakura solo las miraba. Alzó su mano para agarrar una y fue ahí cuando se acordó de el… -naruto- susurró la joven. Su cara de emoción cambió a una de tristeza, le hacía falta su amigo…demasiada falta… apretó la hoja con fuerza y la pegó a su pecho… -para este entonces ya el debía tener conocimiento de su desaparición y debía estar buscándola-pensó.

-ven pronto- murmuró.

De repente un bandada de pájaros salieron disparados de unos arboles cercanos a sakura, la joven se asustó, al hacerlo saltó a un lado, pisando algo… dirigió su mirada al suelo y vio como una pequeña parte de tierra se hundía…era una trampa…

-¡Maldición!- refutó ella. De pronto de algunos arboles a su alrededor salieron kunais disparados a gran velocidad en dirección a ella. Sakura sonrió de lado. Se puso en posición de defensa y pronto se vio esquivándolos, hizo una cantidad de maniobras para no ser alcanzada por ninguno de esos… pero cada vez que pisaba un lugar, pisaba de nuevo una trampa…siguió así por un buen rato, estaba agotada, y no sabía de donde rayos salían tantos kunai…

-maldito seas sasuke, tienes que ser tan exigente como siempre… ¿Nunca cambias, verdad?- su voz era de molestia. Cuando pudo se escondió en el tallo de un árbol, el sudor caía sin reparo de su frente, su respiración era agitada, estaba cansada y los kunais no paraban de salir… sacó su cara para ver de donde provenían y ver si lograba detener la trampa que los disparaba, en el instante que lo hizo un kunai se dirigió a ella, sakura se quedó estupefacta… por suerte lo logró esquivar. Suspiró del alivio, pero sintió como un líquido descendía de su mejilla…alzó su mano y tocó…sangre, el kunai le había rozado el rostro…

-joder…y ahora ¿como hago para sacarme esto de encima?- estaba furiosa ya que no sabía cuando es que sasuke se desocuparía de sus "asuntos" y vendría a ayudarla en este lío en que la metió. Se fue desmoronando lentamente hasta caer sentada en el piso… seguía con su respiración agitada, el sudor no paraba…esperaría un rato ahí sentada hasta que los kunais pararan de atacar…

Ya había pasado media hora y sasuke aún no aparecía, por una parte estaba tranquila, el ataque de los kunais había cesado… tenía que ser mas cuidadosa en donde pisaba. Se levantó sujetándose del árbol lentamente…miró su contorno, todo estaba mas tranquilo, salió de su pequeño refugio y camino precavida… una vez que sintió seguridad, continuó con admirar la belleza del ambiente que la rodeaba, poco a poco se fue alejando de la entrada del escondite… estaba maravillada y metida en su mundo de felicidad…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke por su parte se encontraba en una enorme habitación repleta de estantes que contenían una cantidad innumerable de libros, eran de su antiguo sensei, orochimaru…

Ahí se encontraba el joven con uno de sus subordinados. -¿y bien?- preguntó el Uchiha secamente. sasuke permanecía sentado en un gran sillón con las manos entrelazadas, pegadas al rostro y la mirada cubierta por sus mechones obscuros.

-pues en eso estamos sasuke, Karin está vigilando el territorio alrededor de la fortaleza en caso de que alguien de Konoha aparezca.- suigetsu hablaba tranquilamente.

-bien.- la respuesta fue concreta y seca. El pelinegro se levantó y se encaminó a la puerta de la habitación, pero se detuvo al escuchar hablar nuevamente a suigetsu.

-sasuke- le habló el peligris. El joven de cabellos negros detuvo su caminar.

- ¿y la hermosa joven? ¿La sacaste, verdad?.- el chico miraba un poco preocupado a su superior.

-eso no te incumbe.- su voz era ronca y con un deje de molestia.

-sasuke.- le volvió a llamar el chico de dientes de tiburón. –si la llevaste al bosque de entrenamiento, estará en graves problemas, hay demasiadas trampas en ese lugar… no fue buena idea sacarla a tomar aire ahí.- suigetsu hablaba preocupado por sakura.

-hmp.- fue lo único que dijo sasuke al retirarse. Por dentro estaba que se moría de las iras al ver como suigetsu se preocupaba por ella, eso no le importaba a el… mas bien apresuró el paso, por una parte ese dientes de tiburón tenía razón, se había olvidado por completo de que ella continuaba metida ahí, si tenía suerte y no se había encontrado ninguna trampa en su camino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba alejándose cada vez más de la entrada de la fortaleza, estaba realmente maravillada con la excepcional naturaleza que hallaba…había todo tipo de flores y plantas, los animalitos no se hacían esperar…ardillas, conejos, pájaros…toda una gama de flora y fauna para un lugar como ese… el borde del kimono que traía puesto estaba manchado de barro, al igual que sus pies descalzos…

De imprevisto, la joven se había perdido en aquel bosque. Sakura se percató que se había alejado demasiado, pero en ese momento no le importó…quiso que esa dura realidad en la que estaba viviendo desapareciera aunque sea por un instante…pero… no todo era color de rosa allí afuera, su mundo de felicidad y alegría se desmoronó…pisó algo fino, era invisible para el ojo humano, miró abajo y vio que era otra trampa. Una vez que divisó con un poco mas de claridad el hilo, lo siguió con su vista para ver de donde provenía, su mirada llegó hasta la copa de un árbol. Al ver aquello su mirada se convirtió en una de miedo y susto. Había todo tipo de armas, shurikens, kunais, cuchillos y pequeños sables. Ahora si estaba acabada…

Su única opción era saltar una vez que dejara de pisar el hilo. El sudor de los nervios apareció en su rostro, miraba a todos lados con la idea de encontrar como zafarse de aquel aprieto… pero no, la única oportunidad era esa..No lo dudó y saltó a un costado… todo se nubló… las armas atacaron de improviso a la joven, nuevamente se vio obligada a esquivar los afilados artefactos…sus tácticas de defensa cada vez se volvían mas débiles, estaba realmente cansada, eran demasiadas… vio unos cuantos kunais venir, agarró una shuriken del suelo y con esta logró detener la ofensiva… cayó al suelo rendida, ya no podía mas… los sables y kunais atacaron nuevamente, pero esta vez sakura ya no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse, estaba sentada en el piso, sus manos estaban apoyadas en el suelo temblando, alzó la mirada…**ERA EL FIN**…

Solo se vio chorros de sangre disiparse por el aire…todo oscureció.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke abrió la puerta de madera, al entrar escuchó un ruido…fue desgarrador…escuchó un desgarrador sonido provenir del interior del bosque, alcanzó a ver como una bandada de pájaros salieron asustados de unos arboles muy lejanos… **sakura**…el joven tartamudeo angustiado.

Saltó por lo arboles en busca de la joven, no la encontraba…de repente su mas temible miedo era encontrarla muerta… no sabía ni por que se preocupaba por ella, pero eso no le importó en ese momento… la quería ver viva…la quería tener viva entre sus brazos…una enorme desesperación empezó a crecer en su interior…**NUNCA**…nunca había sentido sentimiento alguno por alguien de esa manera…

Continuo con su búsqueda hasta que por fin la encontró…allí estaba ella, tirada en el piso completa de sangre…su corazón se aceleró al verla inerte en el césped… bajó del árbol agitado, camino lentamente hacia ella, se agachó y posó sus dedos en el cuello de la joven… todavía estaba con vida, pero estaba gravemente herida… tenía cortes en sus brazos, cara, estómago y piernas. Estaba muy mal. La acurrucó en su pecho y la cargó devuelta al escondite…todo fue por su culpa, nada de esto hubiese pasado si no fuese por su maldita culpa. El pelinegro sentía un enorme arrepentimiento de haberla dejado sola, solo por atender sus asuntos pendientes con Konoha.

-Maldita seas sakura.- sasuke le reprochó por lo bajo a la joven. Estaba molesto. Molesto con ella y consigo mismo, algo le estaba sucediendo con sakura y eso no era permisible.

Una vez que llegaron a la fortaleza, el Uchiha camino los oscuros pasillos con la pelirrosa aún en brazos, quería llegar pronto para curarle las graves heridas, sakura estaba desangrándose… el joven cruzó varios pasillos hasta que por fin vio la puerta…la puerta de su habitación. La abrió como pudo y recostó a la ojijade en la cama.

-¡suigetsu!- gritó histérico. El peligris no se hizo esperar, al llegar a la habitación del pelinegro, divisó a la joven de cabellos rosa tirada en la cama repleta de sangre. –¿p-pero que le sucedió?.- suigetsu estaba aterrorizado al verla tan mal herida.

-ahora no es momento para que preguntes trae vendas y unos ungüentos!- sasuke no paraba de gritarle preocupado y alterado a la vez.

-maldición.- reprochó inquieto el joven. Suigetsu se sorprendió por la actitud de sasuke, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien, el peligris se quedó parado viendo a su líder como por todos los medios trataba de salvar a la hermosa joven. Sasuke se percató que su subordinado seguía inútilmente parado viendo la escena.

-¡¿Qué esperas!?.- le recriminó autoritario el Uchiha. El chico de cabello gris salió disparado de la habitación al escucharlo. Al poco rato regresó con una pequeña caja que contenía herramientas para suturar, alcohol, ungüentos y vendas. Las colocó en una mesita de noche y sacó los materiales. Sasuke le sacó el sucio kimono blanco a la joven, dejando ver así su desnudez. Suigetsu se sonrojó y quedó paralizado al ver lo bella que era desnuda.

Sasuke se dio cuenta de la pervertida mirada de suigetsu, esto le hizo hervir las venas de la rabia. -¡retirate!- le exigió su líder. El chico no se movía, seguía estupefacto por la belleza de la joven. Sasuke se enfureció aún mas, lo empujó con un brazo fuertemente. - ¡te dije que te largues! ¿no entiendes?.- el Uchiha lo regaño autoritario y con el sharingan activado.

Suigestu aún anonadado por la desnudez vislumbrante de sakura se retiró torpemente, no le importó en ese momento el sharingan de sasuke, esa noche no dormiría tranquilo…

Una vez que se retiro el peligris, sasuke dirigió nuevamente su mirada a la pelirrosa…estaba completamente herida…su mirada vacía y tétrica se convirtió en una mirada de desesperación y angustia total… el chico removió el kimono por completo, agarró los utensilios para suturar y le cerró algunas heridas graves a sakura. La joven estaba inconsciente, su rostro era pasivo, no mostraba rastros de dolor, estando aún así en ese estado se la veía como un ángel caído recién del cielo… el Uchiha una vez que terminó de suturar las heridas, las vendó cuidadosamente y en algunas colocó ungüento, si fuese necesario. Se sentó en el sillón cercano en la cama, estaba sudando, todo fue muy problemático pero detuvo las hemorragias y ella ya se encontraba a salvo…

Se quedó estático mirándola por un rato, una sonrisa pervertida y burlona apareció en su rostro. Allí estaba ella tirada en la cama, lastimada y desnuda…cuando la curaba eso no le había tomado mucha importancia. Su sonrisa fue a causa de eso, recién ahora que se encontraba admirando su cuerpo se percató de su fina y delicada desnudez. Sakura era una en un millón, de alguna forma u otra el se divertía con su presencia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noche ya había llegado, y las horas pasaban. La joven de cabellos rosas aún no despertaba y el pelinegro continuaba con la mirada cautiva en sakura. El calor en la habitación no se hizo esperar, el pelinegro se levantó, se sacó su haori quedando solamente en pantalón. Su corpulento y varonil pecho quedó a la vista. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió un poco, en caso de que a la ojijade estuviera acalorada. El joven se dio media vuelta para dirigirse al sillón, pero se quedó quieto al escucharla lamentarse del dolor…por fin se había levantado…

-hmmm…- colocó ambas manos en la cama para apoyarse, cuidadosamente se fue sentando reposadamente, hasta que se sintió cómoda. Observó que estaba desnuda y que el pelinegro la miraba suspenso de sus atolondrados actos, mas eso no le importó, trató de agacharse un poco para agarrar la sábana y cubrirse. Pero el Uchiha se le adelantó absorto y la cubrió suavemente con las sedosas telas. Sakura no hizo ademan de agradecimiento al muchacho, mas bien su cara era seca de expresiones. Sasuke se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, ahí la miraba… no la entendía… de verdad que no la entendía, esta vez era seria y con la mirada pérdida a un punto inexistente en la cama a diferencias de otras veces en que se ponía tosca y agresiva con el…una sonrisa irónica apareció en su boca…**SAKURA ERA ÚNICA**…

-sakura- la llamó con tono frío. La joven solo dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar esa oscura y posesiva voz que aunque no lo quería admitir hasta los vellos de la nuca se le erizaban.

La joven no respondió el llamado del pelinegro siguió con la mirada pérdida en las blancas sábanas. Sasuke decidió omitir el comportamiento infantil de sakura en ese momento.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- habló mas calmo. El uchiha permanecía sentado con una cara de tranquilidad única.

Sakura frunció el ceño, dirigió su mirada al pelinegro…una mirada llena de odio, rabia, furia… lo estaba aniquilando con aquella mirada infernal que le echó… sasuke sintió que lo quemaba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, inconscientemente se levantó y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente hacia el armario, sakura se percató que eso le había afectado pero decidió no prestarle atención…el sabía que ella estaba en ese mal estado por su culpa, por haberla dejado ahí sin que nadie estuviese pendiente de ella…de verdad que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad le estaba afectando… y la manera en que ella lo miró le disgustó un poco…

Abrió la puerta del gran armario hecho de una madera especial japonesa con pequeños adornos a los bordes de pequeños abanicos Uchiha.

-típico de sasuke.- pensó la ojijade sarcásticamente.

El joven agarró un hermoso vestuario del armario y lo sacó, sakura lo observó. Era hermosísimo. Un lindo kimono rosado con un gran listón rosado aún mas fuerte que el color del kimono en general, que iba sujetó a la cintura. La pelirrosa no mostró asombro ni sorpresa alguna, pero por dentro tenía unas enormes ganas de pararse a probárselo…era bellísimo.

Sasuke se acercó a la joven y lo colocó a su lado en caso de que la joven quisiera ponérselo en ese mismo instante para tapar su desnudez. Pero ella se quedó quieta, solo miró la hermosa vestimenta de reojo con rabia, mejor dicho pretendiendo rabia ante sasuke. El Uchiha rió ladinamente de forma simpática. Sakura lo hacía sencillamente reír….

Por un momento perdió la noción del tiempo y de todo lo que lo rodeaba al ver el desnudo hombro de la pelirrosa…sin percatarse eso lo excitó un poco y lo incitó a que inconscientemente acercara sus fríos labios al hombro de esta…lentamente los posó en la suave piel de la joven, al hacerlo, empezó a dar cortos besos…suaves…lentos y precisos…. Poco a poco fue bajando…la sábana cubría hasta la parte de mas arriba de los senos de la pelirrosa, el Uchiha fue bajando sus marcados besos por el cuerpo de ella, agarró la sábana con una mano y la removió lentamente…sakura tenía la mirada gacha, no lloraba, no se movía, no decía nada…estaba quieta…por dentro, sentía unas ganas de llorar, de golpearlo hasta matarlo, de insultarlo, pero en ese momento su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil por las graves heridas que no podía moverse y estaba falta de energía como para discutir con el….

Sasuke dejó al descubiertos esos deliciosos senos que el tanto deseaba, siguió bajando lento y preciso…dejando el cuerpo de sakura marcado de besos… eran cortos y suaves… cruzó aquella pequeña división entre ambos pechos y continuo descendiendo hasta el ombligo…fue ahí donde se detuvo…detuvo sus besos… levantó su rostro y la cubrió con la sábana nuevamente…

Sakura estaba sorprendida…sorprendida de ver como el pelinegro retiraba sus labios de su herido cuerpo…su mirada de asombro persiguió los actos del Uchiha…pudo percatarse en ese mismo instante que este no tenía su haori y andaba con el pecho al descubierto, lo había visto con anterioridad pero eso no le interesó, esta vez sin querer le tomó importancia, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y rápidamente de los nervios giró su cara al otro lado evitando mirarlo…

Sasuke se sentó en el sillón y cerró sus ojos, omitió verla sonrojada a sakura…estaba cansado….sumamente cansado ya era de madrugada y el no había dormido en lo absoluto…

Sakura miraba atónita al Uchiha…- debo estar loca, algo mal anda en su cabeza-pensó preocupada….no era posible que el se detuviera, tanto que la deseaba a ella y de pronto el la dejaba de tocar…como si nada… -idiota- pensó furiosa la joven… -solo cuando se le da la gana de tocarme.- frunció el ceño, se acostó cuidadosamente en la cama y se arropó, se acostó de lado, de manera que le daba la espalda al pelinegro pero se había recostado encima de su brazo herido y eso no le permitió acostarse de esa forma, así que se acomodó boca arriba…

Sasuke la miró acostarse torpemente, sonrió ladinamente, era muy gracioso verla enojada, se veía hermosa comportándose de esa manera… sakura cerró los ojos y dentro de un rato se había quedado dormida, al verla soñar recostó su cabeza en el espaldar del sillón, miró al techo y el sueño lo fue venciendo poco a poco…sasuke se fue adormeciendo hasta que no pudo mas y se entregó a Morfeo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había dormido como nunca, sentía el cuerpo todavía pesado, pero se sentía mucho mejor, se desperezó lo mas que pudo pero sintió dolor en sus brazos al hacerlo…eran las heridas, todavía no cicatrizaban, pero se había olvidado por completo de que tenía todo el cuerpo herido. Abrió sus ojos verdes y miró a su alrededor, se acordó que sasuke estaba sentado en el sillón, se asustó de que el la viera tan acomedida en la cama del Uchiha, voltio su rostro en donde se suponía que se hallaba el pelinegro, pero el no estaba…era un alivio…suspiró y delicadamente se fue levantando para poder quedar sentada. Su cara mostraba una expresión de molestia al levantarse pues estaba muy adolorida.

-ah, por fin!- exclamó la pelirrosa ya sentada.

Sakura, una vez ya sentada, miró por el gran ventanal, divisó a lo lejos unas nubes negras. Una tormenta se avecinaba.

-Que lástima- su rostro se afligió al ver el horizonte oscuro. Sintió como una pequeña brisa del otro lado de la habitación entraba… su mirada de aflicción se volvió una de duda, giró su vista para ver de donde provenía la pequeña corriente de viento, y vio que la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta. Sus esmeraldas se abrieron de la sorpresa. Sasuke había dejado la puerta abierta…

-la puerta…abierta… ¿pero por que la dejaría abierta?- se preguntaba sakura.

-lo haría a propósito…?- pensó la chica dudosa.

Frunció el ceño si fuese así, pero sasuke no estaba, quizás el se olvidó….movió su cabeza para disipar todos esos pensamientos… no era momento de pensar si no de actuar rápidamente… precavida se fue levantando, removió la sábana, agarró el bellísimo kimono y atenta de no pasar la tela por la heridas se vistió. El kimono rosa se le veía no solo tierna, sino también encantadora, resaltaba la figura de su fino cuerpo. Caminó débilmente hacia la puerta. Colocó su pequeña mano en la puerta y la abrió sigilosamente, sacó su cabeza cautelosa y vio por el pasillo…no había nadie… dejó ajustada la puerta y se dirigió a la cama, agarró las almohadas que habían en el lecho matrimonial y las escondió debajo de las sábanas, formando un bulto, haciendo parecer que fuese ella la que estaba acostada. Una vez lista su pequeña trampa se encaminó a la puerta nuevamente, la volvió a abrir discretamente y observó que aun no había nadie…

Salió cautelosamente de la habitación, cerró la puerta cuidadosamente y empezó a caminar por el oscuro pasillo que era alumbrado apenas por unas tiritantes velas. La joven emprendió su camino por el pasillo, cada vez que caminaba encontraba nuevos pasillos, por los cuales se internaba, caminaba afanosamente, tenía miedo que la descubrieran… en cada pasillo encontraba unos cinco cuartos por eso había acelerado el paso, asustada de que la atrapasen y la lleguen a matar…estaba muy débil como para pelear, apenas caminaba no podía ni correr.

Siguió acelerando el paso, tenía temor de que ya se hubiesen percatado de su ausencia, su caminar era acongojado, cojeaba un poco y su respiración era agitada. El sudor empezó a caer de su frente. Estaba agotada y el dolor de las heridas no se hizo esperar… su rostro expresaba inquietud y malestar… las heridas le daban pequeñas punzadas y eso la estaba mortificando.

La joven continuo, hasta que por un momento se detuvo a coger aire…sakura del cansancio cayó sentada al suelo, sus manos las tenía apoyadas en el frío piso del pasillo, su mirada gacha, sus cabellos caían por su rostro y el sudor resbala por su frente cayendo al suelo…gota por gota… tenía que continuar no se podía quedar ahí… en alguna parte tenía que haber una salida…**LIBRE**… quería sentir nuevamente la libertad…

Alzó la mirada, todavía con su respiración agitada. Pudo ver a lo lejos en una puerta enorme de madera una luz brillante aparecer por lo bajo del marco…tenía que ser la salida… no lo pensó dos veces y comenzó a correr…algunas heridas se abrieron y empezaron a sangrar…la sangre fue manchando el kimono lentamente… sintió como el dolor se intensificaba…sus gestos de molestia eran visibles en su cara… -tengo que salir de aquí lo mas rápido posible- sakura estaba determinada a salir de ese cautiverio infernal al que sasuke la había sometido. Llegó a la puerta y la trató de abrir era una enorme puerta y muy pesada. Agarró la manija redonda de hierro y la jaló lo más fuerte que pudo. La puerta se fue abriendo pesadamente. Sakura descalza se arrastró hacia atrás lo más que pudo jalando la puerta grande.

La puerta ya estaba lo suficientemente abierta. Sakura se detuvo de jalar y se dirigió a ver lo que había en el exterior. Sus ojos se deslumbraron… la puerta daba a uno de los exteriores de la guarida de sasuke…estaba empezando a llover y el cielo ya estaba oscuro… pero eso no importaba, ahora podía dirigirse devuelta a su casa…a Konoha…

…por fin era libre….

O eso creyó…..


	4. Chapter 4

**MUAJA!!! CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO LEMONES MI MENTE SE PONE MAS PERVERTIDA JAJAJAJAJA…. AHORA SI LA HISTORIA CADA VEZ SE PONE MAS BUENA… QUIERO AGRADECER A MIS HERMANITAS POR DARME EL VISTO BUENO ANTES DE PUBLICAR LA HISTORIA JAJAJA Y A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJAN REVIEWS… MUCHAS GRACIAS Y SIGAN LEYENDO… BESOTES A TODOS CHAU….**

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia caían en su fino rostro, resbalando por las sonrojadas mejillas de sakura. Miraba al cielo oscuro…estaba feliz….había logrado huir de la guarida del Uchiha…ya había corrido kilómetros, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de sasuke, pero no sabía en donde se encontraba…lo único que tenia conocimiento era que estaba en un bosque… pérdida. Pero eso no le impediría seguir adelante devuelta a su hogar.

Estaba agotada, había corrido kilómetros y algunas heridas se abrieron y comenzaron a sangrar... el hermoso kimono estaba con manchas de sangre por doquier… se había detenido a contemplar la lluvia y a encontrar un lugar donde descansar. Por el momento no se preocupaba de que la alcanzaran sabía que estaba lo suficientemente lejos. Encontró un pequeño hueco en un árbol. Sakura entró al agujero y se sentó. Suspiró un tanto aliviada… pero era muy pronto para alegrarse…para este entonces sasuke ya debía tener conocimiento de que había huido y debía estar tras ella….buscándola para matarla o hacerle quien sabe que…. Miró tristemente al piso de barro…

-¿Por qué sasuke has cambiado de esa manera?.- continuaba con la mirada afligida al suelo. Con fuerza, apretó el kimono tan solo de pensar en el pelinegro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La lluvia se había intensificado y los truenos a lo lejos retumbaban en la penumbra del día. Sasuke estaba empapado, hacía rato que fue en busca de la pelirrosa. Estaba completamente furioso. Saltaba de árbol en árbol, desesperado por hallarla. Si no hubiese sido por Karin nunca o por lo menos hasta que regresara al cuarto, se habría dado cuenta de que sakura había huido. Pero también fue su culpa… si ella no hubiese llamado a la puerta de "urgencia"…

_FLASH BACK_

_Toc,toc,toc…_

_Sasuke abrió sus ojos negros pesadamente, estaba disgustado… _

_- Maldición ¿Quién viene tan temprano a molestar?- el Uchiha se restregó sus oscuros ojos. Y con mucha fatiga se levantó del sofá. Miró a la pelirrosa quien dormía pasivamente en la cama…_

_-Hmp, ojala pudiera dormir tanto como tú.- susurró. Agarró el haori que se encontraba en el suelo y se lo colocó por encima. Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió un poco._

_-tsk. ¿Qué quieres Karin?- habló en tono de reclamo y molestia. Su cara era la misma de siempre, seria._

_-sasuke-kun, lo que pasa es que el estúpido de suigetsu vino a informarnos un acontecimiento que ocurrió en konoha y necesitamos de tu presencia.- Karin hablaba babosa y se le acercó al Uchiha seductoramente._

_-¿Qué haces? Aléjate.- reprochó molesto y en tono autoritario el pelinegro._

_-mmm… sasuke-kun.- melosamente se le acercaba y colocaba sus manos en el pecho desnudo del joven._

_-¿Por qué no antes de ir a donde suigetsu vamos a jugar un ratico los dos…?- su rostro se fue acercando al del pelinegro lentamente._

_-karin no molestes, piérdete de mi vista que ya voy para allá- agarró sus muñecas con fuerza y las quitó de encima suyo. Estaba enojado._

_-ayyyy…sasuke!! ¿Qué te sucede?? Desde que llegó esa mojigata, estas más seco que de costumbre...- Karin le gritaba a reclamos al Uchiha, eso lo estaba impacientando y enojando aún más._

_-mira Karin!!!- sasuke la agarró de los hombros haciendo presión en ellos. Estaba encolerizado que ella hablara así de la joven de cabellos rosa._

_-sasuke, sueltame!! Me duele!!.- Karin miraba histérica al joven._

_-pues bien!! Entiende de una maldita vez que lo que pasó entre tu y yo solo fue por desquite, no por que de verdad sienta algo por ti… no seas tan estúpida!! ¿Qué clase de gente tengo en mi equipo??!!!!.- sasuke le gritaba furioso, aparte estaba preocupado de que sakura los escuchara._

_Sasuke agarró fuertemente del brazo a Karin y se la llevó lejos de la habitación, arrastrándola hasta donde se encontraban juugo y suigetsu. Del apuro y desespero de que la pelirrosa los escuhará dejó la puerta abierta, mas no se percató. Sino fue hasta después que una vez ya reunido con todo su grupo Taka. Karin sintió el débil chakra de alguien moverse por los pasillos que daban con una de las salidas de la fortaleza. Sabía que era la joven quien estaba huyendo, pero no pudo esconder su instinto ante sasuke quien se había percatado que la chica de lentes se estaba comportando rara, mirando a todas partes…era imposible engañar al Uchiha._

_-¿Quién es? Karin!- el uchiha habló, interrumpiendo la conversación con el resto de sus subordinados._

_-ehhh… ¿q-que? ¿d-de q-que estas h-hablando?.- tartamudeo la chica de lentes, tratando de ocultar algo._

_Sasuke estaba furioso, ya no la aguantaba más. Activó su sharingan, haciendo que la pelirroja se asustará y retrocediera un poco._

_-dime ¿QUIÉN ES?!!!.- el pelinegro le gritó histérico._

_Karin detuvo su paso hacia atrás y le respondió algo nerviosa y a la vez con desgano. –e-es la pelo de chicle!! Está huyendo!!-_

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, se acordó que por culpa de Karin había dejado la puerta del cuarto abierta._

_-Maldita seas, Karin!!!. La próxima que me ocultes algo… ¡TE MATO!.- el Uchiha salió disparado de la habitación donde se encontraba. Estaba extremadamente furioso, en ese instante quiso aniquilar a la chica de lentes. Pero estaba preocupado por la ojijade. Tenía que recuperarla… __**ELLA LE PERTENECÍA…**_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Sasuke tenía que encontrarla…ella estaba bajo su poder y no iba a permitir que la encontraran y se la llevaran devuelta a Konoha…tampoco de que ella regrese por su cuenta…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura permanecía sentada dentro del hueco del árbol. Se estaba sanando algunas heridas. De sus manos emanaba un chakra verde. Ya había curado la mayoría de ellas, principalmente la de las piernas, para poder continuar corriendo. Ya estaba un poco más descansada. Pero sentía cierta fatiga en el cuerpo, por lo que tendría que avanzar caminando.

Terminó de curar una herida de su hombro, alzó el kimono para cubrirse. Estaba algo agotada. Había usado mucho chakra para sanar las heridas, pero era necesario. Iba a esperar a que escampara, pero parece que sus llamados eran inútiles. La lluvia caía fuertemente y una tormenta se estaba aproximando. El estar escondida en aquel enorme árbol era de mucha ayuda, pero había algo mas que le preocupaba. Sasuke…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelinegro estaba completamente mojado. Seguía saltando de rama en rama. No la hallaba… su paciencia se estaba acabando…tenía que encontrarla pronto. Se detuvo de repente en la rama de un árbol al sentir un chakra a lo lejos. Era de ella… por fin, la había encontrado.

Estaba a 5 kilómetros por lo menos, había huido lo suficiente. Pero era cuestión de segundos para sasuke que la tuviera de vuelta en sus manos.

-Hmp.- sonrió socarrón. Saltó de nuevo y aumentó su velocidad. En su cara demostraba una sonrisa cínica.

Sakura sintió un enorme chakra moverse rápidamente. Lo sentía muy cerca.

-Maldición!.- la joven se levantó rápidamente y salió del árbol. La estaban persiguiendo. Empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo. No podía saltar los arboles. Algunas heridas no habían sanado y le era difícil trepar uno.

La lluvia la mojo por completo. El hermoso kimono reflejaba las traviesas curvas de la pelirrosa. Sus pies descalzos estaban sucios de barros al igual que el borde del kimono.

Sasuke la sintió moverse, rió maliciosamente…esta vez no escaparía… estiró sus brazos y convocó un jutsu…sakura ya estaba en sus manos…

La joven corrió lo más que pudo, su hermoso cabello rosa volaba por los aires al moverse. Estaba asustada sentía la presencia de esa persona muy cerca. No podía… no podía dejarse atrapar nuevamente… lo único que veía a su alrededor eran puros arboles, sentía que no tenía escapatoria. Quería alejarse lo más pronto posible…pero pronto sintió como sus pies se fueron enredando por unas cosas babosas que subían apresuradamente por sus piernas, atándola y dejándola inmóvil.

-n-noo.-susurros de auxilio salieron de sus labios. Instantáneamente sintió el frío y la humedad de la tierra golpear su rostro y cuerpo.

Miró a ver que era lo que la había hecho tropezar…serpientes…

-¡AHHHH!- la joven tembló de terror, intentó forcejear con las víboras, pero estas subían velozmente por su cuerpo atándola…

-¡A-auxilio!!!.- sakura estaba aterrorizada. Apenas podía moverse en el barro, pero ya le era imposible sacarse esos reptiles del cuerpo la tenían amarrada hasta los brazos. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar.

-es inútil…SA-KU-RA.- reía orgulloso el Uchiha.

-¿A dónde crees que ibas?.- se acercaba lentamente a sakura, hablando conchudamente.

-suéltame imbécil!!!! Auxilio….!!!! Ayúdenme por favor…- la joven gritaba lo más alto que podía mientras las lágrimas de desespero caían por sus verdes ojos.

-hahaha… pobre sakura… te dije que era en vano que huyeras….- el pelinegro se arrodilló ante ella y le agarró la barbilla. Su sharingan estaba activado. Sonaba orgulloso y presumido.

Sakura movió su rostro hacia un lado zafándose del agarre de sasuke. Sus largos cabellos cubrieron su tristeza.

-m-maldi-ito…- susurró con odio la ojijade mientras lloraba.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- le preguntó serio e hipócritamente el Uchiha.

-¡TE ODIO!.- su rostro giró para ver con rabia a sasuke. Esos ojos demostraban una furia incontenible. Las lágrimas no cesaban. Sasuke la miró aún más serio, demostrando más autoridad en ella.

Sasuke se levantó molesto, mientras lo hacía la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sakura también… el, muy presumidamente sonrió…

-¿de que te ríes idiota?!!!.- sakura lo miraba enfurecida. Unas ganas de matarlo ahí mismo sintió la joven…

- de que te ves deliciosamente exquisita…- sonreía cínico.

-IMBECIL!! Yo no soy tu esclava sexual!!!!... ¿Qué te has creído? ¡! Consíguete una prostituta para que te la jodas!! A mi déjame en paz…!!!.- el llanto y el griterío de la pelirrosa retumbaban en todo el bosque. Sakura estaba mal…

-Mira a mi si se me da la gana lo hago contigo!!! ¿Me entendiste?? Tu serás mi esclava sexual si a mi se me da la maldita gana!!!!... ya te dije sakura tu haces lo que yo digo o si no acabo con esa puta aldea!!!.- sasuke estaba furioso, la miraba en el piso llorar, mientras le gritaba.

Sakura se estremeció del miedo al escucharlo hablar así. Sus ojos verdes se crisparon, agachó la mirada, su cabello nuevamente le cubrió la cara. Lloraba… lloraba con fuerza…

-¿p-por que s-sasuke?.- el sollozo no le permitía hablar bien.

-¿Por qué has cambiado tanto?.- la joven lloraba fuerte, estaba muy afligida de ver como su ex compañero había cambiado…era otro… ya no era aquel chico que había amado de pequeña… ya no…

La mirada asesina de sasuke cambio a una de sorpresa al escucharla hablar. No sabía porque pero, su corazón se le encogía al escucharla hablar de esa manera…implorando…implorando por traer devuelta al chico de 12 años…que ella un día amó…

-y-yo.- las palabras no salían de su boca. El pelinegro volteo el rostro a un lado tratando de aparentar prepotencia y seriedad.

-tu!!.- exclamó furiosa la joven.

-tu…eras todo para mí!!.- susurró por lo bajo.

Los ojos vacíos de sasuke se abrieron del asombro, pero trató de esconderlo de sakura.

-t-te tuviste que ir, dejándome e-en u-una soledad inso-oport-table. S-sufrí…mucho….- la joven tartamudeaba, lloraba y gritaba exigente al pelinegro, pero aun se mantenía con la mirada gacha…no podía mirarlo…

-y-yo…- se detuvo en seco, no podía decirlo.

No importaba, de todas formas moriría en manos del Uchiha, necesitaba hacerlo… necesitaba sacar ese dolor, esos sentimientos…

-¡YO TE AMABA!.- gritó furiosa. Su llanto aumentó de tan solo pensar el sufrimiento, la pena y el dolor ante la ausencia de sasuke.

De repente sintió como la agarraron bruscamente del cuello del kimono y la levantaron, empujándola fuertemente contra el tronco de un árbol. Quedó cabizbaja. El golpe en la espalda, la noqueó un poco. Sus largos cabellos cubrían su rostro de tristeza y amargura, el llanto continuaba.

-sakura.- esa voz grave y posesiva la llamó, todavía la tenía agarrada del cuello del kimono y las serpientes la tenían atada.

La joven solo dio un respingo pero no alzó la mirada. No lo quería ver a los ojos, esos oscuros y vacíos ojos.

-mírame- el joven le ordenó seriamente.

La joven con desgano y cansada alzó su rostro…todavía llorando. Pero su mirada no era de tristeza sino de enojo.

Sasuke la miraba serio, con la mirada pérdida en los ojos de ella…sakura se sonrojó…sus mejillas eran del mismo color que su cabello… giró la mirada al suelo y se mordió el labio…no sabía por que pero sintió vergüenza… vergüenza de mirarle.

-sakura- la volvió a llamar secamente. La joven automáticamente alzó su mirada…

Nuevamente…sintió esos labios fríos…

Sakura sintió esos fríos labios sin vida sobre los suyos…sasuke la estaba besando…la pelirrosa lo miraba sorprendida… se dio cuenta que era una de sus trampas, empezó a mover la cabeza para zafarse de sus besos, pero el apretaba mas sus labios con los de ella… sakura no quería, siguió forcejeando, pero sasuke le agarró la cara con sus manos…sakura estaba estática del asombro… sasuke le besaba los labios con cariño, pasión, deseo…no era como las veces anteriores…esta vez era diferente…había algo mas…

La lluvia caía fuertemente…sus cuerpos estaban completamente mojados… sasuke besaba esos tibios labios que lo llenaban de un calor especial por dentro. Se separó de la ojijade para coger aire, ella no le había correspondido… vio su mirada…era una de pasmo, de desconcierto… sakura estaba perdida… ¿Por qué justo ahora tenía tanto sentimientos encontrados?...se estaba sintiendo extraña, el pelinegro la besaba como si nunca quisiera separarse de ella, como si la extrañara…

Miraba a sasuke, todo empapado, las gotas de lluvia rodaban por su oscuro cabello, por todo su pálido rostro…sintió mariposas en su estómago, el sonrojo de sus mejillas se intensificaron… el Uchiha acercó sus labios lentamente a los de la joven, empezó a rozar sus labios despacio con los de ella…sakura sentía un calor crecer dentro de su cuerpo…sintió la necesidad de estar junto a el….ella no lo deseaba pero inconscientemente su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que se dejara llevar, que necesitaba…necesitaba con ansías ese cuerpo varonil junto al de ella…. Lo deseaba con pasión, con lujuria…necesitaba sentirlo…

Sasuke siguió jugando con los labios de la joven, tenía sus ojos entrecerrados al igual que la pelirrosa… no aguantaba… la quería sentir…su interior…aquel calor…que lo volvía loco…

En un intento de impaciencia atrapó los labios de la joven con fuerza… sakura le respondió…

Los jóvenes estaban sometidos en un vaivén de besos… tanto sasuke como sakura estaban en un trance…el afán de sentirse juntos…como si nunca se hubiesen visto y fuese la primera vez… por sentirse el uno con el otro…

Fusionados…

La lluvia seguía cayendo pero no tan fuerte, las gotas resbalaban por aquellos cuerpos que emanaban calor…sasuke tenía el rostro de sakura atrapado entre sus masculinas manos… los jóvenes se besaban mutuamente… el pelinegro besaba desenfrenadamente esos dulces labios…sakura le correspondía… sentía como sasuke la besaba con cariño, con una pasión que le transmitía hasta lo mas profundo de su ser…

Se separaron para coger aire nuevamente, pero era como si el otro fuera su fuente de respiración…nuevamente se sumergieron en su mar de besos… sakura sentía como las víboras iban cediendo, lentamente resbalaban soltando su frágil cuerpo… la lluvia continuaba, y ahí se encontraban ambos en pleno bosque gritando silenciosamente su fogosidad… una vez, sakura estando libre, agarró con fiereza el rostro del Uchiha, apretando sus rostros e intensificando sus besos… sasuke entraba y saboreaba con su lengua el interior de la boca de la joven… tan deliciosa…

Las manos del pelinegro fueron bajando de su rostro, pasando por su cuello hasta llegar a la abertura del kimono… lentamente la fue destapando de esa incómoda vestimenta… sakura apretaba con fuerza el rostro de sasuke mas hacia ella…sentía como las mariposas de su estómago se intensificaban…

El kimono rosa cayó a la mojada tierra… el desnudo y humedecido cuerpo de sakura salió a la vista..sasuke apretó su cuerpo al de ella…la joven sintió el miembro erecto del pelinegro en su vientre… gimió…se sentía excitante…

La joven agarró el haori y lo fue sacando rápidamente del cuerpo del Uchiha…dejando todo su torso varonil expuesto… soltó el rostro del chico y bajó sus frágiles manos suavemente por el pecho del joven… sasuke la besaba con mas fuerza… la deseaba hacer suya… se fue desamarrando la cuerda morada de su pantalón, luego se fue desasiendo de su pantalón negro…al poco tiempo se había despojado por completo de su ropa…

Ya una vez desnudos, sasuke bajo su mano a la zona íntima de sakura…. Al llegar ahí, con dos dedos empezó a sobar el clítoris de la pelirrosa…suavemente en círculos…

De sus labios rosa salían gemidos…de placer… sasuke introducía su lengua en la boca de la joven…la entretenía…

Con una mano el agarraba el rostro de la muchacha de cabellos rosa, mientras con la otra jugaba con su parte baja… la besaba desenfrenadamente, era suya y le correspondía…

Sakura podía sentir el miembro erecto de sasuke en su vientre, escuchaba pequeños gemidos roncos provenir de esos labios al besarla… el pelinegro por su parte continuaba masturbando a la joven… luego de tocar su clítoris bajo hasta lo mas profundo de su ser e introdujo sus dedos en su cavidad, provocando que la joven se estremeciera del placer… estaba húmeda…

La pelirrosa soltó un gemido que provocó en el Uchiha el que su piel se erizara… fue tan suave y tan placentero escucharla gemir de esa manera…

Sasuke introducía sus dedos hasta lo mas profundo de la cavidad vaginal de la joven… estaba apretado su interior pero a la vez tan suave…

Sakura soltaba gemidos incontrolables… no podía callar aquel ardor tan exquisito que le brindaba sasuke… el pelinegro permaneció acariciándola un rato mas… pero el también quería placer…

Sasuke sacó sus dedos bruscamente del interior de la joven, haciendo que sakura clame altamente del dolor… agarró una mano de la joven, las cuales se encontraban en su tonificado torso. La bajo cuidadosamente por sus cuerpos y la colocó en su miembro… sakura estaba avergonzada, sus mejillas estaban sumamente ruborizadas… pero su cuerpo clamaba por mas…. Así que empezó por su cuenta a mover su mano en el miembro del joven….sasuke soltó los labios de la ojijade y dirigió su boca al cuello de ella…pero le era imposible besarla… sus graves gemidos salían… su aliento chocaba con el cuello de sakura, ella se erizaba…

Sakura movía su mano de arriba a bajo, masajeando su parte varonil, mientras lo escuchaba gemir apasionantemente en su cuello… sasuke no aguantó…

Hizo que la joven soltara su miembro, el la agarró de ambas piernas y la cargó… sakura enrolló sus piernas en su cintura… sus piernas…suaves y tersas… sus grandes manos recorrían la ternura de esas piernas que lo sujetaban con fuerza hacia ella…

El pelinegro subió sus manos acariciando la silueta femenina de la joven… la besó desesperado por todo su cuerpo… su cuello… bajó seductoramente hasta sus senos… aquellos senos… que lo volvían loco… eran perfectos, redondos y muy suaves… con una mano agarró uno, apretándolo… mientras con la otra mano sujetaba una de las suaves piernas de la pelirrosa…

Sakura emitía alaridos de pasión que sonaban por el bosque entero… el Uchiha con uno de sus dedos empezó a jugar con su pezón… y su boca prensaba el otro seno…lamiéndolo… con su lengua lamia alrededor del pezón dejándolo enteramente mojado… estos se pusieron erectos…

Sasuke mordió el pezón delicadamente…

-¡sasuke-kun!- un alarido que no debió salir lo hiso sin querer de su interior.

Al escucharla sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo…extrañaba que lo llamase así… el Uchiha sonrió maliciosamente… **definitivamente sakura era suya…**

Un calor dentro de el crecía intensamente, no sabía que era pero era algo que lo producía sakura… sería amor…ternura… cariño… le gustaba… estaba extasiado…

Sasuke subió rozando con sus labios la piel de la joven hasta llegar a su boca nuevamente… sakura sostenía la cara del Uchiha con sus frágiles manos… el sentía esa calidez que acariciaba sus mejillas… sus manos tan tibias…

Sasuke jugaba con los labios de sakura, pasaba su lengua por ellos… los mordía suavemente… sakura soltaba leves gemidos… el pelinegro se excitaba mas… su voz… todo de ella...era perfecto…

El Uchiha agarró su miembro y lo colocó en la entrada de la humedecida cavidad de la joven… sakura enredó el cuello del joven con sus brazos y lo acercó mas hacia ella… el la podía escuchar… sus labios rosa en su oído… Su respiración agitada y como su aliento chocaba con sus cabellos negros… entró de golpe… sakura arqueó su espalda y un quejido de dolor y placer cas inaudible se escuchó… clavó sus uñas en la espalda del Uchiha, vio que tenía pequeñas cicatrices…

Sasuke soltó un grave gemido, sus labios se separaron… Sus cuerpos mojados por la lluvia que aun no cesaba, pegados en aquel árbol… amándose en silencio…

Una vez adentro de la joven empezó a moverse, su interior delicioso… mojado… permitiendo entrar y salir con facilidad… sentía como sus paredes se contraían apretando su miembro… quería sentirlo adentro suyo… lo deseaba… el uchiha se quedó dentro de ella un rato sin moverse, aprovechó para besarla… sus lenguas jugaban entre ella… sus cuerpos pegados, sentía sus pechos en su torso, rozándose…

El pelinegro sujetó el rostro de la joven con su mano, apretándola mas hacia el… sakura hacia lo mismo…

-sa…ku..ra, t…te..necesi…to.- susurró con su grave voz. Sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleró… estaba totalmente extrañada… sasuke Uchiha la necesitaba, la deseaba, la ansiaba hasta lo mas profundo de su vacía existencia… el la estaba amando en sigilo… pero no lo admitía… no se podía permitir eso…

Sasuke empezó con su vaivén en el interior de la pelirrosa, sus embestidas fueron suaves para sentir sus paredes, pero poco a poco fue acelerando la penetración…callaban a la fuerza sus gemidos de placer juntando sus labios… soltaron sus labios para poder coger aire…su cabeza la tenía en la curvatura de su delicado cuello, dando roncos gemidos… sakura igual… su rostro en su blanco hombro, mientras sus largos cabellos cubrían su cara…

Siguió más fuerte con las embestidas, sus alientos chocando contra ambos cuellos… el roce de su piel en su masculino cuerpo, completamente empapados por la lluvia…las gotas resbalaban fácilmente…

Su miembro sintió como sus paredes lo atrapaban nuevamente… había llegado al orgasmo…sasuke no se detuvo siguió adentrándose hasta que cayó rendido encima suyo… el también llegó al clímax… se derramó en su interior, permaneció un rato mas…. Estaba exhausto… igual ella…

Los dos respiraban agitadamente del cansancio, la lluvia no paraba estaban quietos en la misma posición… sakura estaba demasiado agotada, sus piernas ya le estaban doliendo, el pelinegro la sintió convalecer… el salió de su interior. La sintió como se sujetaba de sus hombros para bajar, estaba temblando… reposó su cabeza y sus pequeñas manos en el torso del Uchiha, estaba extasiada… el la agarró de los codos para que no cayera. Alcanzó a ver que la espalda de la pelirrosa estaba roja, los golpes de su arranque sexual la habían lastimado, la curaría una vez que estuvieran devuelta. Agarró el kimono mojado de ella y la cubrió. Sasuke se vistió mientras dejaba a la joven reposando sentada en el tronco del árbol, ella permanecía con la cabeza baja, sus largos cabellos cubriendo sus lágrimas. No podía dejar que el la viera llorar… pero el la escuchaba sollozar silenciosamente, sabía que lo que habían hecho para ella sería una confusión mas… ni el sabía por que lo había hecho después de que le recalcara que todavía lo amaba…. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al igual que ella, pero como siempre el callaría…

Cuando terminó de vestirse la cargó entre sus fuertes brazos y la llevó devuelta a la guarida, a su cuarto…al de ambos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta y entraron, el la traía cargada mientras ella descansaba en su pecho. La acostó en la cama y le quitó el kimono mojado. Agarró otro del enorme armario y antes de vestirla la acostó boca abajo. Sacó de la mesita de noche un ungüento. Lo aplicó en su espalda cuidadosamente, sakura emitió un quejido de dolor. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos, estaba con sueño y necesitaba calor de urgencia… sasuke término de aplicarle la crema, su cuerpo temblaba del frío. La voltio y la vistió con un kimono blanco, sus miradas chocaron… la de el seria y la de ella una de dulzura.

Cuando la vistió, agarró las sábanas y la arropó delicadamente. Sakura solo lo miraba atentamente. El uchiha se desvistió delante de ella, no le importó, ya lo había visto desnudo hace unos momentos… agarró un pantalón de tela y se lo colocó, solamente dejando su pecho libre… se acostó a lado de ella arropándose con la misma sábana. La sujetó a ella y la recostó encima de él, a sakura no le importó, sentía frío y necesitaba abrigo. Tenía su cabeza recostada en su torso y sus manos reposaban también en el. Sasuke empezó a acariciar sus cabellos rosados… la joven se fue quedando dormida… lo sentía, ese calor que tanto necesitaba…

Sasuke recostó su cabeza en la almohada y también se fue quedando dormido lentamente, acariciando los largos cabellos de la joven… después de lo sucedido en el bosque ninguno de los dos comentó algo…

Los jóvenes se fueron quedando dormidos, sintiendo la calidez del otro… una serie de sentimientos estaban creciendo en el interior de ambos… pero ninguno los aceptaba… ¿era solo cuestión de tiempo?... quien sabe… pero de algo estaba seguro el destino de ambos… una sorpresa aparecería en sus vidas…


	5. Chapter 5

**18 PAGINAS!!!! UFF… NORMALMENTE ESCRIBO DE 10 A 9 PAGINAS MAXIMO 8 PERO ESTA VEZ 18 PAGINAS ESCRIBI EN TOTAL…QUE AGOTADOR… PERO BUENO… POBRE SAKURA NO SABE LO QUE LE ESPERA….Y SASUKE MENOS AHORA QUE SU VENGANZA HACIA KONOHA ESTA POR EMPEZAR…¿QUE DECIDIRA? LA VENGANZA O EL AMOR…. MMM… EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS SERA…. JEJEJE BUENO AHÍ LES DEJO LA LECTURA..DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!....SI DEJAN REVIEWS SOY FELIZ Y SI SOY FELIZ…ESCRIBO MAS…. JAJAJA BUENO CHAU A TODOS BESOTES…. REVIEWS N_N**

* * *

Había transcurrido ya un mes de lo sucedido en el bosque…

La relación entre ambos jóvenes no había cambiado en lo absoluto. Desde ese día algo en el interior de ambos empezó a crecer y también muchas interrogantes.

Sasuke había dejado de tocar a sakura. Solamente regresaba al cuarto para dormir, y cuando lo hacía la encontraba dormida. El pelinegro se volvió mas callado que de costumbre. Ella por su parte seguía distante, ya casi no lo veía. En ocasiones mientras dormía lo escuchaba entrar a la habitación, abría un poco sus ojos y miraba lo que hacía, lo veía llegar sudado y con su ropa sucia, parecía que estaba entrenando…

… a veces en plena noche lo sentía dormir a su lado.

Pero un día el no regresó…

La noche ya había caído, sakura vislumbraba la luna, como todas las noches lo hacía. Ya había regresado de comer. Sasuke ahora le permitía salir de la habitación, claro siempre acompañada por el o por alguien del grupo. Había encargado a suigetsu para eso, sakura ahora se sentía mas tranquila, tenía la compañía de alguien y con quien conversar… pero tenía cierto recelo pues suigetsu era subordinado de sasuke…

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el sueño la iba venciendo, se acostó en la cama y sasuke aún no llegaba… miraba al techo mientras sus ojos se iban cerrando lentamente… hasta que al fin se durmió…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esos ojos rojos otra vez…. Las comillas negras giraban… la miraban acorralándola… se levantó asustada, nuevamente ese sueño… no era la primera vez que lo soñaba… ¿Por qué?... tenía un mal presentimiento…

Miró a su lado, vio que el no había regresado y faltaban unas horas para que amaneciera… de su frente caía el sudor, su respiración era agitada… con su mano apretaba la sábana en su pecho… sentía una opresión ahí que la ponía nerviosa… algo malo iba a pasar…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado ya tres días y sasuke no regresaba… sakura andaba nerviosa, no sabía el porque…estaba en el cuarto, caminando de un lado a otro, observando por la ventana… su corazón palpitaba aceleradamente, sus manos le estaban temblando…

-Maldición…¿Qué me pasa?.- se cuestionaba una y otra vez mentalmente.

Los rayos del sol caían en la habitación iluminándola. Sakura continuaba caminando de un lado al otro… sasuke no había regresado hace varios días. Temía por el… no lo admitía… pero sí… algo no andaba bien… y eso la tenía preocupada para que el Uchiha no regresara a la habitación…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Era suigetsu con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad en su cara.

-señorita sakura, ya es hora del desayuno.- suigetsu seguía sonriente. Pero su sonrisa se esfumó al verla como caminaba con preocupación por la habitación.

-¿le pasa algo?.- la miró desconcertado

-e-eh… n-no… tranquilo suigetsu t-todo esta bien.- una sonrisa falsa apareció en su rostro.

-bueno, entonces vamos, le prepare algo muy rico.- suigetsu nuevamente sonrió, pero sabía que algo no andaba bien con ella.

Iban por los pasillos caminando silenciosamente. Suigetsu iba delante de ella. Sakura caminaba detrás de el. La joven miraba afligida el piso. No aguantó y decidió romper el silencio entre ambos.

-e..ehh suigetsu?...- susurró apenada. Miraba avergonzada al piso.

Suigetsu se detuvo y voltio a mirarla. -¿Qué pasa?.- le preguntó confuso.

-eh….- no podía decirlo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

Suigetsu la miró aun mas confundido. - ¿Qué pasa señorita? Si es por la comida no se preocupe que le hice bastante…- sonreía orgulloso de su trabajo por complacer a la pelirrosa.

-eh.. n..no …no es nada…- sakura sonreía falsamente.

Suigetsu la miraba extrañado… algo le debía estar preocupando para que se pusiera ella así.

-Esta bien.- le respondió algo agobiado. Se dio media vuelta y caminaron hacia la cocina.

Suigetsu abrió la puerta de la cocina e hiso pasar primero a la joven de cabellos rosa. Una vez adentro, sakura se sentó en el comedor. Seguía con la mirada angustiada.

El peligris la miraba atento. ¿Qué será que la tiene atormentada?.- se preguntó el chico.

Suigetsu fue colocando la comida en la mesa. Sakura no tenía ganas de comer, últimamente no se estaba sintiendo bien. El chico dientes de tiburón se sentó al frente de ella. Se la quedó mirando atentamente un rato, hasta que ella le regresó la mirada.

-e..ehhh… suigetsu… disculpa que te moleste pero quiero preguntarte algo…- sakura lo miraba apenada y con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Suigetsu sonreía apaciblemente, ella realmente era hermosa…muy hermosa.

-dime ¿Qué sucede? Hace rato que te veo preocupada y por lo visto no has probado ni un bocado del desayuno..- el joven hablaba serenamente.

-n-no la comida esta bien es solo que…- la joven volvió a miró triste el plato.

-¿es solo que?.- suigetsu quería saber que era tanto lo que la tenía tan inquieta.

-¿p-por q-que sasu-uke n-no ha regresado?.- su sonrojo aumentó mas. La joven tartamudeaba, no podía demostrar interés alguno por sasuke ante uno de sus subordinados. Pero ese malestar que sentía por dentro le agobiaba.

Suigetsu sonrió entretenido por la vergüenza de sakura, definitivamente ella era una mujer única en un millón. Aparte de hermosa también es muy tierna.

-sasuke está en una misión… no te preocupes el volverá.- suigetsu reía divertido por la actitud de la joven.

-a..ah ya…- sakura miraba sonrojada el plato. Se había preocupado por nada. -aparte sasuke puede cuidarse solo.- se regañaba mentalmente. Pero aún así ese mal presentimiento seguía ahí.

-jajaja… ahora por favor come…- suigetsu le habló suavemente.

-s…si.- sakura miraba el plato de comida, se veía rico pero no se sentía bien como para comer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba devuelta en el cuarto. Apenas comió algo pero dejó la mayoría de desayuno. Tenía cierto malestar en el cuerpo y un poco de náuseas. Se sentó en la cama cuidadosamente, todo le estaba dando vueltas.

-tsk… ¿sería el desayuno?.- tenía una de sus manos en la frente y la otra en la cama. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, no aguantaba. De repente se levantó precipitada de la cama y se dirigió corriendo al baño. Abrió la puerta y levantó la tapa del retrete…estaba vomitando…

Pequeñas lagrimas caían de su rostro, el vómito la había hecho llorar un poco, respiraba agitadamente…había vomitado demasiado…

Se sentó en el suelo y pasó su mano por su boca limpiándose. Las manos le temblaban. Debía ser por los nervios… tenía que estar mas tranquila.

Se levantó cuidadosamente del suelo apoyada en la pared, y caminó devuelta a la cama. Se acostó y miró al techo. Se le había pasado un poco las nauseas pero todavía tenía un poco. El malestar persistía…

Se quedó mirando el techo un rato, haber si se tranquilizaba un poco y si los mareos se detenían. De pronto escuchó unos ruidos de afuera de la habitación, se sentó sobresaltada. Eran gritos.

Sakura se levantó de la cama asustada mirando a la puerta de la habitación. Escuchaba como los gritos se acercaban… hasta que abrieron la puerta. Su mirada se horrorizo…

Era sasuke… totalmente herido…

Lo recostaron en la cama, estaba muy mal…. sakura lo miraba horrorizada… la sangre recorría su cuerpo como ríos, tenía moretones y parece que unas cuantas fracturas… sasuke estaba moribundo….

-¿Q-que l-le pasó?- la pelirrosa tartamudeaba del miedo y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba del terror al verlo en ese estado. Nunca se imagino verlo así…

Karin gritaba como loca por toda la habitación al ver a su amado malherido e inconsciente. Juugo y suigetsu lo habían traído entre brazos al Uchiha.

-karin cállate!!!- gritó molesto el peligris.

-p-pero sasuke-kun!!! E-esta muy mal!!!!- la pelirroja seguía gritando consternada por la habitación.

-cállate maldita seas!!! Pareces loca!!!, en vez de estar gritando ayúdame a curarlo!!!.- el peligris le gritaba enojado a la chica de gafas.

Sakura miraba el cuerpo casi destrozado del pelinegro. -¿Qué le pudo ocasionar esto?- la joven miraba al Uchiha aterrorizada.

Suigetsu dirigió su mirada a la joven de cabellos rosa y vio como temblaba. En ese momento se acordó de que ella era un ninja médico debido a que en algún momento sasuke le había comentado.

-señorita sakura.- llamó el subordinado del Uchiha.

La joven lo miró atemorizada, sus ojos verdes temblaban al igual que su pequeño cuerpo.

-s-si…- susurro. Las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-usted es ninja médico… puede curar a sasuke.- el chico dientes de tiburón la miraba urgente.

-e-est-a b-bien…- la joven miró a sasuke. Por mas que el la hubiera raptado, la hubiese violado y maltratado, el fue su compañero de equipo en algún momento, y el hombre que ha amado siempre….

Movió su cabeza negando esos pensamientos…. Tenía que ayudarlo y punto. Suigetsu la miraba preocupado. – ¿señorita? ¿Esta bien?- le preguntó extrañado el chico.

-s-si… por favor tráiganme las siguientes cosas que les voy a pedir.- la chica miró decidida al peligris.

-¡pero y esta que se cree para venir a dar órdenes! Aparte yo puedo darle a sasuke-kun chakra para que se recupere rápido!.- Karin hablaba molesta y con fastidio a la pelirrosa.

-eso no es suficiente para que se cure rápido…Karin.- la joven le habló con sarcasmo.

-karin cállate y ayúdame a traer lo que pidió la señorita sakura….- a suigetsu se le estaba acabando la paciencia con ella.

-no se por que mierdas sasuke te trajo al equipo…!- le recalcó con cinismo el peligris.

Sakura sintió una punzada en su pecho. Sasuke había invitado a Karin a unírseles. – Ya deja de pensar en eso, no es tiempo para pensar en esas estupideces.- la pelirrosa se recriminaba mentalmente.

Karin tenía una mirada de odio clavada en la ojijade. Se las pagaría… la pelirrosa hizo caso omiso a las ofensas de la joven de gafas y puso toda su atención en sasuke. Con su mano emanando chakra, recorrió el cuerpo herido del Uchiha. La joven frunció el ceño…esto esta muy mal.

Suigetsu ya se había retirado con Karin, arrastrándola del cuarto a la fuerza. Juugo se quedó con sakura, seguía los movimientos de la pelirrosa con la mirada. – Ella es muy cuidadosa…- pensó el joven de cabellos naranja.

-¿y como esta?- la voz grave la sacó de sus pensamientos. Dio un respingo y miró a juugo.

-e-el esta…m-muy mal… tiene varias costillas rotas y el brazo derecho fracturado, los musculos de su brazo están destruidos… ¿Qué fue lo que le pasó?.- preguntó consternada la joven.

Juugo permaneció en silencio… solo le dio una pequeña respuesta a la joven, después de eso se retiró.

-ya veo…- el joven se retiró tranquilamente de la habitación. Dejando solos al Uchiha y a sakura.

-p-pero…- sakura lo vio irse extrañada.

Volvió su vista al pelinegro, una mirada llena de ternura…dolor… pena…. Reflejaban sus ojos verdes.

Empezó a sacarle la ropa cuidadosamente…el haori y luego el resto hasta dejarlo en pantalón. Su pecho cubierto de sangre y moretones. Ponía sus frágiles manos en su torso para examinar bien las fracturas…de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué le haces a sasuke-kun? Maldita perra!!!.- Karin le gritó enfurecida al ver como tocaba el desnudo pecho de sasuke.

-imbecil, a mi no me vengas a tratar de intimidar!!!! De un solo golpe te mato!!!!.- sakura estaba que la mataba, sino fuera por suigetsu que se interpuso entre las dos.

-tu eres una perra… Karin!!! Que siempre te la pasas acosando a sasuke…ahora calmate.. No ves que la señorita esta curando a sasuke… tu ni eso puedes hacer…- suigetsu le hablaba socarrón.

-¿Qué dijiste idiota?- Karin era que gritaba histérica por toda la habitación. Pero se detuvo…

Sasuke empezó a toser sangre…

Sakura dirigió su mirada rápidamente al Uchiha…posó sus manos en el pecho de el y un chakra verde salió a la vista.

-¿Qué le estas haciendo?.- la voz chillona de Karin la tenía harta, no le prestó atención y prosiguió.

-te dije que est….- no siguió hablando. Suigetsu la calló en un instante.

-karin cállate por favor!!!No ves que lo esta curando!!!!- suigetsu le sujetó el brazo fuertemente para que no se le abalanzara a la pelirrosa.

Karin lo miró molesta y se soltó del agarre bruscamente. Volteo a ver a la pelirrosa con odio, no se la aguantaba… se dio media vuelta enfurecida y sin decir nada y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

Suigetsu la vio retirarse orgulloso… -por fin- suspiró el peligris. El joven dirigió su mirada nuevamente a sakura, quien todavía seguía curando a sasuke. Vio su rostro reflejar preocupación…

Suigetsu se acercó a la joven y dejó las medicinas en una mesita de noche. Se alejó de la joven pareja y se dirigió a la puerta. La abrió sigilosamente y observó afectuosamente como la joven de cabellos rosas atentamente cuidaba del pelinegro.

-cuidalo bien…- susurro por lo bajo y cautelosamente salió de la habitación. Sakura no se percató…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_3 días después…._

Estaba durmiendo en el sofá, cuando escuchó unos ruidos…. Abrió sus ojos somnolienta todavía, cuando lo vio moverse entre las sábanas tratando de sentarse…

Sakura se levantó alterada y se acercó a la cama…

-sasuke no te levantes… estas muy débil todavía- le habló tiernamente.

Sasuke la miró decaído… trató de sentarse pero el brazo derecho le dolió al apoyarlo en la cama. Sakura se acercó a auxiliarle. Posó una de sus manos en la espalda del Uchiha mientras la otra la ponía en su envuelto pecho de vendas…

-hmp.. Como siempre Uchiha.. Orgulloso…- habló sarcásticamente la ojijade.

-haha…cof..cof…- sasuke trató de reírse pero la tos lo silencio.

-t-todavía er-es graciosa…- una sonrisa simpática se formó en su rostro.

El pelinegro observó lo que oprimía su pecho… eran vendas… -tsk.- reprochó con enojo.

Miró a la joven y le susurró…

-gracias….- sus verdes ojos se deslumbraron. Sasuke Uchiha agradeciéndole… eso era único…

El Uchiha la miró confundido… una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro…

-hmp… tampoco te estoy adulando…- la miró divertido.

-que idiota que eres… tres noches desvelándome por tu bien… para eso te hubiese dejado morir!.- reclamó enfurecida, haciendo pucheros y dándole la espalda al joven.

-jajaja…. Me encanta cuando te enojas…- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al escucharlo decir eso.

Agachó su mirada y se dirigió al baño… sasuke la miraba caminar avergonzada al baño… por sus adentros reía de ver lo tierna que se veía sakura… quizás eso era lo único que no había cambiado ella… su ternura… se sentía orgulloso de poseerla…

-¿A dónde vas?- su oscura voz se quebraba al hablar.

- a prepárate el baño… hueles a marrano!!!.- le habló despectivamente.

-hmp.- vio su cuerpo con manchas de sangre pegadas a su blanquecina piel, si de verdad que necesitaba un baño…

Al rato sakura salió del baño y se acercó a la cama. – Vamos sasuke- su dulce voz lo calmaba.

Lo ayudó a levantarse cuidadosamente, sasuke emitía quejidos de dolor. Le removió la sábana manchada de sangre y suciedad y lo ayudó a pararse. Con su brazo izquierdo se apoyaba en el cuello de la joven. Caminaban lentamente al baño… de repente el estómago de sasuke empezó a gruñir…tenía hambre…

-hmp.- fue lo único que expresó.

-después del baño le diré a suigetsu-kun que te traiga comida…- habló suavemente la joven.

-¿¿¿"suigetsu-kun"???? ¿Por qué lo llamas con cariño???- el que sakura hablara con cierto afecto a uno de sus subordinados le hervía la sangre…suspiró molesto y trató de tranquilizarse no estaba en condiciones de pelear…

Entraron al baño… sasuke vio la tina llena de agua caliente. Sakura lo sentó en el borde de esta, se paró y se sonrojó de sobre manera…

Sasuke la miró por un rato tratando de entender a que se debía su sonrojo… de la nada su sonrisa se volvió depravada…

-¿Qué pasa sakura?... se supone que las doctoras tiene que bañar a los enfermos desnudos… sin a-ver-gon-zar-se….- lo último lo dijo divertido.

-tu eres doctora… por lo que he visto una de las mejores de Konoha… has superado a tu maestra y te sientes intimidada por bañar a un enfermo…???.- el Uchiha hablaba encantado y malicioso a la vez. Su mirada de perversión penetraba los intimidados ojos de sakura… pero ella no se iba a dejar intimidar de el…

- hmp… sasuke-kun….- sus labios se acercaron al oído del Uchiha y seductoramente le habló.

Sasuke se estaba excitando…

-yo… ya he visto a muchos de mis enfermos desnudos…. Así que no me avergüenza… bañar a un simple enfermo…- esas palabras sonaron con malicia.

Sasuke le sujetó el brazo que tenía rodeado por su cuello y lo apretó… sakura solo se levantó y lo miró con el ceño fruncido… mas no se quejó del dolor del agarre…

-hmp… pues este simple enfermo.- habló con orgullo el pelinegro. El poseedor del sharingan estaba que asesinaba a alguien.

-te ha hecho gemir de placer varias veces…- una sonrisa maléfica se mostró en su boca.

Sakura se soltó del agarre bruscamente, estaba enfurecida… lo miraba con desprecio y rabia…

-maldito seas Uchiha… vamos!! Desvístete antes de que cambie de opinión y te deje aquí tirado…- masculló molesta, sasuke había ganado…

El pelinegro solo traía puesto el pantalón negro, por lo que desvestirse rápido no sería problema… internamente su ego crecía…

Delicadamente se despojó de su último vestuario, dejando a la vista su virilidad, orgulloso y pedante… por su parte, sakura miraba los oscuros y maliciosos ojos del pelinegro…

La pelirrosa movió la cabeza haciendo desmán de desgano a que se metiera a la tina… sasuke se dio media vuelta, mostrando sus bien formadas nalgas…. Y cuidadosamente se metió en la tina… hasta que se acostó en ella…

La joven se sentó en el borde de la tina, dándole la espalda a la cara de sasuke. Sus largos cabellos que llegaban hasta la cintura, expedían un dulce aroma a cerezos… el Uchiha cerró los ojos y se dejó seductoramente llevar por ese delicioso aroma…. Trató de relajarse pero una dulce voz lo llamó…

-siéntate.- le exigió molesta.

Sasuke le hizo caso y se sentó delicadamente. Sakura empezó a retirar las vendas cuidadosamente… sus rosados cabellos acariciaban el rostro de sasuke…nuevamente cerró los ojos y respiró su aroma…. Exquisita…

Dejó las vendas a un lado de la bañera y agarró una toallita, la enjabonó y sutilmente lo fue enjabonando… sasuke había mejorado un poco pero tendría que hacer un poco de rehabilitación, en especial con su brazo…

-e-ehh sasuke…¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que termines así?.- preguntó tímida mientras lavaba su espalda.

El pelinegro se quedó en silencio….

-eso no te incumbe…. Metete en tus asuntos…- le habló molesto. Frunció el ceño tan solo pensar en quien lo hirió de esa manera.

La toallita cayó repentinamente al agua de la tina, haciendo salpicar el agua en el rostro del Uchiha. Sasuke la voltio a mirar serio…

-¿Qué mierda te pasa?.- estaba disgustado por la reacción de la pelirrosa.

-eres un idiota sasuke!!!.- fue lo único que dijo al darse la vuelta e irse, pero sintió una presión fuerte en su muñeca que la detuvo y la jaló hacia atrás… a los pocos segundos sintió el agua mojar todo su cuerpo…

Sakura emergió del agua sobresaltada… estaba totalmente empapada…

-¿¿q-q-ue t-te pa-asa i-imb-becil!!???... cof…cof…¿quieres ahogarme?.- le gritaba histérica la ojijade ya dentro de la bañera y enteramente mojada.

Con su brazo ileso la abrazo por la cintura desde atrás…. Y la apretó hacia el…

-sakura- le susurró lujurioso en el oído.

La joven arqueó levemente la espalda y su respiración se volvió un tanto agitada…

-s-sueltame…!.- le exigió ella. Se agarró de los bordes de la tina, trataba soltarse pero a pesar de estar tan malherido sasuke tenía una enorme fuerza.

-hahahaha….- rió burlesco el Uchiha.

-¿de que te ríes idiota suéltame?!!!.- la joven reaccionó y forcejeo con el pelinegro pero este la apretaba mas hacia el… haciéndole sentir su creciente erección.

-shhhh…. Solo…has silencio y déjame sentirte otra vez…..- la joven abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente… antes de que pudiera seguir replicando, el Uchiha bajó lentamente su mano por debajo del agua hacia la zona íntima de la joven… la acarició con sus dedos suavemente…

Sakura dio un leve gemido…arqueó su espalda, recostando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro… con sus manos apretaba el borde de la bañera…

-s-sue-lta-me…sas-su-ke- sakura le rogaba, pero sasuke ya no se detendría. La quería hacer suya…otra vez….

Con su mano herida, delicadamente fue retirando la yukata de la joven…su mano se fue deshaciendo de la vestimenta de la pelirrosa… con su mano ilesa acarició suavemente el clítoris de la joven… mientras con la otra cautelosamente fue desnudando los hombros de la joven hasta retirar la mojada bata del cuerpo de ella y luego sacarla de la tina…

Sakura permanecía con los ojos cerrados, todavía con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de sasuke… no sabía por que se dejaba tocar de el… su cuerpo le exigía que la tocara, la acariciara y la hiciera suya…

sasuke empezó a introducir sus dedos en el interior de ella…sakura gemía con mas fuerza, y se arqueaba mas… sasuke la apretaba mas hacia el, haciéndole sentir su miembro erecto… sasuke comenzó a mover sus dedos al interior de ella, sintiendo su cavidad…húmeda…. La pelirrosa con sus piernas hacia presión en la mano de sasuke para que se adentrara mas…

Por mas que trataba de reaccionar, no podía… quería que la tocara mas y mas…

-p-para…sas-uke…- le rogaba titubeante. El pelinegro la miró… que placer le causaba al verla tan excitada.

-tranquila…sakura… - le susurró malicioso al oído haciendo que la joven se arqueará aun mas.

Pequeños gemidos salían de sus rosados labios…sasuke los miró entreabiertos y acercó los suyo a los de ella… los rozó cariñosamente y con su lengua los saboreo… sakura no dudo un instante mas y con una de sus manos, agarró el rostro del Uchiha y lo besó desenfrenadamente…

Sasuke reía satisfecho por dentro… por fin sakura tenía la intención de corresponder…

Los jóvenes se besaban apasionadamente en la bañera… sasuke empezó a mover con mas fuerza sus dedos en la cavidad de la joven… provocando en sakura gemir lujuriosa… ella movía sus caderas al vaivén de los dedos del pelinegro… era…demasiado excitante…

Sasuke se estaba excitando mas… movió sus dedos con más fuerza. Sakura soltó los labios del Uchiha para poder coger mas aire… abrió sus ojos lentamente y lo miró… el la miraba con aquellos ojos vacíos y oscuros que penetraban los suyos… sintió como de repente sasuke introdujo sus dedos hasta el fondo de su cavidad con fuerza… sakura gimió un poco y su cara mostró algo de molestia, sintió un leve ardor…

Sasuke sacó sus dedos cuidadosamente… de pronto vio como sakura se levantaba y se acomodaba mirándolo de frente….sus rostros quedaron muy cerca…

Sasuke se acercó y la besó…sus besos eran tiernos…cariñosos…la besaba de manera tan amorosa…que sakura sentía como su corazón palpitaba con mas fuerza…ese calor nuevamente en su interior aparecía…

Sakura se fue posicionando encima de sasuke… se sentó en sus piernas mientras con ambas manos cogía el rostro del Uchiha y lo besaba ardientemente…. Con uno de sus brazos la abrazó por la espalda, pegándola mas hacia el y juntando los senos de la joven mas hacia su varonil torso.

Bajó sus delicadas manos lentamente por el rostro de sasuke, reposándolas en su pecho. El pelinegro soltó los labios cálidos de la joven y fue bajando por su blanco cuello…olía a cerezos…

Sus besos fueron bajando hasta sus senos… los acarició con sus labios y los saboreó con su lengua…la pelirrosa bajo una mano por debajo del agua…agarrando el miembro del joven…se acomodó encima de este y fue penetrándolo en su interior lentamente… sasuke gimió roncamente cuando sintió el interior de la cavidad de la joven…

Sus largos cabellos rozaban el rostro del Uchiha…el la deseaba… todo de ella… la ojijade empezó a moverse suave encima del pelinegro, algunos cabellos tapaban su hermoso rostro… sasuke los removió cuidadosamente, permitiéndole ver sus ojos esmeraldas…era hermosa…

¿La amaba?

Desde hacía tiempo se cuestionaba aquella gran duda que lo atormentaba… pero decidió que no era momento para pensar en eso… sakura lo sacó de sus pensamientos al acercar sus pequeños y rosados labios a los de el… acariciándolos con los suyos…su respiración agitada golpeaba los labios del otro…

Sus finas manos sujetándose de los hombros del joven… el la sujetaba por la cintura con una mano… ¿amor?... ¿deseo?... ¿o simple lujuria?....

Yo no lo amó…. Se reprochaba una y otra vez la joven…

-_¿entonces por que sientes este calor crecer en ti?… en tu corazón_…- le hablaba una vocecilla en su interior.

-n-no… yo…n-no… l-lo amo…..- se recriminaba mentalmente.

Pero unos fríos labios la trajeron a la realidad… esos besos eran diferentes a la primera vez…sentía el amor…la pasión…la ternura…quizás….

Sasuke no aguantó y terminó en el interior de ella… ese ronco gemido en su oído la estremeció… sakura siguió moviéndose, haciéndole escuchar inaudibles gemidos al pelinegro…hasta escuchar el último y placentero gemido, dándole a saber que ella también había terminado…inconscientemente la abrazó mas hacia el…no la quería dejar ir…

-s-sasuke…- le habló tiernamente al oído.

-hmm… dime…- su voz grave hacía que se le erizará la piel.

-s-suéltame…por favor…- levantó su rostro, y miró al Uchiha. Con sus pequeñas manos separó la distancia entre los dos.

El la miraba atento con sus orbes oscuras, demostrando superioridad ante ella…sakura intimidada por esos fríos ojos, agachó su mirada a un lado…sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente…

Sintió esa mano mojada coger su barbilla… la obligó a mirarlo… sus ojos… llenos de temor, de ternura y de confusión…pequeñas gotas resbalaron por su rostro… con su dedo meñique, sasuke las limpio…

En ese momento sintió unas enormes ganas de abrazarlo… de pedirle que la cuidará y la protegiera … de olvidar el pasado… de escucharle decir que todo iba a estar bien…

Mas el solo acercó su rostro y pegó su frente a la de ella… y la observó atento…ella lo miraba desprotegida y triste… sus miradas lo decían todo… los dos estaban confundidos y no sabían lo que estaban sintiendo el uno por el otro…tampoco se permitían aceptar esos sentimientos… era mejor… ¿dejar la cosas así?…

Sakura cerró sus ojos, negando toda esa clase de pensamientos…

-por favor…- le susurró suplicante.

Sasuke la soltó tranquilamente, y vio como ella se levantaba y cubría su cuerpo temblorosa con una toalla… su rostro mostraba tristeza y un deje de seriedad que intentaba aparentar ante el… pero a el no lo engañaba…

El pelinegro exhausto y flaqueando, se acomodó para levantarse… el baño había acabado… sakura lo sujetó de la cintura y lo ayudó a salir. Sakura agarró una toalla y lo empezó a secar delicadamente por todo su cuerpo… sasuke solo se inmutaba a observar sus afligidos movimientos…luego de eso, salieron del baño… sakura lo sentó cuidadosamente en la cama, se encaminó al armario y sacó un pantalón de tela negro y una bata del mismo color… antes de vestirlo, le puso vendajes nuevos y le hizo algunas curaciones con chakra… una vez ya vestido, recostó al Uchiha en la cama… ninguno decía nada…

Sasuke la miraba seco, veía su rostro, sus ojos… apunto de estallar del llanto…el se sentía igual o peor que ella… pero era sasuke Uchiha un hombre carente de sentimientos, orgulloso, arrogante, prepotente y frío…

Escuchó gruñir su estómago, tenía hambre…hacía tres días que no comía por estar inconsciente…

-te traeré comida…- le murmuró.

La joven se acercó al armario nuevamente y vio lo que disponía de ropa…se sumergió en sus pensamientos por un rato pensando en lo sucedido entre ella y sasuke hace un rato… hasta que el la llamó.

-sakura- le habló frío.

Ella reaccionó, pero siguió estática en el mismo lugar.

-ponte ese vestido celeste de seda…- su voz era arrogante como siempre.

La joven observó el largo vestido de seda. Era de tiras, al final era suelto y tenía unas leves ondas que daban la impresión de mas frescura… sakura lo sacó del armario y se dirigió al baño a vestirse…sasuke bufó molesto, no era necesario que se escondiera de el… hace un momento la vio desnuda… y usando su sharingan no era impedimento para verla…

Lo activó y vio como la joven se sentaba en el retrete y miraba el vestido que sostenía en sus manos…una mirada lúgubre…triste...afligida…y desconsolada se mostraba en ella… el joven frunció el ceño. La observó levantarse y sacarse la toalla…veía su fina espalda y sus pequeños glúteos…sus tersas piernas…pero su dicha duro poco… la pelirrosa se colocó el vestido…

-hmp…- bramó divertido.

-de todas formas… entrar en ella es fácil…sin ropa interior…- se saboreó los labios al recordar como hizo pedazos la única ropa interior que traía puesta la joven y la última que uso…

La joven salió del baño y caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación, mientras lo hacia, sentía la posesiva mirada de sasuke encima suyo…sentía como la desnudaba con la mirada… su rostro era sombrío….sakura agarró la manija de la puerta y antes de abrirla, el Uchiha la detuvo…

-espera…- su tono de voz era tétrico.

Sakura se quedó quieta….

Sasuke se quedó mudo…la ojijade salió por las mismas de la habitación… el Uchiha no supo que decirle en ese momento… solo estaba preocupado por la actitud de ella…

-tsk…- reprochó molesto.

-¿Qué me pasa?.- se cuestionaba enojado mentalmente.

-ella es solo….solo….- el Uchiha estaba molesto consigo mismo al ver que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que significaba tener a sakura en cautiverio…o lo que estaba sintiendo por ella…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba amargada el piso del pasillo al caminar…. Se detuvo repentinamente y se apoyo en la pared… sus sollozos retumbaban en las gélidas paredes del lugar… se deslizó hasta caer al piso arrodillada…cubría su cara con sus pequeñas manos….. las lagrimas caían abundantemente en el frío piso del pasillo…

Estaba confundida… no sabía lo que estaba sintiendo últimamente por sasuke… lo odiaba…tenía que odiarlo…el… el la había tratado muy mal…el no era nada para ella… no significaba nada para ella…

-_entonces…¿Por qué te acostabas con el?...¿por que… sus caricias y besos te hacían sentir otra cosa…?.-_ nuevamente esa vocecilla hablándole.

-¡CALLATE!.- se gritaba internamente, llorando…

No la volvió a escuchar…tenía que apresurar el paso o sasuke ordenaría a buscarla… se limpio sus lagrimas y se levanto pesadamente del suelo…

No podía llegar a sentir nuevamente algo por el Uchiha…eso se había acabado en un pasado…el era otra persona ahora y ella también…no podía dejarse deprimir ni mucho menos por el… no podía dejar pisotear su dignidad o lo poco que le quedaba de ella y su orgullo…tenía que ser fuerte…

De alguna u otra forma no se iba a quedar para siempre allí encerrada…vendrían a rescatarla…

-…ven pronto…naruto…-murmuró decidida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta de la cocina y aún con la mirada gacha entró. Escuchó una voz conocida delante suyo.

-buenos días señorita…- le saludó animoso el peligris.

-eh…b-buenos días suigetsu-kun..- lo miró despistada.

-¿le sucede algo?.- le preguntó preocupado al verla cabizbaja y con el rostro amargo.

-e-eh…n-no…hehehe…n-no es nada…- habló aparentando alegría.

Suigetsu la invitó a sentarse en el comedor mientras el terminaba de preparar el desayuno del Uchiha…sakura permanecía callada en su asiento, mirando perdidamente a algún punto inexistente de la mesa…

Continúo afligida, hasta que suigetsu la llamó…

-señorita sakura el desayuno ya esta listo…- el joven volteo con una bandeja de plata a la mano llena de comida, dejándola en la mesa donde se encontraba la pelirrosa. Se preocupo al verla con la mirada entristecida…

-señorita sakura no tiene por que usted estar triste….usted es muy hermosa como para tener esa amargura…- le habló suavemente con un deje de preocupación.

-s-si…- le murmuró apenada.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió bruscamente… era la integrante del grupo Taka…

-ayyy… Karin…¿Qué quieres?...- le reprochó molesto el chico dientes de tiburón.

-mira imbécil, cállate!!!...anda que Juugo te esta llamando…- miró con asco a la ojijade mientras le hablaba con desgano a su compañero.

Sakura se molestó por la actitud de la joven pelirroja…el peligris miró disgustado a Karin…

-ay…ya vengo señorita sakura…el desayuno de sasuke está listo así que puede llevárselo…- le sonrió amigable mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba la pelirroja, se detuvo a su lado y la miró con desagrado, luego de eso se retiro.

Al no sentir más la presencia de suigetsu en la cocina, sonrió maliciosa y caminó presuntuosa hacia la joven de cabellos rosas…

-vaya…vaya… pero miren a quien tenemos aquí….- le hablaba engreída y molesta mientras se acercaba a la ojijade.

-tsk…Karin no quiero pelear…así que no me molestes… no estoy de humor para tus estupideces…- sonaba fastidiada por la presencia de la chica de gafas. Se levantó y agarró la bandeja para dirigirse nuevamente al cuarto de sasuke, pero Karin la detuvo.

-hmp…aún así no se por que sasuke-kun todavía te retiene en su cuarto… el ya se cansó de ti y ahora te tiene como su sirvienta… hahahaha- le habló hipócritamente a la pelirrosa mientras sonreía perversamente.

-¿de que hablas Karin?- le preguntó mientras la miraba con superioridad y molesta.

-hmp…sasuke-kun se aburre muy fácilmente…tu mas que nadie debes saber eso…sa..ku..ra.- le habló socarrona.

-tsk… no me interesa…. Ahora si me permites tengo que llevarle esto a tu amado sasuke-kun…- le reprochó malévola.

-no seas estúpida sakura…. El pronto volverá nuevamente a mí….eso dalo por seguro…- le espetó malintencionada.

Sakura frunció el ceño, estaba furiosa…

-¿por que dices eso?.- le preguntó incrédula la pelirrosa.

-hmp…simplemente por que sasuke-kun y yo….tuvimos algo en un pasado…-karin le habló sarcásticamente.

Su corazón se encogió al escucharla decir eso, mas no lo demostró delante de ella… su rostro demostraba molestia por la presencia de la pelirroja…sakura permanecía parada en la puerta de la cocina con la bandeja en sus manos, mirando con prepotencia a la chica de lentes…

-sasuke-kun…-le hablaba cínicamente mientras se le acercaba.

-venía todas las noches a mi cuarto….- suspiró maliciosa la pelirroja.

-y me hacía suya….- sonrió burlona.

Sakura se dio media vuelta para salir, estaba que la asesinaba…

Pero sintió el agarre de la chica de gafas en su brazo reteniéndola…

-suéltame- le exigió enfadada sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué pasa sakura? No quieres que te cuente lo maravilloso que es sasuke-kun en la ca-ma…en especial con-mi-go…- le hablaba pedante sin soltarla.

Sakura jaló bruscamente su brazo soltándose de Karin, dejó la bandeja a un lado y volteo a mirarla presumidamente…

-pues…a mi no me interesa… como sea tu sasuke-kun en la cama…perra barata…- le gritaba enfurecida.

-ha….- se detuvo frente a ella. – ¿Sabes lo que mas me gustaba cuando me visitaba…?- caminaba acorralando a la pelirrosa contra la puerta de la cocina.

-¡te dije q….-le gritó amenazante, pero la chica de gafas la interrumpió.

-¡¡¡¡cuando me hacía el amor y gemía como loco en mi oído!!!.- le recalcó orgullosa mientras la arrinconaba.

¡PLAFFF!

Sentía el ardor en su mejilla…sakura la había abofeteado…

-¡CALLATE!.- le gritó colérica.

-¡MALDITA PUTA! ¡VAS A VER!.- le reprochó violenta la pelirroja.

Karin se le iba a abalanzar encima a sakura pero sintió dos brazos sujetarle por la cintura…

-CALMATE KARIN!!!!- le gritó malhumorado suigetsu mientras la sujetaba dela cintura y ella forcejeaba y gritaba para acabar con la ojijade.

-señorita sakura!!!- le gritó. Sakura captó su atención.

-por favor retírese… yo la tranquilizare…sasuke debe estar preocupado por que usted no regresa…- el peligris le exigió consternado.

La joven agarró la bandeja con la comida y le obedeció… se fue alejando de la cocina escuchando lo alaridos e insultos de Karin… sakura estaba que la mataba sino fuese por su falta de fuerza, que fue sellada. Hacía rato habría acabado con ella….

Se fue a paso apresurado hasta la habitación del Uchiha, estaba que se comía mil demonios….

-_esa perra…a mi que me importa….lo que haga o deje de hacer con el imbécil ese_…- se reprochaba molesta mentalmente.

Tenía ganas de golpear algo o a alguien…con tal de deshacerse de su rabia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Azotó la puerta fuertemente…

Sasuke la miraba tratando de concebir su comportamiento…

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le habló serio.

La joven lo miró retadora… se acercó a la cama y le dejó con desgano la bandeja del desayuno casi frío al pelinegro…

El solo la miraba serio…siguiendo sus movimientos…

-te pregunte ¿Qué te pasa?.- le reprochó molesto el Uchiha esperando una respuesta por parte de la ojijade.

-eso… no te incumbe… metete en tus asuntos Uchiha…- le recriminó sarcástica mientras se acostaba en el otro lado de la cama dándole la espalda a sasuke.

-tsk… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa maldición?.- su tono de voz sonaba demandante.

-te dije que n…- la joven se levantó sobresaltada de la cama. Corrió hacia el baño tapándose la boca…otra vez…vomito y nauseas…

El Uchiha la miró confundido… vio como se dirigió precipitadamente al baño y se encerraba en este…desde afuera escuchaba los estruendosos ruidos del vomito de la joven…

Sasuke dio un inútil intento por levantarse pero le fue imposible, todavía flaqueaba por sus heridas…

-maldición…- murmuró frustrado.

-sakura!.- le llamó.

La joven no respondía, solo se alcanzaba escuchar su quejadumbre…

Sakura se sentó nuevamente en el piso, respirando agitadamente, escuchando los llamados de preocupación de sasuke… se levantó un poco débil, fue al lavabo y se lavó la boca…

-¿Qué tengo?.- Murmuraba ofuscada.

Su mirada de repente se turbó….

Miró a su vientre…

-n-no…n-no puede…ser…-


	6. Chapter 6

**HOOOLAAA!! COMO ESTAN??? BUENO AKI LES MANDO EL CHAPTER 6...TODAVIA NO C COMO CAMBIARLE EL NOMBRE A LOS CAPITULOS...HMP... BUENO....KIERO QUE SEPAN QUE DE AKI EN ADELANTE SE VA A IR REVELANDO ALGUNO DE LOS SUCESOS QUE QUEDARON EN SUSPENSO EN CAPITULOS ANTERIORES...NO DIGO QUE TODO SE REVELA EN ESTE CAPITULO SOLO ALGUNAS COSILLAS...JEJEJE...POR CIERTO TENGO QUE DARLES UNA MALA NOTICIA....ESTA SEMANA QUE VIENE EMPIEZO EXAMENES FINALES , YA PARA PODER GRADUARME POR LO QUE EL CAPITULO 7 ME DEMORARE EN PUBLICARLO...TENGO QUE ESTUDIAR SINO ME QUEDO DE AÑO Y NO ME GRADUO DEL COLE....ESPERO QUE ME COMPRENDAN....PERO TRANQUI QUE FALTA MUCHO PARA QUE SE ACABE ESTA HISTORIA, POR CIERTO TAMBIEN ESTOY PENSANDO EN OTRA DE SASUSAKU....PERO SERA PARA DESPUESITO Q TENGA MAS TIEMPO... BUENO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN MUUUCHOS REVIEWS!!!! ESO ME HACE FELIZ!!!! ¬¬ ...POR FIS!!!! TODAVIA TENGO LA ESPERANZA DE LLEGAR A LOS 50 JAJAJA... BUENO NO LOS ENTRETENGO CUIDENSE CHAITO...BYE....**

**

* * *

  
**

-n-no…n-no puede…ser…-

Escuchó un estruendoso golpe fuera del cuarto…

Su mirada llena de miedo y nerviosismo miró hacia la puerta del baño…

Se quejaba del dolor…justo había caído encima de su brazo lastimado….

-aaahhhhh!!!.... maldición!!!.- gritó enfurecido al verse impotente en su estado.

-s-sasuke….¿q-que estas haciendo tonto?.- la joven preocupada se acercó al muchacho tirado en el suelo y lo ayudó a levantarse cuidadosamente.

Lo agarró por la cintura y colocó su mano alrededor de su frágil cuello. Cuidadosamente lo ayudó a pararse y lo sentó delicadamente en el sofá.

Sasuke jadeaba… a pesar de estar un poco recuperado, todavía estaba débil… todo el esfuerzo por levantarse e ir a ver que era lo que le sucedía a la pelirrosa lo había agotado un poco…

-¿Qué intentabas hacer sasuke?.- su tono de voz todavía tenía rastros de nerviosismo.

-ha…..a ver que te sucedía….ya que no me respondías… me iba a levantar….ha…- el joven todavía jadeaba un poco.

-hmp…que tonto Uchiha…- le recriminó divertida. –todavía estas débil para andar esforzándote… y no te preocupes por mí….me puedo cuidar sola….- le habló sugestiva mientras le mostraba una sonrisa sarcástica.

-hmp… que engreída que eres…- le habló serio sin quitar su mirada del rostro de ella.

-como siempre uchiha… dañas el momento….- le dio la espalda molesta.

Sasuke permanecía sentado en el sofá, mirando fijamente a la pelirrosa…su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa… la sujetó por detrás del brazo y la jaló hacia el…

-s-sasuke-kun…-murmuró deliberadamente.

-maldición.- pensó. Pero era tarde, sasuke la había escuchado perfectamente…

Sus ojos esmeraldas surcaban del asombro…sasuke la abrazaba tiernamente…como si fuera la última vez…tenía recostado su rostro en los cabellos de ella…cerezos…olía delicioso…quería quedarse así con ella… para siempre… sus brazos masculinos rodeaban el pequeño cuerpecito de la joven, dándole protección…cariño…quizás…amor…

Su piel, tan suave…su aroma…era perfecta…

-s-sasuke…¿Qué haces?.- le dijo tímida al reaccionar.

-shhh….solo…quédate…así…un rato…por favor….- le suplicó por lo bajo en el oído de la joven.

No… no había escuchado mal. sasuke le suplicaba….

La joven obedeció…

Su mirada estaba al frente, tratando de entender la situación, sintió como sasuke la apretaba mas hacía el…como si le hiciera falta….como si la extrañara…la deseara….la protegiera…era suya…sakura le pertenecía…

Su rostro descansaba en su cuello…dentro de aquellos suaves cabellos rosados…

Sentía su respiración golpear su frágil cuello…eso la excitaba y le erizaba la piel al sentirlo…sus ojos inconscientemente se cerraban del placer al sentirlo nuevamente cerca suyo…

Aquellos fríos labios fueron rozando la piel del cuello de la joven…un leve gemido se escuchó…

Su ego crecía cada vez más y una sonrisa con malicia aparecía en su rostro…

-s-sa-s-suke para… por favor…- le rogó titubeante.

Más no recibió una respuesta…

Una pequeña lagrima salto de sus ojos, recorriendo sus sonrojadas mejillas… la joven se soltó forzosamente del agarre y se alejó del Uchiha acostándose nuevamente en la cama…

Sasuke la miró sorprendido…se escucharon los sollozos de la joven en el silencio perturbador del cuarto… el pelinegro no emitió una sola palabra, solo escuchaba el llorar de sakura…

Estaba sufriendo…

Sasuke miró afligido hacia un lado…el también estaba callando…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La oscuridad del cuarto era interminable… pero la luz de la luna iluminaba por aquel gran ventanal cierta parte de la habitación…

Sus llanto se habían calmado hacia horas… y el yacía dormido a su lado…

Sakura se levanto sigilosamente de la cama. Una vez ya sentada giró a ver al pelinegro…estaba profundamente dormido…después de aquel percance en la mañana, el Uchiha se las tuvo que arreglar para volver a la cama, debido a que sakura se había quedado dormida y no había quien lo ayudara en ese momento…

Cuando por fin llegó a la cama, se acostó al lado de la joven…la observó en silencio…

La pelirrosa le daba la espalda, sasuke no se contuvo y con sus dedos acarició el cabello de ella…inhaló profundo, apreciando su olor a cerezos…

Su mirada se sobrecogió ante el Uchiha… se levantó cautelosamente y se dirigió en silencio hacia el baño…

Ya estando sola en el baño, se sentó encima de la tapa del retrete y suspiró profundamente…estaba sumamente nerviosa, pero tenía que asegurarse…

Posó su pequeña mano en su vientre, empezó a moverla en círculos, tratando de buscar algo en su interior…

Su mano se detuvo en la parte baja de su vientre…sus ojos esmeraldas se estremecieron... sus rosados labios medio abiertos comenzaron a temblar…

Dos lágrimas cayeron profundamente por su cara…

Tan solo se limitó a abrazar su vientre…

Estaba embarazada...

Trató de no hacer tanto ruido, con una de sus manos se tapaba la boca para que sus gritos de desesperación y dolor no se escucharan… mientras su otra mano se aferraba fuertemente a su vientre aún plano…

Las lágrimas no cesaban, caían como ríos de sus vidriosos ojos…

-noooo….¿por que? ¿Por qué a mí?...- susurraba desconsolada.

-naruto…..por favor… ven….- lloraba en silencio, suplicando por ser salvada por su amigo, por tenerlo a su lado en ese momento y que la protegiera de todo mal… incluyendo de sasuke…

Sus manos temblaban del temor…ahora…

-¿Ahora que haría estando embarazada y el padre siendo sasuke uchiha?...no… no podría contárselo, quizás sasuke la mataría y al pequeño…- pensó consternada.

O quizás la alejaría del bebe y no lo volvería a ver nunca mas, ahora que lo recordaba, en un momento dado, sasuke había comentado que una vez estando muerto su hermano itachi restablecería su clan… y quizás el pelinegro aprovecharía para transformarlo al pequeño en un arma contra Konoha u otra cosa…quien sabe que….

Mejor era no contárselo…pero…sasuke se daría cuenta, apenas tenía dos meses y medio de embarazo (la misma cantidad de tiempo que lleva cautiva) y dentro de poco la barriga se le notaría un poco…entonces tendría que huir…no podía permitir que sasuke le quitara a su hijo….

Tenía miedo…mucho miedo…todo su mundo se había derrumbado…tendría un hijo de sasuke, su ex compañero y ahora su enemigo…

-_lo amas…-_ otra vez esa vocecita en su interior la atormentaba.

-no….no…no lo amo…maldición.- se recriminaba sollozando.

-_entonces… por que sientes regocijo…de tener un hijo suyo…-_

-para…no siento nada….yo…yo lo odio….no puedo sentir nada por el…- se lamentaba entre su llanto.

_-no te engañes…- _le insistía aquella voz

-maldición…¿Por qué?...yo no quiero tener un hijo de el….no….- imploraba la joven.

Definitivamente este era su fin…estaba lejos de su casa, de su familia, de sus amigos, en especial de naruto…no tenía como escapar y ahora esto…un hijo…de sasuke Uchiha.

Su llanto aumentó…se tapaba la boca con mas fuerza tratando de no dejar escapar un sollozo…no veía escapatoria…lo mejor sería…que abortara…

No… no podía hacer eso nunca…era su hijo también, su pequeño bebe en su vientre…al pensar en eso, acaricio con ternura su barriga…

Ella era fuerte, como sea tenía que superar ese obstáculo…su hijo no era ningún obstáculo…era sasuke…tendría que buscar la manera de huir devuelta a konoha y criar a su hijo…sola…pero lejos de sasuke.

Secó sus lagrimas decidida…no le diría nada al Uchiha y vería la forma de escapar…cueste lo que cueste…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se acostó a su lado silenciosamente, al recostarse en la cama lo miraba atentamente…en la oscuridad que se encontraba sometido el cuarto, lo veía descansar…la misma expresión de siempre, seria…con sus finos dedos removió cuidadosamente algunos cabellos rebeldes de su rostro… el Uchiha movió un poco su cara, la joven se estremeció del susto al pensar que se había levantado, pero no fue así…suspiró un tanto tranquila…observaba concentrada cada rasgo de su rostro…sasuke era muy atractivo, algo que no se podía negar…ojala su hijo fuera así o…mas bonito aún…una pequeña sonrisa de lado se formó en sus labios…pero que no tenga su mismo genio sino el de ella…o como el de su amigo, naruto… su mirada se entristeció al pensar en el…

Sintió a sasuke moverse, haciendo que su aflicción desapareciera…nuevamente lo miró. Por primera vez veía al pelinegro tan tranquilo…permaneció así hasta que el sueño la fue venciendo lentamente…una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios quedo estática, tan solo pensar en como sería su bebe…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_2 semana después…_

Posó sus finos dedos en el helado vidrio…la mañana estaba nublada… su aliento chocaba con el gran ventanal…estaba haciendo algo de frío. Se abrigo un poco mas con la yukata que traía puesta encima…estaba cansada. La noche anterior no había dormido en lo absoluto…todo por los benditos mareos y las veces que se tuvo q levantar al baño a vomitar…

Miró por última vez el exterior nublado…se acostó cuidadosamente en la cama y se arropó con las tersas sábanas de la cama. Tenía una expresión decaída en su rostro…los síntomas del embarazo la estaban delatando poco a poco… a pesar de haber tratado de hacer silencio al levantarse, le fue totalmente inútil…sasuke se había levantado a tocarle la puerta varias veces… y cada vez que regresaba a la cama, el ataque de preguntas no se hacía esperar… por suerte lograba esquivar las preguntas del Uchiha, comentándole que era por la comida o que no quería hablar por que se sentía enferma…

Tenía mucho sueño y estaba fatigada…el hambre tampoco se hizo esperar ni mucho menos…la barriga le gruñía desesperadamente, como si el bebe le exigiera de sobremanera que se moría del hambre…

-ya, ya va…ya vamos a comer…- le susurró a un vientre casi plano con ternura.

Ahora que lo pensaba ya era hora del desayuno y suigetsu no la había llamado. De todas formas ya conocía el camino a la cocina, ahí vería que se prepararía, bueno algo lo suficiente como para saciar a dos personas…

Se levantó irritada de la cama, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación sigilosamente. No quería que sasuke sospechara que se estaría escapando en ese mismo instante, aunque ya lo tenía planeado pero no para ese momento.

Empezó a caminar tranquilamente por los pasillos de la guarida, no se preocupaba por el hecho de encontrarse a sasuke en el camino. De todas formas le reclamaría por dejarla sola y sin desayuno, así podría desquitarse de su mala atención.

_FLASH BACK_

_Las nauseas y los mareos aparecían nuevamente…_

_-maldición…- se levantó agitada con la mano en la boca hacia el baño._

_-sakura ¿Qué te pasa? Ya es la tercera vez que vas al baño…- el pelinegro la miró seriamente preocupado._

_La joven no le respondió, solamente se encerró en el baño…_

_Mojó su pálido rostro con un poco de agua, alzó la mirada y se vio en el espejo, tenía ojeras… escuchaba a sasuke afuera demandándole una respuesta y tocando la puerta como loco…_

_-déjame en paz por un maldito momento…- abrió la puerta bruscamente y pasando al lado del Uchiha sumamente molesta._

_Sasuke la miraba intranquilo ante la actitud de la joven…a veces estaba cariñosa y otras insoportable…_

_-Mujeres- pensó mortificado._

_-sakura dime que te pasa…hace días que estas así…no creo que sea la comida…por que a mi no me ha hecho daño…- se estaba impacientando._

_-ya te dije que no es nada sasuke… déjame tranquila, quizás sea alguna bacteria. Yo soy un medico y se mas que tu…ya me estoy curando y te lo repito…me puedo cuidar sola, no me valgo de nadie ni de nada…¿entendiste?...- le reprochó molesta al acostarse nuevamente en la cama._

_-tsk.-_

_-que terca que eres.- sasuke se acostó a su lado y la vio a los ojos._

_La joven cerró sus ojos tratando de evitar la mirada profunda del pelinegro, pero sintió como un enorme brazo la sujetaba por la cintura y la jalaba…_

_Sakura abrió abrumada sus verdes orbes…sus miradas chocaron… sus labios estaban cercanos y la respiración del otro se sentía en su piel…el corazón de la joven empezó a latir con fuerza y su débil cuerpo producto del cansancio y la fatiga temblaba del temor…_

_Sasuke cerró sus ojos apaciblemente, su pesado brazo cubría posesivamente la fina cintura de la pelirrosa, como si la protegiera y la cuidara… ella por su parte temblaba del temor al tenerlo tan cerca, colocó sus pequeñas manitos en el desnudo pecho del muchacho, pero desistió de pelear con el al verlo tan plácido a su lado…_

_Una moderada sonrisa apareció en sus rosados labios…_

_Al igual que el, cerró sus ojos, dándole permiso al sueño y así pudo descansar…aunque sea por un rato…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Apretó los puños al recordar lo de anoche…no se podía dar el lujo de sentirse cómoda a su lado. Pronto escaparía y no lo volvería a ver nunca mas…

Y el no la vería mas a ella, ni a su pequeño hijo aun sin nacer…

Pero el rumbo de su vida puede dar un gran giro…que ni ella se imagina…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿y bien?- preguntó el joven de cabellos grises.

-solo toca esperar…- le habló secamente juugo.

-hmp…- su mirada era fulminante ante sus subordinados.

-entonces….- habló seductoramente Karin. –En un mes- miró divertida al pelinegro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura caminaba tranquila por los pasillos de la fortaleza, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Pero algo la detuvo en el camino…

Al pasar por una puerta enorme de madera escuchó murmullos de varias personas…trató de abstener las ganas de escuchar tras la puerta, pero como siempre su curiosidad era mas grande…

-solo será un ratito…..- pensó despreocupada.

Posó su oreja y sus manos en la puerta, cautelosa de que no la escucharan. Oculto su chakra también.

Se concentró un poco para poder escuchar con más facilidad las voces de adentro.

-tenemos que tener cuidado, sasuke- le habló preocupado suigetsu.

-tsk…no me digas lo que tengo que hacer, ya tome las medidas suficientes para acabarlo- le hablaba molesto el pelinegro sentado en un enorme asiento en la habitación.

-es cierto sasuke-kun- la mujer de gafas le hablaba empalagosa al Uchiha.

-¿acabar a quien?- se preguntaba la ojijade. Decidió seguir escuchando la conversación, la curiosidad la carcomía.

-ese muchacho tenía mucha fuerza sasuke, y es cierto que nos preocupemos por ti, por algo estamos en tu equipo…- juugo fue el último en acotar un comentario.

El Uchiha se levantó lanzando la silla detrás de él, la sangre por dentro le hervía, estaba sumamente furioso por los comentarios de su grupo.

-maldita sean, ya les dije que tomé precauciones para acabar con el..!!- gritaba histérico como un león por toda la enorme habitación en la que se hallaban.

-sasuke- le llamó suigetsu serio.

-es cierto que no debemos preocuparnos pero es la verdad, ese muchacho rubio casi te acaba, no te acuerdas el día en que te trajimos devuelta a la guarida, estabas moribundo…- alzaba sus manos en señal de certeza el peligris.

-sasuke-kun, lo que dice el idiota de suigetsu es verdad…por suerte no te mató, ya que el se encontraba en las mismas condiciones o peor…- la perturbación en su tono de voz chillón se notaba.

-déjate de estupideces Karin…- le habló molesto el chico dientes de tiburón.

Karin le regreso una mirada de asco y soberbia.

-si pero por suerte, como dicen ustedes, estoy vivo y pude acabar con el…no creo que siga vivo y si lo sigue, naruto debe estar muy mal herido todavía.-

Sus pequeños ojos se crisparon del susto, sintió como su corazón se encogía del miedo y del temor al escuchar ese nombre…

-n-naruto…-sus labios susurraban con pavor aquel nombre.

Su frágil cuerpo temblaba intimidado por las palabras que escuchó del pelinegro.

-o-osea… q-que… por el estaba así…. Por naruto….el… el estaba así de malherido…- sentía un enorme nudo en su garganta a punto de salírsele.

Sentía las lagrimas apunto de rebosar de sus aguados ojos, naruto había venido a buscarla y había peleado con sasuke hasta dejarlo casi muerto…pero, sino escuchó mal, el Uchiha mencionó que naruto no debía seguir aun con vida…

Sintió como se le desgarraba el corazón, al pensar que su mejor amigo, su hermano y casi su confidente estaba muerto… y todo gracias por el mismo Uchiha. Si fuera así no se lo perdonaría jamás y su voluntad por alejarse de el crecería aun mas, a pesar de todo el daño hecho anteriormente, esto sería la gota que derramó el vaso…

-el rubio todavía seguía respirando, sasuke…- le hablaba tranquilamente juugo a su superior.

Sintió un enorme alivio en su interior, pero como saber si naruto aun seguía con vida… el nudo en su garganta persistía en salir, pero decidió escuchar un rato más….

-sasuke-kun, solo falta ya un mes….- se le acercaba melosa al pelinegro.

-¿un mes?....¿para que?- pensó intrigada la pelirrosa.

-hmp…..si, solo un mes mas….para recuperarme de mi brazo completamente…- el pelinegro miró incomodado su brazo derecho enyesado.

- un mes mas y destruiremos por completo a konoha….- sonrió malévolo.

Una gota de sudor resbaló traviesa por su cien…esto tenía que acabarse y ahora….no dudo un segundo mas y corrió por el pasillo en busca de una salida…. No iba a permitir que sasuke acabara mas con su vida….tendría que huir y avisar a konoha del peligro en que se encontraban…. No iba a permitirle a sasuke que destruyera la única felicidad que tenía…sus amigos, su familia y ahora su bebe…

Ahora mas que nunca estaba decidida de acabar con el….

El sudor destilaba de su rostro, sus cabellos rosas volaban en el viento, los bordes de la yukata golpeaban sus pies descalzos. Tenía que darse prisa y salir lo más pronto posible de ahí…

Su estómago le gruñía a cada rato, y la fatiga que sentía en ese instante era insoportable. No importaba tenía que aguantar un poco hasta salir de ese horrendo lugar.

Sasuke salió de la habitación en la que se encontraba y se dirigió devuelta a su cuarto. Quería volverla a abrazar…tenerla nuevamente en sus brazos como la noche anterior. Caminaba tranquilo hacia el cuarto de ambos…

Ambos….sonaba bien….

Inconscientemente una leve sonrisa de felicidad, casi visible….se mostró.

Abrió la puerta sigilosamente, en caso de que la joven estuviera dormida, su expresión era serena…hasta que observó la cama y la encontró vacía.

Frunció el ceño y miró el baño….tampoco estaba…

-Maldición sakura!!!!..¿Donde estas?.-

Estaba colérico, no la encontraba por ningún lado. Caminaba a paso acelerado mirando por todos los pasillos y derrumbando puertas a su alrededor. Su mirada era de rabia y preocupación al no encontrarla…quizás…

-la cocina…- musitó.

Estaba lavando los platos, cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse de golpe…

-¿sasuke?...- preguntó confundido suigetsu.

-¿Dónde esta?- le exigió histérico el pelinegro.

-¿Dónde esta quien?.- le cuestionó aun mas confundido.

-sakura…¿Dónde mierda se metió?.- miraba tétrico a todos lados buscándola.

-eh.. no se…¿no esta en el cuarto?...Ahora que me acuerdo, tenía que llevarle el desayuno….- comentó.

-Maldita sea…solo incompetentes tengo conmigo…- salió de la cocina maldiciendo a todos los de su grupo.

-que genio….- bufó molesto suigetsu.

Sus pequeños pies estaban congelados del frío, pisaba con fuerza el césped un poco húmedo. Su respiración estaba agitada y el sudor caía de su rostro desmesuradamente, pero tenía que continuar. Ya había logrado salir de la fortaleza de sasuke hacia un rato, debido a que encontró una habitación llena de medicinas y observó una pequeña ventana que daba al exterior.

Hacía frío y el día seguía nublado, mientras corría por el bosque se abrigaba mas con la yukata. Pero sus fuerzas se le estaban acabando, necesitaba comer y de urgencia.

-maldición!.- gritó al golpear con fuerza la pared, haciendo caer pequeños pedacitos de cemento al suelo.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de pensar adonde se habría metido.

Abrió sus ojos fríamente, ya sabía donde se encontraba….

Empezó a correr por los pasillos, dirigiéndose a la salida de su guarida… pero siempre hay algo o alguien que le impide llegar a su cometido…

-sasuke-kun- lo miró seductoramente, mientras se interponía en el camino.

-quítate Karin, no tengo tiempo para tus juegos…- detuvo su correr al verla meterse en su camino. Su tono de voz era serio y autoritario.

-¿a donde vas con tanta prisa?...ven vamos a mi cuarto…necesitas relajarte- le sonreía pervertida mientras trataba por todos los medios convencer a sasuke de quedarse a su lado.

-no me molestes, apártate…- le habló disgustado, ya se estaba hartando de ella. La empujó con su brazo ileso hacia un lado y continuó con la búsqueda de la pelirrosa.

-tsk….- reprochó molesta la pelirroja.

-ya veras, sasuke… volverás a ser mío…otra vez…- su sonrisa se tornó maliciosa.

Apoyó su mano en el tronco de un árbol, jadeaba del cansancio y el sudor se escurría por su frente. Miraba decidida el horizonte, tenía que encontrar la manera de llegar devuelta a su hogar.

Su vista se estaba nublando….

-tsk…-maldijo a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y colocaba su otra mano en la frente para mantener el equilibrio.

Se sentía mal, todo le estaba dando vueltas otra vez, y tenía mucha hambre…

Tragó saliva, y con los ojos casi cerrados alzó la mirada, estaba totalmente decidida a continuar, no iba a permitir que destruyan su aldea e iba a buscar la manera de derrotar a sasuke…

Su caminar era frágil, sentía como las fuerzas de su cuerpo desaparecían lentamente, sentía que pronto se desmayaría…

-maldición…- pensó ofuscada la joven al ver que su intento de huir sería inútil.

Siguió caminando extenuada, se apoyaba con sus manos en los arboles….todo se le estaba nublando…

Cayó flaqueando encima del tronco de un árbol, se apoyaba en el, tratando con toda su fuerza no perder la batalla…

-t-tengo…q-que…continuar…- murmuraba decaída.

Su respiración se entrecortaba, su cuerpo ya casi ni le respondía….

De repente sintió la presencia de alguien atrás suyo, mirándola fijamente, sentía como esa mirada la penetraba….

-a-aléjate!!!- susurró casi gritando.

-sakura….- la llamó serio, estaba desesperado. Toda la mañana buscándola hasta que por fin la encontró. Al salir de la guarida, sintió a lo lejos un chakra débil. Sabía que era de ella…

-A-ALEJATE!!!....no te… me acerques….- titubeaba frenética.

El Uchiha dio un paso adelante, pero la joven se rehusaba a tenerlo cerca…. La veía con sus largos cabellos rosados cubrir su carita, sus manos temblando, tratando de mantenerse en pie, su respirar agitado….tan indefensa…tan hermosa….ante el.

-n-no des un paso mas UCHIHA!!!!...- sacó fuerzas de su interior como pudo para mantenerlo alejado, no quería que se le acercara un paso mas.

sasuke se detuvo al escucharla gritar enfadada, sintió en su voz quebrada enojo, rabia, ira, impotencia….la sintió.

-¿se puede saber que te pasa?¿ Y por que demonios estas huyendo?.- su tono de voz era seco y con un toque de desesperación.

-ERES UN CINICO!!!! Y todavía preguntas…..por…que huyo…!!.- gritaba desesperada por huir de el. Su plan de escapar había fallado…

-no… la verdad no se sakura por que lo haces…- sus palabras salían tan tranquilas de su boca y su expresión era fría.

-maldición…- masculló irritada. Sentía que pronto caería al piso, sus fuerzas se le estaban agotando….

-vamos sakura…¿dime que mierda te sucede?- le habló molesto, tratando de incitar a la joven.

-IMBECIL!!¿Como te atreves?...TE ODIO!!! TE ODIO CON TODO MI SER….- por fin sus ojos se mostraron ante el, dándole a ver una rabia contenida desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Esas palabras le dolieron….sintió que algo se le desgarraba en su interior….sakura lo odiaba con toda su alma….su interior se estremecía…

El pelinegro no se inmutó a decir nada, pasó su mano por sus cabellos negros en señal de frustración, suspiró impaciente a que la joven por lo menos le respondiera algo…

-¿Cómo…como te atreves?....- apenas podía articular las palabras.

-¿Cómo te atreves maldito bastardo? ACABAR CON TU MEJOR AMIGO!!!.- sus oscuros ojos se abrieron del asombro… sakura había escuchado la conversación de hace un momento…

Sasuke se quedó mudo, frunció el ceño, una mirada posesiva y sombría se reflejaba en aquellos negros ojos….

El uchiha se acercó un poco más hacia su musa…

-PARA IDIOTA!! NO TE….- ya no pudo mas, había gastado todas sus energías en pelear con el pelinegro. Su vista se volvió oscura y su cuerpo se debilitó…lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el verde césped…y todo se volvió negro.

Sasuke la sintió flaquear, hasta que la vio desvanecerse al frente suyo. Antes de que golpeara el suelo la agarró entre sus brazos y la cargó como un bebe en brazos. La apretaba hacia el para que no sufriera mas frío, hacia rato la veía temblar y su estado estaba empeorando desde anoche…solo la observó inconsciente y antes de tomar rumbo a su guarida nuevamente, le depositó un corto beso en los labios… cálidos…tibios…y llenos de amor…algo único de la haruno…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo vio caminar indiferente por el pasillo con la joven en sus fornidos brazos…

-¿pero que le sucedió a la señorita sakura?.- miraba consternado el estado de la joven.

-suigetsu, llama a Karin…- miraba vacío la cara de sakura.

Suigetsu no lo pensó dos veces y salió disparado a ver a la pelirroja….

La recostó en su cama, aun desmayada…tocaron la puerta de la habitación, era suigetsu con Karin y juugo…

-sasuke-ku….- antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar vio a la joven de cabellos rosas en la cama del pelinegro. La miró con desgano…

-karin acércate….- le habló fríamente a su subordinada.

La joven se acercó al lado de sasuke, mirando con antipatía a sakura….juugo y suigetsu también se acercaron a la cama a ver a la joven casi desfalleciendo….

-sasuke, ¿Qué le sucedió?...- le murmuró el peligris.

-no lo se, pero ya lleva varios días débil, aparte de eso…- frunció el ceño tan solo de pensarlo.

-escuchó la conversación…..- sus ojos no se despegaban del rostro fino y blanquecino de la muchacha.

-rayos…- reprochó el peligris. Por su parte juugo también miraba fijamente a sakura.

-karin, necesito que la revises…y me digas que tiene…- volteo a mirar casi asesinamente a la pelirroja, exigiéndole que lo hiciera de buena manera o de lo contrario….

Al ver la mirada tétrica del Uchiha, Karin no se negó en atender el llamado de su superior. Colocó sus manos encima del delicado cuerpo de la joven, y con su chakra expuesto empezó a revisar a la joven….

Primero fue por su pecho….no encontró nada extraño… luego fue bajando por su vientre, hasta que detuvo sus manos en la parte baja, se quedó un rato examinando esa parte…sus ojos de repente se abrieron desmesuradamente…sasuke lo pudo notar…

-¿Qué sucede?- habló preocupado suigetsu al ver el rostro de la chica de gafas.

-Maldita, perra… te saliste con la tuya.- por dentro le hablaba molesta a la pelirrosa. Miraba desafiante el rostro de la joven que yacía en la cama. Sentía rabia y envidia…sakura le había ganado la batalla por obtener a sasuke…o probablemente no…

-karin…¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó abusivamente el pelinegro.

La joven dio un respingo al escucharlo hablar, sintió temor…temor a perderlo si le contaba la verdad… siguió con la mirada estática de desagrado hacia la pelirrosa, hasta que sintió una enorme mano sujetarle con fuerza el brazo, miró a ver quien le hacia tal maltrato….

-dime…- le musitó molestó con el sharingan activado, haciendo presión cada vez en el brazo de la joven de gafas.

Sintió miedo….mucho miedo…pero si no se lo decía sasuke la mataría ahí mismo…

_-La próxima que me ocultes algo… ¡TE MATO!- _esas palabras retumbaron en su interior. Sabía que el sería capaz de hacerlo…

-dime maldición- zarandeó a la pelirroja, estaba ofuscado, necesitaba saber que era lo que tenía tan enferma a sakura y porque Karin había puesto aquella mirada tan preocupante para el.

-e-ella….- miró a sakura nuevamente, pero esta vez con algo de temor.

-¿¿!!ella que?!!!- le gritó intimidante el Uchiha.

-ella…ella…esta embarazada.!!- le respondió casi tartamudeando.

**EMBARAZADA…**

Sakura estaba embarazada….

Un silencio lúgubre emergió en la habitación….el pelinegro soltó lentamente el brazo de su subordinada….su mirada estaba petrificada….su cuerpo no reaccionaba…solo miró absorto a la pelirrosa dormir tranquilamente en su cama… los otros integrantes de su equipo lo miraban con angustia….

No supo que sintió en ese instante…solo sintió el enorme calor de algo crecer con intensidad….en su corazón….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía sus ojos pesados, los abrió un poco y solo veía borroso a su alrededor…pudo observar que estaba algo claro, por lo que debería ser de mañana….

Cerró nuevamente sus ojitos para tratar de ver bien…cuando los volvió abrir, su vista se despejaba un poco…por lo que pudo ver algunas cosas mejor…

Un armario….se le hacía tan familiar ese armario…. La puerta, esa puerta daba a un baño…..

-por fin, levantas….- una voz gruesa la despertó de golpe haciendo que su corazón se oprimiera del miedo.

-…s-sasuke… - susurró asustada.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hooolaaaa a toooodooooosss...... a los tiempos jajaja sorry de verdad disculpenme por haber actualizado tan tarde pero yo les conte q estaba en semana de examenes por lo q se me haria dificil de escribir, aparte de eso ya me gradue del cole por lo que a la semana siguiente fue la ceremonia y habia que arreglar eso y de ahi me fui de viaje por ke ese fue mi regalo de graduacion del cole...snif, snif ya toy grande uuuy no q pereza...pero bueno mi excusa si es valida y nuevamente les pido mil disculpas... la verdad es ke este kapitulo lo empece despues de los examenes pero tambien ha sido el mas largo de todos... exactamente 23 hojas en total..de veras q me estoy entregando de enterito a este fic... bueno ni mas los entretengo y aki les dejo el capitulo 7.. saludos y trankis q el 8 no me demorare en publicarlo.. besos a todos bye...**

**

* * *

  
**

Sus ojos se crisparon del miedo, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, sus manos empezaron a temblar…nunca antes en su vida había sentido tanto pánico…

Al verlo ahí sentado en aquel sofá, con esa mirada asesina, que la penetraba hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, intimidándola….

Quizás sus ojos no se divisaban a primera vista, ya que los tenía cubiertos por algunos cabellos rebeldes, pero sabía que la estaba observando atentamente….sus manos estaban entrelazadas y pegadas a su rostro…era típico de el cuando estaba molesto…. Pero esos ojos…la intimidaban…

Sasuke al verla despierta se levantó de golpe del sofá. Vio como la joven inútilmente se escabullía entre debajo de las sábanas, tratando de protegerse de el…

Sakura se sentó en la cama e impotente se cubrió con las sábanas, tratando de mantenerlo alejado de ella…pero era en vano… el Uchiha ya estaba a su lado…

Vio como acercaba su masculino rostro al suyo…giró su cara para no verlo a los ojos…aquellos temibles ojos rojos…sabía que eso no era algo bueno…Tenía el sharingan activado y una sonrisa macabra en su rostro…

Su cuerpo temblaba, horrorizada por la presencia tan cercana del pelinegro. Sentía su respiración en su mejilla….por todos los medios apretaba la sábana contra su cuerpo, tratando sin ningún resultado cubrirse de el…

Sasuke apoyó su mano en la baranda de la cama, acorralando a la pelirrosa para que no saliera huyendo de el…como siempre…

-ha….a-aléjate….n-no te me acerques….- la joven le hablaba titubeando del terror. Veía sus labios rosados temblar al igual que todo su cuerpo.

Sasuke no se molestó en ignorarla, y acercó más su rostro al de ella. Vio como ella gemía del miedo y se hacia mas atrás, inserviblemente "huyendo"….

Reía divertido al verla tan indefensa debajo suyo…

-sakura.- musitó secamente el muchacho, mientras juntaba su nariz y sus finos labios a la mejilla casi sonrojada de la joven.

-ya…por favor… aléjate de mí….no te… me acerques mas…- una cristalina gota se deslizó por la mejilla de la joven. Sasuke la hacía sufrir demasiado…tenía pavor de tenerlo cerca, muy cerca de ella… no quería que la tocara…sentía repulsión por el al mismo tiempo. La pelirrosa le imploraba que la dejase en paz… pero el pelinegro hacía caso omiso a las peticiones de ella.

-hmp…- sonrió perverso, luego de eso lamió la mejilla suavemente de la joven, provocando que su temblor se intensificara aun mas…. Y las lágrimas aumentaran…

-d-dejame…!!- la joven posó sus manos en el pecho semidesnudo del Uchiha y lo empujó con toda la fuerza que pudo, pero fue inútil…sakura todavía se encontraba débil, aparte de que el pelinegro permanecía inmóvil como una roca ahí encima suyo…

-sakura…- le volvió a llamar. La joven permanecía con el rostro hacia un lado, al escucharlo cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó la sabana mas contra su cuerpo. Tenía miedo…le temía por completo, después de las cosas que escuchó, no podía sentirse segura a su lado….el ya no era el mismo muchacho del cual se enamoró de niña… el…se había transformado en un monstruo…

Sintió una presión en su barbilla, la cual provocó que sakura gimiera del miedo y empezara a llorar aun más….

-abre los ojos, sakura…- le exigió tranquilamente el Uchiha. La joven no obedeció, caso contrario, ella solo apretó con más fuerza los ojos para no ver su lúgubre mirada llena de odio y frialdad. Solo se inmutaba a sollozar y a tratar de zafar su mandíbula de la mano del pelinegro.

De repente sintió un peso en su frente y algo rozándole la nariz…. Abrió sus orbes verdes algo confundida, al hacerlo, vio esos ojos negros que transmitían miedo a cualquiera que los mirase tan cerca suyo…podía sentir la respiración del Uchiha en sus labios…y la presión de las manos de sasuke en su barbilla no cedía, lo cual ya le estaba inquietando…

-sakura- musitó el pelinegro, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos con total tranquilidad.

La joven tragó saliva, mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su sien…

-¿por que no me dijiste que estas embarazada?- abrió sus oscuros ojos de golpe, provocando que sakura saltara del susto. Su tono de voz era temerario. Sakura se estaba desquebrajando delante de el.

Sakura no dijo nada, permaneció en silencio. Mirándolo absortamente….pero luego su mirada cambió….cambió a una mirada llena de odio y rabia. No iba a dejar atropellar la poca dignidad que le quedaba…

Hubo un minuto de silencio…un par de miradas asesinas…

-mira, uchi-ha…- le habló con sarcasmo y algo de recelo.

El pelinegro la miraba intrigado, pero no lo demostraba delante de ella…...

-este hijo…que estoy esperando…¡NO ES TUYO!... ¡¡¡es solo mío!!!- sakura le gritó histérica. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba con toda su alma, no iba a tener remordimiento por un asesino…

Sasuke estaba furioso de escuchar esas palabras, pero trató de calmarse… sakura estaba embarazada y no podía lastimarla de ninguna manera…dio un leve suspiró luego de cerrar los ojos, para poder así hablar pasivamente…

-sakura…ese hijo que estas esperando es mío…es un UCHIHA….- el pelinegro no dudaba que ese hijo fuese suyo. ¿Con quien mas podría acostarse en su tiempo de cautiverio?. Tenía que recalcarle que el bebé era un Uchiha al igual que su padre y no iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie lo apartaría de su hijo.

Al escuchar las palabras tan calculadoras y amenazantes de sasuke, su cuerpo tembló y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente… hubo algo de miedo, pero…sintió fue mas regocijo al escucharlo hablar de esa manera tan sobre protectora acerca de su hijo….sasuke le importaba el bebé…

Pero su piel se erizó de tan solo pensar que le podría quitar a su pequeño. Inconscientemente se abrazó el vientre, defendiendo lo suyo.

Sasuke observó cada movimiento de sakura. Viéndola protegerse la barriga y teniendo una mirada de nerviosismo delante de él. El Uchiha sonrió de satisfacción, sentía un orgullo poseer a la flor de Konoha en sus manos y mas aún teniendo un hijo…con ella…

De pronto el silencio del cuarto fue interrumpido…el estómago de sakura le exigía comida. Sakura se sonrojó por tal hecho que tan solo agachó la mirada a su vientre. Por dentro le rogaba a su estómago que no hiciera ruido, no quería depender mas del pelinegro…sasuke la miró divertido…

-hmp… iré a traerte el desayuno…- comentó secamente mientras se levantaba de la cama.

La joven alzó su mirada para verlo y reprocharle que no necesitaba de sus "servicios"… Pero fue en vano…. Sasuke ya había desaparecido del cuarto.

-maldito uchiha.- refutó molesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus pisadas retumbaban en la penumbra de los vacíos pasillos. Su rostro era serio, pero casi invisible se notaba una sonrisa de felicidad….si, no lo podía negar, estaba feliz, emocionado de tener un hijo. Su sueño de restaurar el clan se había convertido realidad…. Nunca se había sentido así…solo cuando su familia vivía, recordaba sus momentos de felicidad junto a ella….nada mas.

Cayó en la realidad, movió su cabeza negando aquellos pensamientos. El no se podía dar el lujo de sentir algo….era sasuke Uchiha, el ser más frío de la tierra… pero aunque lo negase miles de veces sentía una enorme tranquilidad en su interior….algo que solo se lo brindaba sakura….

Escuchó unos pasos pesados acercarse a la puerta. Giró el rostro para ver quien entraba a la cocina….al verlo una enorme sonrisa se formó en su boca de tiburón.

-sasuke, por fin levantas…..Ya le estoy preparando el desayuno a la señorita sakura.- hablaba complacido. No sabía el porque, pero sentía una emoción enorme al ver a su superior. Quizás por el hecho de que iba a ser padre y eso podría llegar a ser un beneficio para todos los subordinados.

Sasuke solo hizo desmán con la cabeza saludando a suigetsu. Luego de entrar y recibir una calurosa bienvenida, se sentó en el comedor a esperar el desayuno.

El silencio entre los dos shinobis era presente, pero no incómodo. A pesar de las diferencias, se respetaban el uno al otro y sobrellevaban una relación de amistad, si se puede llamar así.

Sasuke permanecía sentado, con los ojos cerrados meditando. Por su parte suigetsu le estaba preparando un festín de desayuno a sakura…

El silencio fue interrumpido….

-oye sasuke…- le llamó el peligris.

Sasuke no se movió….

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita sakura?- le preguntó calmó.

-bien- fue lo único que le respondió a su subalterno.

-Tan seco como siempre- pensó suigetsu. Pero no desistió de tener una agradable conversación con el pelinegro. Quería sacar su lado… humano…. Si se le podría llamar así.

-ha… no creo sasuke, pobrecita dos días sin comer nada….lo único bueno fue que durmió como una piedra…jejeje- rió divertido el chico por el comentario.

-hmp…. ¿Que esperabas? Esta embarazada…- le espetó orgulloso el Uchiha por el embarazo de su mujer.

-jaja si yo se… se va a poner muy bonita la joven…. No, mejor dicho….es muy bonita…se va a poner mas hermosa de lo que es gracias al embarazo…- el tono de su voz era socarrón. Como le encantaba ponerlo molesto a sasuke.

Al escuchar eso, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos sobresaltado. Suigetsu sintió una mirada asesina a sus espaldas. Tragó saliva antes de voltear a ver a un enfadado pelinegro.

sasuke vio como suigetsu se tornaba a verlo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero al Uchiha nadie lo engañaba podía oler el miedo de cualquier persona a miles de metros de distancia.

Suigetsu se dirigió al comedor con una bandeja llena de deliciosa comida. A pesar de aparentar diversión delante del Uchiha, el miedo de lo que le pudiese hacer sasuke era peor y mas aun viendo esos ojos rojos, pero lo disimulaba bien.

Sasuke le clavaba una mirada intimidante con su sharingan inconscientemente activado al pobre joven de cabellos grises.

-que la señorita sakura disfrute del desayuno….- fue lo único que dijo al dejar la bandeja llena de comida en la mesa. Luego de eso se retiró de la cocina.

Sasuke siguió todos sus movimientos con su sharingan antes de irse. Bufó molesto por aquel comentario, al poco tiempo el también se retiraba de la cocina para dirigirse a su morada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El hambre estaba que le carcomía hasta los huesos. Se abrazaba la barriga para tapar en vano los gruñidos de su estómago. Sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente al ver su vientre….pronto crecería….su bebe crecería cada vez mas en su interior….sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa, hermosa de apreciar para quien la observaba en aquel instante…

Abrió sus ojos asustada, no había sentido la presencia de el sino hasta ahora….

-maldición.- masculló por lo bajo. No quería que sasuke la viera actuando así, mejor dicho que ni la viera…

Alzó la vista, su mirada era seria. Cuando lo vio, observó que traía la bandeja de su desayuno.

-ya era hora.- habló secamente y casi susurrando.

-hmp…- sonrió deleitado por la actitud de la pelirrosa.

Sakura bufó molesta. Sasuke se dirigió a la cama y dejó la bandeja en el borde de esta.

Los ojos esmeraldas de la joven deleitaban con la mirada aquel delicioso manjar… quizás eso era lo mejor de estar encerrada ahí, suigetsu era el único que la trataba como una princesa….

Sasuke la miraba entretenido, de verdad que ver a sakura en ese estado, lo conmovía hasta lo más profundo de su existencia. Era algo único de apreciar….

La pelirrosa notó la mirada del Uchiha encima de ella. La joven no se movió, su cuerpo empezó a temblar…. A pesar de mostrarse fuerte ante el, sentía temor de tan solo recordar lo que le pudo haber hecho a naruto y de lo que le podía pasar a ella o a su bebé.

-sakura, come…- fue como una orden directa.

La joven solo movió su cabeza a un lado, manteniendo la mirada gacha….

El seguía mirándola fijamente, era mejor no discutir, cuando ella se sintiese más cómoda, se alimentaría…

-bien, me iré a bañar entonces….- sakura permanecía sentada en la cama con la vista hacia un lado, no le tomó mucha atención a lo que dijo el Uchiha, pero de pronto su vista se posó en el…

Sasuke se estaba desnudando delante de ella…

La ropa de entrenamiento que traía puesta desde ayer, caía en el piso lentamente…

Sakura lo miraba sorprendida, el Uchiha desnudándose delante de ella…

-descarado…- susurró molesta.

Aunque lo negase, sasuke tenía un tonificado y muy bien esculpido cuerpo…su espalda tan amplia, era alto, aquellos cabellos azabaches revueltos en la parte de atrás de su cabellera, sus bien formados glúteos…

-por Kami….¿ en que estoy pensando?.- al verse envuelta en esa clase de pensamientos, los disipó lo mas rápido que pudo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera…por suerte sasuke no la alcanzaba a ver, ya que le daba la espalda.

Una sonrisa maléfica se manifestó en el pelinegro, le encantaba hacer sufrir a la ojijade….y mas ahora…que se desnudaba delante de ella…

No se podía negar, sasuke parecía un adonis en persona… pero… pero igual… Eso no iba a cambiar nada de lo que ha hecho…

-"oh por Kami, esta mas delicioso que este desayuno…."- sus mejillas estaban mas rojas de lo normal. Se fijó que el Uchiha se iba a dar la vuelta por lo que agarró la sábana lo más rápido posible y tapó su rostro…

-idiota…- masculló.

El Uchiha soltó una risa socarrona. De verdad que sakura era única…su cambio de temperamento, aparte de que era muy dulce….

Por debajo de las sábanas lo escuchaba reírse, sabía lo que tramaba el infeliz…

-tsk- reprochó molesta debajo de la tela, había caído en su trampa nuevamente.

El pelinegro todavía riéndose se dirigió al baño. Al poco rato sakura escuchó el grifo de la ducha abrirse… bajó la sábana mas tranquila, pero vio la puerta abierta del baño….lo peor de todo era que la puerta del baño quedaba justo al frente de ella….

-¡uuuuuuyyyyy!- como lo odiaba, todo lo hacía a propósito. Todo por molestarla, si tuviera su fuerza en ese instante hace rato lo hubiese matado de un solo golpe.

Bajó su mirada a la cama y vio la enorme bandeja con el festín glamoroso que le había preparado suigetsu.

Una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios, suigetsu pensaba siempre en ella a pesar de que ella le tenía cierta desconfianza…

Se parecía tanto a naruto….

Su mirada se afligió, pero desapareció inmediatamente cuando le gruño el estómago…

Sonrió al ver su vientre gruñéndole por comida, era como si su bebé ya le estuviera llorando por que lo alimente….

Se acercó a la bandeja y empezó a degustar lo que había en ella; frutas, pan con mantequilla, jugo, huevo, en fin un menú completo para dos personas o quizás mas…

Al cabo de media hora estaba satisfecha, de verdad se sentía tratada como una reina por suigetsu… el Uchiha todavía no salía de la ducha. Aprovechó de su casi ausencia para observar la hermosa mañana por el enorme ventanal.

Se despojó del lienzo blanco que cubría sus piernas y se levantó cuidadosamente. Todavía se encontraba algo débil, por lo que tenía que estar precavida… caminó torpemente hacia la gran ventana y observó el despejado cielo. La luz del sol reposaba en su fino rostro, la mantenía algo caliente… veía las pequeñas golondrinas posarse en la rama de un árbol cercano al vidrio, sonreía divertida de ver a las aves juguetear entre ellas…libres….

Como quisiera estar allá afuera, respirar el aire puro, sentir la brisa golpear su rostro, sentir los rayos del sol en su piel blanquecina, quemándola…..su rostro demostraba una leve tristeza…quizás eso era lo único que le faltaba…para ser feliz…su libertad…

Sintió un gélido frío surcar su oído, sus vellos del cuerpo entero se erizaron por completo, el corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente…

-s-sasuke….- susurró perturbada.

Frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás, pero sintió de golpe como el vidrio y algo a su espalda la aprisionaban.

-tsk, maldita sea… alejate, UCHIHA.- le hablaba con tal sarcasmo que si por ella fuese hace rato se lo hubiese sacado de encima.

-hmp… ¿Qué tanto ves por la ventana?- el muchacho omitió las ofensas de la joven. Se sentía excitante tenerla ahí acorralada y mas aún estando el, desnudo….

Sakura giró a ver al Uchiha, sus orbes verdes demostraban rabia y cierto desmán de asco por el contacto con el, cosa que sasuke se percató, mas no le importó…

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cercanos, el aliento de sasuke golpeaba la nariz de la pelirrosa. Sakura se pudo percatar de la desnudez del joven, pero se mostró firme ante el, no iba a demostrar debilidad…

El pelinegro aprovechó la corta cercanía entre los dos, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a los rosados labios de ella, sakura lo miraba algo aturdida, su sonrisa de pronto se volvió perversa…

La joven se agachó fácilmente pasando por debajo del brazo del pelinegro y logró zafarse. de la nada ella ya se encontraba atrás de sasuke dirigiéndose a la cama…pero el Uchiha fue mas rápido.

Sintió la presión de su mano agarrándole la muñeca y jalándola hacia el. El Uchiha fue mas listo que ella, sabía lo que iba hacer. Sin poder pestañear sintió el desnudo pecho de sasuke, sus frágiles manos se posaban en el, al igual que su rostro, el joven la abrazaba efusivamente…

Era un simple acto, que sorprendería a cualquiera…sasuke apretaba contra su cuerpo a sakura, con sus grandes brazos rodeaba su pequeña figura….sakura estaba mas que sorprendida...

-sakura.-

La joven alzó su mirada para ver el rostro de el y lo que vio, la sorprendió aun mas…

Sus oscuros ojos la miraban tiernamente como si se tratara de una pequeña niña, una chiquilla que no conocía nada de la vida…

-no te haré ningún daño, ni a ti…. Ni a nuestro hijo…- esas palabras derretían a cualquiera, en especial a ella. Sakura solo permanecía con la mirada fija en la del Uchiha… no podía creer que sasuke de verdad le importará…. Hasta el mismo sasuke se sorprendió de oír aquellas palabas salir de su propia boca….

-los protegeré a ambos, aunque me cueste la vida….- sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía que le iba a saltar del pecho, esas palabras se le grabarían en su mente para toda la vida….

Sakura solo empujó ligeramente el cuerpo del Uchiha, y el lentamente fue soltándola…. La joven agachó su mirada al piso, y sutilmente se fue alejando de el, sentía un enorme nudo en la garganta, Dios como lo odiaba, lo odiaba con todo su ser, por que le tenía que decir esa clase de cosas….¿porque?.... cada vez era peor…

Sin que el pelinegro la pudiera ver, una pequeña lagrima rodó al suelo… todo por aquella confusión…todo por el y su estúpido orgullo…todo… por aquel amor que sintió hacia el, alguna vez…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sus rodillas golpearon la tierra al igual que sus manos, estaba agotado, su cuerpo no le respondía del todo bien… las gotas de sudor caían ligeramente de su frente…estaba fatigado. Ya era todo por hoy….

Se levanto del polvoriento suelo y se dirigió a una piedra. Al rato se hallaba sentado tratando de recobrar el aliento…

-tsk..- cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-maldición.-

-ahmm… naruto-kun- una suave voz se escuchó salir de entre los arboles.

Naruto giró a ver quien lo llamaba, una fingida sonrisa se asomó en su rostro…

-ah hinata…eres tu…- la miró afligido el rubio.

-¿q-que sucede?- lo miró preocupada.

-tsk…- volteo su rostro al frente, estaba molesto, molesto consigo mismo.

-yo…yo no pude recuperarla…hinata- apretó los puños fuertemente y se golpeo las piernas. Estaba molesto.

-naruto-kun.- miró con remordimiento al ojiazul. Lentamente desde atrás se fue acercando al muchacho.

Naruto pudo sentir la presencia cercana de la joven a sus espaldas. Sin aviso alguno, pronto la joven de cabellos negros se vio envuelta en un abrazo…naruto la abrazaba fuertemente, todavía sentado en la roca se aferraba a ella….

-ah…n-naruto…kun….- su blanquecina piel del rostro pronto se tornó roja.

-hinata…¿Por qué?...¿porque sasuke tiene que seguir siendo mas fuerte?.....no la pude recuperar.- hablaba en tono serio con su rostro hundido en el vientre de la ojiperla.

-n-naruto…kun…t-tranquilo…ha-llaremos la for-ma de rescatar a sakura…. No te preocupes.- su voz se tornó mas dulce, miró enternecida al rubio quien al mismo tiempo alzaba su cara para verla…

-gracias hinata- se acurrucó nuevamente en la barriga de la joven y cerró los ojos. Sintió como hinata posaba sus manos en el cabello de el.

Pronto el recuerdo de la pelea con sasuke vino a su cabeza….frunció el ceño de tan solo pensarlo….

FLASH BACK

-maldito seas sasuke….¿como puedes hacer esto?...dime de una buena vez ¿Dónde tienes a sakura-chan?.- se encontraba con su cabello empapado por la lluvia, la sangre rebosando de su labio inferior y su respiración agitada.

-hmp…- el uchiha alzo su mano derecha. –por simple capricho mío no te mate aquella vez…. Pero ahora…. Por simple capricho…. ¡**TE MATARE**!….- el pelinegro observó el oscuro cielo, vio como las grises nubes se unían entre sí, para finalmente usar su última técnica….

-tsk…- naruto observó el cielo, maldijo al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo…. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Dos sombras se hallaban en un gran terreno vacío, producto de la pelea…. La lluvia caía estruendosamente en la tierra y el cielo oscuro, lleno de nubes negras, maldecía lo que pronto ocurriría y daría fin a esta batalla….

Su cabello negro, estaba igual de mojado…su cuerpo tenía algunas heridas, unas profundas…. Sus ojos observaron el cielo y tan pronto se vio favorecido, alzo su mano…

Naruto casi moribundo, tratando de mantenerse en pie…. Invocó rápidamente dos clones.

Los dos jóvenes casi convalecientes, actuaron rápidamente al ver a su contrincante moverse…

-¡KIRIN!-

-¡FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!-

Una enorme explosión sucumbió por completo todo el lugar…

De repente todo se volvió negro….

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-maldito sasuke…- abrió sus azules orbes de golpe.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba a un lado, manteniendo la vista en la almohada blanca a su costado…trataba de no verlo desnudo al frente suyo. Su mirada era seca… no demostraba ningún rasgo de expresión…

Sasuke empezó a vestirse delante de la pelirrosa, al verla en ese estado era como si estuviese en un estado de coma…

Pero más bien estaba hundida en su mar de pensamientos, después de lo dicho por sasuke, no podía pensar claramente…

Se colocó una camiseta negra, por detrás llevaba el símbolo Uchiha, orgullo de su clan… y unos pantalones blancos que le llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Luego de eso se acercó al armario y sacó de ahí un pequeño traje…

-ten, vístete- dejó en el borde de la cama un corto vestido blanco de tiras con flores rosadas estampadas en el, llevaba también un listón fucsia amarrado en la parte de la cintura y la parte baja era amplio.

Sakura volteo a ver el vestido, casi taciturna… frunció el ceño y se dirigió al pelinegro.

-¿Qué es esto?- le susurró

-lo que ves, un vestido… vamos, vístete, tenemos que irnos.- le habló casi inexpresivamente.

-hmp…contigo no voy a ningún lado, miserable.- cruzó sus brazos e hizo un puchero.

-jajaja….tierna sakura… para tu información, tenemos que ir a comprar la ropa de nuestro hijo…- le habló con sarcasmo. -aparte pronto te crecerá la barriga y tenemos que comprarte ropa… al igual que ropa interior….- el Uchiha le habló divertido recalcándole cada cosa, en especial lo de la ropa interior.

-tsk, maldito uchiha- la joven se levantó molesta de la cama, agarró el vestido y se encaminó al baño. Sasuke solo la persiguió con la mirada, luego de escuchar el portazo una sonrisa pervertida se mostró en sus labios, después de habérselos saboreado.

Luego de un rato sakura salió del baño, sasuke se hallaba sentado en el sofá con los brazos estirados en el borde de este. Al verla tan hermosa con aquel vestido, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par del asombro, esta vez no disimuló, por lo que la pelirrosa pronto se dio cuenta y sus mejillas se ruborizaron, pero pronto, para tapar aquella vergüenza, le reprochó molesta…

-¿y bien?... vámonos.- lo miró con desconfianza.

-hmp.- cerró los ojos tranquilo, mientras sonreía ladinamente. Se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas mas tarde llegaron a un pueblo cercano. Sakura miraba sorprendida el ambiente del lugar, era hermoso. Las casas eran de variados colores, grandes y lujosas, el pueblo tenía gran cantidad de monumentos, las tiendas se veían glamorosas, la gente vestía muy bien, aparte de eso eran muy amables.

Sasuke caminaba a su lado con los ojos cerrados como meditando, sus manos estaban metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón. Por su parte, sakura miraba anonadada el lugar, simplemente hermoso…

Sin darse cuenta, sasuke la sujetó del brazo sin lastimarla, y la llevó a un par de tiendas en una esquina, de todas formas a ella no le importó, estaba más interesada en las casas y lo que la rodeaba.

Antes de entrar a una tienda, un pequeño niño corrió a su lado, provocando que el vestido se le alzara un poco. Sakura sonrió tiernamente al verlo, pensó en si así seria su bebé…. Sin percatarse se tocó su vientre. Sasuke solo la miró de reojo y sonrió orgulloso de aquel acto…

La campana de entrada sonó. Los dos jóvenes ingresaron al pequeño pero bien lujoso almacén, sakura pudo observar una cantidad de ropa para bebes, incluso cunas y otras utilerías para bebes…

Sakura se sentía como en una tienda de juguetes… era como volver a su niñez, recorrer todos los pasillos y escoger cuanto juguete le gustara…

Sasuke la soltó del brazo, pronto apareció una señora de edad al frente de ellos, ofreciéndole guiarlos a ambos a echarle un vistazo a la ropa.

-buenos días, jóvenes. ¿En que sería tan amables de ayudarles?- su voz ya bastante ronca y suave se dirigió a ambos.

-buenos días.- le hablo en tono grave el pelinegro. Sakura seguía con la mirada perdida en el lugar.

-estamos buscando ropa para bebe… y para ella también…- su mirada fría observaba directamente a la mujer. Más ella no se molestaba por eso…

La mujer miró fijamente a sakura, de pies a cabeza… sonrió cariñosamente al ver sus verdes ojos…

Sakura se sintió observada. Al ver quien la miraba tan atentamente, se fijó en la vieja mujer, quien la observaba completamente….la miró un tanto confundida por su actitud….por lo que decidió preguntarle…

-eh….¿sucede algo?- le preguntó preocupada.

-mi niña, en tus ojos puedo ver, lo buena madre que vas a ser….- sonrió dulcemente después de haber dicho estas palabras.

Al escuchar esas palabras un nudo en su garganta se formó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y sus ojos del asombró se abrieron…

-a-arigato….- susurró apenada, a la vez que agachó su mirada a un lado.

La mujer les hizo desmán con la mano para que pasaran. Los dos jóvenes miraban todas los anaqueles con ropa para bebe… sakura se separó de sasuke; miraba atontada toda la ropa…se fue acercando a un perchero donde habían hermosos vestidos…

Sasuke por su parte observaba con total sequedad la ropa de bebés… ahora que lo pensaba bien… no sabía el sexo del bebé. Mientras caminaba y observaba la ropa, el se hallaba hundido en su mar de pensamientos.

-"tsk, ¿y ahora que color de ropa le compramos?....¿habrá sido apresurado venir a comprar la ropa?".- alzó su fría mirada hacia la pelirrosa, quien yacía entretenida viendo vestidos y cosas así.

-"aparte…."- sonrió con un enorme orgullo. –"tendré que ponerle el símbolo Uchiha a la ropa".- nuevamente miró a la pelirrosa, sabía que eso le llegaría a disgustar. Pero…ese hijo que llevaba en su vientre….era un UCHIHA….era su hijo.

-disculpe, joven…- una voz ronca y dulce lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Sasuke volteo a mirar a la señora a su lado…

-¿ya encontró lo que buscaba?- le habló sonriente la mujer.

-ehh….- la miró un tanto despreocupado. La verdad no sabía que comprarle al bebé. Aparte quería darle una sorpresa a sakura, no sabía como entablar una conversación amena con la señora y pedirle, o mejor dicho implorarle que le ayude con ese pequeño gran favor. El no se podía dar el lujo de pedir ayuda…era demasiado orgulloso, algo que a veces detestaba de el mismo. Pero requería de urgencia eso…

-ehh..- carraspeó un poco. Estaba avergonzado por lo que iba hacer…

Su agachó su mirada hacia un costado y casi notablemente sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¿quisiera pedirle un favor?-

La mujer sonrió gustosa y le pidió que la acompañase…

Sakura ni se percató que el pelinegro desapareció con la vieja mujer. Más bien, su interés por la ropa le simpatizaba más…

Los vestidos para embarazadas eran hermosos, tenía que confesar que eran muy refinados pero con cierto toque maternal…simplemente bellos.

De pronto algo llamó más su atención. Era una cuna…

Una enorme cuna… se acercó lentamente a ella, sus ojos no dejaban de abrirse más del asombro.

-es…perfecta…- murmuró animadamente.

Venía con un enorme toldo, que la cubría totalmente. Era de color blanco y muy espacioso. En su interior, había pequeñas almohadillas de varios colores, amarillas, azules, rosado, todos tonos muy suaves… la sábana era de los mismos colores mezclados entre ellos.

-sakura- una grave voz la llamó.

La joven frunció el ceño molesta…volteo a ver al pelinegro quien se encontraba en la caja.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te gustó?-

Sakura miró algo apenada los vestidos, eran muy hermosos pero costaban mucho.

-hmp- sasuke rápidamente se dio cuenta…

-no te preocupes por eso…solo escoge los que mas te gustaron.- le sonrió simpático.

La joven con las mejillas ruborizadas observó al pelinegro, este le hizo desmán con los ojos para que fuese a ver los vestidos. Ella le hizo caso…

Al rato la caja estaba llena de vestidos de todos los colores y tamaños posibles… sasuke no hizo ninguna expresión, la verdad ni le molestaba…

-ehh… sasuke- la joven lo llamó.

Sasuke la volteo a mirar y vio como miraba apenada el piso.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-n-ne-ce-sito…- su rostro se puso más rojo todavía. No quería pedírselo pero lo necesitaba y le daba mas pena decírselo delante de la señora.

Sasuke la miró aun más confundido, de repente vio como la joven se paraba de puntas y se le acercaba al oído…luego de un rato el rostro del muchacho se fue poniendo rojo, al poco tiempo tenía el ceño fruncido y un tick nervioso en el ojo…

La mujer veía aun más desconcertada la situación. Luego de un rato la joven volvió a su posición normal y miraba avergonzada al pelinegro…

-está bien- suspiró deliberadamente.

Sakura sonrió socarronamente, de vez en cuando sasuke tenía que tratarla como una princesa. Aparte de que era mas por venganza que por gusto propio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las pisadas de ambos callaban el silencio no tan ameno entre ellos. Sakura venía caminando delante de sasuke, caminaba feliz de todo lo que había comprado, más bien, lo que sasuke le había pagado por comprar…

El pelinegro traía consigo por lo menos 6 bolsas llenas en cada mano. Ya no aguantaba, su brazo derecho le estaba molestando, sakura le había quitado el yeso aquella misma mañana…pero no era suficiente. Hacia como dos horas habían salido del pueblo y les faltaba dos horas más para llegar y faltaba poco para que oscureciera.

Bueno aunque pensándolo bien, ya era hora de poner su plan en marcha…

En el camino de ida al pueblo, sasuke pudo divisar un pequeño río. Desde antes de salir de la guarida quería aprovechar el tiempo junto a la pelirrosa. Al ver aquel río pudo observar que era la oportunidad perfecta para tenerla cerca…

-sakura.- llamó casi ordenándole.

La joven se detuvo y tornó a ver al pelinegro quien yacía parado en medio del camino con las compras. Su rostro era serio, como siempre, pero cio en sus labios una leve sonrisa, casi invisible para el ojo humano….

-¿Qué quieres?- le habló secamente.

-ven, quiero que veas algo…- el Uchiha empezó a hacia fuera del camino, metiéndose entre unos arboles. La joven lo miró con desgano y se mantuvo parada viéndolo irse.

-ese no es el regreso Uchiha.- le espetó desganada la joven.

Sauke omitió el comentario de la joven y continúo caminando entre los arbustos. Sakura todavía parada en la mitad de la vía, gritaba el nombre del pelinegro, pero este seguía sin responderle.

-¡uuuhhh¡- maldecía a sasuke por dentro. La pelirrosa empezó a seguirlo de mala gana. Como lo detestaba, con todo su ser… siempre tenía que estar detrás de el…. Siempre.

Al escuchar los pasos de ella detrás suyo, sus labios expresaron una maliciosa sonrisa… esto iba a ser divertido.

Pronto apareció delante de el un río. A los pocos segundos sakura vislumbraba la belleza de este. Era extenso y las aguas estaban calmadas. Había algunas grandes rocas rodeándolo y en la parte más baja había una gran roca en la mitad que cubría la siguiente parte del río.

Sasuke empezó a acercarse a la orilla y dejó las bolsas a un lado. Sakura miraba intrigada el hermoso río, pero pronto su vista se fijó en el Uchiha al verlo quitándose la ropa y quedando completamente desnudo…

-¿p-pero que haces imbécil?- su tono de voz era abrumador.

-me voy a dar un baño…¿Qué mas puedo hacer?.- se dio la vuelta para ver a la joven de cabellos rosa. Por su parte el ya se hallaba totalmente desnudo, a lo que sakura rápidamente giró su rostro enrojecido hacia un lado para no verlo.

Sasuke rió divertido al ver como sakura se sonrojaba por aquel hecho… el pelinegro dio media vuelta y caminó hacia el río…

-s-sasuke…¿pero que haces? No ves que tenemos que volver… estoy… estoy cansada.- sakura le exigía molesta el hecho de que "había que" regresar a la guarida.

-pues , yo estoy igual de cansado y… quiero darme un refrescante baño para poder seguir, aparte sakura, esta como haciendo calor…¿no crees?.- sasuke le hablaba con tono picarón mientras ingresaba a la cristalina agua.

-p-pero….- no pudo continuar ya que sasuke se hallaba sumergido en alguna parte del río. Pero esto no se quedaría así, se las pagaría…

-maldito sasuke, ya veras…- una venita brotaba de su frente.

Al poco rato se había cansado de estar parada por lo que prefirió sentarse a esperar a que el pelinegro decidiera tomar camino nuevamente. Después de todo la vista no era tan mala, ya dentro de poco el sol se posicionaría para el atardecer, el lugar era hermoso y con una enorme tranquilidad que sucumbía todo lo que rodeaba…

Pero pronto el calor se hizo presente… algo que la estaba incomodando demasiado. El embarazo la ponía más sensible por lo visto…

Lentamente su cuerpo empezó a sudar y el calor se estaba volviendo insoportable… miró el agua correr serenamente, mas ganas le daban de meterse… pero súbitamente pensó en el Uchiha quien se hallaba al otro lado del río bañándose en una pequeña cascadita que había… sabía que no era buena idea meterse con el en el río, pero el calor la estaba matando lentamente… por lo que tenía que haber algún otro lugar donde poder zambullirse.

Comenzó a buscar un lugar "privado" si se le puede decir así y lejano de sasuke. Observó cautelosamente el contorno del arroyo, en breve había encontrado el lugar perfecto para darse un ligero baño, claro antes de que sasuke se percatara…

Luego de un rato ya se hallaba en la orilla del río, en su pequeño lugar "privado". Era detrás de aquella roca que se hallaba en la mitad del riachuelo aparte de que algunas ramas de los arboles cubrían muy bien la pequeña zona.

El vestido cayó al verde pasto y sus pies se vieron envueltos en la cristalina agua, fue adentrándose cada vez más hasta que el agua le llegó un poco más arriba de sus pechos… sabía que sasuke no se fijaría en su ubicación así que preocuparse no era de mucha importancia… cerró tranquila y confiadamente sus verdes orbes para poder así disfrutar de la frescura que le brindaba la naturaleza en aquel instante…

Por unos segundos sintió una enorme paz y felicidad en aquel estado, era simplemente maravilloso…muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente sobre naruto, su familia, su hogar…hasta incluso de su pequeño bebé creciendo en su vientre…

Pero volvió a la realidad al sentir como posesivamente la envolvían por la cintura… abrió sus ojos sobresaltada al sentir los masculinos brazos del Uchiha rodearla, sin permiso alguno de escapar…

Sakura velozmente giró a ver al pelinegro, quien tenía una pervertida sonrisa en su rostro. Sus ojos expresaban tal perversión que parecía haber planeado esta pequeña parada con anterioridad…

-¿q-que haces?- sakura le titubeaba al hablar, le tenía miedo. A pesar de haber pasado un ameno momento comprando ropa, no era suficiente para tenerlo tan cerca suyo… le había perdido la poca confianza que le quedaba hacia el y el temor que sentía crecía cada día al igual que su odio…

Que placer tan grande tenerla desnuda y pegada a su cuerpo… sakura era como un delicioso vino, quien supiese cosecharlo bien este daría sus mejores frutos y mas aún cuando no se lo ha probado por años, su sabor sería exquisito…metafóricamente se podría hablar así de aquello que lo endulzaba al tenerla cerca…

Sakura reaccionó atemorizada al ver como la sujetaba por la cintura… Empujó a sasuke y de manera acelerada logró separarse de el. Comenzó a caminar toda despabilada en el agua, intentando salir lo más rápido posible del río… ya estaba por llegar a la orilla, solo unos dos pasos mas y salía del agua…

Pero nuevamente se vio forzada a detenerse…sasuke la sujetó desde atrás de la cintura y acto seguido sintió el húmedo césped en su rostro… el pelinegro la había empujado hacia afuera del arroyo, pero la mantenía agarrada para que no huyera…

-¡suéltame… suéltame…maldito bastardo!- sakura forcejeaba en la tierra tratando de arrastrarse para poder soltarse pero sasuke la tenía bien aprensada hacia el. La joven intentó levantarse pero el Uchiha la empujaba contra el suelo manteniéndola boca abajo. Los cuerpos de ambos yacían afuera del río en la orilla forcejeando el uno con el otro.

Sakura estaba débil, ya no tenía posibilidades de escapar y menos de combatir con el…era inútil. Sabía que tenía perdida la batalla contra el, pero no quería, no podía dejarse tocar otra vez de el…

-¡AHH! ¡Suéltame! ¿Qué es lo que quieres imbécil?- sakura le gritaba desesperada desde la posición en que se hallaba. Sasuke encima de ella, desnudo y ella en la misma situación boca abajo.

Una delicia tenerla en aquella posición. Mil cosas sucias pasaron por su mente…

Sasuke se estaba excitando, hacia un buen tiempo que la extrañaba, la necesitaba hacer suya nuevamente…quería hacerle el amor una y otra vez…pero las circunstancias no se lo permitían menos ahora que ella lo odiaba, pero su lujuria era mas grande y su necesidad de sentirla era muy fuerte….

Aquel olor a cerezos que expedía de su cuerpo lo idiotizaba por completo. Era tan dulce, tan extravagante….

-sakura- le susurró al oído con aquella gruesa voz que hacia que cualquiera temblara a sus pies.

Por Kami, tenía que ser fuerte. No… no podía permitirse….

Sintió como un enorme calor la invadía desde abajo… sasuke le sobaba con su miembro ya erecto su parte íntima.

-p-para… p-para por favor…- sakura sujetaba las hojas de las hierbas con fuerza. Como maldecía estar tan sensible en estos momentos, por una parte deseaba, lo deseaba…quería que le hiciera el amor ahí mismo…como dos locos enamorados. Pero su razón se lo impedía, sasuke se había vuelto un completo asesino… y ya no podía no quería ni mucho menos ser tocada por el…ya eso no era posible…

Pero nuevamente sus pensamientos se vieron esfumados, sasuke agarraba su miembro y lo sobaba con la zona baja de su femenino cuerpo… era tan, pero tan difícil decir no…

El Uchiha prosiguió así moviéndolo en círculos… sakura cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y sujetaba la hierba con afán… dentro de unos segundos sus labios rosados soltaban leves gemidos que provocaban en sasuke un estremecimiento, era como si fuertes corrientazos placenteros recorrieran todo su cuerpo despertándolo…

-n-no… s-sa-suke… ahh…- por lástima sasuke no podía escuchar los ruegos de ella, estaba mas concentrado en sentir su mojado interior… en esa delicia que lo hacia sentir… no sabía como explicarlo… simplemente solo ella le provocaba esa clase de cosa que lo volvían loco…

Pronto sintió como la cavidad de ella se mojaba, no dudo un segundo más y se arrodilló atrás de ella… que mas placentero que hacérselo en esa posición… la podía sentir mejor…

Sakura sintió como sasuke la sujetó de las caderas y las acomodó de forma que de su cintura para arriba quedo agachada mientras el resto quedó alzado… dejándola en mejor posición para que sasuke la penetrara…

Los dos jóvenes perdieron por completo la razón, no podían actuar racionalmente, en especial sakura, que de repente pedía a gritos silenciosos que la hiciera suya…

Pero ambos sabían muy al fondo de su ser que después de esto vendrían las consecuencias…

_La tentación es grande pero la satisfacción es poca…._

Sabían perfectamente, en especial sakura, que esto les saldría muy caro…

La pelirrosa agachó su rostro, hasta que su frente tocó el frío pasto…apretó fuerte las hojas del verde pasto…

Un susurró se convirtió en un gritó…………. De placer………..

Sasuke la penetró de golpe, al ver como la joven acomodaba sus caderas para que el se introdujese…le estaba dando permiso….

Dios…..que delicia…

No habían palabras para describir este placer que lo envolvía…era un manjar…un exquisito manjar de los Dioses…

Su interior completamente mojado… aprisionando su miembro, pidiendo por más…

El joven empezó a moverse en círculos en el interior de su cavidad, eran suaves y lentos… sakura soltaba de sus labios inaudibles gemidos…

Sasuke sacaba y penetraba su miembro con total suavidad, quería hacerla gritar como loca… quería que sintiera lo que el sentía cada vez que la hacia suya…

Seguía dándole con movimientos circulares…entrando y saliendo de ella… no iba a acabar todavía…

Sus cuerpos empezaron a expedir ese dulce néctar que enriquecía la fricción de ese momento…sakura permanecía con la frente pegada al suelo y las manos sujetando el suelo…

Su fina espalda sudaba. Las gotas de sudor caían desde su derrier hasta la nuca de su cuello…una excitante vista para sasuke, quien sudaba aún mas… las gotas rodaban por su frente, su torso igual de empapado… todo su esculpido cuerpo emanaba tal calor que producía mas transpiración…

Sasuke no se contuvo y manteniéndose en la misma posición, agachó su torso pegándolo contra la espalda mojada de la pelirrosa. Continuo moviéndose de la misma manera, pero esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. La tenía abrazada con un solo brazo por la cintura y se introducía con más fuerza… provocando que gimiera un poco más fuerte y alzara su rostro… el sudor pegaba mas ambos cuerpos y la humedad de la frente de sasuke se escurría hasta la espalda de la joven.

Continúo así varios segundos más, hasta que salió de su interior con gran facilidad… la giró dejándola boca arriba y quedando ambos mirándose a los ojos directamente… sasuke le sujetó el rostro y se acercó lentamente a ella…. Lamió por encima los labios de ella, haciendo que sakura abriera los suyos un poco… el aliento de la pelirrosa chocaba contra sus fríos labios….

Sus oscuros cabellos cubrían parte de su rostro, pero alcanzaba a ver aquellos ojos…esos vacíos ojos que la atrapaban a un trance que ni ella podía huir… sentía los labios de el tan cerca a los suyos… su piel se erizaba con frecuencia al tenerlo encima suyo.

Sasuke acortó rápidamente la distancia entre ambos labios y desenfrenadamente invadía la cavidad de ella, saboreando cada parte de ella… sakura le correspondía con todo el placer que desbordaba de su cuerpo… no estaba satisfecha, quería mas… mas de el…

El pelinegro jugaba con la lengua de ella, la saboreaba, cada centímetro de ella… sakura era como un dulce para el, era demasiado embriagante…

Tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire. Ellos se volvían uno solo, por dentro, el instinto de ambos gritaba por que se mantuvieran así para siempre…

Sakura permanecía con los ojos entrecerrados, respirando agitadamente, esperando por ser tocada nuevamente…

El Uchiha rozaba suavemente con las puntas de sus dedos cada parte del cuerpo de la joven, acariciándola y haciéndole sentir cada gota de placer…era como si la torturara, provocando que ella pidiera más a gritos…

Prontamente sus dedos bajaron hasta el clítoris y lo rozaban con cierta delicadeza… sus dedos bajaban a su húmeda entrada y los mojaba para luego subir hasta su punto de placer y sobarlo gustosamente, para así escuchar esos gemidos traviesos que lo volvían loco…

Sentía sus cálidos dedos rozar juguetonamente su punto de desembocadura al placer...sentía como su cuerpo emanaba calor, un calor que la ahogaba y que necesitaba apagar cuanto antes…quería saciar esas ganas…quería tenerlo adentro suyo moviéndose abruptamente….

Sasuke pudo sentir la aflicción repentina de la joven… sus labios mostraron una sonrisa astuta… nuevamente atrapó los labios de la joven mientras sus dedos se ocupaban de juguetear con aquella zona… la pelirrosa hundía sus finos dedos en el revoltoso cabello del muchacho a la vez que lo aprisionaba mas contra ella para que los besos fuesen mas profundos…

Sentirse…en uno solo…

Sasuke dejó de tocarla y pronto se fue introduciendo en ella… sakura entrelazaba sus brazos en el cuello del joven, sus uñas incrustadas en la blanquecina piel destilando pequeñas gotas de sangre… sentía un pequeño dolor mezclado con una serie de sentimientos…pero también era el placer de deleitar aquel momento…

Su miembro entraba delicadamente en su interior, sakura frunció el ceño en forma de expresar el pequeño malestar que le provocaba… sasuke al verla en ese estado, penetró de golpe su miembro, provocando un gemido de dolor en la joven….

Rápidamente se vio envuelta en un calor que mitigaba su molestia… mas bien provocaba dentro de ella una especie de ardor que acrecentaba sus instintos…su lujuria se venía impaciente…su deseo por ser suya otra vez incrementaba con gran desesperación…

Sasuke provocaba en ellas sentimientos que nunca había sentido en su vida…a pesar de que no los reconocía...

De pronto sus pensamientos se vieron desvanecidos por la repentina agitación que provocaban ambos cuerpos…sasuke embestía con fuerza…

Sakura se aferraba de su amplia espalda a la vez que lo apretaba mas contra ella, haciendo que sus pezones acariciaran su transpirado torso…

Las embestidas cada vez venían con fuerza… la joven gemía al oído del Uchiha. Sasuke mantenía su rostro hundido en los rosados cabellos de la joven, sus gemidos eran roncos y graves, provocando que la piel de sakura se erizara y se excitara cada vez más…

_Derramó su interior dentro de ella al sentir el clímax llegar a su fin… no se comparaba con el paraíso… ni con cualquier otra cosa… simplemente la amaba…_

Sakura gimió con fuerza en su oído, dándole a entender que ella también había terminado y haciéndole sentir una mezcla de sensaciones que lo confundían con frecuencia…

Escuchaba su respiración agitada en su oreja. Lo sintió levantarse de encima suyo y vio como le clavaba la mirada… sintió sus dedos remover sus cabellos rosas…aun permanecía con la mirada fija en su rostro…

_De verdad…¿Qué era esto que estaba sintiendo?_

_Era algo que le gustaba, que lo emocionaba como un niño, que lo llenaba por dentro…algo que no había sentido antes…y que solamente ella se lo brindaba…_

_¿Amor?_

_No…_

_Imposible…_

_El…jamás…_

Sakura respiraba agitadamente aún, sus esmeraldas lo miraban fijamente. No lo molestaba en lo absoluto que la tocara…veía como el sudor recorría su frente hasta llegar al suelo…

De repente sintió su delicada mano en su mejilla, acariciándolo…era una muestra de cariño…

Que el no se imaginó y menos ella…

Pero de repente pudo ver como los ojos de ella se cristalizaban…una gota se escurrió por sus mejillas…

Le dolía en el alma darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, no había vuelta atrás y todo por culpa de aquel sentimiento que la atosigaba…ni sabía que fue lo que realmente sucedió…¿por que de repente todos sus sentidos racionales se nublaron y permitieron que esto sucediera?…

Sin ninguna explicación o excusa decente para remediar lo hecho…había cometido un grave error…otra vez había caído en su trampa… tocada por el…alguien que solo la utilizaba para su propia satisfacción personal, para hacer crecer mas su estúpido ego...

¿Por qué?

Espero a que sasuke saliera de su interior y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó precipitada empujándolo a el, sacándoselo de encima…

Luego de un rato habían cogido camino devuelta a la guarida…el silencio era perturbador…

Quería llegar cuanto antes para limpiarse los rastros de su aroma en su piel…lo que había hecho no tenía perdón…para ella misma…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El camino fue largo… y no por que la ruta lo fuese sino por aquel incómodo silencio en el que vino…

Después de lo ocurrido, sakura se vistió apresuradamente y salió corriendo del lugar, luego de un rato la logró alcanzar…

Cuando la alcanzó a divisar, la vio caminar con los brazos cruzados, como si estuviera abrazándose, tratando de protegerse…de algo o alguien…"_quizás de ella misma"_…

Y así fue todo el camino de regreso…el caminando detrás de ella, escuchando sus callados sollozos… en ese instante quería acercarse a ella y abrazarla fuertemente y decirle que todo estaría bien, que la protegería a ella y su hijo y que nunca los abandonaría…pero era imposible…

No podía darle tanta importancia a eso… era solo por que iba a tener un hijo suyo y…

¡Mierda!... siempre era lo mismo…¿cuanto tiempo mas tendría que contradecirse?

La enorme puerta de madera se abrió, haciendo un chillido a deteriorado. Sakura caminó a paso veloz por la puerta y sasuke la siguió por detrás.

-hey ¿Qué tal les fue?- su tono de voz era bulliciosa. En ese momento todo le fastidiaba y ahora tener que escucharlo hablar a suigetsu preguntando como les fue.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fueron la cantidad de paquetes y una orden con tono amenazante exigiéndole que desapareciera de su vista. Por lo visto sasuke venía con mal genio… como siempre…

Pero alcanzó a ver como la joven giraba por uno de los pasillos apresurada…

-¿y ahora que le habrá hecho?- suigetsu dio media vuelta y se retiró del lugar suspirando. Ahora sabía porque el Uchiha estaba así…

-siempre por la señorita sakura.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-sakura espera- le habló molesto, pero fue inútil. La joven se encerró en el cuarto dejándolo solo.

Sasuke permaneció parado por un momento tratando de procesar lo sucedido. Estaba a punto de lanzarse a derribar aquella puerta pero si lo pensaba bien quizás discutir no era lo mejor por el momento.

Pasó su mano por sus oscuros cabellos en desmán de cansancio y se retiró rendido del pasillo.

Las enormes puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron. El Uchiha ingreso a la enorme librería con cierto desgano. Estaba furioso… furiosos consigo mismo… ya no sabía que hacer… cada vez que la hacía suya sabía el daño que le provocaba y mas ahora que estaba sensible con el embarazo…todo se estaba desmoronando…todo por culpa de sakura…

_¿Por qué tan de repente ella se volvió una necesidad tan deseada?_

_¿Por qué?_


	8. Chapter 8

**HOOOOLAAA... AKI LES ACTUALICE RAPIDITO EL CAPITULO 8!!! GRACIAS A TOOODAS LAS PERSONAS X DEJAR REVIEWS... YA SUPERAMOS LOS 50 Y CONTINUEMOS ASI.... TAMBIEN LES DOY GRAXIAS POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA UNA DE LAS PRIMERAS Q ESCRIBO!!! DE VERAS MUCHAS GRXIAS A TODOS USTEDES BESOTES... SIN MAS AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 8....**

**

* * *

  
**

Se acercó al pequeño bar de la habitación y se sirvió un vaso lleno de sake… necesitaba despejar su cabeza aunque fuese con eso…

Caminó hacia la mesa y luego de un rato se sentó en el enorme sillón que se hallaba detrás de ella. Mantenía la mirada fija en el vaso…. Una mirada seria, llena de ira, rabia e impotencia…

Observaba el líquido dar pequeños giros dentro de la copa…poco a poco su ceño se fue frunciendo cada vez mas.

-tsk- sin decir nada más bebió de golpe todo el contenido del vaso. Se pasó la mano por la boca limpiándose los rastros de la bebida. Nuevamente se levantó al bar, agarró la botella que contenía el trago etílico y se dirigió otra vez al sillón.

Daba grandes sorbos del licor. Necesitaba como sea despejar aquellos pensamientos que lo estaban atormentando…

¿Por qué tan de repente todo su mundo dio un vuelco?

¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido sakura?

Nada de esto estaba en el plan, ahora ella lo estaba arruinando todo. Bueno aunque restaurar su clan si era parte de su plan de vida pero… esto que estaba sintiendo dentro de el… esto no venía incluido.

Sabía que cada vez que la tocaba y la hacía suya la lastimaba, pero eso no le importaba…

¿Tan egoísta era?

Pero… cada vez que la acariciaba…era como si nunca la quisiera soltar. La quería tener siempre a su lado, sentir sus labios, aquellos labios que sabían a cerezas…. Su cabello, era tan suave… su cuerpo… ese cuerpo que lo volvía loco y que expedía un aroma delicioso… ella era como un dulce néctar que lo embriagaba cada vez que la tenía entre sus brazos.

-maldición-

-¿Qué me pasa?- se reprochaba molesto por lo que estaba pensando. Pasó su mano por su cara en un inútil afán de olvidar todo aquello… pero le era imposible.

Solo ella era quien lo libraba de ese sentimiento de venganza. Su voz, tan cariñosa, tierna y atenta lo aliviaba de tan molestos sentimientos de dolor y rabia.

Ella le hacía ver las cosas de otra manera…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Sentía esa paz y tranquilidad que estuvo buscando todos esos años…solo estando con ella…podía ser feliz…

-¡no, no, no maldición!- se levantó precipitadamente tirando el sillón al suelo. Aun con la botella en la mano y casi medio vacía, empezó a caminar por la biblioteca, dando vueltas en esta.

-sakura no significa nada para mí-

_-"si claro. Ni tu mismo te lo crees".- _de repente una vocecilla le empezó a hablar desde su interior. Sasuke detuvo de repente su caminar. Abrió sus ojos algo confundido. Miró la botella de sake ya casi seca que tenía en la mano.

Movió su cabeza de lado en lado, negando lo que supuestamente acabó de escuchar.

-creo que no fue buena idea tomar.- caminaba torpemente. El efecto del licor ya le estaba cogiendo efecto.

-_"No niegues lo que sientes, menos lo que escuchas"- _

Ok, ahora si se estaba asustando.

-p-pero que demo-….- sasuke dejó la botella en el enorme escritorio y posó ambas manos en este. Cerró fuertemente sus ojos y nuevamente sacudió la cabeza.

-sakura… ¿ahora que mierda me estas haciendo?- su tono de voz era intranquilo.

-_"¿Por qué tanto niegas lo que sientes por ella?"-_

_-_y-yo no estoy negando nada… y-yo… no siento nada por ella.-

_-"entonces… ¿Por qué sientes esta felicidad crecer en tu interior?"-_

Con el puño golpeó bruscamente la mesa, haciendo un leve daño a la madera.

-no, no y no… yo solamente… solamente…-

_-"¿solamente que?"- _

-maldita sea…. Es… solo que… voy a tener un hijo… nada más…- miraba frustrado hacia un costado. Sabía que estaba mintiendo, que nada de lo que decía era cierto.

-_"jajajaja…. Lo peor de todo es que no te puedes ni mentir, sabes que aparte de la felicidad que sientes por tener un hijo, por volver a restaurar tu clan… cada vez que estas a su lado, que la tocas y le __**HACES EL AMOR**__…sientes como tu corazón cobra vida nuevamente y de repente ese sentimiento de venganza desaparece"-_

_-_ tsk-

-¿y ahora que? Mi plan de destruir Konoha se ha perdido por completo… no puedo llegar a sentir algo por ella…eso es imposible…quizás…quizás … solo… sea afecto no mas… lo que siento por ella no es mas que afecto…aparte será la madre de mis hijos y…-

-"_quizás sea ella, la única que te pueda dar, mejor dicho, darnos paz en el corazón… aparte, desde que la trajiste aquí… pudiste haberla matado o meterla a un muérgano calabozo… desde el tiempo que ha estado aquí en cautiverio, has sido demasiado atento con ella…cada vez que la haces tuya, todo pensamiento racional desaparece y te brinda un placer que te vuelve loco… ¿o no es así?"- _

_-"sabes perfectamente lo que estas sintiendo por ella… es tu amiga, tu compañera, tu amante, tu mujer…. De lo contrario ya la hubieses desechado. Simplemente no quieres encarar estos sentimientos de amor, felicidad, tranquilidad que están creciendo dentro de ti… pero estoy seguro… mas que seguro que a pesar de todas las cosas que han sucedido entre ustedes… tu… LA AMAS…"-_

_-_no puedo aceptar esto que estoy sintiendo…todo habrá sido un desperdicio…yo no puedo retroceder mi palabra de destruir Konoha… y si he sido "atento" con sakura es por el bienestar del bebé, de mi hijo y también por el de ella… pero…no puedo…no puedo llegar a querer… otra vez…no-

_-"tienes miedo de perder a los dos únicos seres que de verdad te importan… no quieres volver a perder gente amada por ti…pero eso no sucederá, siempre y cuando estés pendientes de ellos y les brindes ese amor que tanto necesitan… y deja el orgullo a un lado, cuantas veces te reprochabas mentalmente por no ser así…"-_

Sasuke alzó la mirada, todo le daba vueltas. Recordó súbitamente las palabras que le dijo naruto en el último enfrentamiento que tuvieron…

FLASH BACK

_-maldito seas sasuke….¿como puedes hacer esto?...dime de una buena vez ¿Dónde tienes a sakura-chan?.- se encontraba con su cabello empapado por la lluvia, la sangre rebosando de su labio inferior y su respiración agitada._

_-¡ELLA TE AMABA!… te largaste sin decir nada…. Todo por tu estúpida sed de venganza… itachi ya está muerto y ahora, ¡te las cobras con ella!...¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto?... te juro sasuke…¡QUE TE BUSCARÉ HASTA EL ÚLTIMO RINCÓN DE LA TIERRA Y ACABARÉ CON TU VIDA!...-_

_Los dos jóvenes casi convalecientes, actuaron rápidamente al ver a su contrincante moverse…_

_-¡KIRIN!-_

_-¡FUUTON RASEN SHURIKEN!-_

_Una enorme explosión sucumbió por completo todo el lugar…_

_De repente todo se volvió negro…._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Su mirada confundida por la pequeña conversación de un momento con su conciencia, cambió… cambió a una de odio y furia…

-jamás naruto… jamás la encontraras… de eso dalo por seguro…ahora…sakura me pertenece…- una despiadada sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El agua de la ducha recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Necesitaba sacarse el aroma y las caricias de él de encima… no lo soportaba más…

Sakura se encontraba parada en la bañera, hacia un buen rato que se hallaba ahí. Su mirada toda abatida, en dirección al suelo, su cuerpo rígido y su rostro, sin ninguna señal de sentimiento…dejaba caer las gotas de la ducha sobre ella…

Ya no aguantaba mas este martirio…quería alejarse de el lo mas rápido posible y no volver a verlo nunca mas en su vida…

Solo faltaba un mes… si un mes para que sasuke tomara control y destruyera konoha…su casa, el hogar donde ella nació y creció junto a sus amigos…junto a el…¿Cómo un ser tan despiadado podía acabar con lo único que lo hizo sentir como si estuviera nuevamente en familia cuando se quedó solo, sin padre ni madre?...

Sus manos subieron hasta sus brazos…en un desesperado intento de abrazarse. De poder sentirse segura…

Miró su abultado vientre, no estaba lo suficientemente grande todavía pero ya era lo bastante visible para cualquiera.

Sin previo aviso, se vio hincada en el piso de la bañera, abrazándose desconsoladamente y llorando amargamente…

-n-narutooo….p-por favor ven… no me dejes…- susurraba con temor, con tristeza. Su dulce voz se desquebrajaba. Sus lágrimas rebosaban de sus ojos con pujanza. Le dolía… le dolía en el corazón sentirse así… otra vez ese sentimiento…de amor, por sasuke renacía en ella… sabía perfectamente que era eso…

En su ausencia se sintió desolada por la falta de el, pero se llegó a apegar tanto a naruto que hasta llegó a pensar que sentía algo por el, pero no fue así…aunque ahora mas que nunca desearía llegar a sentir algo por naruto y no por sasuke…

Sasuke lo único que le ha traído no es mas que problemas… como quisiera que u hijo creciera con un padre como naruto y no un asesino…

Un maldito asesino que por poco acaba con la vida de su madre y está por acabar con lo que queda de ella al destruir el hogar donde ella nació y se crío…

-te ruego…por favor…ven…- abrazada las piernas, con el rostro puesto en sus piernas y sus rosados cabellos cubriendo su tristeza, imploraba en silencio por que naruto volviese y la rescatara…cuanto antes posible…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miraba toda Konoha por el ventanal de su oficina. Shizune detrás de ella, dejaba en el escritorio unos informes.

-tsunade-sama aquí están los informes que pidió.-

Tsunade volteó a ver los documentos en la mesa, agarró una de las carpetas y le comenzó a leer.

-tsk- dijo molesta al terminar de leer.

-¿sucede algo, tsunade-sama?- preguntó un tanto desconcertada shizune.

-¡shizune!- la llamó seria.

-s-si tsunade-sama-

-¡necesito que llames al Anbu que sobrevivió al ataque de sasuke Uchiha!-

-ehh… s-si… tsunade-sama-

-¡muévete!-

-Hai-

_20 minutos después…_

_¡Toc, toc!_

-pase- su tono voz era firme.

-tsunade-sama- llamó shizune.

La enorme silla giró hacia el escritorio. Allí se hallaba tsunade con las piernas cruzadas y las manos envueltas entre ellas.

-bien… ahora que leí este informe y que por lo visto ya estas en mejor estado de salud… necesito que me digas…que fue lo que exactamente sucedió.- su mirada era atenta al Anbu.

Anbu: la noche anterior al secuestro de Haruno sakura. Nosotros nos hallábamos vigilando a Uhiha sasuke como usted ordenó. Nos habíamos infiltrado en el techo y teníamos a uno de nuestros hombres vigilando desde la azotea de una casa.

-¿y de ahí que fue lo que exactamente sucedió?- tsunade preguntaba con cierta seriedad, estaba molesta que el plan de vigilar al Uchiha hubiese fallado tan de repente. Para colmo recién, después de tanto tiempo recibía el informe.

Anbu: esa noche, supuestamente el Uchiha se encontraba dormido. Por lo que mi compañero y yo decidimos bajar hasta el balcón. Una vez ahí, decidimos vigilarlo de cerca, pero al voltear a verlo nos dimos cuenta de su ausencia. Fue ahí que decidimos actuar, ingresamos al apartamento y no había ningún rastro de el. Tan de repente desapareció y por lo visto se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

Al escuchar las palabras del Anbu, sus manos se entrelazaban mas en señal de molestia y su ceño se fruncía cada vez más.

-tsk-

Anbu: luego de eso empezamos a recorrer el apartamento, el otro Anbu que se hallaba en la azotea de la otra casa también ingreso a la propiedad. Estábamos dispersados, uno en la cocina y el otro en la sala mientras yo me encontraba rodeando la cama.

De pronto todo sucedió rápidamente…

El Uchiha apareció en medio de todos nosotros, estaba con los ojos cerrados y de golpe los abrió, demostrándonos su sharingan.

El Anbu que se hallaba en la sala, fue el primero en atacarlo. Pero…

-¿pero que?- preguntó intrigada y aun con el tono de voz serio.

Anbu: el Uchiha fue más rápido que nosotros. Con su katana atravesó el abdomen de mi compañero dejándolo caer rápidamente al suelo, el otro Anbu que se hallaba inspeccionando la cocina arremetió contra el y en un par de segundos el también se hallaba muerto en el suelo. Solo quedaba yo.

El Uchiha en un solo intento, se abalanzó contra mí. Y yo en un rápido movimiento saque mi sable. Un combate que acabó avivadamente. Dos golpes en el estómago y en la cabeza me dejaron inconsciente. Fue ya después de dos meses y medio que desperté y con tratamientos que volví a recordar la memoria.

Tsunade se mordía la uña y pensaba en lo ocurrido con Uchiha sasuke.

-si. La contusión que te dejó el golpe fue muy grave.- dijo compuesta desde su asiento.

-bien ya te puedes retirar-

-con permiso, tsunade-sama- dicho esto el Anbu desapareció con una nube de humo.

La rubia se levantó de su asiento y vio desvanecer al Anbu. Estaba sumamente furiosa, como es posible que se hubiese dejado engañar tan fácilmente por el Uchiha. Sino hubiese sido porque el Anbu estuvo en coma por tanto tiempo, hace rato hubiese dado la orden de capturar a sasuke Uchiha…vivo o muerto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toc, toc

-siga- susurraron sus labios.

La puerta del dormitorio se abrió. Suigetsu asomó su rostro para poder ver en donde se hallaba vio sentada en el borde de la cama con la mirada en el ventanal.

-señorita sakura-

La joven apenas dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre, más no se movió en lo absoluto.

-ya esta lista la cena- suigetsu le habló tranquilamente mientras abría mas la puerta de la habitación.

-bien- murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Suigetsu la miró preocupado, ya que ella no expresaba ni una sola palabra, además pudo observar las ojeras de la joven y los ojos totalmente hinchados, al parecer había estado llorando. Enseguida pensó en que el pelinegro fue el causante de aquello.

El camino a la cocina fue rápido. Al entrar en ella suigetsu le ofreció sentarse en el comedor mientras le servía la cena.

Al servir el plato de sopa y los cubiertos, veía a la pelirrosa con un rostro melancólico. Se le conmovía el corazón de verla en ese estado.

Luego de un rato se sentó en el comedor al frente de ella para hacerle compañía. La joven solo miraba el plato de sopa como si fuera lo más interesante de este mundo.

-señorita sakura, debe comer o la sopa se enfriará- le habló sugestivamente.

-ah.. s-si- reaccionó al escuchar la voz del peligris. Estaba totalmente atontada, no podía despertar de su mundo.

Agarró la cuchara y comenzó a tomar la sopa. La verdad que si tenía mucha hambre de un momento a otro el líquido verdoso desapareció del pocillo.

Miró algo apenada al joven dientes de tiburón. ¿Desde cuando había perdido los modales en la mesa?. Pero lo mejor de todo es que le dio un poco mas de animo y olvidó sentirse afligida por lo ocurrido en la tarde.

Suigetsu le regaló una enorme sonrisa, agarró el pocillo y se levantó de la mesa para coger el segundo plato.

El joven veía entretenido la escena de la joven degustando maravillada todo el contenido del plato. Era como si se lo quisiera comer el plato también.

Después de un rato, sakura había quedado lo suficientemente satisfecha. Ahora su semblante era otro, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja ya no un amargado rostro.

Suigetsu al verla así, se sentía complacido…complacido de ser el portador de esa alegría aunque fuera por poco tiempo.

-señorita sakura- la joven abrió sus enormes orbes y lo miró atentamente.

-si suigetsu-kun- su voz endulzaban a cualquiera.

-es un enorme placer tenerla aquí, ¿sabe?-

El rostro de sakura lo miró algo aturdida por lo que dijo. Suigetsu reaccinó rápidamente a lo dicho.

-ehh… no, no lo quise decir de esa manera- se apenó por lo dicho.

-es solo que es un gusto tenerla como una amiga.- los ojos de sakura no pudieron abrirse mas de la sorpresa.

Suigetsu estaba que se reía de lo nervioso que se encontraba. La verdad el no era de esas personas que expresaba mucho lo que sentía.

-g-gracias suigetsu-kun… me siento muy halagada.- sus mejillas no pudieron esconder el sonrojo que traían.

-l-la verdad que con la presencia de usted aquí… las cosas han cambiado mucho.- hablaba seguro de lo que decía.

El rostro de sakura nuevamente cambió. –Pues… la verdad… yo no he visto ningún cambio.- su mirada algo deprimida se fijo hacia un lado.

-¿Por qué dice eso?... todo ha cambiado aquí, bueno no todo… por ejemplo Karin sigue en su mismo plan. Pero juugo ya ha estado mas tranquilo y ya no le dan sus ataques, yo… yo ya tengo alguien con quien pueda platicar tranquilamente. Aparte…- la mirada de sakura se posó directamente en los labios de suigetsu.

-sasuke…el… también ha cambiado…- le comentó.

-p-pues… y-yo no… he visto ningún c-cambio en el.- lo miró frenéticamente.

-jaja… pues eso es lo que usted cree… pero no es así…-

-¿p-por que dices eso?- le preguntó intrigada pero trataba de mantenerse al margen.

-pues…- decidió mejor cambiar la conversación, vio como la joven se intranquilizaba por eso.

-¿ya sabe que nombre le va a poner al bebé?- lo dijo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, mostrándole sus afilados dientes.

-¿q-que?- le preguntó confundida, con un tick nervioso en el ojo y el ceño fruncido.

-n-no s-e cual es el sexo del bebé todavía…- sin saber como reaccionar le respondió titubeando.

- espero que ese bebé nazca pronto… este lugar por fin cambiará de ambiente. Y tendremos a un sereno sasuke.- al hablar sonreía de tan solo pensarlo.

-¿p-por que?- le cuestionó.

-señorita sakura…- le habló seriamente. – desde su llegada aquí muchas cosas han cambiado, incluyendo a sasuke. El nacimiento de ese bebé le traerá a el más que a nadie la paz y tranquilidad que el tanto necesita.- sus ojos la miraban fijamente.

-sasuke ya no es el mismo ser ruin y perverso de antes, señorita sakura.- sakura sintió como su corazón se aceleraba y su respiración se veía agitada. Muy dentro de su corazón supo que eso era cierto. Una enorme felicidad la invadió por completo. Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no quería llorar enfrente de suigetsu, pero el sentimiento era más fuerte que ella…

Las gotas rebosaron de sus ojos ligeramente… sus frágiles manos subieron temblando hasta su pecho… sus rosados cabellos cubrieron sus ojos…

Suigetsu la miraba sorprendido, la verdad el no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte.

-y-yo…- el peligris se la quedó mirando. Esperando su respuesta…

-y-yo… no… puedo esperar… a que el… sea el padre… de mi hijo…- al decir esto su llanto se escuchó con mas fuerza y su mano la llevó hasta su vientre.

-p-pero…¿Por qué señorita sakura?- le insistió.

-n-no puedo suigetsu… el …¡el es un asesino!...¿como puedo permitir que mi hijo crezca sabiendo que su padre es un homicida?...¿que… puedo esperar yo de el..?- sus lagrimas rebosaban de sus ojos como ríos sin fin.

El joven la miraba impresionado, sakura le sacó en cara el hecho de que por aquello que sasuke estaba cometiendo… los dos jamás serían felices juntos. El perfectamente sabía lo que sentían el uno por el otro, no era necesario las palabras, sus ojos lo decían todo. Las mentiras con las que habían llegado a la aldea y el daño tan grave que el le hacia a ella, no solo físicamente sino personalmente.

Suigetsu se levantó de la silla y se acercó a ella, la sujetó del brazo, la levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces le dio un abrazo… un abrazo que ella tanto necesitaba, desde hacia mucho tiempo…

Sakura no se contuvo, apegó sus manos en el pecho del joven y lo sujetó de la ropa. Sus sollozos se acrecentaban cada vez mas, quería llorar… llorar todo lo que no había llorado desde hace tiempo… necesitaba sacarlo de su corazón cuanto antes…ese dolor… y a el..

El joven la abrazaba fuertemente hacia el. Sentía una enorme lastima verla en ese estado, pero sabía que el orgullo de sasuke le causaba esta aflicción…acariciaba sus rosados cabellos para tenerla en calma, mientras su otro brazo rodeaba la espalda de ella. Sakura persistía en un enorme llanto…tenía su rostro escondido en el torso del joven, desahogando su sufrimiento…

Pero pronto se vieron interrumpidos…

La puerta de la cocina se abrió de repente. Esos ojos negros no pudieron imaginar lo que estaba viendo en ese momento. Sakura y suigetsu abrazados…

El peligris alzó su mirada para ver quien era el impertinente que entraba de golpe a la cocina. Pero su mirada se petrificó al ver a sasuke ebrio y con una mirada asesina puesta en el.

-sasuke, no es lo que tu piensas…- suigetsu fue soltando tranquilamente a la joven mientras miraba decididamente al Uchiha, ya se imaginaba lo que este estaba pensando.

Sakura se fue secando las lágrimas con las manos y paulatinamente se fue volteando a ver quien al pelinegro.

Sin previo aviso la joven se vio tirada en la loza de la cocina. Abrió sus ojos para ver que fue lo sucedido, cuando de repente vio a sasuke sujetando del cuello a suigetsu. El Uchiha fue veloz que de un solo parpadeó apareció en medio de los dos.

-¡sasuke!...¿que haces?...¡ suéltalo!- la joven sin moverse en el piso y sin nunca antes haber visto al pelinegro de esa manera le gritó asustada.

-¡arrghh!...¿q-qu-e…. h-h-a-c-ces s-sa-asuk-ke?- el peligris apenas podía articular una palabra, la respiración se iba acortando cada vez mas. Sentía como sasuke le apretaba el cuello con más fuerza.

A sakura le empezaron a llorar los ojos de la desesperación que sentía por ver como el Uchiha aniquilaba al otro joven.

-p-para… sasuke… por favor- le gritaba agobiadamente con lagrimas en sus verdes ojos.

-¡eres un idiota!...¿ como se te ocurre ponerle un dedo encima?- el sharingan estaba activado, como nunca sintió que iba a explotar de la ira.

Suigetsu pudo sentir el olor a licor rodear al pelinegro. –s-sue-lta-me…s-sas-suke…-ees-tas… e-eb-rio- el chico de dientes de tiburón agarraba con ambas manos los brazos de Uchiha.

Pronto sintió un fuerte dolor en su espalda. Sasuke lo había lanzado contra la pared destruyendo parte ella. Todavía no lo soltaba del cuello.

Sakura tratando de pararse le exigía a llantos que lo soltara.

-¡ahhh!- el peligris yacía entre los escombros de la pared con el pelinegro encima de el.

-¡a sakura no la vuelves a tocar, imbécil! ¿Entendiste?- en cualquier momento acababa con su vida. Estaba completamente furioso.

-s-si…s-suel-ta-me-

-no le vuelves a poner un dedo encima, por que si no te juro…¡QUE TE MATO!- su tono de voz era tétrico y amenazante. Sabía que sasuke era capaz de eso.

-s-sasuke…¡de-tente…!- la joven lo sujetó del brazo y lo jalaba para que cediera, pero aun así el Uchiha permanecía inconsciente de sus reclamos.

La mirada asesina y el sharingan demostrándose, no era una buena señal y si no lo quería volver a ver así era mejor mantenerse al margen con sakura. Luego de unos segundos sintió como el pelinegro soltaba el agarre.

-cof, cof, cof- el joven se hallaba arrodillado en el piso agarrándose el cuello y recuperando la respiración. Sakura se acercó al joven para ver si se encontraba bien.

Sasuke miraba déspota al peligris en el piso.

-Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, suigetsu. Jamás en tu vida vuelvas hacer eso…ella es **MI MUJER.** Y nadie la toca.- su tono de voz era frío y amenazante.

Al escuchar eso, sakura giró su rostro para verlo. Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder de la sorpresa. No podía creer lo que sasuke había dicho.

-¿q-que…?- de pronto sintió como la sujetaban de la cintura y la alzaban del suelo.

Sasuke la cargó en su hombro y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la cocina, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

-s-sasuke…¡suéltame!.- la joven pataleaba y daba pequeños golpes en la espalda del pelinegro.

-¡s-suigetsu-kun!- lo miraba algo remordida al dejarlo tirado en la cocina y en ese estado.

Pero pronto vio que suigetsu le guiñó el ojo y le hizo una señal con la mano de que se fuera tranquila. Aunque la tos aun persistía y todavía trataba de recuperar aire.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez ya dentro del cuarto, sasuke la arrojo cuidadosamente a la cama.

Sakura se iba a levantar a reclamarle por la actitud de hace unos momentos, pero el pelinegro se adelantó.

-mira sakura…- la señalaba con el dedo y se trababa al hablar.

-si no quieres que vuelva…. A ocurrir…. Algo así otra vez… no te le vuelvas a acercar…¿oíste?-

¡¿Pero que te crees que soy, maldito ebrio?!- se levantó de la cama molesta y con su mano, bruscamente se quitó de encima el dedo del Uchiha.

-tu…sakura…haruno…eres **MI** mujer, vas a tener…un hijo **MÍO** y yo **NUNCA…**entiéndelo…nunca voy a permitir que tu te separes de mí…- le dijo indudablemente y sin quitar su vista de los ojos esmeraldas.

-¡mira sasuke, entiende de una maldita vez!- le gritaba histérica y acercando su rostro al de el.

-mal-dición…- murmuró antes de caer mareado encima de la pelirrosa.

Ambos jóvenes cayeron precipitadamente a la cama.

-¡sasuke despierta!- sakura daba golpecitos en la mejilla del Uchiha para tratar de despertarlo, pero este seguía inconsciente encima de ella y para colmo con el rostro en sus senos. Una venita brotaba de su frente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron a más no poder. Al verlo tan plácidamente dormido en su regazo, ella lo envolvió en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo…pronto sus ojos se fueron cerrando del cansancio…

Una tierna sonrisa se asomó en sus rosados labios… a pesar de todo…

El sentía algo por ella…


	9. Chapter 9

**hooolaaaaa!!!! volvi jaja sorry por la demora nuevamente pero me fui de vacaciones con mi familia por tres semanas y pues andaba sin meterme en el computador por un buen tiempo... si gomen gomen.... jejee bueno aki les dejo el capitulo 9.. disfrutenlo.. bye....**

**

* * *

  
**

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Sentía el peso de algo encima en su estómago, la verdad le estaba empezando a incomodar. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, sintió todo su cuerpo pesado, había dormido como una roca. Movió suavemente sus dedos, tratando de estabilizar y despertar los músculos de su cuerpo. Pronto alcanzó a ver una cabellera oscura en su vientre, unos gruesos y bien formados brazos rodeando su cintura.

Parecía como si nunca se quisiese despegar de ella, era un abrazo posesivo y apasionante a la vez. Sin hacer mucho ruido, se levantó cuidadosamente de la cama, retirando consigo a sasuke de encima. Tardó un poco en salir de la cama pues el Uchiha a pesar de tener un gran peso no le quitaba las manos de encima. Por suerte este no se levantó, mas bien se acomodó boca abajo abrazando una de las almohadas.

Posó sus pies en el frío suelo, al hacerlo sintió un corrientazo atravesar su cuerpo entero, los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaron. Sentir esa clase de sensaciones la hacían sentir viva.

Caminó sigilosamente al baño, al poco tiempo se hallaba desnuda en la tina, la cual se encontraba llena de agua tibia. Que placer poder disfrutar de un minuto a solas, con ella misma, dándose los cariños que se merecía… sumergió su rosado cabello en el agua, cerró sus ojos y abrazó su prolongado vientre. Una tierna sonrisa asomó en sus labios al sentir como su bebé crecía día a día. Respiró profundamente permitiendo que el agua y el vapor inundaran el baño llevándola a perderse en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un rato, decidió salir de la tina y vestirse para poder así dirigirse a desayunar algo; el hambre empezaba a resurgir en ella y era capaz de comerse una vaca si pudiera.

Abrió la puerta del baño, mientras tanto mantenía su mirada en el lazo azul del kimono, el cual amarraba con firmeza en su cintura, una vez finalizado el lazo alzó su mirada a la cama, cuando vio a sasuke sentado en el borde de esta.

-sakura- llamó en tono serio el joven.

La joven permanecía estática en la puerta del baño mirando la espalda del Uchiha. Lo miró serenamente y con una dulce voz le contestó.

-¿Qué sucede, sasuke?-

El pelinegro dio una leve sonrisa al ver que no lo llamaba por insultos o algo por el estilo. Miró fijamente su brazo derecho, con su otra mano lo sujetaba y tocaba en señal de molestia. Algo no andaba bien, por lo visto.

-podrías…- cuanto le costaba pedir ayuda a los demás y mas a ella, su gran orgullo de macho se lo impedía. Se aclaró la garganta para poder articular las palabras que saldrían de su boca.

-¿podrías chequear como esta mi brazo?... por favor.-

Sakura sin hacer ningún desmán de sorpresa se acercó cautelosa a el. Se arrodilló frente al joven sin mirarlo a los ojos, posó sus delicadas manos encima del brazo y comenzó a revisar las articulaciones, músculos y demás con su chakra. Sasuke no paraba de mirarla, hoy estaba más hermosa que nunca. Ese kimono blanco le sentaba muy bien y su largo cabello recogido en una cola la hacía ver sofisticada y muy erótica. Su cuello en especial se lucía, la luz del sol a través de la ventana relucía la fineza de su silueta completa. Como quería sujetarla y lanzarla a la cama, hacerle el amor como un loco y sentirla nuevamente.

El chakra dejó de salir de sus manos y lo miró casi despreocupadamente. Pudo ver como sasuke la miraba lujurioso. Sus mejillas enseguida se sonrojaron y su vista se dirigió rápidamente al piso, precipitadamente se levantó del suelo y se encaminó hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación.

-¿y bien?- dijo socarrón el pelinegro al percatarse que la joven se había dado cuenta de sus artimañas.

-t-todavía… todavía tienes algunos músculos obstruidos, por lo cual, tiene que hacer rehabilitación tu brazo- dijo un tanto nerviosa y mirando fijamente a través de la ventana.

-¿y cuanto tiempo tiene que pasar para que se mejore mi brazo y vuelva a la normalidad?-

Sabía que la respuesta le disgustaría al Uchiha, pero para ella era un enorme alivio. Con los brazos cruzados, se giró a ver al pelinegro algo atemorizada.

El Uchiha la miró esperando una respuesta urgentemente, sabía que esa expresión no era algo bueno.

-¿y bien?- preguntó seriamente y con el ceño fruncido.

-pues… dos meses- alzó su mirada para ver la reacción del pelinegro, mas lo que vio la sorprendió aun más.

Sasuke miraba deprimido la pared enfrente de él, pero en su rostro yacía una sonrisa. No se distinguía si era de felicidad o de puro sarcasmo. Lo que no entendía era verlo en ese estado. Pronto vio como el joven se levantó de la cama y se fue acercando a ella. Inmediatamente, sakura se fijó en el ventanal y permaneció quieta sin hacer ningún movimiento al sentir la presencia del pelinegro detrás de ella.

La pelirrosa cerró sus ojos al sentir el calor masculino rodear su delgada espalda. Sin previo aviso sintió un calor recorrer su entrepierna, sus manos apretaron con fuerza la tela de vestir y arqueó su cabeza al sentirse completamente derretida por tal acercamiento.

Sasuke solo sonrió socarronamente y posó sus labios en el cuello de ella. Sus masculinas manos se impregnaron en la cintura de la joven y comenzaron a deslizarse silenciosamente en las curvas de ella.

Su respiración chocaba con el desnudo cuello de la joven, sus cabellos acariciaban la piel nívea del pelinegro. Sintió como su corazón latía apresuradamente, como si se le fuera a salir. Su respiración se volvió agitada al sentir las caricias del hombre detrás de ella en su delicado cuerpo. Pronto la razón hizo acto de presencia en su mente corrompida por el deseo y la lujuria y la hizo volver de golpe a la realidad.

Pronto se corrió de sus apasionantes caricias y lo miró atormentada al ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Nuevamente se abrazó a si misma intentando olvidar lo sucedido el día anterior y lo ocurrido hace un momento.

Sasuke solo se inmutó a observar la reacción desfavorable de la joven ante sus desenfrenados actos, pero antes de poder decir algo, la puerta de la habitación interrumpió el embriagador y molesto encuentro romántico si se podría decir entre ambos jóvenes. Era suigetsu avisando que el desayuno se encontraba listo.

Sin decir nada, ni permitir que nadie dijera nada, sakura salió a paso acelerado de la habitación, alejándose lo suficiente de sasuke. El solo la siguió con la mirada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez terminado el desayuno, sin hacer ningún gesto se levantó de la mesa y salió en completo silencio de la cocina. No lo podía ver un segundo más, mas bien, no podía convivir a su lado, era una tortura demasiado fuerte para ella. Sasuke permaneció sentado en el comedor, sintiendo los pasos de sakura desparecer de la cocina, una vez que escuchó la puerta cerrarse, cerró pasivamente sus ojos. Sabía que cada roce entre el y ella, era un golpe mas para sakura…

_Ya no sabía que hacer…_

-sasuke- escuchó una voz delante de el.

El pelinegro abrió sus oscuros ojos y vio sentado frente a el a suigetsu quien lo miraba serio. Bebió un sorbo más de café, lo necesitaba para matar la resaca que tenía. Nuevamente dirigió su mirada al peligris.

-tenemos que continuar con el plan sasuke- sus ojos demostraban cierta preocupación por todo lo que estaba pasando con el pelinegro.

El Uchiha colocó la taza de café en la mesa de roble fino, dio un leve suspiro y miró fijamente al peligris.

-no podemos continuar- su tono de voz era pasivo.

-¡¿Qué?!- le gritó exasperado el joven delante de el, levantándose precipitado del asiento.

Sasuke permaneció quieto en su lugar, sus ojos eran fijos en el muchacho, se levantó despreocupado del asiento y se encaminó a la puerta de la cocina, antes de seguir le habló al chico.

-sígueme, suigetsu.-

El peligris lo miró algo aturdido por su apática conducta, al verlo desaparecer por la puerta, reaccionó y lo siguió hasta llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca de la guarida.

El chillido de las puertas al estar en un estado de putrefacción retumbó por la enorme sala. Los dos jóvenes ingresaron uno detrás del otro. El pelinegro se arrimó al escritorio de madera, agarró unos cuantos mapas y los abrió. Suigetsu lo miraba del otro lado del escritorio, casi curioso se acercó a este.

-estos son los planos para atacar a la aldea de la Hoja.-

-¿Qué sucede con todo esto sasuke? ¿Qué esta pasando?-

-la verdad, nada, suigetsu.- miró todos los planos que se hallaban desplegados en la mesa del escritorio.

-¿entonces?- le pregunto confundido.

Dio un leve suspiró y sin quitar su mirada de los planos le respondió. –Solo que tendremos que esperar dos meses más.- habló campante el pelinegro.

De tan solo pensar que tendría que esperar mas tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan le hervía la sangre. Sabía perfectamente que sakura debía estar bailando en una pata por eso.

-¿p-pero por que?- suigetsu le cuestionaba fastidiado por el hecho de no entender ni un bledo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-porque mi brazo aun no ha sanado por completo y sakura me dijo que necesitaba hacer rehabilitación.- el joven empezó a caminar hacia los estantes, apoyando su brazo en uno de estos.

-pero si ya te quitaron los vendajes…¿Qué mas se le puede hacer?.- alzaba sus brazos en señal de molestia.

-no sería…- acotó el peligris.

Miró sobre su hombro, esperando lo que diría el joven de la aldea de la niebla.

-no sería, que ella mintió.- tragó saliva al saber que quizás eso le molestaría de sobremanera al pelinegro.

-no- le contestó secamente.

Suigetsu se quedó sorprendido al ver que el Uchiha no reaccionó de mala manera al ver que estaban culpando a su mujer.

-¿por que lo dices así tan seguro?-

-porque…- cerró sus ojos antes de continuar y los frotó contra su antebrazo al verse tan impotente por aquel tropiezo.

-porque me ha estado molestando, el dolor al moverlo es persistente y casi no puedo usarlo.-

Suigetsu abrió sus ojos al ver por primera vez en su vida, como sasuke se veía impotente por completo, no solo por la dificultad que tenía en su brazo sino también por aquella joven de cabellos rosados…

-ya veo- agachó su mirada.

-iré a avisarle a juugo y a Karin.- el muchacho dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la puerta, antes de poder salir fue detenido por la voz de sasuke.

-suigetsu, no les des detalles porfavor.- el peligris asintió con la cabeza y se retiró, dejando solo al pelinegro en sus pensamientos.

Sasuke se acercó a paso pesado al escritorio y miró de nuevo los planos, colocó ambas manos en este y agachó su cabeza en señal de haber perdido la batalla. Y así era…hacia tiempos la había perdido… todo por sakura…

_FLASH BACK_

_Unos enormes mantos de papel blanco se extendieron por el escritorio de madera._

_-bien escuchen atentamente, porque no volveré a repetir ni una sola palabra.- miró desafiante a sus subordinados, quienes rodeaban la mesa y observaban intrigantes el contenido de esta._

_En el enorme papel se hallaba dibujado un plano de la Aldea oculta entre las Hojas. Este, marcaba cuatros puntos estratégicos, los cuales especificaban la localización de cada uno de los integrantes del grupo Taka._

_El pelinegro agarró una pequeña vara y empezó a señalar ciertos puntos en el mapa._

_-bien, he mandado hacer unos arreglos y he coordinado para hablar con el Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, nuestro plan consiste en hacerles saber que he regresado en son de paz, de hacerles entender que no tenemos absolutamente nada oculto bajo la manga, simplemente que he recapacitado respecto al rumbo que ha tomado mi vida, etc…. El punto es hacerles creer que somos buenos- todos los presentes, incluyendo el Uchiha rieron sarcásticamente por la ultima acotación que hizo._

_-una vez adentro, nos dividiremos en estos cuatros puntos- diciendo esto, señaló las localizaciones de los tres puntos restantes._

_-sasuke ¿y tu donde iras?.- preguntó juugo._

_-yo iré aquí, encima de las estatuas de los hokages. Es el punto más alto que el resto de sus ubicaciones, debido a la técnica que usare. Y ustedes me prestaran sus poderes para ello.- miró casi desconfiadamente a su grupo, sabía que no era fácil que aceptaran pero se arriesgaría._

_-¿y cual será esa técnica, sasuke?- le preguntó algo asustada Karin._

_-una nueva técnica que he estado perfeccionando, no se preocupen- miró con cierta superioridad a su grupo._

_-es fácil de aprender, aparte ustedes solo harán un tercio de ella, el resto déjenmelo a mi.-_

_-¿pero de que se trata?- cuestionó suigetsu algo preocupado._

_- es KIRIN, la tormenta de rayos que use contra itachi, pero…- observó confiado a el resto de taka._

_-pero esta vez, será mucho más potente y hará una destrucción colosal, por lo que requeriré de más chakra y manejo perfecto de este.-_

_-se ve fácil la situación, pensé que era algo mas riesgoso- comentó seguro de si mismo suigetsu._

_Sasuke río irónicamente al ver la actitud confiada de su subalterno. – no te confíes tan fácilmente suigetsu. Konoha tiene las mejores armas militares ninjas y es uno de los 5 países ninjas con un gran poder y eficacia en infiltraciones, misiones y demás resguardos militares.-_

_-además, si se llegan a dar cuenta de lo que estamos planeando… todo se acaba en ese mismo instante.- todos los demás presentes tragaron profundo. El plan se había vuelto un arma de doble filo…_

_Sasuke observó cuidadosamente a su grupo, sabía porque podrían dudar de un plan como este, ya habían atravesado cosas peores, pero esto, esto no se comparaba con ninguna de las anteriores._

_-bien ¿Cuándo empezaremos?- habló juugo. Sasuke sonrió satisfecho, no era algo fácil pero llegar a tener un equipo así fácil de convencer daba mucho que envidiar. No todos se daban la molestia de ayudar a un vengador a acabar con la última gota de venganza que circulaba por su cuerpo._

_-en un mes- respondió el pelinegro._

_-solo toca esperar…- le habló secamente juugo._

_-hmp…- su mirada era fulminante ante los integrantes de su equipo._

_-entonces….- habló seductoramente Karin. –En un mes- mirando divertida al pelinegro._

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió las puertas del armario y sacó dos grandes bolsas de su interior. Las colocó encima de la cama y de ellas fue sacando una gran cantidad de ropa. Ropa para ella, de maternidad. Eran todos los vestidos que sasuke le había dejado comprar, mas la ropa interior que tanto necesito estos cuatro meses en cautiverio.

Los vestidos eran de todos los colores, tamaños y formas por haber. La ropa interior era especial para las embarazadas… lo que mas le gusto de haber comprado todo eso fue las golosinas que pudo escoger para saciar los antojos que le daban a las 3 de la madrugada, provocando que el Uchiha se levantara a verlos por que le impedía a ella caminar sola hasta la cocina.

Al tener los vestidos en su mano y poder apreciar la belleza de cada uno de ellos, su rostro se afligió el tan solo pensar que la ropa del bebé era la única que faltaba. No sabía que sexo era, aunque la verdad quería esperar a que naciera. Y esa cuna maravillosa que vio en la tienda de la anciana era sumamente hermosa. Lo único que tendría que hacer, era esperar…

En su rostro nuevamente apareció la alegría al ver su nueva vestimenta, por lo cual no espero un segundo mas y decidió probársela…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminó sigilosamente por los pasillos. Miraba el suelo con cierto desanimo. La noticia de tener que posponer todos sus planes por aquel pequeño tropiezo con su brazo le enfadaba de sobremanera.

-maldita sea- maldijo ofuscado.

Todo por culpa de naruto. Todo era por culpa de el. Si el no hubiese aparecido, si el no hubiese venido a buscar a sakura, nada de esto hubiese pasado.¿ por que tenía que seguir con vida? Ni siquiera sabía como había sobrevivido. La técnica que le lanzó era lo suficientemente fuerte como para matar a cualquiera en un segundo. Pero si mal no recuerda, la técnica que uso el pelirrubio no la había visto antes, por lo visto se había hecho muy fuerte.

-maldito usurotonkachi-

-jamás te la llevaras de mi lado, imbécil.-

Alcanzó a divisar la puerta del cuarto. Esta vez no quería ver a sakura, no por el hecho de que ella lo rechazara a el, sino mas bien por tener que verla con una cara de depresión total. No se podía mostrar así ante ella, era demasiado orgulloso para dejar ver sus sentimientos a flote.

La puerta de la alcoba se abrió silenciosamente. El muchacho levantó su vista al frente y lo que vio le impresionó bastante. Era sakura con un hermoso vestido floral que le llegaba mucho mas arriba de las rodillas, era ajustado a su cuerpo permitiéndole degustar a cualquiera su esbelta figura. Tenía unas tiras gruesas con algunos vuelos y dejaba mucho que desear en la zona de sus pechos.

La joven ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho. Más bien, andaba encantada mirándose en un enorme espejo que había en un rincón de la habitación.

Los ojos vacíos de sasuke se abrieron del asombro y se tornaron deseosos de poseer aquel cuerpo que observaba atentamente.

Miraba y acariciaba el vestido que llevaba puesto, era hermoso. Su cara tenía un alegre gesto, la verdad que tenía buenos gustos. Sonrió maravillada, pero pronto sintió un escalofrío recorre su espalda que la hizo arquearse.

-sasuke- susurraron sus labios.

El pelinegro sonrió complacido por la actitud de la pelirrosa. Ella sabía perfectamente quien la deseaba con locura.

Sus labios se acercaron a su oído y casi sin previo aviso le susurró en este, acariciando con su lengua mientas flirteaba lujurioso con ella.

-te deseo tanto, sakura-

La joven gimió al sentir golpear la respiración de el en su oído y al ver como jugaba con su lengua en este.

Sus masculinas manos se colocaron en los senos de ellos, apretándolos con fuerza. Provocando en sakura gemidos más fuertes. Sus cabellos cayeron hacia atrás, mientras su cabeza se recostaba en el hombro del muchacho. Sus ojos se hallaban cerrados. Que fácil era para su cuerpo caer en esa dulce y provocativa tentación….que era sasuke Uchiha.

Su lengua recorrió su frágil cuello lentamente. La boca de la joven se abrió haciendo que un dulce gemido saliera de ella… sasuke sabía que era lo que la incitaba…indudablemente…

Mientras mas saboreaba su tersa piel con la lengua, más apretaba los senos de ella…estaban más grandes de lo normal, lo cual lo volvía mas loco…lentamente sus manos bajaron traviesamente por su cuerpo, como deseaba arrancarle ese vestido y hacerle el amor en frente del espejo… sakura lo volvía completamente loco…

Solo se escuchaban los leves gemidos de sakura en la habitación, lo cual incrementaba la líbido en los dos jóvenes…

Sus manos pasearon por su abultado vientre bajando hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo… con la punta de sus dedos tocó lo mas profundo del deseo de una mujer… una de las piernas de sakura se alzó al sentir como sasuke saboreó su punto mas caliente…sus manos sujetaron los pantalones del muchacho con fuerza. Con su mano expuesta en la entrepierna de la pelirrosa la empujó atrayéndola hacia el, sintiendo ella el miembro erecto y pudiendo escuchar un gemido ronco de su parte.

Un vaivén de sube y baja, jugando con su mano por encima de la tela. Derritiendo cada sentido de razón en ella. Volviéndola loca de placer…pero la felicidad dura poca, sasuke.

-detente sasuke-

De repente la joven lo empujó y se volteó terminándole de propinar una bofetada en la cara. Lo último que terminó de escuchar fue unos sollozos y un portazo.

Otra cosa más de que decepcionarse…quizás sakura podría ser suya en carne, pero no de corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-naruto-kun- le habló tiernamente una voz.

El pelirrubio se tornó a ver a hinata quien le ofreció un tímido beso en la mejilla. Naruto la miró atónito, no espero ese presente por parte de la chica más tímida en toda Konoha.

-g-gracias, hinata- se aclaró la garganta mientras sus cachetes se brotaban de un rojo intenso.

La pelinegra sonrió levemente y sin decir nada mas se retiró con el mismo tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Naruto tendría un detalle de suerte para poder tomar rumbo a su destino. Miró hacia las afueras de Konoha, ya era hora para poder retomar su búsqueda…iría tras sakura y mataría aquel que se atreviera a atravesársele…

Cueste lo que cueste, la traería devuelta a su hogar…


	10. Chapter 10

**hello!!!!!!!...AKI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 10, LES DIGO LA VERDAD QUE REI Y CASI LLORO EN ESTE CAPITULO, FUE MUY DIVERTIDO ESCRIBIRLO... JAJA BUENO LOS DEJO Y GRAXIAS POR LOS REVIEWS Y A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA, LOS KIERO Y LES AGRADEZCO NUEVAMENTE, CHAUUUU.....**

**

* * *

  
**

Escuchaba desde la habitación el llanto imparable de sakura. Llevaba ya varios minutos encerrada en el baño llorando implacablemente. Esto le podría hacer daño a su hijo.

Caminó desesperado hasta la puerta del tocador y sin esperar un minuto mas tocó.

-sakura-

-¡déjame en paz sasuke!- gritaba con lágrimas en su rostro.

Suspiró frustrado, sakura no paraba de llorar y sabía que eso era malo para el bebé.

-sakura, por favor- le habló en un tono de voz mas sutil.

-debes calmarte, esto le hace daño a nuestro hijo.- sentía un vacío dentro de el que en cualquier momento se iba a expandir y explotar. Ya no sabía como tratar a sakura y lo peor de todo es que ahora último todo le estaba saliendo mal.

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme sasuke?¡ todo es por tu culpa!- abrazada de sus manos y refugiándose en el suelo a lado de la bañera no cesaba de llorar. Ahora si la gota del vaso se había derramado en su interior y todo por culpa de sasuke.

El pelinegro empezó a fastidiarse sabía que no la podía tratar mal pero también sabía a la perfección como era el carácter de sakura.

-¡no me eches toda la culpa a mi sakura! ¡Tú también te has dejado llevar! ¡Recuérdalo, cada vez que te toco tu sigues cada paso de mi juego!- estaba subiendo el tono de voz, la verdad le molestaba mucho el hecho de que sakura siempre le echara la culpa de todo lo que le pasaba.

-¡¿ósea que todo era un juego?! Eso es en lo que he estado viviendo estos 4 malditos meses de cautiverio! ¡He estado viviendo una maldita mentira!- gritaba histérica en el interior del baño.

Sasuke se sorprendió por la respuesta de la pelirrosa. Tenía que calmarse, las cosas se estaban saliendo de la mano y no podía dejar que ella se alterara de esa manera. Pensaba sobre todo en su hijo, no quería perderlo.

Resignado de tanto alboroto, pegó su frente en la puerta de madera e inhaló exhausto. Siempre era lo mismo entre ellos…

_Peleas…_

Un minuto de silencio que quizás eran interrumpidos por los sollozos de la joven mujer dentro del baño. Luego decidió hablar…

-sakura… escúchanos pelear…siempre es lo mismo…- le iba a costar mucho le que estaba a punto de decir, pero ya era hora de hacer un pequeño cambio.

-no podemos seguir así…y la culpa no es de los dos…- ¡wow! sasuke Uchiha hablando racionalmente, ni su propia consciencia creía en las palabras tan sabias que salían de su interior.

-los dos nos hemos dejado llevar…por lo que estamos sintiendo-

Sakura alzó su mirada a la puerta en donde alcanzaba a escuchar la voz del Uchiha. De verdad que había cosas en sasuke que cada día que pasaba junto a el desconocía por completo y le daban a entender que después de todo el era una persona común y corriente que también tenía sentimientos y sufría por ellos, la única y distante diferencia era el hecho de que el se crío en una infancia diferente a la de ella. ¿Pero como perdonar a la persona amada que tanto daño te ha hecho…?

-perdóname, sakura, no quise hacerte daño…- pronto su mirada se tornó oscilante, la verdad sasuke si le había mentido varias veces y viniendo de parte de el y después de todo lo sucedido era muy difícil confiar en sus palabras. Había ocasiones en que, inconscientemente se percataba de la realidad de sasuke, pero lo difícil era perdonar.

-sasuke… por favor déjame sola.- esta vez el tono de su voz era mas calmado.

De repente vio la puerta del baño abrirse lentamente, fue cuando lo vio ahí con una cara que solo conocía cuando el tenía una derrota.

-jamás… jamás te dejare sola, ni a ti ni a mi hijo.- dijo decidido y mirando fijamente a sus verdes ojos.

Nuevamente brotaron las lágrimas de sus ojos. – Ya basta, sasuke, no aguanto mas….- la voz se le entrecortaba y casi ni salía de sus mojados labios.

En un fugaz movimiento se hallaba rodeada de sus grandes brazos y sentía el respirar de el en su rostro.

-yo…-

Sakura lo miraba vacía y distante, sacar los sentimientos no era algo que venía con sasuke y ella más que nadie lo sabía perfectamente.

-yo… no puedo…alejarme un segundo más de ti…- miraba el rostro enrojecido y mojado de sakura. La miraba tristemente pero a la vez enternecido por verla en ese estado de debilidad al cual con orgullo podría decir que extrañaba de ella.

-¿Qué…djiste?- le susurró, mirándolo inquieta.

-yo…- tragó saliva antes de proseguir.

-tu eres la única persona, a la cual deseo a mi lado. No puedo dejarte ir por esa razón, por que…necesito de ti.- acarició su suave mejilla, limpiando las lagrimas que caían sin cesar de sus verdes ojos y removiendo los rosados cabellos dispersados en su rostro.

Sakura lo miraba atónita, de todas las cosas que sasuke había dicho o hecho esta era de la que más había que sorprenderse.

El no paraba de mirarla mientras retiraba la amargura de su rostro. Solo veía esos ojos esmeraldas mirándolo con impresión y cierta desconfianza.

Pronto sintió pequeños golpecitos en su pecho. Ella no podía creer lo que el estaba diciendo, no podía así tan fácil, creer en todas sus mentiras si es que así eran, no podía perdonar al hombre que la dejó abandonada y menos aun si era un asesino…

Sakura soltó su ultimo y desgastado sollozo, ya estaba cansada de todo y la única manera de poder acabar con las mentiras y el dolor, era golpeándolo, pero estaba tan débil que apenas daba leves golpes en el pecho de sasuke. El solo se limitaba a mirarla afligido… No había forma alguna en que ella le creyera…

Solo respiró resignado a que ella se deshiciera de ese dolor que el tanto le había causado. Sakura siguió golpeándolo hasta que ya no pudo más y el llanto finalmente cesó.

-yo… no puedo…perdonarte…sasuke- le murmuró en los cabellos de el quien yacía con el rostro recostado en el hombro de ella y aun con su mano en la mejilla de la joven.

Todavía jadeando, sakura no se movía en lo absoluto y no había tenido tampoco la menor intención de removerlo de encima de su cuerpo.

Sasuke permanecía en la misma posición y sin decir una sola palabra, por lo visto no había forma de que sakura cediera ante sus suplicas. Había destrozado el poco orgullo que le quedaba, pero la verdad sentía dentro de el que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima, aunque le faltara mucho progresar.

Cerró sus oscuros ojos con fuerza al ver que desgastaba las ultimas energías al tratar de corresponder ante aquel vacío y llano sentimiento el cual el consideraba, "amor"… lo mas frustrante es que lo intentó, de alguna u otra manera, lo intentó… pero todo fue en vano…

"_Lo sé…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_5 días después…_

Miró a su costado, yacía vacío…como estas últimas mañanas. Otra vez se había ido y sin darse cuenta de ello.

Ya no la tocaba, esta vez su distancia y su silencio eran más notables que nunca. Cada vez que llegaba de su entrenamiento, se daba una rápida ducha y se metía a la cama, apenas pronunciaba un "buenas noches". Al rato lo sentía dormitar y cuando se volteaba a mirarlo este le daba la espalda, la luz de la noche era la única que alumbraba escasamente la cama y veía la indiferencia de sasuke. Miraba la pálida piel de su espalda, la cual tantas noches de pasión acarició…

Conscientemente, estiraba su mano para rozar algunos cabellos oscuros, pero antes de poder llegar, se detenía, recapacitaba el incidente que tuvo con el días atrás…

No era fácil…

Mucho tiempo lo pensó y por más que trató de esconderlo, de reprimirlo, no pudo, su amor era latente…

Todo lo sucedido era un daño muy grave y no se podía negar que fue pisada por el orgullo de sasuke varias veces, pero aun así y le dolía aceptarlo, que el sentimiento que sintió por el de niña, aun persistía en lo mas recóndito de su corazón…

De tan solo pensarlo se afligía, no era fácil perdonar al hombre que le había hecho tanto daño, por mas que quisiese estar al lado de el toda su vida, no podía… creyó en el hasta la ultima esperanza de su vida, pero todo cambio cuando el llegó a konoha con una mentira, todavía llevaba consigo ese sentimiento de odio, de venganza, de culpa…

Iba tener un hijo de el, algo que el siempre deseo, pero aun así esos sentimientos hacia el, no podían ser correspondidos…

"_Aunque en lo mas profundo de su ser, fuese lo contrario..."_

Lo miraba con tristeza, quizás el destino de ambos sería siempre así, de una distancia lúgubre y sombría.

Velaba su sueño hasta que ella quedaba profundamente dormida…

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a darse una ducha, tenía hambre y su bebé le exigía cada día más. Una vez arreglada, caminó hacia la cocina. Su caminar era pausado y observaba rezagada el suelo del pasillo. Sasuke ya se había ido a entrenar por lo visto, había empezado la rehabilitación de su brazo días atrás, por lo visto en lo que era respecto a Konoha no iba a desistir.

Un suspiro de cansancio desató el abatimiento que llevaba consigo, ya no sabía ni en que pensar. Después de lo ocurrido con sasuke estaba aun más confundida.

Tenía claro que tarde o temprano saldría en libertad, que no se quedaría toda su vida encerrada en aquel lugar, sabía que tarde o temprano, se alejaría de sasuke…

Lo cual era un alivio, pero… nuevamente ese vacío…

Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, negando aquello.

-ya basta- murmuró algo disgustada.

_Dos horas mas tarde…_

Terminado el desayuno y una conversación amena con suigetsu, se retiró a su habitación para descansar. Estaba a punto de girar hacia otro pasillo cuando sin percatarse tropezó contra el pecho de alguien.

Casi cae, pero unas manos la sujetaron por los codos y la sostuvieron. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio como sasuke la miraba fríamente. Sin darse cuenta su piel se erizó por completo, estas eran las clases de cosas que el pelinegro provocaba en ella.

-¿Qué haces afuera del cuarto?- una voz llena de prepotencia y dura le habló.

-eh… y-yo… yo fui a desayunar. ¿Porque?- aclaró su garganta, estaba algo nerviosa, hacia días que ya casi ni lo veía y ahora el miedo la acorralaba, sin siquiera saber el por que.

-la próxima vez mira por donde caminas, sakura. Ten cuidado con el bebé.- soltó sus codos y pasó caminando a un lado de ella.

-s-si…¿A- a donde vas? Se supone que debes estar entrenando…- le habló un tanto curiosa.

Se detuvo al escuchar su voz y sin voltear a mirarla le respondió.

-necesito recoger algunos kunais.-

-mmm… ya veo- lo miraba algo asustada, de pronto vio que el empezó a caminar pero nuevamente lo detuvo. –sasuke…y-yo…yo…quiero hablar contigo…- tragó saliva para poder hablar claramente, definitivamente los nervios la estaban traicionando.

Sin decir ni una sola palabra espero a escucharla. – lo que pasa es que…- de pronto un temblor en todo el pasillo se sintió. Sakura y sasuke miraban para todos lados, para ver que era lo que sucedía. De pronto una cantidad de escombros fueron cayendo del techo de la guarida y en ese momento el Uchiha saltó encima del cuerpo de la joven y la acorraló en un rincón cubriéndola de los pedazos de cemento que caían estrepitosamente por todo el lugar.

Con sus brazos cubriéndose la cabeza, se escabullía entre los fornidos brazos de sasuke. -¡¿sasuke que pasa!?- le gritaba atemorizada.

-¡tsk, creo que nos están atacando, ven vamos!- se levantó junto con ella y aun sin quitarle las manos de encima corrieron hasta un oscuro pasillo y llegar a la biblioteca. Toda la guarida se derrumbaba en pedazos y sin saber aun que era el causante de ello.

De pronto entró suigetsu con el resto del equipo Taka a la enorme librería y se reunió con su líder.

Sasuke dejó sentada a sakura en un rincón de la habitación y se acercó a su equipo, cuestionándoles que era lo que sucedía.

-¿suigetsu que esta pasando?-

-hay un intruso en la fortaleza sasuke- le respondió a gritos ya que el ruido del sector derrumbándose les impedía escuchar.

-es el mismo chakra de aquel muchacho sasuke- le aclaró Karin. Por lo visto tenían visitas no agradables. El pelinegro frunció el ceño de tan solo pensar de que esa persona había regresado, giró a ver a sakura quien se hallaba en una esquina abrazándose la barriga, tratando de que nada le pasara a ella o a su bebé.

-maldita sea- dijo al voltearse a ver a sus subordinados.

-bien ya saben cual es el plan.- les dio una orden a todos pero parece que algunos no estaban de acuerdo con la idea que se les había impartido.

-¿sasuke no nos vamos a quedar a pelear?- le habló molesto suigetsu.

-no podemos ahora, nos atacaron de sorpresa y yo soy el que va a pelear contra el, ustedes no se metan en esto.-

Juugo y suigestu miraron detenidamente a sasuke, pero Karin por lo visto no traía buena cara.

-pero sasuke, no nos vamos a ver por un buen tiempo, ¿Por qué mejor no vienes con nosotros?-

-karin ahora no es momento para esas estupideces, ahora váyanse.-

-si Karin deja de molestar por una maldita vez, ¡pareces loca!- el peligris empezó a reírse socarronamente pero un golpe en la cabeza haciendo que esta se vuelva en agua lo calló, aunque fuese por unos segundos.

Al ver a su líder sujetar a su mujer y escabullirse en un escondite de la biblioteca estos lo siguieron hasta llegar a una de las afueras del refugio.

-bien nos vemos en cinco semanas – le habló a sus subalternos pero antes de poder irse, una cierta personita pedía explicaciones.

-e-espera sasuke¿ a donde vamos? ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?- se notaba que estaba molesta, siempre la tenían que hacer a un lado en todo.

-sakura ahora no es un buen momento para las explicaciones, debemos irnos.- no estaba de buen humor como para dar explicaciones y menos quería descontrolar la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-no sasuke, dime ahorita mismo ¿Qué esta pasando?- los temblores de cómo la fortaleza caía en pedazos se sentían hasta afuera y si no salían lo mas rápido de ahí, la destrucción los succionaría hasta matarlos.

Lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera el resto del equipo se movía de ver la escenita que hacía sakura, estaba decidida de quedarse quieta sin que le dieran una explicación. Al estar allá abajo había escuchado las palabras de sasuke con su cuadrilla y por lo que aparentemente sospechaba, el que estaba atacando era naruto.

-sakura mirame…- haciendo pucheros y con la cabeza hacia un lado, lo regreso a ver furiosa, pero se encontró con aquel silencio enemigo que vuelve loco a cualquiera y mataba macabramente a su agresor, el sharingan.

De repente su vista se fue tornando borrosa y su cuerpo no le respondía en absoluto. Pronto todo se volvió negro y antes de caer escuchó un suspiró de cansancio por parte del pelinegro.

-sasuke…_kun-_ susurraron sus labios antes de caer en unos brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buscaba en todos los cuartos que se le presentaban y aun así, no los hallaba por ningún lado.

-maldición- masculló furioso.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que empezó a atacar el escondite de sasuke y no había señales de vida en su interior, por lo visto habían sido mas listos y habían huido. Parece que las palabras de su sensei eran ciertas, jamás entres a territorio enemigo dando alaridos, pero claro solo el ninja numero uno cabeza hueca podía hacerlo.

Pero no se rendiría en encontrarla, sabía que estaban cerca y cuando los encontrase, mataría al Uchiha sin dudarlo. No permitiría que le siguiera haciendo daño a sakura.

Hizo una invocación y dentro de la bola de humo salió un perro ninja. – pakkun, necesito que busques algún indicio de sakura-chan-

El animal asintió con la cabeza y empezó a olfatear el lugar, llevándolo por unos pasillos hasta llegar a la fachada de una puerta vistosa.

Ingresó al que parecía ser el cuarto principal, vio la cama destendida, entró al baño y por ultimo revisó el closet, al ver los vestidos de mujer, se impresionó por el hecho de que sasuke, se estaba volviendo un completo desquiciado al creer que sakura era un simple juguete para el.

Pronto la salvaría y la liberaría de aquellas sucias manos, eso lo tenía por seguro.

-¡SASUKE!- el eco retumbó por todo el desmoronado lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cargada inconsciente por cierto peligris, llegaron a una cabaña abandonada. Sasuke caminando delante de ellos, abrió la puerta e ingresó en esta. Suigetsu entró detrás de el y recostó a la pelirrosa delicadamente en una cama de sábanas blanquecinas.

El pelinegro se acercó a la chimenea del lugar y encendió una fogata con un leve Katon, en las noches el frío sucumbía esa choza y más aun sin calor no quería que su mujer enfermara.

Suigetsu arropó a la joven y caminó hacia la puerta. Dándole la espalda a sasuke, se despidió y en un salto desapareció del lugar dejando a los dos jóvenes solos.

Permaneció mirando bailar las llamas del fuego cuando escuchó unos murmullos provenientes de la cama. La única cama…

-¿Qué pasó?- su voz era inaudible y cuidadosamente se levantaba del lecho, sujetándose el cuello. Se sentía atontada, era como si se hubiese golpeado la cabeza y sentía como el cuerpo le pesaba.

-no te levantes, sakura. Todavía estas débil.- caminó hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, viendo que ya estaba colocando los pies en el gélido piso.

-descansa un rato.- le habló como si fuese su papá y agarrándola por la espalda la volvió a acostar.

Sin dudarlo un segundo le hiso caso, la verdad se sentía fatigada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió sus ojos lentamente, había tenido el sueño pesado. Cuando pudo ver mas claro, echó un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en la habitación de la guarida, divisó la figura de sasuke a un costado suyo, fue cuando lo vio sentado entre la fogata y una mesita.

Recostado en esta miraba embelesado las llamas que salían de la chimenea.

-sasuke- murmuró.

El giró a verla y por más que trató de ocultarlo, ver sus largos y sedosos cabellos rosados regados por las almohadas, su cuerpo recostado boca arriba y esos ojos, esos ojos vedes que lo llamaban con un toque de ternura. La hacían ver inigualablemente hermosa…

El no quitaba su detenida mirada de aquellas verdes orbes que lo tenían idiotizado. Ella, veía las llamas del fuego reflejarse en aquellas negras orbes.

-tengo hambre-

Que buen comentario para apagar el que iba a ser supuestamente un ardiente momento.

Una gotita de fatiga rodó por su sien, mientras una de sus cejas sufría un tick nervioso, sakura era de las personas que sabían dañar los momentos más placenteros de la vida y este era uno de esos.

Se levantó abobado del suelo y caminó afuera de la choza gruñendo. Como era posible que sakura lo llamara tan entusiasmadamente solo para decirle que se moría del hambre. Esa mujer si que lo volvía completamente loco.

Unos minutos mas tarde regresó con una gran cantidad de frutos y algunos pescados de un río cercano.

Al llegar notó que sakura no se hallaba en la cama, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue que naruto los había encontrado y se la había llevado devuelta a Konoha. Pero un ruido en la pequeña cocina llamó su inmediata atención. Era la pelirrosa, sacando unas ollas de la alacena.

-¿Qué haces sakura? Se supone que tienes que estar recostada- se aproximó a ella para dejar la comida en el lavaplatos.

-no me vengas a dar ordenes, Uchiha- sasuke viró sus ojos con desgano, otra vez a lo mismo.

-dime sasuke- hablaba en tono prepotente. -¿Qué fue lo que pasó en el escondite de Orochimaru?-

El pelinegro hiso caso omiso a la pregunta y se alejó de la cocina saliendo de la casa para poder entrenar, no era momento para perder el tiempo.

Sakura con la boca abierta al ver la reacción de abandono por parte de sasuke, lo empezó a llamar, pero este seguía sin responderle. Ofuscada de obtener su atención, decidió ponerse mejor a cocinar algo, ya que el hambre la sofocaba. Por ahora no insistiría, pero cuando tuviera la oportunidad lo atacaría con preguntas. Sabía que por lo que escondía el pelinegro, al parecer el que se había infiltrado en la fortaleza era en realidad naruto.

Después de todo el rubio no se iba a dar por vencido en encontrarla y si ese fuese el caso, mataría a sasuke por ello…

En una ventana a su costado podía ver al Uchiha entrenar, ya había pasado hora y media y la comida ya estaba lista. Observaba los movimientos del hombre afuera, sin camisa, sudando y provocando que cada musculo de su cuerpo se notara a la perfección.

Tuvo que reaccionar rápido antes de que la comida se le enfriara y la baba se le cayera al suelo. Se asomó por la puerta y lo llamó, en seguida el caminó hacia adentro y vio la mesa muy bien arreglada.

Mirando absorto el que sería el festín, se sentó en el comedor que se hallaba en el centro de la cabaña. Como buena chef terminó de servir los platos en la mesa y se sentó frente a el.

-itadakimasu- sonriendo separó los palitos chinos y empezó a comer lo que parecía una deliciosa comida ya que el olor que expedía era totalmente exquisito.

Sasuke solo asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a comer también. Algo nervioso, se metió el primer pedazo de comida a la boca, lo masticó y saboreó. No hacía falta mentir.

-esta delicioso.- halagó a la creadora del plato.

La joven le devolvió una amigable sonrisa y prosiguió en el suyo.

El pelinegro la miró detenidamente, examinándola. Después de todo ella era única y no la podía perder tan fácilmente.


	11. Chapter 11

**hooola!!!! como estan??? mil disculpas por escribir taaaan tarde pero es ke esta semana recien entre a la U y hasta adaptarme a sido muy estresante y la verdad no he tenido tiempo para escribir el capitulo, recien ayer me tome tooodo el dia para sentarme en la compu y escribirlo.... les cuento q desde el siguiente capitulo empieza la trama de mi historia....espero q les gusten y muchisimas michisimas gracias a todos los q leen esta historia q con mucho cariño se las dedico y tambien a mi pareja favorita SASUSAKU jajajaja. agradecería de antemano mas reviews jajajaja me hacen feliz e inspiran a esta humilde escritora...neee.... jaja bueno disfruten de la lectura, chau nos vemos luego bye.**

**

* * *

  
**

La noche llegó junto con las estrellas y la luz de la luna a iluminar la pequeña cabaña…

Yacía recostada en la cama mirando a un punto inexistente en la pared del techo. Sasuke se había ido hacia unas horas a un río cercano a bañarse y todavía no volvía, lo peor de todo es que el aburrimiento la estaba matando, no tenía nada que hacer, nadie con quien hablar, parecía enferma en esa cama y ya no aguantaba un minuto más ahí.

A pesar de tener ya 4 meses de embarazo y tener una barriga mas grande de lo normal, no se veía impedida por hacer cosas, pero como siempre, el Uchiha trataba por todos los medios mantenerla como vegetal. Se había vuelto un hombre posesivo y fastidioso con ella, aparte que con los años se había tornado aun más orgulloso y frío, ni siquiera dejaba que matara a una mosca…

Según el por que el bebé ya se iba a salir, que le podía dar algo a ella, una cantidad de pretextos inútiles que sacaba solo por el enorme tamaño de la barriga a pesar de los cortos meses que tenía…

Aunque a ella no le preocupaba del todo, si tenía serias dudas respecto al tamaño de su barriga, ya que parecía que tuviera 8 meses de embarazo. En ocasiones deseaba tener a su maestra a su lado para que cuidara de ella en este proceso ya que se le hacía muy difícil revisarse, su chakra se debilitaba constantemente y comía lo suficiente como para cuatro personas si fuera posible…

De todas formas sabía que tarde o temprano la volvería a ver… y necesitaba que su pequeño estuviera en perfecto estado para su nacimiento…

La puerta del lugar se abrió y detrás de ella apareció el pelinegro, sakura se sentó en el borde de la cama, expectativa a que el dijera algo… desde que pasó lo sucedido días atrás el no había emitido ni una sola palabra de su boca… solo pasaba entrenando…

Caminó largo y al final de la cama se hallaba un baúl el cual abrió y sacó de el una cantidad de sabanas y cobijas. Las acomodó a un lado de la chimenea y retiró parte de su atuendo hasta quedar solo con los pantalones negros puestos. Sakura solo lo miraba aturdida, además de ver como el se ubicaba en ese sector para dormir, su delicioso pecho y brazos salían a la vista, parecía esas niñas de unos 4 o 5 años embobadas mirando una muñeca, pero en cambio ella observaba el atractivo muñeco que tenía enfrente…

-s-sasuke…¿q-que haces?.- le preguntó anonadada a la vez que trataba de reaccionar de el desfile casi nudista del pelinegro.

-estoy cansado sakura, me voy a dormir…- le susurró con un tono de voz casi molesto. Por lo visto no le gustaba la idea de dormir en el suelo, pero era lo más conveniente por el momento.

-¿Qué…? ¿Ahí…?... ¿p-porque?... h-hace mucho frío… t-te puedes r-resfriar, sasuke…- aun sentada en el borde de la cama lo veía preocupada, esperando a que se recostara a su lado, no tenía ganas de dormir sola esa noche…

"_Necesitaba del calor de su cuerpo…"_

No recibió respuesta alguna de su parte… un silencio crucial los sucumbió. No sabía ni el porque insistía en hacer que durmiera en la cama… junto a ella…

-sakura…- acostado ya en el lecho que armó y dándole la espalda a la pelirrosa, sutilmente le habló.

-tu sabes que no puedo compartir la cama contigo… no quiero lastimarte mas de lo que ya lo he hecho…- un deje de tristeza invadía su ronca voz. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al oír sus palabras… le dolía… le dolía ser la culpable del sufrimiento que el Uchiha sentía por estar con ella… pero por mas que tratara… el dolor de ella era mas grande y muy difícil de olvidar…

Sabía que sasuke la deseaba en silencio, pero el grave error que el había cometido en su contra, no era fácil de perdonar…

-sasuke…- le susurró.

-por favor… ven a dormir a la cama…- no pensó que diría esto pero necesitaba tenerlo a su lado esa noche.

-conmigo…- terminó de decir la pelirrosa un tanto nerviosa. No quería que sasuke malinterpretara las cosas pero muy en sus adentros le hacía falta tenerlo a su lado aunque ella le negara sus caricias y abrazos.

En ese momento sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir. Sus ojos no se pudieron abrir más de la sorpresa y los vellos de todo su cuerpo se erizaban estrepitosamente al escucharla hablar.

Cuidadosamente tornó su rostro y parte de su torso hacia donde ella. Se fijó que su vista estaba llena de aflicción hacia un costado… ¿de verdad ella quería que compartiera la misma cama sabiendo que para el ella era el pecado personificado…?

Sintió la presencia de el a su lado…mirándola absorto y frío, esperando a que ella se acomodara para el acostarse a su lado… sakura alzó su mirada y aunque no lo demostraba con una sonrisa, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban de éxtasis al verlo ahí junto a ella…

La vio acomodarse al otro costado de la cama y aun sentada esperaba a que el se recostara a su lado. Cuidadosamente se sentó en el lecho, dándole la espalda a ella… no quería caer en la tentación otra vez…

"_Por más que la deseara, no quería verla derramar una sola lagrima mas por su culpa…"_

Cautelosamente se fue metiendo dentro de las suaves sabanas a la vez que se cubría de ellas, lo miraba atentamente meditar ahí sentado en el borde de la cama…

Ya acostada no quitaba la mirada en el… fue cuando lo vio recostarse lentamente a su lado que pudo respirar tranquila. La pelirrosa se acomodó de forma que miraba el dorso del joven, su cuerpo quedó solo a pocos centímetros del cuerpo del pelinegro. Sasuke apenas alcanzaba a sentir la respiración de ella chocar en su nuca y el calor que el cuerpo de la joven emanaba le indicaba que estaba pegada a sus espaldas.

Sus oscuros ojos se cerraron, tratando de perderse en el sueño. En cambio sakura, no paraba de mirar su oscura cabellera, limitándose a que los dedos de sus finas manos hicieran un inútil intentó de tocarlo.

Estiraba sus dedos discretamente intentando tocarlo en silencio, pero el Uchiha se percataba de los movimientos de ella a sus espaldas, apretó sus ojos con fuerza, estaba lleno de ira y rabia, si todo hubiese sido de otra forma, sakura le hubiese correspondido… de la misma forma en la que el le corresponde a ella en sigilo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_4 semanas después…_

Sentada en el tronco de un árbol disfrutaba del bello horizonte que se le presentaba. A unos pasos atrás se hallaba sasuke entrenando como todo estos días. La brisa chocaba con su pálido rostro y jugaba con sus rosados cabellos haciéndolos volar… su piel se erizaba al recibir las ondas de viento en su piel, estaba encantada deleitando el placer que le brindaba la naturaleza.

De repente sintió una serie de pataleos en el interior de su vientre que la hizo saltar del susto y de la sorpresa. Mirando absorta el gran bulto, podía sentir puntapiés en su interior que le incomodaban…

-¡SASUKE!- escuchó un alarmante grito salir de entre los arbustos.

-"sakura".- pensó preocupado. Sin tener tiempo para pensar corrió lo más veloz que pudo hacia donde se encontraba su mujer, lo primero que se le vino a la mente era que naruto la había encontrado y se la había llevado. Cuando por fin la alcanzó a divisar entre los arboles, su corazón se desaceleró. Estaba sola…

-sakura… ¿Qué pasó? ¿Te duele algo?- respiraba agitadamente, nunca antes en su vida había temido tanto por ella.

Levantó esa dulce mirada y le sonrió divertida. El pelinegro la miró extrañado al ver que pegó un grito de mil demonios y el resultado de eso era verla reírse…

No entendía nada…

La cálida mano de la mujer reposó en la suya, sujetándola y llevándola a su vientre. Sasuke miraba atónito y embelesado lo que sucedía. Al sentir el vientre de ella en su tosca mano, no duro un segundo en palpar un golpe venir del interior, un respingo de miedo y maravilla lo hizo reaccionar.

Sakura rió al ver la reacción del Uchiha. Esto era algo sumamente nuevo para el y le divertía verlo en esa actitud tan temerosa. Una ola de dulzura se apoderó de su pequeño cuerpo…

-¿q-que..f-fue…eso?.- el nerviosismo en su voz se notaba claramente. Nuevamente ella le devolvió una tierna sonrisa.

-una patadita, sasuke… el bebe pateó.- una risa de alegría y llena de brillo se apoderó en la joven. El pelinegro vio como una lágrima de felicidad caía de los cristalizados ojos de su mujer. Estaba aturdido, pero poco a poco se destenso y cayó en cuenta, el joven le sonrió tiernamente a ella y con su dedo retiró la gota de agua de sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Dirigió su oscura mirada al vientre de ella nuevamente, una sonrisa de dulzura, de cariño y de esa extraña sensación que el consideraba amor se formó en su rostro.

Dentro de pocos meses su primogénito vendría al mundo…

"_Por fin una familia… otra vez…"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y todavía no entraba a la cabaña. Seguía entrenando… no podía dejarse vencer tan fácilmente de el cuando se presentara. Naruto se había vuelto muy fuerte, cosa que afectaba de sobremanera su ego por eso tenía que estar preparado y habilitado nuevamente para poder pelear contra el rubio.

Su brazo derecho le dolía, sentía las intensas punzadas palpitarle el brazo. Hacía unas horas, antes de oscurecer le había dicho a sakura que entrara a la pequeña choza para que no pescara un resfriado, por más que sintiera ese malestar punzante, no quería pedirle ayuda a ella para que aliviara siquiera por un momento el inmenso dolor que sentía y que a cada paso se intensificaba. La pelirrosa no se encontraba en condiciones para aplicar jutsus médicos y tampoco quería someterla a arriesgarse.

Al entrar sigilosamente a la casa, la vio sentada en el suelo cerca de la chimenea. Embelesada mirando el fuego, como si estuviera en un tipo de trance o algo por el estilo. La pelirrosa no se percató de la presencia del pelinegro dentro del lugar. El Uchiha se movió hacia la diminuta cocina para tomar un vaso de agua, pero en el momento en el que agarró el cristal con agua con la mano derecha, esta empezó a temblar desmesuradamente provocando que inconscientemente el vaso resbalara de sus manos.

El sonido del vidrio romperse en el suelo la hizo volver a la realidad y un respingo fue respuesta de ver al pelinegro parado sin camisa a un costado de ella.

-¡sasuke me asustaste!...- le replicó un tanto alterada, pero el pelinegro mas bien con la mano ilesa sujetaba el tembloroso brazo que no cesaba de tiritar.

-¿que sucede sasuke? ¿Te encuentras bien?.- se levantó del suelo y caminó donde el pero el muchacho rápidamente se giró dándole la espalda y negando la atención de la joven.

-n-no es nada sakura, todo esta bien.- fue directo y muy seco. Aun sosteniendo su brazo, miraba consternado el estremecimiento que este provocaba.

-sasuke- el susurró sutil y dulce de su voz sonó tan tentador, que sintió como su cuerpo temblaba al escucharla hablar de esa manera. Sintió las tersas y finas manos de la joven envolverse en sus musculosos brazos.

-por favor…sakura… to-todo esta bien…- la voz se le quebraba al tenerla tan cerca suyo, ella era la droga mortal a la cual nadie ni el mismo podía consumir.

-déjame ver- tan cálida como siempre lo sujetó del brazo y lo giró frente a ella. El brazo no paraba de estremecerse, lo arrastró al Uchiha hacia la cama y lo sentó, sentándose ella a su lado de rodillas en la cama agarró cuidadosamente el brazo afectado y con calma tomó su tiempo para revisarlo aplicando un jutsu medico.

Una serie de calambres y pequeñas corrientes eléctricas atravesaban sus músculos. Podía sentirlo claramente a la vez que sakura le aplicaba el jutsu medico en su brazo. Su ceño se fruncía cada vez más, el dolor era simplemente insoportable.

Repentinamente el chakra desapareció de las manos dela pelirrosa, sasuke alzó la mirada preocupado de lo que sucedía, al ver el rostro tan débil y pálido de la mujer, le indicó que el esfuerzo por curarlo le había desgastado la poca energía que cargaba consigo. sakura se apoyó con una de sus manos en el colchón mientras con la otra tapaba sus ojos, ya que todo le empezó a dar vueltas.

-¡sakura!.- exclamó alterado. Envolvió sus brazos en la cintura de la joven y cuidadosamente la recostó en su pecho. Podía sentir su agitada respiración, tratando de recobrar el aliento como había previsto, no había sido buena idea que lo sanara.

El dolor por el momento había desaparecido pero lo que más le preocupaba era ella, su rostro yacía recostado encima del inicio de su cuello recobrando el aliento e intentando recuperar las energías.

-tsk, no debiste haber hecho nada al respecto sakura, estoy bien.-

Rió divertida por el comentario pedante del joven. – a mi no me engañas Uchiha… soy médico y de eso se mas que tú… además no te esfuerces tanto… naruto no nos encontrara… por ahora…- aun jadeando le respondió en tono arrogante.

-hmp… eres tan terca…- sonriendo presumidamente le respondió.

Una de las manos de sakura se apoyó en su desnudo torso, sus dedos empezaron a bajar traviesamente en un acto de inocencia pura de ella.

-s-sakura… ¿q-que haces?.- rápidamente sujetó su mano con fuerza, no quería que ella continuara…

Sutilmente empezó a subir su rostro al mismo tiempo que sus labios fueron rozando el inicio de su cuello, el dulce placer de saborear la piel de su cuello la incitó a continuar.

Los ojos de sasuke se cerraron automáticamente al sentir la lengua de la joven pasearse por su blanquecina piel.

-s-sa-ku-ra… para…-

-shh….- lo calló. La mano que era estrujada por la mano de sasuke se soltó y se escondió detrás de la oscura cabellera del muchacho. Apretando su cabello con fuerza y recibiendo la impactante y aturdida mirada de el, subía lentamente sus labios hasta llegar a rozar los de el. El aliento que salía de sus labios chocaban contra los de ella, la mirada de sasuke solo se enfocaba en ese par de manjares que deseaba absorber con pasión, en cambio la pelirrosa miraba la lujuriosa mirada oscura de el Uchiha en sus labios.

-no lo hagas, sakura…- le susurró antes de que ella silenciara su boca con uno de sus dedos.

-callate, Uchiha…- le murmuró dulcemente. Fue ahí cuando con sus labios empezaron a rozar los de el, jugando e incitando el fuego carnal en los dos. Sacó a relucir su lengua y empezó a juguetear con los labios de el, por alguna razón tenía ganas de tomar el control esta vez de las cosas.

Sasuke no se contuvo un segundo mas atrapando los labios de ella. Sakura se fue acomodando alrededor de las piernas de el, enredándolas en su cintura y sentándose en su regazo.

Las manos del Uchiha no se hicieron tampoco esperar al meterse debajo de la tela de ropa que ella traía puesta recorriendo la tersa piel de su espalda.

Los besos de ambos eran apasionantes y llenos de lujuria. Los brazos de sakura se envolvieron en el cuello del pelinegro profundizándose ambos en uno solo.

Sus masculinas manos recorrían de arriba abajo la piel tan suave de la mujer sentada en sus piernas. En cambio las manos de sakura se perdían en su oscura cabellera en un inútil intento de acercarlo más para poder sentir su boca en la de ella.

Las traviesas manos del Uchiha se dirigieron a los desnudos senos de sakura, por fin atrapándolos y acariciándolos delicadamente. La joven soltó un gemido en los labios del moreno pero este los atrapó rápidamente sin dejarle espacio para respirar.

Los acariciaba lentamente, degustando con sus dedos cada parte de sus pechos, habían crecido más de lo normal estos últimos meses, pero eran tan suaves y tersos, le había hecho tanta falta palpar su piel.

El Uchiha se levantó con ella, caminó hasta el pequeño lecho que armó para dormir a lado de la chimena y ahí se sentó, manteniéndola a la joven en la misma posición. Quería…no…deseaba… que esta vez fuera única, para el…y para sakura…

"_Quería que __**sintiera **__el amor que tanto guardaba por ella…"_

Quitó el estorbante vestido de encima dejándola admirar su desnudo cuerpo, que estos últimos meses extraño tocar. El la sujetó ferozmente de los muslos y la cargó mas hacia el, haciéndole saber el fervor ardiente entre sus pantalones.

Nuevamente un gemido salió de sus labios, ya rojos de la acción. Después de un rato de manosear las delicados pezones enrojecidos y erguidos de la joven, bajó rozando con sus dedos la piel de la joven hasta llegar al panty color negro que traía puesto. Solo con un dedo, por encima de la frágil tela acarició su parte íntima, provocando que sakura retozara un poco encima de su ya erecto miembro. Al sentir chocar ambas partes íntimas, sasuke soltó un leve gemido ronco de su boca, sakura rió divertida, como en un principio, ella sintió la necesidad de tomar el control de las cosas, que mejor que empezar ahora…

Sus manos desaparecieron del cabello de el, sasuke se detuvo atónito al pensar que todo se había acabado, pero pronto vio la mirada sensual de la mujer en la parte baja de su escultural vientre. Sakura bajó sus manos delicadamente por los pectorales del joven, tanteándolos para poder bajar hasta los músculos de su abdomen, llegando finalmente hasta la abertura de los pantalones negros del Uchiha.

Poco a poco fue deshaciéndose del incomodo cierre para poder así dar apertura a la zona intima de sasuke. El solo se limitaba a mirarla, a observar cada movimiento que hacían sus manos. Pronto apareció el miembro de sasuke, demostrándole a sakura la erección que tenía y las ganas de hacerla suya otra vez.

En ese momento sakura se levantó quedando de pie alrededor de las piernas del pelinegro y enfrente de el, con su dedo índice retiró tan sensualmente el pequeño estorbo de panty de su cuerpo, permitiéndole a sasuke una mejor vista de la desnudez de la mujer enfrente de el.

Su mano alcanzó el ombligo de ella y acarició casi intangiblemente la piel de ella hasta bajar a su sexo y rozarlo con la punta de sus dedos.

Ella solo cerró sus ojos sintiendo el casi placer erótico que sasuke le brindaba. El agarró una de sus manos y la jaló cuidadosamente hacia abajo, haciendo que nuevamente se sentara encima de el.

El calor que brindaba la fogata permitía que el sudor en ambos cuerpos e se hiciera presente y ayudara a la fricción. Lo sintió en su zona íntima y a pesar de no tenerlo en su interior decidió hacerlo por encima de este. Con su clítoris rozaba el miembro de el, no se besaban solo se miraban… miradas de amor, de ternura, de sublime sensualidad, del calor humano de esa persona que tanto les hacía falta.

Con suaves movimientos encima de el, el sudor se presentaba en la piel de su rostro. El solo miraba recorrer las gotas de agua y su cabello pegarse a su cara. Los agitados gemidos de ella salir de sus semiabiertos labios rosados y la perdida mirada de ella en los ojos de el.

Sakura veía algunos cabellos de sasuke pegados en el rostro de el, obstruyendo la apuesta belleza de su rostro. Alzó uno de sus dedos para removerlos pero el agarró su dedo y lo metió dentro de su boca, chupándolo y deleitándolo eróticamente.

El cuerpo de sakura pedía mas, quería que la penetrara una y otra vez, que no se cansara de ella y que gritara en su carne el ardor que sentía por ella.

El cabello de ella como el de el se encontraban bañados de sudor al igual que todo su cuerpo, la fogata favorecía a ello. Los labios de sasuke se acercaron a sus pezones y los atraparon uno a otro seguidamente, succionándolos y saboreándolos con extrema intensidad.

Sosteniéndole la espalda con sus toscas manos la fue agachando hasta recostarla en las acolchadas sabanas, con sus manos se hizo espacio entre sus piernas para mas tarde introducirse en ella. Besó sus labios con tanto amor que sakura pudo sentir aquello que transmitía. Jugó con ellos, los lamió sutilmente dejándolos marcados de su sabor y lentamente fue separándose de ellos, bajando y rozando con ellos la piel de su cuello, llegando hasta sus senos y en un ligero movimiento lamiendo sus pezones, para luego bajar hasta el enorme vientre, donde había fecundado a su hijo.

Al llegar ahí se detuvo y marcó toda esa área con suaves besos y con su rostro acariciando la tersa piel de la mujer.

Restregaba su cara en el vientre de ella, demostrándole el amor que le profesaba a ella y a su bebé. Ya no podía negarlo un segundo mas… la amaba… la amaba con tanto arrebato, que sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento por eso. No sabía el motivo del por que el desprevenido impulso de sakura de que le hiciera el amor, tampoco le interesaba del todo, pero la pequeña duda en su corazón lo hacía sentir frágil de tan solo pensar que los papeles se habían cambiado y era ella quien manipulaba a su antojo el corazón y la desinhibición de el.

No quería que todo lo que estaba sucediendo en estos momentos fuese mentira… por primera vez en su vida sabía lo que ella alguna vez sintió… el derecho a ser correspondido.

Su boca se fue perdiendo en la parte baja de su vientre, sakura no hacia mas que permanecer con los ojos cerrados y apretar con pasión las sabanas al saber el placer que el le brindaría.

Sasuke nunca sintió desde un principio el miedo de ella por ser tocada, más bien era ella quien emanaba esa ola de placer que pedía a gritos que le hiciera el amor como un animal y la hiciera gritar su nombre a los cuatro vientos.

-¡AAHH!- un grito soltó de sus labios al sentir como sasuke mordisqueaba ligeramente la punta de su sexo.

Sus cabellos se perdían junto con sus dedos entre las sabanas y su cara acariciaba sus brazos con excitación al sentir los labios de el allá abajo. Luego de jugar con su lengua un rato, sasuke se arrodilló e introdujo dos dedos en el interior de ella, provocando un ardor placentero en la joven y que nuevamente los gemidos inaudibles salieran de su boca. Apoyándose con su otra mano y encima de ella introducía ferozmente y con cierta suavidad sus dedos dentro de la cavidad de ella. El sudor que resbala de su frente caían en los pechos de ella que se tambaleaban ligeramente en el vaivén en el que sasuke la tocaba.

Miraba su rostro… enardecido por el calor de ambos, sus labios medio abierto tratando de cobrar aire y sus ojos contrayéndose al sentir los movimientos del Uchiha en su interior, sakura estaba lo suficientemente mojada como para poder penetrarla finalmente.

Los dedos de sasuke se retiraron y dándole pocos momentos a ella para recibir aire el se abrió paso entre sus piernas, agarró su miembro y delicadamente fue tanteando por encima de sus sexo la abertura de su cavidad. Moviéndose en círculos para ir ingresando lentamente dentro de ella. En una sola estocada entró y sakura se arqueó al sentir el punzante dolor, solo gimió para demostrarlo.

Al estar dentro de ella, con la mano libre agarró el muslo de ella y lo acomodó detrás de su cintura, quería que ella hiciera la presión necesaria para poder sentirse ambos.

A paso lento comenzó a moverse dentro la humedad cavidad de la joven, el enorme placer que le brindaba era inalcanzable, cuanto extrañaba ese calor que lo envolvía, la humedad de su ser al estar en su interior y saber que era el, solamente el, el que le brindaba ese tipo de excitación lo volvía completamente loco y todo lo demás se volvía irreal.

Los gemidos no hicieron falta por parte de sasuke, la pelirrosa los escuchaba gemir gravemente a cada penetración que el hacía. Alzó su otra pierna y la envolvió alrededor de el, haciendo que la penetración fuese mas profunda y el placer mas intenso.

Sasuke se apoyó con sus hombros y quedó a tan solo centímetros del rostro de ella, nuevamente atrapó sus labios y desesperadamente la besó. El movimiento lento que empezaba a intensificarse dentro de ella y los arrebatadores besos que se brindaban el uno al otro, motivaban a permanecer en el absoluto silencio lujurioso y poder sentir a la perfección el deseo del otro.

Dentro de la cabaña los dos cuerpos desnudos uno dentro del otro tratando de volverse uno solo, sudaban por la fricción a un lado de la chimenea.

El vaivén de las caderas del joven se intensificaban y cada embestida permanecía un rato dentro para poder luego salir y continuar, la pelirrosa no hacia mas que gemir entre los besos de sasuke.

Los brazos de ella se envolvían alrededor de el cuello de el y lo apretaba mas hacia ella haciendo que sus pezones rozaran su pecho.

No quería que el acabara, quería mas de el… tenía la necesidad de terminar extasiada pero todavía faltaba mucho para ello.

El lamía sus labios e introducía su lengua dentro de su boca para jugar con la de ella, las embestidas fueron mas fuertes, los movimientos mas ligeros y los gemidos mas audibles y apasionantes que nunca…

Las piernas de sakura envolvían con mas fuerza la cintura de el, para profundizar el orgasmo en ambos. Sasuke sentía que ya era pronto, continuó embistiéndola con energía, hasta que al final, en la última penetración, la profundizo de tal manera que ambos gimieron al unísono en los labios del otro.

Derramándose en el interior de ella, sasuke recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Estaba exhausto, pero sabía que esto recién era el comienzo, sakura no tenía intenciones de terminar.

Hasta que percibió que los dos habían recobrado el aire en sus pulmones, sasuke levantó su rostro y la besó tiernamente, ella acomodando sus piernas otra vez alrededor de su cintura y acariciando con ellas la piel de su cuerpo tonificado, le dio permiso para continuar con la odisea de sexo ardiente.

La noche fue testigo del amor que se profesaron los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lentamente trató de abrir sus ojos, le pesaban y sentía su cuerpo extenuado. Al abrirlos solo divisaba la oscuridad en la que su cara yacía. Parte del rostro del Uchiha cubría sus ojos esmeraldas, podía sentir el peso de el encima suyo. Los brazos de el la tenían rodeada por la cintura al igual que las piernas de ambos estaban entrelazadas.

Sus manos se hallaban en el pecho de el y su rostro por lo visto debajo del de sasuke. Podía sentir claramente la desnuda piel del pelinegro rozar con la suya que por lo visto también se hallaba en las misma condiciones.

Cautelosamente se fue moviendo hasta levantarse, tratando de no despertar al joven. Todavía estaba algo dormida y apoyándose de sus manos medio se levantó mirando a todos lados y comprobando si ya había amanecido.

Los rayos de sol entraban tenuemente por las ventanas del lugar. Giró su cabeza para verlo dormitar, una dulce sonrisa se formó en sus labios, se veía tan tranquilo, solo en sueños el se veía como un indefenso niño.

Acercó su frente al mentón del joven y la apoyó, haciéndola frotar delicadamente y provocando que sus largos cabellos acariciaran el rostro de el. Luego subió su nariz y fue rozando la piel de su rostro con ella hasta llegar a los labios de el, los cuales acarició sigilosamente con sus labios.

Vio como los labios de sasuke esbozaron una encantadora y atractiva sonrisa, provocando en el cuerpo de sakura pequeñas corrientes de electricidad recorrerla hasta la medula espinal.

Aun con los ojos cerrados estiró una de sus manos y palpó el fino rostro de ella, tocando sus ojos y recorriendolo hasta sus labios, los cuales acarició con su dedo. Estaban mojados y suaves, unas ganas de morderlos se apoderó de el.

Al igual que ella estaba exhausto, pero quizás otra repetición de lo ocurrido anoche no haría mal a nadie…

Sakura fue mas rápida que el y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Las manos de sasuke se fueron perdiendo en los cabellos de ella, acercándola mas hacia el para profundizar el beso, probar esos labios que lo enloquecían y deleitar el sabor de su lengua.

El se levantó poco a poco y la recostó a ella, haciendo que el se pusiera encima otra vez. No quería que nada ni nadie interrumpiera ese magnifico momento en el cielo en el que estaba viviendo, pero necesitaba explicaciones…

-sakura…- susurró algo ronco y rozando su nariz con la de ella, mientras permanecía con los ojos cerrados al igual que ella.

-¿Qué pasó anoche?.- una pregunta que la dejó fría. Era algo que ni ella misma sabía que responder.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron de la impresión y su mirada se tornó triste y lúgubre. Sabía que le debía explicaciones… pero no tenía ninguna justificación para lo sucedido.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos y se encontró con la mirada gacha de la joven hacia un costado, al parecer estaba incomoda por ello. Por lo visto, era mejor no haber preguntado, no quería que la respuesta fuera una simple excusa…

El Uchiha suspiró encima de los labios de ella y se levantó exasperado del cuerpo de sakura. Sentándose a un lado de ella miraba molesto hacia la fogata, no quería verla. Fue un estúpido al creer que ella estaba cediendo ante el finalmente… pero solo había sido una noche de sexo para sakura, simples ganas de saciar las necesidades del embarazo.

La pelirrosa miró atónita el comportamiento sombrío del Uchiha, lo primero que pensó fue que el malinterpretó todo creyendo que ella lo estaba usando…

Las cosas no habían sido así…

-sasuke..y-yo…-

-si, sakura ya lo sé…lo que pasa es que estas embarazada y de repente tuviste ganas de que te hiciera el amor…- al decir frunció el ceño y pasó su mano por su cara tratando de despejar esas ideas de su cabeza, no quería empezar el día con mal genio.

-n-no sasuke… no entiendes… es solo que….- el pelinegro no le dio tiempo de responder, solamente se levantó exaltado, se colocó su pantalón de entrenamiento y salió del lugar aventando la puerta.

La joven solo se limitó a observarlo asustada y algo aturdida. Le molestaba de sobremanera que el Uchiha se diera el lujo de hablar y no dejara que ella alegara por lo ocurrido. Esta vez no se iba a quedar callada.

La puerta de la cabaña se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a una malhumorada embarazada. Solo la vio de reojo mas no le prestó su atención, no quería que le diera estúpidas excusas de lo sucedido anoche.

-sasuke.- gritó ella alterada, por lo visto no era muy bueno hacer enojar a las mujeres en ese estado y mucho menos a sakura haruno, cuando quería se volvía una completa fiera.

El pelinegro no reaccionó ante el llamado histérico de la mujer. –no te atrevas a volverme a dejar hablando sola, Uchiha.- sasuke solo se limitaba a sacar chakara de su mano para poder cortar troncos de madera que había recogido el otro día para practicar.

-¡maldito orgulloso, pedante, egoísta!.- fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Que se creía el para venir a tratarla de esa manera, esta vez si que era capaz de golpearlo con fuerza hasta matarlo.

Sasuke se giró a verla sumamente furioso, por más que fuera su mujer no iba a permitir que ella lo manipulara a su antojo.

-¡cálmate sakura! ¡No estas en condiciones para exaltarte como una loca!.- aquí iban de nuevo… parecían dos niños chiquitos peleando por quien obtenía una paleta primero.

-¡¿ah sí?!... ¡a tu lado yo nunca tengo derecho a nada!, siempre eres tu… ¡ya deja de comportarte como un niñito!.-

-ja…¡pero mira quien habla, la mujer mas terca de este mundo! ¡la que impone lo que se le da la gana!.-

-¡ si a mi se me da la gana sí Uchiha! ¡Tu no eres mi papa para que vengas a estarme dando ordenes y mucho menos que me dejes hablando sola cuando ni siquiera sabes la verdadera razón de por que me acosté contigo!.- esta vez se pasó, estaba tan enojada que ni siquiera midió las consecuencias de lo que dijo. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y su cuerpo se quedó estático, no quería empezar a dar las explicaciones del por que ella fue la que dio inicio a todo esto.

El Uchiha caminó a paso largo hacia donde ella, se paró enfrente y sujetándola de un brazo sutilmente le habló.

-¡entonces dime sakura!…¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó?!, por que la verdad no creo que hayas empezado a alucinar.-

La mirada de sakura se fijó a un costado, sus labios empezaron inconscientemente a temblar… no tenía ganas de hablar y mucho menos a el.

-l-lo que pasa es que…- no podía continuar, sentía que iba a terminar llorando en cualquier momento. El nudo de la garganta se agrandaba y las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos.

-lo sabía sakura…- el tono de voz del joven era afligido, soltó el agarre de su brazo y caminando pausado se fue alejando de ella.

-n-no sasuke, espera…- dijo con la voz temblorosa y abrazándose en un inútil intento de zafarse por lo que diría.

El Uchiha detuvo su caminar mas no volteo a verla a la cara. –sasuke… lo que pasó anoche… no fue a propósito…bueno en realidad sí…- de tan solo escuchar eso sus ojos se cerraron de la rabia.

-pero no tenía malas intenciones con ello, sasuke…. es solo que…- se mordió el labio inferior antes de proseguir, ya no podía contener las lagrimas en sus ojos.

-es solo que…- sasuke se tornó a verla, vio como sus ojos despedían incesables lagrimas y se abrazaba a ella misma tratando refugiarse de lo que diría.

-n-no he podido olvidarte…- susurró lo mas bajo que pudo, no quería que el la escuchara decir tal declaración.

Sasuke caminó hacia donde ella, no había alcanzado escuchar lo que había dicho. La miraba de con cierto recelo. ¿Cómo saber si ella decía la verdad?... ella era casi igual a el en el sentido de orgullo, sakura no se dejaba vencer así de fácil.

-¿Qué dijiste sakura? No te escuche…-

-y-yo….-

-¡UCHIHA SASUKE!- aquella voz estremeció con terror el cuerpo del pelinegro y sorprendió horrorizadamente a sakura.

Los ojos de la mujer no pudieron abrirse mas del asombro, casi temblando giró a un costado a ver al sujeto que salía detrás de los arbustos. Su cuerpo temblaba de la emoción, del miedo, de los nervios…estaba mas que todo asustada, no sabía que pasaría ahora con el aquí.

Sasuke se giró despreocupadamente a ver al extraño, su mirada se tornó asesina y fría al verlo ahí parado.

-Uzumaki naruto, nos volvemos a ver….- apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que se pusieron rojos de la presión, la ira y la rabia se fueron apoderando de su interior. Sabía que tarde o temprano se volverían a encontrar, pero no en estas circunstancias… no con sakura de por medio.

* * *

**NOTA IMPORTANTE DE LA AUTORA:**

AHORA QUE LEYERON ESTE CAPITULO YO SE QUE LES KEDARON MUCHAS DUDAS DE EL POR QUE SAKURA SE VOLVIO LOCA Y LE DIO UN ATAQUE SEXUAL JAJAJA, EN EL OTRO CAPITULO TENDRAN TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS DE SUS DUDAS Y PREGUNTAS ASI QUE NO SE ME ACELEREN!!!!! ESPERO Q HAYAN DISFRUTADO Y NUEVAMENTE LES DIGO Q EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDRAN TODAS LAS RESPUESTAS DE LO SUCEDIDO EN ESTE CAPITULO.... POR CIRETO LA OTRA VEZ ME DIJERON DE QUE POR KE SAKURA ES BIPOLAR, PUES POR SI NO SE HAN DADO CUENTA DE POR SI LAS MUJERES SOMOS ALGO ASI Y LAS EMBARAZADAS PEOR SUFREN MAS CAMBIOS EMOCIONALES QUE UNA MUJER NORMAL.... BUENO ESPERAR CON ANSIAS LOS REVIEWS XD.. JEJEJ CUIDENSE BYE


	12. Chapter 12

**HOOOLAA!! ¡VOLVI! JAJAJAA ya se que me quieren matar por actualizar tarde y me quieren lanzar kunais y shurikens enormes, pero les pido MIL DISCULPAS por ello, ustedes saben que primero son las responsabilidades y de ahí lo demas y claro esto es una responsabilidad mas pero yo hablo de las cosas de la U, deberes y ese tipo de cosas. bueno quiero que sepan que en este capitulo no se aclaran del todo la mayoria de cosas que quedaron pendientes en el anterior, pero si hay una GRAN noticia que sakura no se imaginaba ni siquiera sasuke... jaja q mala. bueno tambien les digo para que no me golpeen que los siguientes captiulos ya tengo las ideas solo que me falta plasmarlos en esta pagina... espero poder actualizar lo mas pronto posible el resto. ojala les guste y esperare ansiosa mis reviews, los insultos y las tiradas de tomate... jaja no mentiras prefiero mas los buenos reviews... me despido sin antes darles las gracias a todos ustedes que siguen esta historia. un beso enorme para todos y hasta la proxima....**

**

* * *

  
**

Sus verdes esmeraldas al igual que su pequeño cuerpo temblaban de los nervios.

-n-naruto…- no podía creerlo, luego de tanto tiempo, al fin se encontraron. Pero no en las condiciones en las que ella hubiese querido.

Tanto tiempo atrás deseo volver a verlo, haber podido escapar, pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes…

"_Ahora…quería permanecer al lado de sasuke"_

Las miradas asesinas…

El olor a sangre y muerte en el aire, le provocaba a sakura vomitar y salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. No quería verlos en ese estado animal, donde todo lo racional se volvía irreal y lo mas salvaje de su ser salía a flote.

Apegada a la espalda de sasuke, miraba atemorizada a naruto quien yacía frente a ellos en unos arbustos. Su corazón latía con prisa, sus piernas se habían vuelto débiles y sentía el pronto golpe del suelo en su rostro si alguien no la sujetaba rápido.

Las manos le sudaban y temblaban a la par que su cuerpo. No quería estar en esa situación… no ahora…

El pelinegro sintió la presencia de más personas rodeando el sector. Por ahora no los veía, pues la cabaña estaba rodeada de arboles, pero el chakra de una numerosa cantidad de individuos le confirmaba que la situación había empeorado.

-tsk…- sin quitar la mirada de el rubio bufó molesto. Por lo visto esto le costaría alejarse de sakura por un rato; Algo que de ninguna manera, le gustaba.

La sonrisa del Uchiha se tornó perversa. -¿Qué sucede naruto? ¿Acaso necesitas escoltas para defenderte de mi?.... por lo visto necesitas de ayuda para derrotarme.- el tono de sasuke era burlón y sarcástico. Con tal de empezar una pelea y acabar con el ojiazul lo más pronto posible era capaz de hacerlo sentir como una mierda.

-¡lo hice por sakura, idiota!¡ si no hubiese venido por mi propia cuenta y hacerte pedazos yo mismo!.-

La risa malévola de sasuke retumbó por todo el bosque, fue lo mas estúpido que había escuchado en toda su vida.

-¡tu eres el idiota naruto!….¡con sakura a mi lado a ella no le pasara nada!.- la oscura y fruncida mirada de sasuke arremetía con la del rubio. Si no estuviera la pelirrosa detrás de el escondiéndose hace rato lo hubiese atacado.

Naruto miraba fijamente al Uchiha, pero pronto su miraba se concentraba a ratos en la joven, escondida detrás del cuerpo de sasuke, protegiéndose… ¿de el?.

Solo alcanzaba a ver su fino rostro y alguno de los largos cabellos de ella caer hacia un costado. No había cambiado en lo absoluto, pero notaba un poco extraña su cara, algo más redondita. ¿Acaso sasuke se preocupaba tanto por ella que la hacia comer de mas? Eso era algo irónico…

-suficiente platica, uzumaki. ¿a que vienes?.- esa pregunta era demás, pero necesitaba corroborar la información.

La sonrió de medio lado. – a llevarme a sakura devuelta a Konoha… y a acabar contigo.-

-bien… entonces que así sea- le respondió tosco el pelinegro. – sakura entra a la cabaña.- le murmuró el Uchiha. No supo el porque, pero lo obedeció. Por más que en esos momentos quisiera correr hacia naruto y abrazarlo, sus sentimientos eran otros. No quería verlo, no en esas circunstancias. Quería huir con o sin sasuke, pero lejos de ahí…

En esos momentos, a pesar de que sus manos temblaban, soltó la ropa del joven y caminó apresuradamente hacia la puerta de la cabaña. Cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, esta se abrió primero delante de ella.

-¡naruto!- era un clon de sombras parado frente a ella, después de todo el rubio era mas ágil de lo previsto. Sakura miró estupefacta al rubio e inmediatamente sintió como esta la sujetaba por la cintura y la abrazaba hacia el.

Los ojos del Uchiha se tornaron rojos…

Sangre…

Odio…

Miedo…

Muerte…

-¡SUELTALA!- el gritó exasperado de sasuke le dio aviso a sus movimientos. Rápidamente sacó un kunai y lo apuntó al cuello de la pelirrosa.

-¡un paso mas Uchiha y todo será culpa tuya!- sakura se quedó fría. ¿Cómo era posible que el hombre que se declaraba su propio hermano pudiera estar sometiéndola a tal riesgo?. Su respirar se volvió mas agitado, apenas podía tragar saliva y su cuerpo ya no aguantaba tanto temblor en el.

Sasuke se quedó quieto y desactivo el sharingan. No podía creer lo que naruto estaba haciendo. Volteo a ver al verdadero. -¡Idiota! ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿Acaso no ves que esta embarazada?

Silencio…

No se había percatado del enorme bulto en ella. Sus azules ojos se abrieron de la impresión. El clon giró a la mujer para que el verdadero pudiera verla.

-Embarazada…- susurró el. Miró la enorme barriga y aun con el clon apuntando el kunai en el cuello, observaba lo nerviosa e indefensa que se veía, ahí, parada, abrazando inútilmente su vientre. Veía sus verdes ojos, a pocos segundos de soltar las lágrimas…

Dirigió su mirada a un costado. Estaba dolido… por el hecho de haber permitido…que sasuke…hiciera de las suyas con ella…

-no te preocupes- le susurró el clon de naruto a su oído. – Es solo para salvarte.- por más que dijera esas palabras de aliento, sabía perfectamente que por más que ella saliera ilesa. Era probable que ninguno de ellos dos saliera con vida.

Afirmó con la cabeza y tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba en su boca. Trataba de calmarse, no quería llorar pero sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando.

-¿Cómo pudiste?.- murmuró el rubio. La mirada de sasuke permanecía expectante en el joven. El pelinegro empezó a caminar hacia el quedando a tan solo unos pasos y a una distancia prudente.

-¿¡COMO PUDISTE VIOLARLA?!.- sakura no aguantó un segundo mas y las lagrimas brotaron desenfrenadamente de sus aclamados ojos.

Naruto se abalanzó hacia el Uchiha y comenzó la pelea.

-¡n-no naruto! ¡Para por favor! ¡Deténganse! ¡sasuke!.- el llanto era desgarrador y trataba por todos los medios zafarse de el clon. Zarandeaba su cuerpo y con sus frágiles manos forcejeaba el agarre del kage bunshin.

Era inútil…

Su vista se tornó borrosa. Apenas veía dos figuras, una encima de la otra, golpeándola con fervor y ver esparcir la sangre por el aire…

Por algún motivo, sasuke no lo vio venir… ahí se hallaba naruto encima de el, golpeándolo en la cara. Descargando toda su furia en el… ya no le importaba…

Recuperar su amistad…

Ahora lo único que le interesaba era matar al hombre que acabó con la vida de sakura y el orgullo de esta…

-¡NARUTO!- el estridente grito se escuchó por todo el bosque y el llanto, acompañante de este no impidió en lo absoluto que el detuviera la golpiza. Solo sintió el escalofrío recorrer su espalda…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo defendía tanto al Uchiha?

¿No bastaba con haberle hecho tremendo daño?

¿Qué sucedía?

Solo los gritos de sakura y los fuertes golpes, eran el sonido permanente de ese descomunal silencio… y sasuke… sasuke no hacia nada por impedir todo eso.

De repente en un ágil movimiento, golpeó al rubio y se lo quitó de encima. Casi tambaleando se fue levantando. Tenía el rostro manchado por completo de sangre y uno que otro moretón.

Al verlo en ese estado…herido…caminando hacia ella, tambaleándose de un lado al otro tratando de no caer al suelo, escupiendo sangre y mirándola de una manera que le daba a entender que no la quería perder nunca más en su vida… su corazón, se encogía, por primera vez en su vida entendía y comprendía que **SIEMPRE LA AMO Y NUNCA DEJARIA DE AMARLA…**

**NUNCA…**

Solamente ella, era quien llenaba ese vacío… solo ella…podía hacerlo sentir vivo…otra vez…

-¡SASUKE!- estiró su mano para poder llegar a el antes de que naruto clavara un kunai en su espalda.

Todo…se volvió…un abrupto silencio…

Las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar por su rostro, estaba paralizada, temblando descontroladamente y mirando como sasuke no quitaba su oscura mirada de ella…

Naruto le había clavado un kunai por la espalda al Uchiha…¿Por qué sasuke no hizo algo para protegerse? ¿En que estaba pensando?.

Aun sujetada por el clon de sombras del rubio, miraba asombrada y aturdida lo que acababa de suceder.

A unos pasos de ella, miraba a sasuke enardecido del dolor, observándola detenidamente, como si fuera… la última vez…

El cuerpo de sasuke se desplomó en el suelo cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose con sus trémulos brazos, escupiendo sangre y tratando de recobrar aire…

Sakura golpeó con el codo el abdomen del clon haciendo que este desapareciera en una bola de humo. Corrió hacia el y se arrodilló frente al cuerpo de el.

Naruto miraba la escena pasmado.

-¡sasuke-kun!- entre el llanto rodeaba sus brazos en el cuerpo de el ayudándole a mantenerse equilibrado y a no perder el conocimiento.

-sa…sakura…- apenas podía hablar. Alzó su mano y con ella acarició el rostro de su mujer. Era tan suave… sonrió ladinamente.

-¿sasuke porque sonríes?... por favor mantente despierto.- susurraban sutilmente esos labios que el tanto deseaba probar a cada momento. Era difícil no desearla…

Las manos de sakura sostenían el decaído rostro del Uchiha tratando de mantenerlo despierto. Su cuerpo seguía tiritando, las lágrimas habían dejado de rodar en masa, apenas unas cuantas caían en descuido de sus esmeraldas.

Aun sonriendo de medio lado le respondió. – sakura… en tu camino solo seré una cosa mas en tu mente ¿verdad?.-

-n-no sasuke…¿Por qué dices eso?- aun sosteniendo el rostro del Uchiha entre sus frágiles manos este acariciaba su cara en ellas.

-por que… quiero saber…¿ si en algún momento de todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos… te olvidaste de mí?.- la pregunta fue sin respuesta. Su corazón nuevamente se aceleraba y la respiración se entre cortaba.

-sasuke, no hables por favor. Quédate tranquilo por ahora, luego hablaremos de eso.- las lagrimas nuevamente afloraron con exageración de sus ojos. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentir mal en estos momentos?

-sakura…..- terminó de decir sonriente y acariciando su mejilla hasta llegar a sus labios y rozar su dedo en ellos. Tosió sangre manchando la ropa y la piel de sakura del rojo líquido.

-¡sasuke, por favor no hables!- dijo consternada y aun derramando lagrimas, mientras lo sostenía para que no cayera desmayado. No aún…

Naruto se limitaba a observar la situación atónito. ¿Acaso se había perdido de algo?.

Lo lamentaba por sakura si es que ella estaba del lado del Uchiha, pero tenía ordenes de llevarla devuelta a Konoha. Con el dedo hizo una señal y pronto un dardo cayó en el cuello de sasuke.

-¡sasuke!.- gritó asustada la pelirrosa, intentó sacar el dardo del cuello pero algo detrás suyo la jaló haciendo que se alejase de el.

-¡SASUKE!.- volvió a escuchar el estrepitoso gritó de la joven. Apenas podía mantenerse a pie, quizás no fue buena idea hacer el plan. Al ver a naruto aparecer en los arbustos, se dio cuenta que se llevarían a sakura de su lado y no era suficiente para el saber que ella estaría bien lejos de el. Por eso se dejó golpear de naruto, si tenía que permanecer a su lado para siempre, tendría que arriesgar su vida si era posible, pero jamás permitiría que los separaran.

No después de lo que paso anoche. Días atrás se había dado por vencido con ella, hasta llegó a pensar que lo mejor era dejarla ir…pero ya no…

Era algo ridículo y algo estúpido para el orgullo de un shinobi rendirse, pero el no lo hacía por medir fuerza ni por orgullo…lo hacía por amor…

La amaba y no la volvería a perder por ese tipo de estupideces que el ahora consideraba… ya la había perdido una vez por pensar en venganza, por pensar como un ninja… ahora no… ahora pensaba como un humano…

El dolor punzante de otro dardo en su brazo derecho lo despertó. Justo tenían que lanzárselo ahí, lo peor de todo es que no estaba del todo curado, lo que había hecho sakura la noche anterior había sido no más un alivio para el malestar.

Sentía como lentamente un líquido se soltaba por sus músculos, inmovilizándolo lentamente. Pronto se fue dejando vencer por la dosis. Sus codos terminaron apoyándose en el suelo al igual que su cabeza. Sakura permanecía gritando cada vez con más fuerza intentando zafarse del Anbu que la sujetó por la cintura y la alejó de el.

-s-sa..ku..ra…- apenas podía articular una palabra. Estaba adormeciéndose y la pelirrosa no ayudaba mucho en ese estado de nerviosismo con su hijo.

Sentía la cara hinchada de los golpes, naruto no se reservó toda esa furia. Arrojaba de a poco sangre, la herida del Kunai por lo visto no había afectado ningún órgano vital, por lo visto lo querían vivo; pero botaba sangre por la herida antes de que empezara a gangrenarse.

De repente vio como una cantidad de Anbus saltaron de los arboles y rodearon el lugar. Sonrió irónico, por lo visto naruto necesitaba de bastantes hombres para derrotarlo. Que chiste…

Alzó el rostro para ver a sakura. Allí se encontraba ella, en frente de el, viéndola soltarse y estremecerse del Anbu. Derramando un mar de lágrimas y gritando su nombre a pecho, para sasuke apenas sonaban distantes sonidos y la vistaba pronto se tornaba borrosa.

Naruto se acercó a paso calmado al cuerpo del Uchiha, lo miró con desprecio y con una patada en el costado del estómago lo inhibió de aire en los pulmones.

Más sangre derramada en el suelo…

El dolor constante en el cuerpo…

Todo… por permanecer a su lado…

-¡NARUTO BASTA PORFAVOR!- el rubio giró a verla. La miraba con tristeza… no entendía el porque lo defendía al Uchiha. Ahí estaba ella con la cabeza gacha, agarrada por los brazos sin poder zafarse del espía. Escuchaba los sollozos de la pelirrosa mas no los veía, eran ocultos por su largo cabello. Por lo visto ya estaba cansada de tanto luchar por liberarse.

-por lo visto el que necesitaba de ayuda era otro ¿no lo crees sasuke?.- le espetó con ira y con rabia el joven parado a su lado.

Sasuke solo rió para sí mismo, naruto desconocía la verdadera fuerza de el y el motivo del por que se dejó golpear. Pero no le interesaba dar explicaciones.

-bien- naruto miró a los Anbu a su alrededor. – es hora de irnos.-

Sakura nuevamente comenzó a forcejear por tratar de llegar al cuerpo del Uchiha pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, pues el Anbu al no poder llevarla todo el camino en ese estado, con un sutil golpe en la nuca la insensibilizó.

-s-sa..ku..ra… ma…mal …dito…seas…narutoo…- murmuró al verla caer inconsciente en los brazos del hombre quien la cargó acurrucada en su pecho.

Aun desmayada seguía llorando…

Se acercaron varios hombres a el y lo esposaron para poder llevarlo preso a Konoha. Era ahora cuando deseaba haber vuelto en buenas condiciones con la aldea…

Ya era muy tarde… lo mas probable era que lo condenaran a muerte por una serie de delitos…

Quería permanecer a su lado… aunque fuera por poco tiempo…

-sakura…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cuerpo le pesaba y apenas algunos músculos le respondían, se sentía adormecida de pies a cabeza. Intentó varias veces abrir sus ojos, pero tenía un sueño tan pesado que se le negaba ver. Después de varios intentos logró abrirlos lentamente, a la primera prueba apenas veía borrosa y una que otra sombra. Después los alcanzó abrir un poco más y con la vista nublada alcanzaba a divisar algo.

Habían paredes… a pesar de ver borroso veía el color blanco, parecían de hospital. Sentía una enorme manta cubrirla, por lo que debía estar en una cama. Escuchaba un tic a su lado, pero le era imposible mover la cabeza en esos momentos, todo le daba vueltas y se sentía inmovilizada como para dar un movimiento.

Una luz entraba por el otro costado del lugar, al parecer era de día. Y solo divisaba un cuadro de algún paisaje quizás, en la pared en frente suyo.

Sentía tanto sueño… era como si estuviera anestesiada.

Un momento…

_FLASH BACK_

_Sasuke se hallaba tirado en el piso escupiendo sangre y naruto a su lado. Mirándolo con odio y desaprobación…_

_Un golpe en el estomago de sasuke lo dejó un poco noqueado por lo que ella intentó correr hacia el, pero no pudo… algo se lo evito…_

_Otro golpe…en la nuca… todo se hizo negro y sasuke murmurando su nombre antes de quedar inconsciente…_

_FIN DE FLASH BACK_

Entonces, no había sido un sueño. Sasuke estaba malherido y ella… ¿en donde estaba?.

-¡sasuke!- exlamó el nombre de el titubeando. Tenía miedo y no sabía donde estaba, temía por su hijo. Su cuerpo fue invadido por los nervios y el miedo.

-¡sasuke!.- aclamaba por el Uchiha temerosa. Gritaba estruendosamente que se escuchaba hasta afuera de la habitación.

-¡auxilio sasuke!.- el llanto apareció en su rostro al no tener respuesta alguna por parte del joven. Exaltada se fue sentando en la cama, en ese momento no le importó las nauseas ni los mareos quería salir de ahí cuanto antes.

Intentó sentarse en el costado de la cama pero sintió una punzada en su mano, directamente su vista se fijo de donde provenía el incomodo dolor.

Suero…

Levantó la mirada y pudo percibir que había una maquina que veía sus latidos y otros dos mas… por lo visto estaba hospitalizada. Tenía que sacarse ese suero cuanto antes o sino le podría hacer daño al bebé. Pero no podía, estaba tan mareada y veía tan poco que era inútil tratar de sacar la jeringa.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Estaba vestida con una bata de enfermos. ¿Pero que demonios estaba pasando? ¿A dónde la habían traído?.

Alcanzó a poner sus pies en la fría loza de mármol una leve corriente recorrió sus pies hasta llegar a la nuca… hacía frío…

Sollozaba en silencio y murmuraba el nombre de sasuke al ver que nadie aparecía para ayudarla… jadeaba e intentaba retirar la aguja de su mano pero era en vano.

-¡SASUKE!- el llanto creció y con ello el pánico.

De pronto por la puerta entró una mujer… la conocía pero no la distinguía del todo. Sakura veía como la mujer la abrazaba y la recostaba en la cama, estaba tan aturdida que solo distinguía ruidos en vez de lo que la mujer le hablaba.

Luego de verla un rato la reconoció. –tsunade-sama…- susurró. Estaba tan agotada de tanto llorar de tanto forcejear por ser libre que apenas podía hablar.

Ella le devolvió una sutil sonrisa. – sakura, tranquilízate.- acarició los cabellos rosas de la joven como si fuera su hija. Luego se levantó para ver la maquina que chequeaba sus latidos.

-¿d-donde estoy?.- le habló en vos baja mientras veía a su maestra revisar el aparato. Estaba emocionada de verla pero no podía ni abrazarla por el cansancio y la fatiga, nuevamente el sueño se apoderaba de ella, pero no lo permitía. Quería saber de sasuke… de su paradero…

-sakura…- la miró un tanto consternada. – estas devuelta… estas en casa otra vez.- un fichero que traía en sus manos lo dejó en una mesita de noche que se hallaba al lado de la cama.

-y…y ¿sasuke-kun? ¿Dónde esta el?.- su tono de voz era intranquilo. Miró a su maestra atentamente. Pero esta solo se volteó a revisar el suero y su mirada se tornó desconsoladora.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar aceleradamente al ver que no recibía ninguna respuesta por parte de su sensei. Tsunade se percató que los latidos de sakura se fueron acelerando en la maquina.

-sakura por favor cálmate, no es bueno que te pongas en este estado. No le hace bien a tus bebés.- sostuvo su mano al decir esto.

La pelirrosa estaba por replicar pero al escuchar lo último se quedó callada y con la mirada aterrorizada en su mentora.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y a sudar frío. ¿Acaso había escuchado mal? ¿Bebés?.

Tsunade pudo sentir las trémulas manos de su subordinada, por lo visto la joven no tenía conocimiento alguno de esto.

-¿bebés?- repitió con nerviosismo y tartamudeando la joven. La rubia solo apretó ambas manos con la de ella.

Antes de responder suspiró. – sí sakura… vas a tener gemelos…-

En ese momento sintió que las nauseas harían su aparición en vomito. Su respiración se tornó agitada y su llanto incrementó. Se tapó la boca con la otra mano libre para no dejar escapar un gemido.

No podía creerlo…

Gemelos…iba a tener gemelos… en ese instante sintió una mezcla de emociones… alegría, tristeza, desconcierto…

Estaba feliz, sumamente feliz, no iba a ser uno sino dos bebés… con razón el enorme tamaño de la barriga en tan pocos meses. Pero el sentimiento que más predominaba era la tristeza… de saber que sasuke no tenía ni idea que iba a tener gemelos y de que podría el nunca tener conocimiento de sus hijos…

El llanto se incrementaba cada vez mas… tusnade se sentó en el borde de la cama aun sosteniendo la frágil mano de la joven e intentó calmarla… como odiaba verla sufrir de esa manera…

-sakura, ya cálmate por favor no le hace bien a tus hijos…-

-tsunade-sama necesito ver a sasuke… Por favor dígame donde esta.- apenas podía hablar, el llanto se lo impedía.

-sakura por favor tranquilízate…- pausó un rato antes de hablar. Tenía que decirle la verdad, no quería mentirle.

-sasuke Uchiha esta en la cárcel de máxima seguridad en Konoha.- respiró profundo y se quedó en silencio mirando a su alumna quien permanecía llorando en silencio.

-¿y que le van a hacer?- susurró entre los sollozos.

La mujer dirigió su mirada a un costado, como odiaba ser la que tenía que dar las malas noticias.

-lo mas probable… -

-¿lo mas probable?.- repitió inquieta la joven al ver que su maestra se quedaba callada. Por lo visto no era algo bueno.

Su maestra la miró decidida. – lo mas probable sakura… es que lo sentencien a pena de muerte.- sin dudar de lo dicho le soltó la información de una.

-¡¿q-que?!.- no comprendió o no quiso comprender lo dicho por su tutora. Sus ojos se crisparon y las lágrimas rodaron nuevamente por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué le tenía que estar pasando esto a ella? ¿Por qué ahora?. Ahora que todo estaba resultando entre el y ella, ahora que ella lo aceptaba…

Suspiró desilusionada la mujer. – sakura tienes que ser fuerte por el bien de tus hijos y por el tuyo también. No te puedes dejar vencer por la tristeza y mucho menos del amor.- tsunade se había dado cuenta, que todo este tiempo a pesar de lo sucedido entre ella y sasuke, sakura jamás lo había olvidado.

Aun lo amaba…

Y eso le costaría…


	13. Chapter 13

**HELLO!!!! I'M BACK!! jajaja.... Bueno les agradezco primero a todos los que siguen esta historia y que sin duda alguna dejan reviews que me llenan de emoción y felicidad cuando los leos, de verdad muchísimas gracias.... Bueno estuve viendo alguno comentarios y pues no les mentiré que falta poco para que la historia acabe pero eso si, faltan bastantes capítulos para que eso pase... como ya les dije anteriormente tengo ya escritos las ideas de los siguientes capítulos, pero me estoy esforzando para no escribir tanto en cada capitulo y alargar mas la historia. si a mi me da pesar y me quedo con ganas por seguir escribiendo pero prefiero mejor dejarlos con la intriga... tratare de actualizar todos los fines de semana, pero como ya les dije las responsabilidades son PRIMERO aparte de estudiar yo también trabajo... así que les ruego su humilde paciencia para esta azarada y nerviosa joven... por ahora estoy en la trama de la historia, aunque ya quiero llegar a lo principal que es la pareja SASUSAKU!!! wiiiii jajajaja pero pronto será.... esperare con ansias sus hermosos comentarios y nuevamente les agradezco, nos vemos luego bye...**

**

* * *

  
**

Estaba cansada de tanto llorar… apenas resbalaban unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos inconscientemente. Miraba a la ventana de la habitación. El cielo estaba despejado y el día era soleado. Los pájaros volaban libremente por toda Konoha cerca de la ventana en bandada y cantaban por todos los cielos…

Tsunade se había retirado hacia un rato y le había aplicado un tranquilizante al inofensivo suero que la dejaría calmada por un buen rato.

Le había pedido de favor que no le permitiera la entrada a las visitas a su habitación, no estaba de ánimos para recibir y entablar una conversación con alguien en estos momentos, a pesar de los ofuscados regaños de su mentora.

En este momento todo le daba igual. Quería ver a Sasuke y quería estar a su lado… tan solo imaginar los momentos que pasó junto a el…

Un leve suspiro salió de sus secos labios carentes de humedad. Como lo extrañaba… nunca pensó que volvería a sentir este sentimiento tan fuerte hacia el…

Desde que el se fue de la aldea hace tres años, había tratado por todos los medios posibles olvidarse de el… pero le fue imposible… y justo cuando el volvió…todo su ser se estremeció de regocijo al haberlo recuperado…

Pero sabía que el no había cambiado, y sí lo había hecho, había cambiado era para mal… en esos momentos como hubiese querido ser fuerte de sentimiento, poder haberlo olvidado y haber avanzado su vida sin ningún problema que la estorbe…

Ahora se reía sarcásticamente, el se había convertida en la molestia que el tanto trató de alejar. El se había convertido en un estorbo mas en su vida… uno al cual… ella deseaba para siempre…

Todo cambió cuando el la raptó y abusó de ella… sintió un horrendo dolor en el corazón al ver como Sasuke atropellaba al que se cruzase en su camino sin importar quien fuese… ni siquiera ella…

Su alma se lleno de odio reemplazando el amor y el cariño que alguna vez sintió por el…

Lloró… lloró todos los días, todas las noches, a cada momento y a cada hora… con tal de arrojar toda esa rabia, esa infelicidad y esa desdicha de su noble corazón. Se había dado cuenta que ya era lo suficientemente tarde como para llenar de amor el corazón del Uchiha, el cual había dejado de latir por el amargo sabor de la venganza…

Se había dado por vencida… de traerlo devuelta a su mundo… lleno de amor, de felicidad… que ya era muy tarde e imposible poder conseguir una pizca de esperanza de verlo feliz.

Aunque no fuese a su lado…

Cuando los papeles fueron cambiando, Sakura se dio cuenta que el sufriría tanto o quizás mas que ella. No hay peor dolor que el del corazón dicen por ahí…

Vio como cada día, al pasar cada minuto, el se transformaba sin darse cuenta. Cegó su vista y tapó sus oídos ante cualquier señal de cariño por parte de el. Quería verlo sufrir y esa sería su manera de vengarse.

Fue así, como lentamente acabó con su orgullo, con su odio y su rencor. Hasta que finalmente el cedió ante todo su desprecio.

El le entregó su amor y ella se lo negó, rechazándolo de la manera más vil que pudo. Solo estando los dos juntos, ella podía ver como Sasuke se hundía en la verdadera soledad al estar acompañado por la persona que el más amaba.

Ella puso una barrera entre los dos al estar solos. Le haría ver a Sasuke que la verdadera soledad era cuando, estando con la persona que mas amabas, esta te rechazaba y aun así, permanecías a su lado, a pesar… de todo el amor que le profesaras… como ella lo hizo…algún día.

Era como darle de su propia dosis, lo estaba matando poco a poco con ella.

Pero luego…

Luego de tanto compartir, de ver como se preocupaba exageradamente por ella, la protegía y se alejó cuando se lo exigió. Se dio cuenta que el la empezaba a respetar, por que la amaba… antes pudo haber sido lo contrario… pero era totalmente distinto ahora…

Lo peor de todo, fue la falta de cariño que en las noches anteriores le regalaba… estaba extrañando cada roce de su piel con la suya. Sus cálidos besos… que por fin correspondían y que ella negaba…

¿Qué había hecho?...

Cayó en cuenta que estaba haciendo lo mismo que el… vengándose…

Era claro que Sasuke no tenía ninguna excusa por el maltrato que le produjo, que merecía más que una muerte, que debía ser condenado a mil años de tortura por su sufrimiento si era posible…

Pero… de que le servía vengarse…

Sasuke se quedó solo…vago de sentimiento alguno y llenó de rencor y odio hacia los demás… tenía que ver la forma de recuperarse ella misma y de recuperarlo a el…

Por esa razón, en las ultimas semanas cedió ante sus actos, pero el ya se negaba a tocarla…

Hace dos días, decidió hablar con el al respecto de la relación sea cual fuese entre ambos. Quería cambiar las cosas, enmendarlas aunque fuera el comienzo de ello, pero al verlo malherido por el arduo entrenamiento que realizaba, todo lo que tenía planeado decirle, desapareció. Y al tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo… tan cerca de ella… sintió como se originó en su interior una ráfaga de emociones que le impidieron ver la realidad a su alrededor y solo el deseo de ser suya nuevamente invadió su ser y entregarse por entero a el…

Ya no hubo vuelta atrás cuando sus labios acariciaron la blanquecina piel del Uchiha… todo se nubló y dejó que su cuerpo se dejara llevar por el deseo, el placer y la lujuria implacable que tenía comprimida en su interior. Aun siendo rechazada por Sasuke, no desistió… en ese momento se volvió otra…

Nuevamente suspiró… y giró su cabeza al frente, mirando el blanco techo del cuarto. De repente la puerta del cuarto sonó haciéndola saltar del susto en la cama. Como odiaba, que nunca, alguien tuviera consideración respecto a sus deseos, y por lo visto su maestra no tomó en serio lo que le había pedido de favor.

Gruño molesta por lo bajo e hizo lo que pudo para verse presentable a la persona que venía a interrumpir su amena soledad.

-Adelante.- escuchó el llamado desde adentro.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió lentamente dejando ver al sujeto de cabellera amarilla y ojos azulados.

-¡Naruto!- sintió su voz resquebrajarse al verlo ahí parado en la puerta del lugar. Había pasado tanto tiempo…

Su corazón se encogió de la emoción y de la tristeza a la misma vez… las lagrimas que habían detenido su correr en sus mejillas volvieron a florecer al igual que una sonrisa nerviosa al verlo otra vez.

-¡Sakura-chan!.- el joven atravesó la habitación con grandes pasos, llegando hasta donde se encontraba la muchacha y la abrazó fuertemente procurando no aplastar a los bebés.

-¡Naruto!.- volvió a nombrar su nombre con entusiasmo y las lagrimas de felicidad no cesaban de caer de sus esmeraldas. Que alegría poder verlo después de mucho tiempo…

El abrazo duró poco tiempo, pues Sakura lo apartó para poder ver mejor su rostro. Ambos reían y lloraban con euforia. Por fin la había recuperado… sentía un enorme regocijo en su ser al saber que ella siempre estuvo viva…de ver que se encontraba bien y que finalmente la tenía devuelta en casa….

Naruto la envolvió de nuevo en un abrazo. No podía separarse de ella… quería saber como se encontraba, como se sentía… tenían mucho de que hablar….

-Sakura-chan.- susurró naruto al alejarse de ella. -¿Cómo te sientes?.-

-b-bien Naruto…estoy bien….- le respondió ella sonriendo aun en un tono no tan convincente para el rubio.

-ya veo…- el joven agarró una silla y la acomodó al lado de la cama mientras se sentaba en ella.

-¿y tu Naruto?¿Cómo estas?.- dijo ella devolviéndole una sutil sonrisa mientras acariciaba con una de sus manos el rostro de el.

El muchacho apegó su rostro a la mano frágil de la mujer… - estoy bien Sakura-chan, solo un poco agotado por la misión.-

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y evitó preguntar cualquier cosa al respecto. Su mirada bajó hacia las celestes sabanas de la cama que la cubrían y tragó saliva al ver que no había nada bueno de que hablar… solo los regaños que recibiría de su parte si hablaba sobre Sasuke.

-Sakura…-

-Naruto por favor… no lo hagas…- su voz se trababa al hablar, por lo mas que el quisiera, no tenía ganas de hablar al respecto.

-Sakura necesito que me digas todo lo que pasó…- la miró consternado a la vez que le hablaba seriamente.

-Naruto… por favor… no me pidas eso…- esta vez el cuarto se llenaba de afligidos sollozos de la joven. El reflejo de la luz de la ventana le permitía al joven ver las lágrimas caer a su regazo.

Bufó molesto y rendido ante la situación, por lo visto no sacaría nada bueno de ella. – esta bien, si así lo deseas.-

-¡Sí Naruto eso es lo que deseo, deseo que todo el mundo se mantenga al margen de esto, inclusive tú!.- las palabras le salieron con rencor de la boca. Le dolía y le molestaba de sobremanera que todo el mundo la tratara como si estuviera enferma o fuera delicada, lo ultimo era verdad pero ella podía ser fuerte si se lo proponía.

El grito y el llanto que le dirigió le dio a entender que no solamente estaba dolida consigo misma sino con los demás y por lo visto con el también…

Naruto miró con tristeza hacia un lado y sigilosamente se levantó para irse. Era mejor dejarla sola y darle su tiempo. Cuando intentó caminar hacia la puerta sintió como lo sujetaban con fuerza de la muñeca deteniendo su paso.

-l-lo…lo siento…- murmuró la pelirrosa desde su cama sin dejar de llorar.

El joven miró con melancolía el suelo y luego la miró. Ahí estaba ella con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos regados por todo su rostro pero aun permitiéndole ver su incesante llanto.

Sakura sintió como Naruto se sentaba a su lado en la cama y la envolvía en sus brazos, permitiéndole caer en llanto todo lo que quisiera en su pecho. Ella necesitaba desahogarse… por mas que a el le mortificara saber que era por Sasuke el amargo sabor que tenía adentro, ella lo necesitaba mas que nunca…

Ella sujetaba con fuerza su camisa y la dejaba húmeda de tanto lagrimear. Por lo menos, poco a poco cesaba su lamento y volvía en sí.

-Sakura-chan perdóname por ser tan egoísta contigo.- acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos brindándole la tranquilidad y la paz que ella tanto necesitaba.

-Naruto, lo lamento… en realidad no quise decirte eso… es solo que…- levantó su rostro para verlo mejor a la vez que el retiraba con sus dedos algunos traviesos mechones de su cara poder verla mejor.

-es solo que no quiero… no quiero perderlo…- cerró sus ojos con fuerza, evitando pensar el hecho de cómo Sakura se había vuelto tan condescendiente con Sasuke tan de repente.

El odio y la ira que llevaba dentro de sí mismo lo carcomía, pero por ella era capaz de soportar todo…

-yo sé que tienes mil cosas que preguntarme y te lo diré todo…pero te pido que por favor si tienes que regañarme o preguntarme algo hazlo al final… te lo suplico…- Naruto asintió con la cabeza y atendió los pedidos de la joven. Fue así como Sakura le contó toda la historia entre el Uchiha y ella.

Dejando a Naruto absorto de la asombro…

Después de una larga hora, el rubio estaba estupefacto por todo lo dicho por parte de la pelirrosa.

El muchacho se mostraba serio ante la situación pero por dentro, la furia se infundía con poder dejando las ansias de violencia acumularse para cuando viera a Sasuke matarlo a golpes.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza dejándolos rojos de la presión. Estaba que mataba a alguien pero se mantuvo al margen para que Sakura permaneciera tranquila. Después vería la forma de descargar toda esa rabia que estaba conteniendo.

-y… eso fue lo que pasó… hasta que tu apareciste…- dejó de mirarlo y se sintió avergonzada de su presencia, Naruto siempre la sobreprotegía y era ahora cuando estaba preparada para recibir a tomatazos todos los insultos posibles de su parte.

Solo escuchó el estridente golpe en la pared que la hizo saltar del miedo, rompiéndola y dejando caer pequeños escombros al suelo.

-¡Maldito seas, Sasuke Uchiha!.- empezó a caminar con molestia de un lado a otro. Si en ese momento lo tuviera al frente suyo hace rato lo hubiese matado y no tendría remordimiento alguno para con Sakura.

-N-naruto…entiende que también fue culpa mía…- le habló tan dulcemente intentando apagar ese fuego de irritación que sentía por parte de el.

Se detuvo en la ventana histérico y mirando hacia la ciudad. Luego se tornó a ver a la joven en la cama. Era como si quisiera matarla con la mirada… pero solo hipotéticamente.

Suspiró indignado, de todas formas… que se podía hacer a estas alturas… ya lo hecho, hecho estaba y no había forma de retroceder el tiempo…

Caminó de nuevo hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde de ella. – solo quiero que sepas que siempre podrás contar conmigo Sakura-chan, incluso si quieres que mate al Teme de Sasuke…- rió divertido.

-esta bien Naruto… lo haré…- respondió un tanto serena, pero por mas que le calmara el hecho de que su amigo le perdonaba la vida, el pelinegro corría el riesgo de perderla y lo mas probable… era que eso era lo mas seguro que pasara… y no habría quien la ayudara a soportar ese infernal dolor.

Alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación trayéndola devuelta al mundo real. Esta se abrió dejando ver a una joven de cabellos oscuros y a otra rubia…

-¡Hinata-chan! ¡Ino! ¡Que alegría verlas!.- gritó emocionado el rubio joven desde la cama. Sakura las miró sorprendida y algo atontada…

Inner Sakura…: "ya verá sensei".

-¡FRENTUDA! ¡HASTA TE CRECIÓ LA BARRIGA POR LO QUE VEO!- entró la joven escandalizando toda la habitación. Y detrás de ella, la tímida Hinata…

-Ino-cerda.- le respondió molesta. La verdad que ella nunca cambiaba.

-S-sakura-chan…Naruto-kun.- saludó tiernamente a los presentes al entrar.

-Hinata…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_3 días después…_

Ya estaba lista para partir a casa… estaba sentada en el borde de la cama mirando a través de la ventana, viendo la enorme ciudad de Konoha en movimiento. Estaba esperando a que viniera Naruto y Hinata a recogerla y llevarla a casa, tenía un pequeño bolso a su costado, no traía consigo tantas cosas pues cuando llegó al hospital volvió solo con la ropa manchada de la sangre de Sasuke. por suerte Ino le había traído alguna ropa que le había comprado para mujeres en embarazo ya que nada de lo que ella usaba con anterioridad le quedaría debido a su enorme tamaño.

Rió divertida de pensar en lo que hacía la cerda por ella… la verdad es que ellos le habían hecho mucha falta y disfrutaba de sus compañías mas que antes.

Quería regresar a su casa pero no en las condiciones en que se le había otorgado. Iba a estar las 24 horas vigilada por Anbus, lo peor de todo es que intervendrían ante cualquier intento de buscar al Uchiha.

De por sí, estaba atrapada, igual o peor cuando estuvo en cautiverio con Sasuke, pero el pelinegro por lo menos tuvo una pizca de consideración con ella por lo menos… tenía miedo debido a que su maestra dudaba de ella, pero según Tsunade la orden había sido ordenada por los ancianos del Consejo.

-tsk…- bufó molesta. Tocaron la puerta del cuarto haciéndola disipar sus pensamientos

-Sakura-chan ¿ya estas lista?.- el joven rubio asomó su cabeza tras la puerta de madera con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-e-eh sí… sí Naruto ya estoy lista.- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, agarró el bolso y caminó fuera del lugar. Afuera le esperaban Hinata y dos Anbu. Al verlos ahí parados en frente suyo, lo primero que hizo fue mirarlos con mala gana.

-Señorita Sakura Haruno estamos aquí para cuidarla, fuimos enviados por….-

-Sí, sí, sí, por Tsunade-sama…. Me basta con tener que ser cuidada por otro par de animales…- luego de haber dicho esto de forma tosca y sarcástica, se alejó caminando dejando atrás a todos los sorprendidos presentes ante su cruda reacción.

-He, he… esta embarazada no le hagan caso…- Naruto trató de bajar los violentos ánimos de la pelirrosa riéndose y rascándose la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Sakura-chan"- la nombró llorando en sus adentros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era de noche y por fin estaba devuelta en su casa. Hinata y Naruto ya se habían ido hacía un par de horas después de verificar que todo se hallaba en orden y empujando al rubio de su casa al ver que no la quería dejar sola por el hecho de que podría parir en cualquier momento. Solo a Naruto se le ocurrían ese tipo de cosas….

Sus padres se encontraban fuera de la ciudad por cuestión de negocios pero por lo menos ya habían pasado junto a ella los dos días anteriores, cuidándola y dándole regaños hasta dejarla con dolores de cabeza constantes.

Regresarían en un par de días por lo que le daba la ventaja de poder pasar un tiempo a solas y pensar mejor lo ocurrido y sobre todo ver la manera de recuperar a Sasuke.

Para su mala suerte con la desaprobación de todos… incluyendo a Naruto….

A pesar de que sus padres lloraron y profanaron al Uchiha por todo lo hecho con ella, no le permitían por ningún motivo volver a acercarse a el. Y por supuesto, Naruto, quien era el principal allegado sobre todo lo relacionado con Sasuke, era el que menos quería que tuviera contacto alguno con el pelinegro.

Sentada en una butaca en la cocina, se perdía en sus más profundos pensamientos. El llanto ya había cesado, pero en ocasiones venía inesperadamente tratando de causarle más dolor y angustia en su corazón. Lograba a tiempo tragarse esa venenosa amargura… pero era inútil…Sasuke era permanente en sus sueños… día y noche…

El timbre de la casa sonó haciéndola respingar en el asiento. Caminó hacia la puerta calumniando a la persona que se había atrevido a asustarla en sus ratos de soledad. Ahora más que nunca estaba sensible ante cualquier cosa y pensar en fantasmas y espíritus venía incluido en el paquete.

-¿Quién?.- preguntó histérica antes de llegar a la puerta, pero no recibió respuesta alguna.

-esta gente que se cree, que puede venir hacer lo que se le de la gana…-

-Un placer volver a verla Señorita Sakura.- vio al sonriente joven parado en la fachada de su casa al abrir la puerta de un solo jalonazo.

-¡¿S-suigetsu?!- sus palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta y sus ojos se abrieron del asombro de ver, después de tanto tiempo, al joven de la villa de la niebla.

De repente sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al recordar que los Anbus se encontraban merodeando la casa. No podían verla ahí parada en plena noche fuera de su hogar hablando con un total extraño, para la aldea, pues ellos nunca lo habrían visto.

-Suigetsu entra rápido por favor.- le habló nerviosa y haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole espacio para que el ingresara.

-Espere Srta. Sakura.- el joven se dio media vuelta e hizo una señal con las manos hacia el vacío parque que había frente a la residencia.

La pelirrosa lo miró algo extrañada pero pronto vio como de unos arbustos salía un joven alto con cabellos rojizos.

-¿Juugo…?- musitó sorprendida.

Esperaron a que el joven de cabellos revueltos llegara hasta el lugar para entrar todos juntos a la estancia.

-¿Suigetsu como hiciste para infiltrarte en la aldea y también aquí? Estoy bajo vigilancia y no los pueden ver…¿aparte, que hacen disfrazados de plomeros?.- susurró molesta y un tanto aturdida al no entender que sucedía a su alrededor.

El joven rió divertido por la actitud de la señora Uchiha….

-no le veo nada de divertido Suigetsu.- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-tranquila Srta Sakura, todo esta bajo control, estamos disfrazados de…ehh…mmm… bueno no exactamente de plomeros, sino de los sujetos de la mudanza y respecto a los espías, pues ya nos hicimos cargo de ellos.- hablaba como si fuera de lo mas normal en este mundo.

-¡¿Cómo?! ¿Pero que fue lo que les hicieron?.- empezó a alzar la voz exaltada. El peligris se empezaba a preguntar si realmente todas las mujeres embarazadas eran así de gritonas.

Haciéndole señales con las manos para tratar de calmarla le respondió con una socarrona sonrisa. – Sakura, no los matamos, solamente los hicimos dormir un rato… tu aldea necesita verdaderos refuerzos para cuidar a su pueblo, de lo contrario, tendrán invasores tan rápido como se les presente…- lo ultimo lo dijo con el rostro y la voz fría.

-como ustedes, por ejemplo…- al decir eso en tono de molestia se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la cocina junto a ellos detrás.

Después de haberles servido una taza de té caliente a cada uno, tomó asiento en el comedor de la cocina para descansar un rato.

-Srta. Sakura, lamentamos haber venido así, de improvisto, pero tenemos que hablar sobre algo.- Juugo, quien estaba parado junto al mesón, dejó a un lado la taza y la miró seriamente.

La joven se reincorporó en la silla y los miró atentamente. -¿y bien de que se trata?- preguntó confundida.

-es sobre Sasuke…- le respondió Suigetsu.

-¿Q-que pasó con Sasuke?- su pequeño cuerpo se estremeció en el asiento al escuchar su nombre.

-por ahora nada, Sakura, pero debemos hacer algo antes de que suceda una desgracia.- le habló secamente Juugo.

-N-no entiendo… ¿de que hablan?…- su voz se entrecortaba y su boca se quedaba escasa de saliva.

-En realidad nuestra visita… es porque Sasuke nos envió para hablar con usted cuanto antes…- Suigestu se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a la joven de cabellos rosas quien no despegaba su asustadiza mirada de él.

-¿A-antes de que?...- sabía que el pelinegro **JAMAS** tenía algo bueno que informarle y mas aun enviando a sus subordinados para hablar con ella.

-Antes de que sea demasiado tarde….- escuchar esas palabras no aliviaron un poco el dolor que ya cargaba consigo misma. Era ahora cuando tenía que hacer lo posible por recuperarlo…

Era ahora o nunca…

-¡Por favor Suigetsu, ayúdame a verlo cuanto antes….!- susurraron con angustia sus rosados labios antes de dejarlo proseguir…

Temía por ella, por sus pequeños, por perderlo…

Para siempre…


	14. Chapter 14

**VOILA!!!!!! jajaja aquí esta el siguiente capitulo.... mmm... yo se que me quieren ahorcar por escribir tan poco y casi nada, lo que pasa es que estoy tratando de alargar las paginas y aparte no kiero que se aburran con tanto contenido en los capitulos... bueno de todas formas ya para el proximo sera un poco mas largo y por supuesto uno de los capitulos mas relevantes de este historia muajajajaa.... ojala sea de su agrado y esperare ansiosa los reviews... bueno sin mas que decir disfrutad de la lectura un beso para todos y mil gracias por todos sus comentarios y el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia, chauuu nos vemos luego....**

**

* * *

  
**

-Srta. Sakura por favor cálmese.- Suigetsu la miró consternado debido a su reacción, por lo visto la joven estaba mas que preocupada por el Uchiha.

-Suigetsu, no entiendes, tengo que verlo…no puedo un segundo mas en esta angustia que me esta matando….- cerró sus ojos con fuerza tratando de disipar las lagrimas que inútilmente brotaron de sus afanados ojos.

-Sakura, cálmese por favor, puede empeorar su estado de salud.- Juugo se acercó al comedor mirándola seriamente. No podían poner en riesgo a la mujer del jefe, mucho menos ahora que se encontraba en prisión y dejando a la suerte a la mujer de cabellos rosas.

-Sakura, hemos venido aquí por que Sasuke nos envió mucho antes de que esto sucediera.- la miró con mesura el joven de cabellos grises.

-¿Q-que? ¿Cómo? ¿De que están hablando?- su rostro demostraba confusión, intriga, desconcierto… ¿acaso Sasuke tenía previsto todo lo ocurrido?

Juugo miró minuciosamente a Suigetsu, mientras este también le devolvía la mirada de forma escrupulosa. Algo escondían…

-Suigetsu dime… ¿Sasuke tenía conocimiento de que todo esto ocurriría con anterioridad?- su mirada se tornó ofuscada. Siempre tenía que ser cuidada bajo mentiras… nunca se enteraba de nada y eso le molestaba demasiado… siempre, siempre tenían que protegerla…

Agachó su cabeza, estaba molesta… ¿Por qué la gente tenía que creer que ella era un indefenso animal incapaz de cuidarse y velar por sí misma?...

-Maldito Uchiha…- musitó por lo bajo. –Dime todo lo que sepas Suigetsu… y no te atrevas a esconderme nada…absolutamente nada… ¿entendiste?-

-ehh…s-sí…- el joven de blancos cabellos no podría diferenciar el genio de Sasuke con el de ella, pero definitivamente le causaba gracia el hecho de que por lo menos hubiera alguien que pusiera de vez en cuando en su lugar al pelinegro…

-mucho antes de que, tu compañero, Naruto, viniera a la guarida de Orochimaru a buscarnos, Sasuke habló con todos nosotros…. Nos pidió que si Konoha lo atrapaba y lo llevaban preso, hiciéramos lo posible por permitirle verte…ya que lo más probable y de lo seguro que estaba, era que lo mataran.-

Sus rosados labios se entreabrieron tratando de articular alguna palabra, pero no…

-Sasuke tenía conocimiento de todo esto, debido a que vendrían a buscarla a usted Srta. Sakura… el estaba preparado para todo… incluso para….-

-¡SUFICIENTE!- se levantó despabilada de la butaca del comedor. Los dos hombres seguían sus enojados movimientos con la mirada.

¿Por qué demonios nunca le dijo nada? Así estuvieran distanciados de afecto, el tenía la obligación de haberle avisado… quizás no por ella, pero se hubiese tomado la maldita molestia de pensar en sus hijos…

Apoyaba su frágil mano en la pared mientras con la otra se tocaba la frente, convenciéndose de que Sasuke siempre fue así, reservado y que eso le irritaba de sobremanera a ella…

¿Pero, como era posible que el supiera todo….? ¡Por favor estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha!, el siempre tenía todo minuciosamente calculado… en ese momento no supo como recuperó tanta energía en su mano que dio un tremendo golpe haciendo que la casa temblara y dejara un perceptible hueco a la vista de cualquiera…

Sus padres después se lo cobrarían de seguro….

-¡Suigetsu!- llamó exaltada al joven. –Necesito que veas la manera de que pueda ver a Sasuke, no me importa como… necesito verlo lo antes posible…- se dio la vuelta para ver a ambos jóvenes, estaba decidida de que correría el riesgo de verlo en la prisión, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que lo perdería, tenía que hallar una forma de sacarlo de ahí…

Así tenga que traicionar a su aldea…pero no a su corazón…

_3 horas mas tarde…_

-Bien Srta. Sakura… entonces ya sabe lo que debe hacer…- la joven miró determinadamente a ambos hombres y asintió con la cabeza dando la aceptación a Juugo.

-Bien, es hora de irnos… entonces nos veremos luego Sakura.- todos caminaron hacia la puerta que fue abierta por la joven. Suigetsu y Juugo caminaron uno tras otro hacia la salida, pero la pelirrosa sujetó del brazo al peligris antes de permitirle salir.

-Suigetsu…- el joven la miró. – Gracias…- ella se sonrojó levemente y le regaló una dulce sonrisa, el joven le devolvió también una grata sonrisa y siguió caminando. Sasuke, la verdad no sabía cuan agradecido estaba por estar junto a una mujer así… es como el alguna vez le mencionó…

Sakura es única…

Los jóvenes ya estaban por partir pero Sakura los llamó… -esperen, ¿y los Anbu? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?-

El joven de la niebla rió socarronamente. – Tranquila Srta. Sakura están durmiendo como dos angelitos… no recordaran nada de lo sucedido…- la pelirrosa solo asintió algo recelosa sobre ello, los espías no son tan tontos después de todo y se percatarían que algo andaba mal y lo primero que harían es interrogarla, vería la forma de zafarse de ese asunto…

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cuarto, estaba sumamente cansada… al llegar, lo primero que vio fue la luz de la luna iluminar su cuarto, decidió dejar las luces apagadas y apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza…

Salió por el balcón de su habitación y sonrió tiernamente al ver las estrellas adornar la tenue noche. ¿Cómo estaría Sasuke en estos momentos? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Seguiría…? No, no podía pensar de manera negativa, ella iría a verlo y ambos verían la forma de salvarlo… tenía tantas cosas en la mente, estaba asustada, llena de miedo…miró nuevamente la luna y una lagrima rodó por sus mejillas…

Lo amaba y eso era innegable…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Levantó su oscura mirada a la pequeña ventana de la celda y vio la resplandeciente luna iluminar todo el lugar.

Solo esperaba que ella estuviera bien y que pronto pudieran verse…

Cerró sus ojos y se la imagino… ahí en su mente se difundía la imagen perpetua de ella… sonriéndole…

-Sakura…- murmuró suavemente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Era temprano todavía. En el horizonte se veía claramente la salida del sol… los pájaros cantaban su armoniosa melodía dándole la bienvenida a un nuevo día…

Pero este día era especial…

Por mas que hubiese querido dormir lo suficiente no pudo… hoy vería a Sasuke y eso la ponía demasiado nerviosa… no estaba segura de que el plan que había armado con Suigetsu y Juugo funcionara…

¿Y si los atrapaban?

¿Si los sentenciaban por traicionar la aldea?

¿Qué sería de Sasuke?

El plan estaba armado para esta noche….

Era todo o nada…

Dentro de dos días harían el juicio en contra del Uchiha, Hinata le comentó al respecto pues Naruto no tenía ninguna intención de hacérselo saber…

Suspiró algo nerviosa y se levantó de la cama para realizar las pocas labores del día. Sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento si no se tranquilizaba… tenía que pensar que era por el bien de ella, de Sasuke pero sobre todo por sus pequeños…

Ahora que pensaba en sus bebés se preguntaba si serían niños o niñas….¿como serían físicamente?

¿Igual a ella?

¿Igual a Sasuke?

Tendrían el cabello rosado y ojos negros o serían con ojos verdes y cabellos negros… una sonrisa asomó en su rostro mientras lavaba los platos en la cocina. Se encontraba sola, pero bastaba con meterse en su mundo e imaginarse como serían sus hijos… el destello del sol apareciendo en el cielo entraba por la ventana a un costado de la cocina brindándole compañía y seguridad en su soledad.

Se imaginaba como serían dentro de unos dos años mínimo… ¿tendrían el mismo carácter frío y arrogante de su padre o la nobleza y la ternura de ella?

Reía divertida de las cosas que su mente ideaba… pasó su mano con ternura en su vientre que sintió como los pequeños pateaban en su interior dándole una reacción a sus caricias de madre…

-Sasuke…como quisiera ver tu rostro al descubrir que son gemelos…me pregunto…¿Qué harías? ¿Qué dirías? ¿En que pensarías al respecto?...- hablaba para sí misma… no aguantaba un segundo mas… quería verlo… pero debía ser paciente…

Pues el tiempo apremia…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El día había transcurrido con total normalidad, había recibido las visitas de Ino, de Hinata y la de Naruto, claro sin dejar a un lado al resto de compañeros de equipo….Rock Lee, Neji, Ten Ten, Shikamaru, Chouji y los demás…

Estaba muy halagada y se sentía demasiado consentida por parte de todos… pero tras esa sonrisa de alegría, el miedo, los nervios y el temor se arrinconaban con gran facilidad en su ser al ver correr el tiempo…

Ya era de noche y la hora ya había llegado…

Esperó "paciente" en la sala, miraba aturdida el reloj que estaba pegado en la pared enfrente de ella. Pronto marcaría las 11 pm. Poco, solo faltaba poco tiempo para que llegaran e irse…

Un sonido en el patio la espantó y la hizo reaccionar del trance en el que se hallaba….

Tocaron la puerta de vidrio del jardín y sin dudar de quien se trataba se dirigió a ver. Ahí estaban parados Suigetsu y Juugo con unos abrigos que les llegaban hasta los tobillos.

Al abrir la puerta esta se dirigió a los jóvenes.

-Sauigetsu, Juugo…- su voz tiritaba al hablar con nerviosismo, algo que sin duda el peligris y el otro joven se pudieron dar cuenta.

-Srta. Sakura, todo estará bien- el tono de su voz le daba la seguridad que necesitaba, por que la verdad ya no sabía cuanto podría durar en este estado de nerviosismo intenso.

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza y agarró el abrigo que le estiró el pelirrojo. Después de un par de minutos Sakura y los demás salieron de la casa en suma cautela.

Los Anbus habían sido despistados con un leve incendio que se formó en el parque. Fue un amague que idearon Juugo y Suigetsu para poder huir con la pelirrosa en sus manos.

Mientras los espías se encargaban de apagar el fuego que se creó por un supuesto cigarrillo encendido en pleno parque, los tres jóvenes desaparecieron entre los arboles siendo la joven de cabellos rosas cargada por uno de ellos. Dentro de una media hora estarían en la cárcel de máxima seguridad de Konoha.

Dentro de poco lo vería y aclararía lo que no pudo decirle antes de que se la llevaran lejos de el en la cabaña donde estuvieron alojados por un buen tiempo…

Era hora de hacerle saber sus sentimientos…

-Sasuke-kun…- susurró en silencio.

Luego de un rato de estar saltando de rama en rama, una pequeña pregunta rondó por su cabeza.

-¿Suigestu? ¿Sasuke sabe que nos vamos a encontrar?.- mientras iba cargada entre los brazos del joven alto y musculoso, preguntó dudosa sobre la visita que le harían al Uchiha.

-Ehh… no el en realidad no sabe al respecto. Pues nos pidió antes de que fuera llevado a prisión como le comente que los hiciera ver, pero el no sabe que será hoy… así que será una visita sorpresa.- sonrió divertido por el comentario.

-ya veo- su cabello golpeaba su rostro por la velocidad en que iban y gracias al viento, ya estaban prontos a llegar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El timbre sonó dando aviso de que habían visitas… ¿a esta hora?

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven muchacho el cual parecía ser el guardia.

-¿sí que desean?- apuntándoles la cara con una linterna les habló con cierta autoridad.

-Vengo a traer a este prisionero, me dijeron que lo trasladara a este bloque, aquí esta el acta firmada por la Hokage.- Juugo le entregó el papel con las firmas autorizadas.

La pelirrosa podía escuchar a los dos jóvenes hablar. No podía distinguir ni ver nada. Sabía que Suigetsu estaba a lado de Juugo inventándose ese cuento de que el era un prisionero mas.

-sí, pero…¿Por qué a esta hora de la noche?.- preguntó algo confundido el guardia.

-recién lo trajeron esta tarde a la prisión y necesitaban cambiarlo de celda por lo que es del rango S. (PELIGROSO).- Juugo se comportaba demasiado serio, fulminaba al joven guardia con su atemorizante mirada pero su tono de voz sonaba tan compasivo que el joven no le veía nada de misterioso.

La cárcel se dividía en bloques, dependiendo del rango de peligro del cual era cada asesino. Sasuke estaba en el bloque S, era el lugar donde todos los asesinos más peligrosos se los encarcelaba bajo estricto y severa seguridad. Alrededor de los bloques se hallaban las infinitas murallas con enjambres de púas rodeándolas aparte de los cables eléctricos, las cámaras de seguridad, sensores y no se sabe cuantas cosas mas que tenía.

Lograron pasar ya que los dos hombres se transformaron en dos guardias que salieron a su hora de descanso. Estuvieron días atrás vigilando cuidadosamente el área y cada movimiento en el lugar. Se sabían los horarios y horas de transferencia de los prisioneros si es que era requerido, pero el problema era, que hasta altas horas de la noche no se podía transferir a ningún prisionero.

Pero como esto era orden del Hokage….

Para complicar mas las cosas, en cada piso y en cada sector había otros guardias de seguridad.

Con los subordinados de Sasuke, no había peros…. Y mucho menos dificultades…

El joven guardia vio al hombre alto, de cabellos rojizos y de proporcionada barriga sujetar al muchacho que traía entre sus manos. Un joven escuálido con la cabeza gacha cubierta por sus grises cabellos…

¿Y entonces, en donde se encontraba Sakura?

Ella estaba dentro del estomago de Juugo. Para su buena suerte, el joven cargaba un jutsu especial de reconstruir pieles por lo que crear otro supuesto estomago y llevar a la Srta Uchiha en su interior no era inconveniente, el problema era que no duraba mucho tiempo.

Solo tenían un par de minutos más para poder llevarla a ella en su interior. Tenían que llegar rápido a la celda del pelinegro o podrían ser descubiertos.

Al leer la notificación de la "Hokage" el guardia ingresó unos códigos en una maquina que fueron rápidamente procesados por el joven de la aldea de la neblina. La enorme puerta de hierro se abrió dando paso a todos.

En lo único que no tenían conocimiento los subordinados de Sasuke, era que no sabían en que piso se encontraba su líder. Pero tenían sabían que ya estaba próxima la hora para el cambio de turno de guardias por lo que tendrían que apurarse lo antes posible.

Las dificultades estaban previstas, tendrían que manejarlas a una velocidad inimaginable y a su manera. La joven tenía por lo menos media hora para ver a Sasuke, luego de eso… tendría que esperar en otra oportunidad si es que se le presentaba… sino… era de esperar a la hora del juicio…

O quizás… nunca…

Caminaron por unos largos pasillos que solamente eran iluminados por las tenues luces de unos faroles. Después se hallaron con otra puerta de hierro y por lo que se observaba de esta era el grosor que contenía.

"Quizás aquí ya se encuentran las celdas de los prisioneros"…pensó Suigetsu.

Nuevamente y mediante unos códigos ingresados en un pequeño computador pegado a la pared, entraron a unos pasillos oscuros, iluminados a penas con la linterna del guardia que los guiaba.

Los pasillos se dividían en más pasillos y así sucesivamente. Tenían que llegar a la celda cercana a la de Sasuke, para así poder realizar el plan. Cada celda tenía un guardia y estaban separadas por una prolongada distancia, pues al ser muy agresivos los prisioneros había la posibilidad que mediante un ataque estos pudieran romper las paredes de otros prisioneros.

La cárcel contenía jutsus de alta seguridad para manejar y controlar los ninjutsus de todos los encarcelados, pero siempre había ese temor de que alguno superara las barreras de seguridad e hiciera una fuga masiva.

Tenían que ser muy precavidos hasta en el último detalle…

-tenemos que enviarlo a esta celda.- Juugo le señaló el papel de la Hokage en donde decía el numero del calabozo al que tenía que ser llevado Suigetsu. El joven guardia lo miró y bufó algo molesto.

-sí, es al lado del Uchiha…- caminaron a otro pasillo que los llevó hacia el final de este. Era la única celda en ese sector mas la que tenían, era como otra de refuerzo, pues el papel decía que supuestamente Suigetsu sería llevado a otro cuarto al día siguiente dada las circunstancias de que era ya muy de noche y tenían que mantenerlo en esa mientras tanto. Por lo visto veían al pelinegro como un gran peligro para alojarlo en plena soledad.

Llegaron a la celda aledaña a la del cuarto del Uchiha…habían dos guardias… Juugo miró el reloj con cautela y vio que faltaban cinco minutos para el cambio de turno…

Estaban próximos a realizar su cometido…

Al igual que el jutsu que tenía a Sakura dentro de su cuerpo rápidamente acabaría….

Al mover varias manijas de seguridad, la puerta de la celda en la que estaría Suigetsu se abrió.

-¡Entra!.- empujó al peligris dentro de la gélida habitación haciendo que cayera al suelo. Juugo miró al guardia dándole a entender de que debía retirarse pues el lo vigilaría mientras viniera el siguiente centinela. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y se retiró sin antes dejar bien asegurada la celda con el pelirrojo afuera.

Dos minutos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Acostado en el catre inmundo que había en su habitación trataba de conciliar el sueño. No había dormido en lo absoluto en estos últimos días que estuvo preso ahí. Aparte de su presencia, la luz de la luna era la única que le hacía amena compañía… el sol igualmente ingresaba en el lugar, pero le fastidiaba…

No sabía por cuanto tiempo seguiría encerrado ahí…

Sintió la presencia de los custodios retirarse… por mas que lo intentara no tenía chance alguno de escapar y mucho menos lo quería hacer… ¿para que? No serviría de nada… terminaría primero muerto que antes de volver a verla….

¿Cómo estaría?

¿Se encontraría bien?

¿Y su hijo o hija?

El chakra de tres personas acercarse a su celda lo alertó… nunca venían tres centinelas a vigilarlo y mucho menos tan rápido, siempre se demoraban media hora al regresar.

Algo no estaba bien…

Sus ojos se fueron tornando de un rojo carmesí…. Daría pelea si era necesario y no dudaría en matar a quien se atreviese a desafiarlo…

La puerta de hierro que protegía su celda se fue abriendo sigilosamente, tras varios movimientos y chillidos de hierro casi oxidado esta se abrió…

Escuchó los leves pasos de una sola persona ingresar al lugar. Dándole la espalda al inquilino inapropiado, desde su "cama" le habló.

-¿Quién se atreve a perturbar mi sueño?.- su tono de vos era arisco, serio y con demasiada frialdad. Aun así siguió acostado dándole la espalda al sujeto que ingresó. Pudo sentir como se detuvo en el inicio de la puerta y ahí se quedó.

El silencio reinó por unos breves segundos que sintió como si fuesen eternos…

-Sasuke-kun…-

Esa voz…

Imposible…

Se sentó despavorido del catre y giró a verla aun con el sharingan activado…

No podía creer que estuviera ahí parada enfrente suyo… tan indefensa, viendo como sus verdes ojos derramaban las primeras lagrimas de satisfacción al verlo… podía reconocer que no era un clon… era ella…

Desactivó el peligroso doujutsu y se levantó todavía pasmado y aturdido al verla tan inocentemente llorar…

Caminó a paso pausado y sin dejar de mirarla con los ojos totalmente abiertos… ella por su parte sollozaba al verlo ahí, tan demacrado y sucio… ¿Cómo podían haberle hecho esto?

-¡Sasuke!- acortó los pocos pasos que había entre ellos y lo rodeó con sus delgados brazos. Aun sobresaltado la abrazó igual de fuerte…

Su corazón palpitaba con tremenda fuerza y al recostar su rostro en el pecho de el mientras lloraba con fervor podía sentir lo mismo, ambos corazones palpitando con una emoción inimaginable y desbordante que los dos jóvenes sentían que se podían tocar y se volvían uno solo…un solo corazón…

-Sakura…- susurró…


	15. Chapter 15

**HELLO!!!! jeje ya ya no me maten por publicar tarde y la verdad tampoco fue taaan tarde... pero yo les dije que me iba a demorar en escribir un poco este capitulo por que es uno de los mas relevantes de la historia... bueno desde aquí, este capitulo dará fin a este historia, OSEA que empezando con este escribiré los ultimos y etc, etc, etc... me duele en el alma y no saben como terminar esta historia pero todo tiene su fin... bueno pero igual faltan bastantes no muchos capitulos para que esta se acabe... bueno esperare ansiosa mis reviews XD jajajaja... gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan lindos reviews muchas gracias... espero actualizar el otro capitulo cuando pueda.. jajaja no ya esta bien lo hare en cuanto pueda...bueno un besote nos vemos luego chau....**

**

* * *

  
**

-Sakura…- susurró.

Ahí estaba ella… abrazada a él… derramando lágrimas en su pecho….

Cuanto lo extrañó….

Pudo distinguir que no era un simple jutsu de transformación. La abrazó con fuerza para comprobar que no era una mentira…

El miedo sucumbió su ser…ahora mas que nunca el terror a perderla se hacía mas potente…no podría, no aguantaría un segundo mas de su vida sin ella.

La amaba con pasión… y eso…para el resto del mundo, era inconcebible.

Sakura necesitaba quitar esa marca de dolor de su pecho… estaba feliz, emocionada, triste…lloraba por todos estos sentimientos guardados en su interior. Sus frágiles manos apretaban la sucia camisa blanca del Uchiha con fuerza. Era como si nunca se quisiera separar de el… nunca…

Sus verdes esmeraldas desbordaban en exceso lágrimas de alivio…

Por fin…lo tenía a su lado…

Las masculinas manos del pelinegro recorrieron todo su cuerpo…palpando, acariciando lo que una vez fue suyo y aun le pertenecía… subió sus manos hasta el delicado rostro de su mujer, quería verla….

-Sakura- exclamó exaltado de la emoción mientras la besaba con delirio. Sus labios, cálidos como siempre…el sabor en ellos, no se había perdido… el aroma fresco y dulzón de su cuerpo seguía intacto…

Sus besos y roces de labios eran prolongados y duraderos…en esos momentos juraría que había pasado horas, minutos y segundos placenteros de cariño.

Sakura acariciaba el rostro de Sasuke con sus temblorosas manos…sentirlo, tocarlo, extasiarse de su piel…

El prolongado beso los dejó carentes de oxígeno. El Uchiha rompió brevemente el besó y recuperando el aire en sus pulmones atrapó nuevamente esos exquisitos labios que lo enloquecían del placer y olvidaban su angustia.

Sus labios acariciaban los de ella…su lengua los saboreaba al igual que el resto de su boca…apretaba su frágil cuerpo con el de él sin afectar su prolongada barriga…quería tenerla tan cerca suyo, para recordar toda la esencia de su ser y disfrutarla mientras estuviera ahí junto a el…

Aun sollozando en silencio y muy ligeramente, Sakura lo besaba y con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke lo atraía mas hacia ella…profundizando el roce de sus labios…

-Sakura…- volvió a nombrarla aun jadeando. Pegó su frente a la de ella y su nariz rozaba con la de la joven, se deleitaba del placer y el regocijo de volver a tenerla a su lado…

La pelirrosa por su parte recuperaba el aire del fogoso tacto de sus labios y entre sus manos sostenía el rostro de su amante. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y aun derramando leves lagrimas de sentimiento, lo alejó un poco para observar si se encontraba bien y no herido. Sus tersas manos bajaron lentamente por todo el cuerpo de Sasuke mientras este se reincorporaba. Comprobó en cada parte de su cuerpo si tenía algún mal…

Sasuke por su parte, miraba embriagadoramente como revisaba cada parte de su complexión, verificando algún indicio de heridas… sentía como acariciaba delicadamente su pecho, deslizaba sus delgados dedos por sus brazos y su rostro…

No estaba lastimado… pero la soledad, el encierro y el estar lejos de ella lo carcomían de un dolor en el pecho y lo agobiaban desde que estaba en la cárcel…

Al llegar las manos de ella a sus mejillas, el las sujetó con ambas manos y se acarició el rostro con ellas…

Apreciaba la suavidad de su piel y los rastros del aroma que expedía su piel…

Era tan dulce…tan seductora y cautivadora para el…no se cansaba de ella, de todo su ser, de toda su existencia…

Por mas egoísta que sonara, ella era suya, en cuerpo, alma y mente… toda suya y solo para él… ella era la droga que aliviaba su amargura y calmaba su sed dolor… solo ella…Sakura…era la persona que le brindaba la paz para vivir nuevamente en tranquilidad, en felicidad y en ese bienestar que finalmente encontraba… ella vaciaba sus mas profundas penas….

Las pasó delicadamente por todo su rostro hasta llegar a los labios. Sakura acarició los labios del pelinegro suavemente con la yema de sus dedos.

Era como probar el cálido fuego después de un frío invierno…ella lo calmaba…mas que nadie…

Sentía su piel erizarse al tocar los labios de el…sus finos labios inconscientemente se entreabrieron dejando escapar un inaudible gemido… las lagrimas no cesaban pero salían escasamente…

Sasuke colocó una de sus manos en la sonrojada mejilla de Sakura y la acarició viendo como ella respondió con cariño ante el contacto…

El sonrió ladinamente con cierto orgullo…

El perpetuo silencio que tan solo había sido minutos se disipó cuando ella le habló…

-¿Estas bien?- al hablar solo se fijó en los rosados labios de la joven. Asintió con la cabeza y acarició la sonrojada mejilla de la pelirrosa.

-Sasuke…¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que sabías que todo esto iba a ocurrir?.- esperanzada de recibir la respuesta lo miró seriamente. Por su parte, el Uchiha se impresionó mas no lo demostró.

Maldito Suigetsu… el plan era de traerla hacia el sin comentarios…pero no, por lo visto al peligris le dio por abrir su bocota.

Sasuke desvió su mirada a un lado y se alejó de la joven haciendo que las manos de ella cayeran pesadamente a ambos lados de su pequeño cuerpo.

El joven se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda a su mujer… miró la oscura noche y la brillosa luna iluminar tenuemente su habitación, suspiró disgustado.

La pelirrosa bufó molesta, exigía una respuesta y por la actitud del Uchiha parecía como si no le importara lo que ella pensara al respecto.

-Sasuke- su tono de voz se alzó. -¿Por qué me escondiste que sabías de todo esto?.- hablaba en serio y el no querría saber como era ella realmente enojada… o no…

La joven se lo quedó mirando fijamente con el seño fruncido, Sasuke no daba respuesta en lo absoluto…quedaba poco tiempo y el se atribuía a callar para dejarla sin respuestas.

-¡Sasuke!-

-¡Por que no hay razón para decírtelo!.- al igual que ella, le respondió fríamente y levantando un poco su tono de voz. Se giró a mirarla directamente a los ojos.

El rostro de Sakura se tornó a uno mas confundido…¿Por qué no habría razón de decírselo? Era muy importante.

-¿Por qué?...- rió algo aturdida. Acaso el no confiaba en ella ¿y si esa era la razón por que?

-¿Para que Sakura? Ya no me dirigías la palabra… no me dejabas acercarme a ti… ni siquiera podía…_tocarte…_- su oscura mirada fulminaba la de ella. Atónita ante la respuesta que no esperaba…y lo peor de todo… es que era toda la verdad.

No pudo ni supo que decir…sus labios se abrieron un poco, mas no salió nada de ellos. Solo su absorta mirada lo decía todo…

¿Culpa?

¿Tristeza?

¿Rabia?

¿Impotencia?

Era eso lo que debía sentir… su mirada se afligió y la retiró de esos negros ojos que la aniquilaban con dolor…

Basta…

Otra vez el llanto se acumulaba insistente en su garganta provocándole un ardor por frenarlo... empezó a arderle los ojos otra vez… las lagrimas esta vez se harían presentes de nuevo y no se detendrían…

La escuchó sollozar mas eso no evitó la rabia que sentía hervirle la sangre por dentro… estaba molesto…molesto consigo mismo… y con ella…

-Por ese motivo no te comenté nada… a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo…tú…- cuanto le costaba abrirse ante alguien y mucho más ante ella. – tu…me rechazabas…¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!.-

No aguantó más…

Con sus manos cubrió su cara y derramó el infame llanto que guardaba por sentirse culpable… Sasuke solo la miró con enfado…

La joven siguió derramando lágrimas por unos segundos más. Lo pensó bien…no todo era culpa de ella, también era de el… al verla tan mal y al recordar que estaba en embarazo y el daño a lo que ello conllevaba reflexionó…

"_Maldito bruto",_ pensó… era una bestia al reclamarle ese tipo de cosas… ella estaba demasiado sensible como para recibir regaños, reclamos o lo que fuese…

Caminó a paso acelerado hacia ella para pedirle disculpas y abrazarla, pero ella reaccionó…

-¡No te me acerques!.- le gritó exasperada. Era el merecido que tenía por hablarle de esa manera. Sasuke se detuvo, vio su cara empapada de lágrimas y roja por el lagrimeo.

-yo…- intentó disculparse pero la pelirrosa no se lo permitió.

-¡Cállate Sasuke! ¡No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estas diciendo!.- le espetó histérica, esta vez lo encararía y al diablo con todos los gritos, se lo diría los mil vientos así fuese descubierta por los guardias… ya era hora de hablar…

-Sakura calma…-

-¡No Sasuke, escúchame muy bien por que solo lo diré una vez!-

-¿¡Tienes el descaro de venir y decirme que todo esto es por mi culpa!? ¡¿Quién fue el cruel que me secuestró, me violó y me dejó en la mismísima mierda aquí?! ¿Quién fue el que me dejó embarazada?! ¡¿Quién fue… el que me dejó botada con un maldito dolor en el pecho cuando se fue de Konoha?! ¡Dime Sasuke! ¿¡Dime quien es el cruel aquí?! ¡Yo solo me defendí de ti a mi manera que es otra cosa!.- gritó encolerizada a los cuatro vientos todo su sufrimiento.

Silencio…

El Uchiha la observaba pasmado…en ese momento sintió una horrible punzada en el pecho, en el corazón mejor dicho…fue como si mil Kunais lo atravesaran a la velocidad del rayo, dejó de respirar al sentir esa presión ahí… sus ojos quedaron al descubierto y sus manos inconscientemente empezaron a temblar casi invisiblemente…

-Sakura…- musitó.

-Tu piensas que a mí no me lastimó profundamente todo lo que me hiciste y vienes a decirme que yo soy la culpable de tu amargura… esta muy equivocado…- jadeando por que el llanto le impedía hablar con claridad le susurró molesta todavía.

Tapó nuevamente su rostro con sus manos para que inútilmente Sasuke no la viera llorar más… el pelinegro dirigió su vista al suelo… un fuerte dolor quemaba sus adentros, algo que lo asemejaba a la muerte de su hermano, Itachi…pero no tan frío como esto que sentía…

Quería pedirle perdón, llorar si era necesario y por que lo sentía…pero lastimosamente no podría esforzarse para hacerlo…jamás decía lo que sentía, con la joven era diferente…quería, necesitaba decírselo, pero simplemente las palabras no salían de su boca…

Una vez mas…

Le había fallado….

Parada en medio del cuarto, se sentía una completa tonta al mostrarse tan débil ante el…Sasuke nunca cambiaría, seguiría siendo el mismo animal de siempre y sin decir nada…esa era su excusa…un joven carente de nobles sentimientos incapaz de decir un lo siento o un simple te amo…

¿Estaría renegada por el resto de su vida a ser infeliz por eso?

Se negaba a aceptarlo pero era la cruda realidad…

Lloraba sin cesar y gimiendo con tanto dolor se sentía frágil y avergonzada delante de el…quería salir corriendo en esos momentos… sus fuerzas se le habían acabado de tanto sollozar; se sentía demasiado cansada y fatigada, quería descansar por que sentía que pronto iba a desmayarse ahí…

De pronto sintió un enorme calor rodearla y callar entre su unión su llanto…

-Sasuke suel-tame por favor…- le susurró aun lamentándose.

-Sakura…-

-Perdóname… perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho…- murmuró encima de su cabeza. La apretó fuerte contra el, quería ella supiera cuanto el la necesitaba a su lado y si eso era desaparecer el estúpido orgullo que traía consigo, lo haría…

-Perdóname Sakura…- volvió a repetir y en su voz se escuchaba el quiebre de esta y lo atormentado que se sentía.

La joven lloraba aun más…

-Tu…- carraspeó antes de seguir. – Tú eres la **Única** persona que me llena…de este carente sentimiento…-

-Sakura solo tu…amortiguas el sufrimiento de mi pasado…- esto le estaba costando mas que su simple orgullo.

Su llanto incrementaba con más fuerza… Sasuke sentía las lagrimas resbalar su desnudo pecho. La tenía aferrada a el, sabía que ella no haría esfuerzo alguno por zafarse, pero la quería sentir a su lado y que ella lo sintiera a el….para que ella supiera y jamás olvidara… que el la amaba…

-S-sa..su…ke- no sabía que era ese sentimiento fuerte en su corazón. ¿Desconsuelo? ¿Amor?

Era algo tan fuerte, que le gustaba y temía por eso a la vez… todas las palabras que Sasuke había dicho, le brindaba un intenso sentimiento que bajaba desde su pecho por su vientre y recorría su cuerpo como electricidad…

¿Deleite?

¿Sería… Amor?

-Sakura… mírame…- su brusca voz se tornó serena. La joven negó con la cabeza… no quería…mejor dicho no podía mirarlo a los ojos…

-Mírame…- se alejó tan solo unos centímetros de ella y agarrando su mentón levantó ese afligido rostro que hacia acongojarlo de una manera que ni el mismo, había experimentado con anterioridad…

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sentía esta aguda presión en su pecho cuando la lastimaba?

Era horrible…peor que una herida a piel viva…

Sus ojos estaban rojizos al igual que todo su rostro, tenía la cara empapada de los rastros de sus sentimientos más profundos, sus pequeños labios al igual que su cuerpo tiritaban con temor, angustia…

-Sakura…eres mi mujer ahora, la madre de mi hijo…y sobre todas las cosas…-

-Te amo más que a nada en este mundo- sus negras orbes la miraban fijamente y con tal intensidad que la joven sentía que pronto iba a caer al frío suelo de la celda.

¿Cómo, escuchó mal?

Sakura iba a decir algo pero el Uchiha se lo impidió al ver ese rostro confundido por lo dicho.

-Solo tu…No podría sobrevivir sabiendo que te he perdido…no puedo Sakura…tu eres y siempre fuiste la que estuvo ahí…a mi lado…y no sabes cuanto trate por distanciarte…no quería volver a sufrir mas…-

-Simplemente no quise sentir dolor…por eso me mantuve al margen… pero es mas difícil dejar de amarte que fácilmente llevar el odio consigo mismo…-

-Se que hice mucho mal… mas no tuve resentimiento por ello…pero Tu… hay algo que me ahoga y me quema aquí en mi interior, cuando veo todo lo que te he hecho a ti… por eso te pido… que me perdones… merezco sufrir por todo lo que te hice y no tiene perdón pero… me desahogo con saber que me escuchaste….-

-Solo tu calmas mi dolor Sakura… solo tu calmas mi pasado….quiero que tu seas para siempre mi presente…-

En esos momentos sintió que sus piernas flaquearon, su corazón se detuvo, su cuerpo recibía extremos corrientazos no de dolor sino de un placer inexplicable y su cerebro falto de oxígeno.

Lo miraba con intensidad, sus ojos abiertos a más no poder seguían desbordando intrépidas lágrimas y sus labios abiertos tratando por todos los medios decir algo temblaban…

-Pensé… que no te importaba lo que yo pensara de ti… y los riesgos que correría por ti…fue por eso, que no te comenté nada…- su rostro era serio, como una roca… parecía que era lo más normal de este mundo haberle dicho todo esto y en cierta parte a cualquiera le brindaría desconfianza. Pero su tono de voz se quebraba y se aclaraba la garganta al hablar, susurraba todo lo dicho por que ella no se imaginaba como se estaba desmoronando por dentro.

-¿C-como…como puedes decir eso?- por fin su voz se había atrevido a aparecer, pero se entrecortaba por la ansiedad que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-¿Cómo… como puedes decir que no me importa nada de lo que pase entre nosotros?- lo miraba aturdida, confusa con cierto enojo de que el nunca se diera cuenta…

-Y-yo… Yo te sigo amando sasuke-kun…- palabras de alivio que llenaban de calor su frígido corazón…pero no bastaban para que ella lo perdonara y eso… todavía le dolía…

La joven acarició una de las mejillas del pelinegro mientras este acercaba mas su rostro a esta… su rostro se vio abatido…

-¿Cómo puedes amar a alguien… a alguien tan cruel y vil como yo, Sakura…?- su tono de voz sonó melancólico pero tosco y duro a la vez.

Aun gimoteando le respondió… - …No quiero olvidarte porque no hay razón para… Parar todo el amor que siento por ti…-

-eso… nunca acabará…Sasuke-kun…- en esos momentos no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, se sentía mas culpable todavía por todo el daño y el dolor que le causó. Como pudo ser tan animal para atreverse hacerle eso a ella…

Todo este tiempo y a pesar de todas las cosas que sucedieron entre ellos…buenas y malas…aunque mas malas para Sakura…ella siguió ahí… persistente a sus sentimientos, que a pesar de haber sido tan devastadoramente lastimados, ella siguió firme ante el amor que siente por el…

Un completo imbécil…que no merecía su perdón…jamás…

-Sasuke-kun, no dudes…jamás de lo que siento yo por ti…- sin dejarlo responder ante tal declaración, Sakura se levantó de puntillas y con sus manos aferradas al masculino rostro de el, lo atrajo hacia ella y lo besó apasionadamente…

Aun avergonzado y sintiéndose tan culpable por los sentimientos revelados de Sakura igual la besó desenfrenadamente…expresándole de esa manera cuanto la amaba y en silencio le pedía perdón y se entregaba por entero ante ella….

Después de todo… la venganza de Sakura fue mucho mas dolorosa e inconscientemente mas maquiavélica que la de el…

Por sus adentros rió… orgulloso en parte y satisfecho… de saber que había encontrado una mujer… que lo superara no solo en orgullo sino también en fuerza de carácter…y por lo visto se vería obligado…no, encantado de ceder a sus mas perversos deseos…

La fue llevando hacia atrás… Sakura sintió pronto la fría pared del lugar… Sasuke soltó el abrazo y sus varoniles manos fueron a su cuello… luego, tan delicadamente y para que ella sintiera cada parte de el fue bajando sus traviesas manos por sus senos…

Deliciosos…

Estaban mas redondos y grandes que antes…el embarazo le sentaba muy bien…las ganas de lujuria invadieron su ser…quería tomarla ahí mismo… hacerla gemir de placer y adentrarse en lo mas recóndito de su ser…

Al sentir como Sasuke tocaba con ambas manos sus senos, gimió…

-Sasuke-kun…- que placer tan exquisito le brindaba el pelinegro…extrañaba las noches de pasión entre ambos…y ahora mas que nunca sentía las ansias de ser suya a flor de piel…

Sus frágiles manos recorrieron todo su cuello hasta llegar al oscuro cabello de el…lo apretaba con intensidad a lo que sentía como la alzaba y enredaba sus tersas piernas alrededor de su cintura…su miembro, erecto… nuevamente gimió un poco mas fuerte…pequeños suspiros de placer saliendo de sus bocas, pero que eran callados entre esos fogosos besos…. Mordisqueó con cierto apetito la quijada de la joven, Sakura se arqueó al ver la codiciosa lujuria de Sasuke…

El Uchiha bajó sus pudorosos labios jugando con la inocente piel del cuello de la joven, por encima de la tela atrapó con sus labios los senos de ella… su lengua saboreó el pezón de uno de estos para luego morderlo delicadamente y hacerla estremecerse del placer…

No esperaba el momento en que el saliera de ahí y le hiciera el amor como loco…

Sasuke apretó su cuerpo con el de ella, quería y tenía unas inmensas ganas de hacerla suya una y otra vez…una y otra vez… la besaba con desespero, mordía ferozmente sus labios dejándolos rojos y abriéndose paso por su boca, saboreando su lengua y sus labios… ella seguía su juego…

-Sakura…- jadeando y atacándola con salvajes besos gemía su nombre….

-te deseo…- ella respondió con un excitante gemido. Su miembro hacia presión en la diminuta tela interior que traía bajo ese vestido.

Querían volverse uno…devorarse a besos y caricias al otro…

Pero el tiempo se acababa…y tendrían que esperar…

La puerta de hierro hizo un tremendo ruido que los hizo sobresaltar a ambos…rieron…rieron divertidos al verse en esa obscena situación… simplemente no tenían ni la mínima pizca de pudor… pero no les importaba en lo absoluto, habían confesado su amor por el otro y lo que mas querían y ansiaban en estos momentos era volverlo carnal…

Con bastante cuidado el la bajo de su cintura… ella lo miró aun recuperando aire…

Hermosa…

Bella…

Y era completamente suya…

Sonrió ladinamente… Sakura acarició el rostro de su fugaz amante y levantándose un poco, terminó dándole un tierno beso…

-Te amo- le susurró.

El sin decir nada, acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó…pasión, ternura, lujuria y amor fue lo que le expresó en la caricia que le brindó…

-No llores más… No te hace bien a ti, ni a nuestro bebé…- con su dedo retiró la ultima gota de tristeza de sus ojos.

En esos momentos la pelirrosa se acordó de lo que le había dicho Tsunade respecto a su embarazo…

-Sasuke-kun… no es uno…- de repente la puerta de hierro se abrió y apareció Suigetsu detrás de ella alarmado.

-Es hora de irnos señorita Sakura, los guardias ya están en camino.-

-lo siento Sasuke- miró apenado a su líder por retirar tan prontamente a la mujer, pero no se podían arriesgar. El Uchiha lo miró con total seriedad y con la misma frialdad de siempre, asintió con la cabeza lo que su subordinado comentó y luego la volvió a mirar…

-Luego hablaremos de eso Sakura, mantente a salvo primero y ten cuidado.- su tono de voz sonó retador y sin contradicción alguna por hacer. Ella asintió con la cabeza y nuevamente le plantó un ligero beso en los labios…

-Adiós…- sujetó la mano del joven y cuando ya Juugo estaba por cerrar la gran puerta, esta con cierta lentitud y con desespero de permanecer aferrada a el…se soltó.

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver…- murmuró el muchacho. La vio irse con una cara de desolación.

Los guardias estaban próximos a la celda y no podían darse el lujo ni mucho menos el de arriesgarla a ella.

En su corazón se había despertado un sentimiento conocido pero a la vez indiferente para el…no se acordaba de esto pero se sentía demasiado bien….

Amor…

Eso era… lo sabía… pero le costaba tanto reconocer tal fugaz sentimiento…Sí, era fugaz para el… no quería sentir mas dolor en su vida y como fuese no lo permitiría ante ningún precio. Así muriera el primero por defender lo que el más amaba…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba devuelta en casa, en su cuarto… sentada en el borde de su cama veía através del la puerta de vidrio el hermoso cielo oscuro con las estrellas destellando. Sonreía emocionada, feliz y alegre de haberlo visto. A pesar de estar encerrado en esa inmunda celda sabía que el se encontraba bien… recordando su momentánea fogosidad y en especial todo lo dicho entre ambos… el amor que se profesaron, finalmente…

Sentía el miedo invadir diminutamente su corazón… tenía temor de que sucediera lo inevitable y todo se acabara…

Se abofeteó mentalmente al pensar en ese tipo de cosas… por mas que eso fuese cierto tenía que ser lo mas optimista que pudiese… sabía en el fondo de su alma que pronto volverían a estar juntos…

Lo sabía…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los centinelas ya habían llegado hacía una hora… estaba agotado pero para el pelinegro era inconcebible poder dormir… estaba sentado en el borde del catre, viendo la manera de salir de ese lugar… no aguantaba un segundo mas ahí…quería verla, estar con ella…ya la extrañaba y eso se volvía una intranquila espera…

Imprevistamente sintió el chakra de ambos guardias moverse…se habían alejado de su celda…eso no era normal.

Los sintió apartarse hasta desaparecer. Sin previo aviso, aparecieron tres chakras que venían en dirección a su calabozo. Algo no estaba bien…

Los chakras de estos sujetos eran mas fuertes y por lo visto, el de uno de ellos mas poderoso que el del mismo Orochimaru…

¿Acaso…se habían adelantado en matarlo?

Caminaban con cierto paso acelerado… la puerta de la habitación estaba en su cara.

-Ábrela.- dijo una ronca voz.

Lentamente la enorme puerta de hierro chilló al abrirse. Ahí estaba el, sentado en su puerca cama de celda con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y las manos entrelazadas ocultando ese infame rostro.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, algunos cabellos oscuros impedían que se vieran al igual que sus manos las cuales tenía apegadas a su rostro.

-Uchiha Sasuke- una tétrica voz habló en el exterior del oscuro cuarto.

El anciano entró solo al lugar mientras dos hombres esperaban afuera y cerraban conjunto la puerta.

El joven no habló, permaneció en la misma posición.

-¿Quién es usted y que hace aquí?- decidió hablar pues era curioso recibir visitas inesperadas y a tan altas horas de la noche.

-Hmp.- le bufó sarcásticamente al joven.

-Veo que no nos han presentado.- le respondió el anciano.

-Mi nombre es Danzou.- con cierta tranquilidad abrió un poco sus ojos…uno de los peores Doujutsus hizo su aterradora presencia en el lugar…había despertado su sharingan…

-Pensé que solo el clan Uchiha poseía el sharingan.- le respondió calculadoramente frío y molesto el pelinegro.

El viejo rió divertido. – Es bueno saber que no solo ese asqueroso clan posee este irresistible Doujutsu…- su tono era socarrón y con cierto aire de superioridad.

Su seño se frunció…era un imbécil si creía que podía venir así como así a insultar a su gente… se las iba a cobrar, después de todo lo tenía finalmente al frente…al hombre que acabó con la vida de su hermano y el de toda su familia…ahora era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar…

La ira, la rabia y nuevamente esa sed de venganza inconscientemente aparecieron en su sangre…nublando todo tipo de justicia…de justicia buena…pues el haría justicia pero a su manera…

-Me imagino que te preguntaras a que he venido…pero tranquilo Uchiha…pronto acabaré con tu angustia…seré tan rápido para que no ruegues. Pronto tu vida me pertenecerá… y yo finalmente…gobernaré Konoha.-

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente. -¿Y tu crees que matándome conseguirás tu lugar como gobernante en esta aldea?.-

-Uchiha, no seas tonto…- le respondió con desfachatez. La rabia del pelinegro crecía con cada respuesta cínica que recibía.

-Me convertiré en un héroe en esta patética aldea…ni la misma Tsunade podrá desautorizarme…tu muerte, Sasuke Uchiha, me dará la honradez que me merezco por haber aniquilado no solo al ultimo de tu mugriento clan, sino también por matar al mas buscado ninja renegado de todo el país del fuego y ese, Sasuke, es un placer para mí…- el viejo rió con veneno en la boca.

Estaba en riesgo su vida, a la vez era una visible oportunidad…

Daría batalla…y le haría comerse todas las palabras a este presumido viejo… tendría que tornar la situación a su favor…

Temía de que no hubiese mas un mañana para ellos por eso tenía que hacerlo…todo por ella…por volver a estar a su lado…y permanecer por siempre junto a ella…

Sakura…


	16. Chapter 16

**HOLA, PUES NO TENGO EXCUSAS POR HABERME ATRASADO EN ACTUALIZAR, LA VERDAD ME QUISE TOMAR EL TIEMPO SUFICIENTE PARA ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO Y NO FUE FÁCIL EN REALIDAD... LES PIDO DISCULPAS DE TODAS FORMAS...BUENO EN FIN, OJALA LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO UN BESO BYE...**

**

* * *

  
**

Con su mano izquierda, el viejo retiró el vendaje del ojo derecho y ante el Uchiha apareció su oponente, otro poseedor del temible sharingan.

-Hmp, No se como rayos conseguiste poseer el sharingan y dudo mucho que por tu apariencia seas otro Uchiha desaparecido… pero de algo estoy seguro, y es que por tus venas no corre la sangre de mi maldito clan.- su tono de voz se tornaba perverso y confianzudo. En su rostro se mostró una sonrisa macabra.

-Para mi buena suerte y mi deseo no quisiese ser manchado por esa venenosa sangre… No Sasuke, no soy un Uchiha… este sharingan lo tengo desde hace no tan poco tiempo, y eso se lo debo a tu hermano…Itachi.- el viejo rió divertido. En esos momentos su cuerpo se erizó y por dentro sintió como su corazón se paró por unas milésimas de segundo al escuchar ese nombre. Entonces era cierto, Itachi si había asesinado a Shisui…la pregunta era ¿Cómo habían parado sus ojos ante las manos de este hombre?.

Sasuke permanecía en la misma posición, no se movía de su catre. La batalla estaba pronta y no sabía que tramaba Danzou… pero de algo estaba seguro…tendría que salir con vida cueste lo que cueste…

Así permaneciera como un asesino ninja renegado y siendo perseguido y acechado por el resto de su vida… tan solo… para volver a estar junto a ella…

De repente el cuerpo de Danzou fue transformándose lentamente…¿Qué tramaba?...

Su piel se fue tornando más juvenil al igual que el resto de su cuerpo… Sasuke a pesar de tener la vista cubierta por sus mechones oscuros de cabello observaba pendiente su inexplicable cambio…

Pronto se vio a sí mismo…pero..¿Que diablos esta pasando?...

-¿Qué tramas viejo, convirtiéndote en mí? ¿Acaso no me ibas a desaparecer del mapa?.- le preguntó ofuscado y molesto de ver y escuchar tanta estupidez.

-Me quiero divertir contigo Uchiha, y como te comenté con anterioridad, para que se me otorgue el título de Hokage necesito hacer algo…Heroico… para eso me convertiré en ti….me hare pasar por muerto, tu… supuestamente huyes de esta aldea y yo revivo de entre las cenizas, me vengo y te mató… pero… eso lo haré primero… y luego yo me haré pasar por ti… finalmente te haré un honorable funeral con los cuervos…- reía con desfachatez y con una frescura que agobiaba de impaciencia asesina al que lo tuviera enfrente, y ese era el pelinegro.

-Pues no me puedo sentir mas honrando de lo que estoy, viejo…- se estaba jactando de tanto sarcasmo. Era hora de acabar tanta chachara y comenzar este enfrentamiento…

-Deberías Uchiha… por que estaré gustoso de ello…-

-Suficiente de tanta charla…- le espetó sumamente enojado el joven.

-Bien… entonces empecemos…- su voz sonó presumida y en un ágil movimiento, Sasuke se movió.

Tan solo unos segundos pasaron cuando el ala oeste de la cárcel de máxima seguridad retumbaba en un espeluznante estallido… hundiendo todo el lugar en un intenso humo y un violento fuego.

Justo…donde se hallaba Sasuke…

Minutos mas tarde un joven miraba a su igual tirado en el piso, riéndole socarronamente al verlo tirado, muerto en el piso fulminante de fuego. Su cuerpo empezó a transformarse lentamente convirtiéndose la piel en vieja y colgante en todo su cuerpo… nuevamente el viejo se transformaba en su forma normal…

Danzou finalmente volvía en sí…

-Fue más fácil de lo que pensé.-

Su cuerpo se desvaneció ligeramente…desapareciendo del lugar… dejando quemar todo en cenizas…

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

El timbre sonaba sin cesar y ya empezaba a fastidiarle. Era muy temprano y algún desgraciado osaba en interrumpir su profundo sueño. Bajó casi saltando las escaleras para mandar insultando lo más pronto posible a aquel idiota que tocaba el timbre como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Llegó hasta la puerta y a punto de mandarlo al mismísimo demonio, se detuvo de la sorpresa.

-N-naruto….- sus ojos se abrieron del asombro al verlo ahí parado en el marco de la puerta. Traía una cara de muerto.

-¿Qué sucedió? Es muy tempra…-

-Sasuke…- susurró por lo bajo el rubio. La voz se le entrecortó de tan solo nombrarlo. Ni siquiera la miró.

El joven se adelantó y envolvió su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos… la apretó con bastante fuerza hacia el…

Todo su cuerpo se templó. Su corazón se detuvo y su respirar falló tan solo por un instante… al escucharlo casi murmurar de esa manera aquel nombre…

-¿¡Que…que sucedió con Sasuke?!.- tragó saliva y casi tartamudeando preguntó consternada. El rubio solo alzó la mirada y de sus ojos rodó una simple lagrima…solo una…negó con cierta lentitud.

-¡¿Qué sucedió con…¡No me digas que Sasuke está…!- una sola palabra vino a su mente en ese momento….MUERTE. Fue como una premonición que voló delante de ella. La joven sintió como sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla y cayó en los brazos del joven.

-Lo siento…Sakura…- susurró en su cuello mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, con toda su fuerza… jamás pensó en sentir nuevamente dolor en su alma… era su mejor amigo después de todo…como era posible que el hubiese…

Muerto…

-¡NOOOOO Naruto… Sasuke no puede… no puede haber muerto! ¿¡Que pasó!? ¡SASUKE! ¡SASUKE!.- jadeaba y gritaba con todo su ser. Las lágrimas brotaban con desesperación de sus ojos derramándose en exceso por todo su delicado rostro mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, hincada en el piso.

-¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡SASUKE-KUN! ¡NOOO!...- Lo llamaba con impaciencia. No era posible… anoche lo vio… ¿Cómo era posible?... no… no… el no podía….

-¡SASUKE…! ¡SASuke..kun!..¡No me dejes…! ¡Naruto tengo que ir a verlo… el tiene que estar vivo!.- la joven se soltó a la fuerza del abrazo y empezó a gatear agobiada hacia afuera de la casa, con inquietud intentó correr hacia un lado de la calle pero el joven la sujetó por la cintura y la pegó hacia el.

-¡DEJAME IR! ¡DEJAME IR NARUTO! ¡QUIERO VERLO! ¡TENGO QUE VERLO!...¡SUELTame… por el amor de Dios…tengo…tengo que verlo…! ¡Sasuke-kun…!...- jadeaba con intensidad y el aire le faltaba, su corazón yacía destrozado…inmerso en un infame dolor que creyó no poder soportar…

Gritaba con fervor su nombre…era imposible…Sasuke….no podía…el tenía que estar, no debía… por ella, por sus hijos… se lo prometió…tenía que verlo… comprobar que estuviera muerto…el jamás…

-¡Sakura cálmate! ¡No se pudo hacer nada! ¡Está muerto!.- le espetaba lleno de rabia, de dolor, de tristeza. No podía ni el mismo creer que le estuviera diciendo esa grave noticia a su mejor amiga, su hermana, su amor de niñez…

-¡No Naruto el no puede, No el tiene que estar vivo….! ¡El no me puede dejar…me lo prometió!...- casi ni hablaba, trataba de recuperar aire en sus pulmones… la garganta le empezaba a arder. El pecho le oprimía con una atrocidad que sentía la muerte venidera.

-Lo siento Sakura…pero está muerto…hubo una explosión…y murió incinerado…no pudo escapar…parece que alguien provocó su muerte y no la vio venir…- la abrazaba hacia el y ella hacia el inútil intento de zafarse para correr hacia el…hacia Sasuke…

-¡NOOO Naruto NOOOO! ¡SASUKE-KUN ME PROMETISTE… NOOO!...- esto tenía que ser un muy mal sueño….no podía ser verdad…sentía su interior resquebrajarse violentamente, era simplemente insoportable…algo, algo hacia falta, quería estar con el pero…el ya no…estaba… No, esa afirmación era tan difícil de creer… ¿Cómo no pudo huir?...todo fue su culpa…sí, su maldita culpa… tan solo si hubiese escapado junto a el anoche, como fuese…hubiesen buscado la manera de hacerlo…

¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora que haría? Sola y con dos bebes en camino… ¿Por qué… por que la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con ella? No quería seguir existiendo en esos momentos… sin el…ya no había mas nada…Sasuke…

Ahora veía como el amor de ambos había sido en vano…todo este tiempo fue un simple sueño…el dolor que sentía en su pecho, sentía que no aguantaría mas…se lo prometió, anoche y ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?...una cruda injusticia atentó hacia ambos…hacia su amor… ¿Por qué?... lo amaba con todo su corazón y ¿ahora?... ya no compartiría mas su vida con el…junto a el…No… Sus besos, sus caricias… ahora todo era irreal…estaba muerto…igual que su amor hacia ella…

La imagen del rostro de el en su cabeza voló como las hojas de los arboles fueron sopladas con sutileza por el viento…todo, se había acabado…para siempre…

Sasuke...kun…

_Ahora tu ya no estas…mas…y mi corazón arde en el infierno de la amarga tristeza…te amo y me dejas con este amor aquí en soledad…_

_¿Ahora que haré…sin ti…mi vida…?..._

* * *

El atardecer hacia presencia delante de ella…

Ya era hora…

Dos hombres, los sepultureros, bajaban con lentitud el ataúd…con una mirada lúgubre y los ojos hinchados y secos de tanto llorar, observaba con atención verlo bajar…a su última morada…

Finalmente descansaría en paz… tranquilo, ajeno ante cualquier dolor…

-Por fin… encontraste…lo que más deseaste en este mundo…mi amor…- susurró sus ultimas palabras ante el.

La arena fue echada lentamente encima de la caja. Mientras se despedía de el… lenta y dolorosamente…aceptando que todo lo ocurrido había sido cierto. Que lo había perdido…para siempre… y que jamás…jamás lo volvería a tener junto a ella, a su piel, a sus besos, a sus caricias… a su eterno amor…

-Descansa en paz…-

Una última lágrima derramó ante su inerte tumba… dándole la despedida final…al hombre al que alguna vez…amó…

Sasuke…kun…Adiós…

* * *

Nadie, ni siquiera Naruto había hecho acto de presencia ante su funeral…

Fue doloroso, no supo el porque el rubio no asistió…estaba molesta, la verdad, ya no sabía ni que sentir…

Lloró…lloró hasta que su cuerpo no pudo mas… hasta caer dormida en su cama. El pecho le dolía, era un dolor que no se evaporaba, era permanente pero ya no tan áspero como antes. Sus ojos, esas verdes esmeraldas que brillaban como el sol, se apagaron… estaban hinchados y fríos, fúnebres como toda su alma…

¿Cómo pudo haberle hecho esto?... todo fue tan rápido, de improvisto… no tuvo tiempo para pensar o reaccionar. Por desgracia lo culpaba a el, sabía a conciencia que no era culpable de lo ocurrido, pero lo odiaba en cierta manera… por haberla abandonado, por no haber luchado y salir vivo de ahí…

Se lo había prometido… y todo fue inutil…

No supo el porque… pero siempre sintió, que, lo de ellos de ningún modo sucedería. Como cuando el se fue de la aldea, cuando se volvieron a ver e incluso después que pasó en cautiverio junto a el… y ahora, cuando se declaraban su amor el uno al otro…nuevamente el destino entre ambos se interponía…

¿Por qué?

Lo condenaba por el hecho de que no tener conocimiento que tendría gemelos y que sus pequeños no conocerían a su padre… lo odiaba por eso… pero se odiaba mas a ella misma… por no ser capaz de hablar con tiempo, de quedarse callada justo hasta el ultimo instante y quizás hasta muy tarde para hacerlo…

Simplemente no tenía excusa alguna por lo que sentía, la rabia e impotencia, la culpa y el hecho de detestarlo profundamente por ser el también culpable…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"¡Dime, dime Sasuke la razón por la cual…por que me haces esto a mí…me rompes el corazón y me haces sufrir así!".- gritaba con el llanto en la garganta su sufrimiento. Naruto la abrazaba con tanta fuerza que sentía que la ahogaría entre aquel lazo. Ella no paraba de gimotear y ambos cuerpos permanecían hincados, arrodillados en el suelo expulsando esa terrible desolación._

_En especial Sakura…_

_Era horrible verla en ese estado, por un instante sintió temor de sus bebés, de que algo le sucediera a ella y a sus pequeños…_

_Era como si el mundo se estuviera destruyendo… y así era… para ambos… solo la mecía en su pecho tratando de calmarla._

_La Hokage al darle tan espantosa noticia decidió ir ella a decírselo a la pelirrosa, pero el se opuso, el fue… el sabía como reaccionaría la joven…_

_La cargó hasta el segundo piso y la llevó hasta su cuarto, la recostó delicadamente en su cama. Era tenaz verla tan mal… sus manitos, tan frágiles, permanecían sujetas con tanta presión en su mojada camisa…era como si estuviese pidiendo auxilio…_

_Y sabiendo que jamás llegaría respuesta alguna…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Ya era de noche y el cielo le presentaba el escenario más hermoso que hubiese visto en su corta vida…

-"Si tan solo estuvieras aquí… para verlo… junto a mí…"- pensó en lo mas profundo.

Era bellísimo… todo el cielo despejado, la luna en su máximo resplandor, iluminando toda Konoha y las estrellas, solitarias acompañantes destellando con fuerza, dándole a entender que no estaba sola. Que todavía una esperanza… escondida por ahí…

Ya era media noche y el sueño finalmente la gobernaba, iba a cerrar la puerta de vidrio de su cuarto, pero decidió salir a observar tan maravilloso espectáculo que el cielo nocturno le brindaba.

Llevaba puesto un largo vestido rojo con ondulaciones en los bordes que con la brisa se esparcía como si fuese un ángel, caminó con lentitud hasta el balcón y miró atentamente la luna… la imagen del rostro de Sasuke apareció en la superficie de esta, casi visible. Era como si el le estuviera sonriendo, con sus típicas sonrisas que no se notaban pero te daban la certeza de que lo hacía. Ella le devolvió una sutil sonrisa…

-"El amor… es un hermoso sueño…"- era algo irónico, sarcástico e insípido…pero cierto. Atrozmente cierto…

Su sonrisa rápidamente se desvaneció y su cabeza gacha quedó. Sus largos cabellos rosas cubrieron su amargura. Miró su vientre, tenía que ser fuerte…Sasuke siempre le reprochaba por lo débil que era, ahora sería lo contrario, a pesar de que el…ya no…estuviera.

Tenía que ser fuerte, pero el sosiego era mas poderoso que su cuerpo y sus sentimientos, lo haría…pero todo a su debido tiempo. Su mano rozó delicadamente su vientre, donde se hallaban sus hijos… levantó ambas manos y suavemente sujetó en una coleta su sedoso cabello, quedó estática mirando el piso y sin que nadie lo notara, solamente ella… un cristal de agua rodó con sutileza por sus mejillas… disipándose con el viento al igual que su tristeza…

El día acababa y con este se perdía una vida, un amor y en el se evaporaban sueños perdidos y fingidos… para descansar…como el siempre lo quiso…

Para estar con su verdadera familia… y ser feliz… como el siempre lo deseo…

_Podrá nublarse el sol eternamente; podrá secarse en un instante el mar; podrá romperse el eje de la tierra como un débil cristal. ¡Todo sucederá! Podrá la muerte cubrirme con su fúnebre crespón; pero jamás en mí podrá apagarse la llama de tu amor._

* * *

_1 semana después…_

Parecía enferma… y se sentía como tal…

Continuaba encerrada en su cuarto… solo salía en la noche al balcón para tomar aire fresco, de ahí, no existía otra realidad mas que esa. Comía, sí, sabía que alimentarse era primordial para ella y para sus bebes pero parecía como si eso fuese en vano, el hambre se hacía presente a cada segundo y eso le empezaba a fastidiar.

Acostada en su cama, miraba con atención la foto que había enfrente de ella. Aquella foto enmarcada, la única en el escritorio… la única que llamaba su entera atención.

Sasuke, Sakura , Naruto y Kakashi

Una vez, en un pasado, tuvo la esperanza de que eso ocurriera nuevamente… que estuviesen el equipo 7 juntos… otra foto más para acompañar a la que eran de niños.

-patrañas…- murmuró molesta. Molesta con ella, con Sasuke, con el destino y con todo el mundo.

Por un momento lo pensó. "¿Sería esto…el odio y el sufrimiento que tuvo que soportar Sasuke…toda su vida?"…

¿Acaso esto fue lo que el, alguna vez sintió? ¿Fue parecido o peor?...

No, tuvo que ser igual…el problema es que ella no se vengaría… ¿De quien? Ni siquiera tenía la menor idea de lo que ocurrió. Solamente un acta de defunción y las estúpidas excusas de los carceleros…nada más…

La curiosidad la tentaba a investigar…pero su tristeza era mas fuerte que ni salir era una buena idea… las lágrimas se amontonaban de vez en cuando en sus ojos y en su pecho ese maldito dolor atosigante que provocaba que le faltase el aire.

La puerta del cuarto sonó con sutileza. No respondió.

La puerta se abrió con cierta lentitud. Su madre se asomaba detrás de ella.

-Hija…tienes visita…-

Continuó en silencio. Su madre miró decepcionada al suelo. Abrió un poco mas la puerta y dos muchachas entraron apenadas a la desolada habitación. Se sentía en el aire todo ese intoxicante sufrimiento.

No se le veía el rostro, estaba cubierto por todo su largo cabello. En posición fetal se abrazaba su abultado vientre. Verla en ese estado tan…deplorable…

Era lamentable…

Las jóvenes agarraron cada una un asiento y delante de ella se acomodaron. La observaban como si fuese un animal malherido…por dentro se sentía así…

-Sakura… no puedes continuar así…- comentó casi en susurró y a la vez en regaño una de ellas.

Nada…

-ya…ya ha pasado una semana… Sakura-chan…t-tienes que seguir adelante…- musitó con delicadeza la otra muchacha.

Era inútil…ella no hablaría…

En ese momento su seño se frunció. ¿Cómo podía decir tan tranquilamente…algo así?

-Por favor, déjenme…sola…- espetó en un murmullo su enfado.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron entre sí frustradas. Sabían que Sakura no cedería…

Ino se levantó del asiento y a un costado del cuerpo de la pelirrosa, colocó una carta.

Luego de eso, Hinata y la rubia se levantaron, y sin decir mas nada, salieron de la habitación. Sakura ni se inmutó a decir algo…

Luego de volver a estar a solas, miró de reojo aquel sobre. No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que contenía, de quien era o para que…

Su mirada se enfocó nuevamente al frente y lentamente se durmió entre sus sollozos…

* * *

Por un momento, se sintió libre de todo dolor o sufrimiento alguno. Era…una pequeña manera de escapar de su cruda realidad. Como odiaba volver a ella…

Sus ojos se entreabrieron y poco a poco, retomando la claridad en su vista, pudo disipar la oscuridad en la que se encontraba sumida su habitación. La noche volvía rutinariamente a encontrarla… había dormido lo suficiente como para mantenerse despierta hasta la medianoche como todas las noches anteriores…desde que…el se fue…

Sin afán alguno, se desperezó dulcemente… tratando de recobrar el movimiento en su cuerpo se fue sentando cuidadosamente hasta que sintió algo en su mano izquierda…era liso y hacia mucho ruido al tocarlo. Su verde mirada se enfocó en el estorbante papel y ahí vio la carta otra vez.

Sin darle mayor importancia, se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño. Luego de unos minutos salió del tocador y caminó hasta la puerta de vidrio; desde adentro observó la noche oscura y nublada, la luna era casi visible…apenas irradiaba algo de luz…

Duró un rato, así, expectante a que la luna asomara todo su rostro, pero nada. Las nubes cada vez se hacían mas espesas y la luna cada vez desaparecía de su vista.

Era inútil…

Su mirada se dirigió inconscientemente a su cama y luego, ese papel de nuevo. Trató de no prestarle atención pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, podría ser algo importante…

_Aunque lo que era realmente importante ya no lo era…_

Con algo de fastidio se acercó a su cama y de mala gana agarró la carta, la abrió con rudeza y leyó cuidadosamente su contenido.

_Querida Sakura:_

_Lamento incomodarte en tus días de luto, pero se me ha informado, que, debido a la muerte de Uchiha Sasuke, las residencias de su clan deben ser demolidas por el simple hecho de que la aldea necesita expandirse con propiedades con fines de arriendo y vivienda. Sé que es de mucha incomodidad lo que te estoy comentando, pero es orden de los ancianos y sé también que a Sasuke le hubiese disgustado la idea de destruir lo que alguna vez fue su hogar. Te pido mil disculpas por ello y requiero de tu presencia y de tu firma ya que tu esperas a sus hijos y tengo conocimiento que el hubiese dejado todos sus pertenencias a tu nombre. También sé que harás lo mejor por la aldea._

_Espero tenerte pronto devuelta en la vida cotidiana y nuevamente mis más sinceras condolencias._

_Atentamente,_

_Tsunade_

Rompió el papel por la mitad y lo lanzó al tacho de basura más próximo a ella. Ahora entendía porque Sasuke odiaba tanto a los altos mandos de esta aldea, todo por la aldea ¿y ella que?... la muerte de el Uchiha era lo mas comentado pero era como hablar de sobras. Todo el mundo la trataba como si fuese lo más normal del mundo haber perdido al hombre al que alguna vez amó y del cual ahora esperaría un hijo. Ni siquiera, nadie, tuvo la mínima modestia de aparecer en su entierro. Ni la mismísima Hokage, ni siquiera los que en algún momento compartieron con el como ninjas ni el mismo Naruto Uzumaki, el que supuestamente se declaró su mejor amigo, hermano e incluso rival con respeto. Nadie… en esos momentos aborrecía todo y a todos por aquel acto tan devastador y ni siquiera se volteaban a mirarla, solo con una lagrima de cocodrilo en el ojo y un lamento lleno de orgullo o felicidad por dentro.

¿Para que ir?

Para ver como acababan con lo único que le quedaba de Sasuke…estaban locos si creían que iba a firmar aquella autorización. Así vinieran a derrumbarle la casa primero los mataría antes de que la obligaran, por que eso era, una obligación no un pedido el que destruyeran el lugar donde vivió feliz sus años de niñez el pelinegro.

Se sentó en un reconfortante sillón que le habían regalado sus padres por su embarazo y se acomodó para ver hacia el cielo. Aun seguía cubierto por esas infelices nubes… no importaba, necesitaba distraerse aunque fuese con eso…

Un momento de silencio…de quietud…de trance…hasta golpearon la puerta de su cuarto.

-tsk- bufó enojada. Como siempre no volvió a responder. Pasaron tan solo unos segundos hasta que esta se abrió permitiendo que un reflejo de luz en su exterior entrara en la oscuridad adyacente de la recámara.

-Hija…¿Deseas comer algo?.-

Silencio…

Su madre suspiró cansina, por lo visto no iba a lograr nada con Sakura mientras se mantuviera en ese estado.

Su madre alcanzó a ver pedazos de papel en el suelo y aquella carta en la basura.

Sin permiso por parte de su hija ingresó a la alcoba cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

-Por lo que veo no iras a dar tu aprobación.-

Nuevamente silencio…

Sentía rendirse ante la pelirrosa, pero tendría que sacarla de su aflicción de alguna forma.

-Piensa que es por el bien de…-

-¿de la aldea?.- respondió irónicamente la joven.

-No…no iba a decir eso, Sakura si es lo que crees.-

-¿entonces por el bien de quien, Madre?- le espetaba con rabia e ira lo que no se había podido desquitar con el resto.

-por el tuyo, hija mía… eso era lo que iba a decir.- susurraba con una suavidad extrema que endulzaba los oídos de cualquiera, menos los de la muchacha.

Decidió escucharla…

-¿D-de que hablas?.- le preguntó en tono serio, tratando de ocultar su impaciencia y curiosidad.

-Hija…yo sé que…estaba y aun estoy en desaprobación con ese joven Uchiha. No tengo conocimientos de lo que realmente ocurrió entre ese joven y tu, mientras estuviste… lejos de aquí… solo sé que te hizo mucho daño y que sufriste demasiado…-

-¿A dónde quieres llegar con eso?...-

-veo que sufres mas y tu daños es mucho mas grande en su ausencia… no tengo derecho alguno en decidir ahora lo que es bueno o malo para ti, solo puedo aconsejarte. Sé que amaste, y todavía amas a ese joven…es difícil olvidar… y muy fácil amar…- tenía que ser fuerte, ya no podía derrumbarse mas, pensaba en sus hijos y en lo mal que ello les hacía pero… se había vuelto un vicio llorar por él.

-por lo menos… hasta que sueltes todo ese amargo sentimiento que te tiene atada a esta oscura soledad, no podrás ver con claridad ni escuchar que todos queremos tu bien…es difícil hija mía y tienes que ser fuerte…-

-no sé que dirá esa carta pero si tiene alguna relación con el joven Uchiha, es mejor seguir adelante y continuar, ya no puedes mirar atrás mas Sakura… piensa en lo que él hubiese deseado en su ausencia…no seas egoísta, hija…piensa en lo que el hubiese querido si el hubiese faltado…-

No aguantó más…

-¡Madre! ¡Yo no lo quiero dejar ir…lo necesito mas que nunca!.- hipaba en un desgarrador llanto mientras cubría su frágil rostro entre sus manos.

-Lo sé mi pequeña…lo sé…- sin aviso, apareció delante de ella acariciándola como una madre sabe lo que hace y abrazándola hasta que el sueño la venciera.

-solo ten fe… y recuerda…que él alguna vez también deseo estar a tu lado para siempre… y tus hijos representaran su amor y el cariño que el tanto te deseo brindar…no te encierres mas en este sufrimiento…el no querría verte débil…ni triste…un segundo mas…y piensa en lo que el quiso para sus pequeños…ayúdalo, ayúdalo Sakura a cumplir sus verdaderos y buenos deseos…el siempre te lo agradecerá…-

Lloró y lloró hasta derramar la última lágrima de lamento y quedar exhausta…

Su madre la ayudó a levantarse del sillón a llevarla de nuevo a la cama y como a una niña chiquita la arropó y acarició sus largos cabellos y rostro.

-G-gra-cias…gracias…mamá…- gimoteó.

-Tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo…Sakura…- esas palabras retornaron a su cabeza aquella vieja frase que en algún momento atrás el pelinegro le nombró.

-si…lo sé…- murmuró casi inaudible mientras se dejaba vencer por el sueño.

Mañana sería otra día, otra forma de pensar y otra forma de ser ante la vida y lo que le esperaba…

Tendría que pensar muy bien lo que haría…

Le dolía con infinitud dejarlo atrás…no quería, quería seguir teniéndolo presente y eso haría…con los hijos de el y de ella, de ambos…

Por que Sasuke…siempre estaría junto a ella…siempre…

* * *

Le afligía verla así…pero pronto acabaría con su angustia…

Todo acabaría…pronto…


	17. Chapter 17

**HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Como tan??? yo muuuy bien graxias super feliz por que pronto es NAVIDAD!!!!!!! jajaja... bueno pues sorry jaja q gringa q ando jajaja no en serio lamento tardarme por escribir pero es q estos profesores no tienen piedad con uno!!!!! si o que???!!! bueno bueno de antemano les deseo a todos una Felices fiestas y que tengan muchos exitos y bendiciones el año entrante espero poder verlos antes de fin de año y si no pues ya les doy mis mejores deseos.... un besote y un enorme abrazo a todititos ustedes... y millon graxias por apoyarme con mis historias. bueno esperare ansiosa mis reviews jajajaja por q son mis regalos de navidad de ustedes para mua... jaja y nos vemos luego los kiero chau. XD**

**

* * *

  
**

Mañana en la noche sería la cita en las residencias Uchiha con su maestra. La verdad le incomodaba de sobremanera el hecho de que la Hokage la mandara en la oscuridad sola solamente para firmar un estúpido permiso. En su caso, ella hubiese remitido con sus subordinados el contrato. Pero no, ni por que estuviese embarazada tenían la cortesía de preocuparse.

Presentaría su firma y desaparecería de aquel lugar cuanto le fuese posible. No podía soportar la idea de tener algo que le recordase a… Sasuke…

Todavía el dolor era realmente permanente. No había manera de que desapareciera con facilidad.

"_Si todavía estuvieras aquí…a mi lado…nada de esto estuviese sucediendo"_

No obstante estaba decidida a continuar con su vida. Pero era difícil. Su cuarto se había convertido automáticamente en su refugio y salir de ahí hacía que el miedo invadiera su débil cuerpo.

Indeliberadamente se colocaba tras la puerta de su habitación y sujetaba la manilla. Su frágil mano con dificultad trataba de mover la perilla pero le era inútil pues sus manos temblaban de tan solo saber que dejaba su tristeza rezagada en aquel lugar y que al salir la felicidad aparecería de improvisto en su vida y de cierta manera el llorarle a Sasuke se le había vuelto un vicio. Lo peor era que, aunque sonara demasiado desquiciado, eso le comenzaba a gustar…no lo quería dejar ir.

Apoyaba su espalda en la madera y miraba hacia la puerta de vidrio que se dirigía hacia el exterior. Eso le bastaba… y quizás podría vivir "feliz" de esa manera… pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento solo un loco podía vivir bajo esas circunstancias.

Quería sentirse excluida con su mundo de dolor y sabía perfectamente que eso no era lo correcto. Cada día se volvía inevitable… pero tampoco imposible.

Al pasar el tiempo, Sasuke se convertiría en un hermoso recuerdo…no obstante eso no era lo que deseaba.

Anhelaba con ansias que al nacer sus hijos ellos fuesen igual a su padre. No solamente en lo físico sino también en carácter, claro distinguiendo a su padre frío y calculador e irresponsable por supuesto.

Solo a el se le ocurría matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro.

En esos momentos rió divertida de sus pensamientos. El que Sasuke la hubiese dejado embarazada por "accidente" y siendo mas aun gemelos no es que haya sido una maravilla de regalo por parte de el. Pero aceptaba que era un milagro de la naturaleza.

Miraba enternecida su enorme vientre. Ellos definitivamente le traerían bellas memorias de su padre. Los malos y buenos momentos que pasó junto a el. Compartiendo el uno con el otro y entregándose ese amor que tanto se profesaban.

Por lo menos algo de Sasuke permanecería junto a ella para siempre… el producto de un gran amor…

Sus hijos…

* * *

Sentada en la silla mecedora frente al balcón esperaba quietamente a que la noche cayera. El ocaso hacia presencia con una fulminante luz que calentaba su cuerpo y el viento la acompañaba en silencio. Sus largos cabellos rosas se movían con el vaivén del movimiento en la silla y el aire los hacía volar suavemente por su fino rostro.

"_Sasuke"_

Eso era lo único que ocupaba sus pensamientos. En sus sueños…de día y de noche…

Por un momento entró en trance. No se había percatado hasta que tocaron la puerta de su habitación. Algo despavorida reaccionó y acomodándose un poco en su asiento le cedió el paso a la persona de afuera.

-¿Sí?- carraspeó un poco.

La puerta se abrió y apareció su madre detrás de ella.

-Hija…tienes visita…- sin mirarla a la cara Sakura algo sorprendida le preguntó.

-¿Quién es madre?- estaba intrigada. Hacía días que no veía el rostro de alguien conocido.

-pasa…- susurró su madre tras luego cerrar la puerta y dejar al sujeto ahí adentro.

_Silencio_

-Sakura…- sus verdes orbes se abrieron del terror al escuchar esa voz.

Después de tanto tiempo…

-Naruto….-

Sobresaltada se levantó del sillón y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

"_¿Cómo se atrevía a aparecer después de tal descaro con Sasuke…?"_

-Sakura yo…-

-Vete Naruto por favor…- la pelirrosa le espetaba con rabia y se ponía a la defensiva con el joven.

El rubio miró con mortificación el suelo. Sabía cuanta ira contenía Sakura en su interior al saber que él, Uzumaki Naruto le había causado tan infame grosería en el entierro de Sasuke.

-No- dijo firmemente.

-¿De que hablas?.- el joven conocía muy bien a su amiga y también sabía que ella tenía muy poquita paciencia cuando de injusticias se trataba.

Ella lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos. Esas esmeraldas que en algún momento presentaron dulzura ahora emanaban la maldad pura en persona.

-Como escuchaste Sakura, no me iré. Así me tengas que botar a golpes de tu casa regresare una y otra vez.- la mirada ojiazul de su compañero era totalmente desafiante. ¿Pero que rayos le sucedía?

Si Naruto creía que ella iba a tener piedad con el esta vez estaba completamente equivocado.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Naruto?- murmuró enfurecida.

De pronto el hombre parado delante de ella se arrodilló y pegó su frente y manos en el frío suelo de madera.

-¡Pero que Diablos haces?!- sus ojos se expandieron del asombro.

-¿¡Naruto que haces?!- le volvió a gritar con enfado y pasmada a la vez. En esos momentos todo su ser tembló por completo.

Estaba paralizada…completamente.

Simplemente no podía creer lo que Naruto estaba haciendo.

-¡**PERDONAME…POR FAVOR**!- esa tosca voz pronto se escuchaba resquebrajarse.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta…

Una gota cayó al piso…

-¿Pero que…?...- le tarareaba.

-¡PERDONAME SAKURA, TE LO RUEGO!- esas palabras entraban como la brisa. Solamente se fundían con tu piel en un par de segundos y luego desaparecían.

-¡Basta Naruto levántate!.- la verdad… en ese momento no supo como reaccionar. Rabia, ira, frustración, tristeza se unían otra vez para carcomer su corazón sin remordimiento alguno.

El rubio solo levantó su cara y aun arrodillado la miraba con firmeza. Sakura empezó a caminar de un lado al otro desesperada. Naruto la contemplaba algo confundido.

De repente la joven se detuvo delante de el y con su mirada llena de coraje lo observó atentamente.

Ahí yacía él, arrodillado en el suelo, llorando e implorándole misericordia…

Luego de recibir las miradas de despecho de Sakura rápidamente sus ojos demostraron aberración hacia el.

-¿Tu crees…que con venir hacia mí… y llorarme un mar de lagrimas… vas a conseguir perdón…Naruto?.- imprevistamente la respiración de la mujer se tornó agitada y su voz se quebraba al articular.

-T u crees Naruto…- las lagrimas empezaron a rodar afanosas por sus mejillas.

-que tu…siendo como mi hermano…¿deberías recibir tal perdón?.- los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron a mas no poder. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando mal?

Un dolor en el pecho lo empezaba a incomodar.

Las lágrimas de los ojos de la chica no cesaban y descendían con fuerza.

-Si vas a pedir perdón Naruto… ¡ANDA A LLORARLE A SU TUMBA!- le restregó su inmenso sufrimiento en la cara al rubio. Ya estaba cansada de guardarse todo esto y esta vez tenía toda la razón para desquitarse.

No tendría condescendencia hacia el. Ya le había fallado una vez al haber hecho que se llevaran a Sasuke a los calabozos y ahora esto. No aparecer en el funeral… era un insulto hacia ella.

-¡Sakura escúchame por favor!- la joven solo se giró dándole la espalda y tapó su cara para que en vano nadie se burlara de lo débil que era.

Escuchaba su gimotear con intensidad. Ahora el dolor hacia una presión espantosa en su pecho. Estaba íntegramente arrepentido y daría lo que fuera por que ella lo perdonara.

-Yo…yo no fui al entierro Sakura…no por que lo deseara…- se mordió el labio inferior y frustrado agachó su mirada. Solo esperaba a que lo entendiera…

El llanto persistía con intensidad…

-No pude hacerlo Sakura…no tuve el valor…de despedirme de mi amigo…luego de lo que le hice…simplemente no pude mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos…- Naruto comenzó a llorar con fuerza. A pesar de ser un joven con mucho coraje y un ímpetu de admirar, su vergüenza y dolor yacían redimiéndose en su cuerpo ante la muerte del que alguna vez consideró como hermano.

-Por eso te pido que entiendas…quizás no reciba tu perdón… mas solo tu comprensión. No pude…Sakura, no pude despedirme de el por que no lo creía…no creía que el se iría tan rápido, que nos dejaría aquí, a ambos solos. No pude cumplir mi propósito con el…-

-No pude traerlo vivo devuelta a su hogar…- el llanto en el muchacho se incrementaba con rabia e impotencia.

-No pude cumplir la promesa que te hice…Sakura…- Naruto apretaba con indignación sus puños.

Las lágrimas caían una por una al suelo…

Quizás nunca reciba el perdón de Sakura o quizás si…pero probablemente el jamás se perdonaría a sí mismo por ello…

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras salir de su boca todo se detuvo a su alrededor…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-"Te prometo Sakura, que traeré a Sasuke devuelta a la aldea, así sea lo ultimo que haga…por que ese es mi camino ninja…"-_

-_"¡Por favor Naruto, el no me escucha a mí…solamente a ti te hará caso… yo lo amo y no lo quiero perder!"-_

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-Entiendo…- reprochó en un susurró la joven parada junto al ventanal del cuarto.

El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció al oír aquellas palabras y sus ojos se abrieron exaltados.

Las lágrimas no cesaban de los ojos del rubio pero era la impresión y la confusión de lo que acababa de decir la joven.

Sakura se volteó a mirarlo a los ojos. Quería verificar si el decía la verdad. Aunque ella sabia en el fondo que Naruto jamás mentiría por algo tan serio. Y sus lágrimas por lo visto demostraban que estaba en lo correcto.

-L-lo que… no entiendo… ¡¿es por que permitiste que se lo llevaran…como un animal?!- sus ojos ya hinchados de sollozar los observaban con atención y una profunda pena que llegaba a tocar el alma de cualquiera que la viese en ese estado.

El joven se acercó un poco a ella y la miró con atención.

-Por que no podía creer…hasta donde había llegado Sasuke. En especial contigo, Sakura… quizás hubiese bastado con que me hubiese matado… pero hacerte el mal que te hizo…era imperdonable para mí Sakura…-

-No veía otra respuesta por la cual el había reaccionado así contigo… se suponía que nos habíamos criado los tres juntos…que nos conocíamos el uno al otro…pero al parecer, no fue como lo pensé…-

Otra vez su garganta le ardía por las ganas que aguantaba de lagrimar. Recordar lo que Sasuke le había hecho en un momento atrás simplemente hacía que su corazón latiera con rapidez y esos malos recuerdos la perturbaran como las noches que pasó bajo custodia del azabache.

Los vellos de su piel se erizaron. Tenía que calmarse.

-Lo sé, Naruto…pero al fin Sasuke cambió…- su mirada se dirigió hacia un lado. Ahora esperaba a que Naruto le creyera que en realidad el Uchiha lo había hecho y por ella.

Sus manos permanecían abrazando su cuerpo, intentando desesperadamente darse alivio a sí misma.

-Sí Sakura…sí me di cuenta…- ella le regresó la mirada aturdida. Al hacerlo pudo ver como el rubio le dirigía una sonrisa de confianza.

-¿Cómo…?- titubeó asombrada.

-Cuando lo atrapamos en la cabaña…contigo…pude notar su mirada llena de intranquilidad por llegar a ti. En un principio quede pasmado por ello y fue difícil de entender. Pero cuando ya te cargaban devuelta a la aldea el no hacía nada mas que mirarte. Ver si reaccionabas o te despertabas.-

-Violentamente intentó varias veces soltarse por lograr ir hacia ti. En un momento consiguió golpear a los sujetos que te llevaban cargada y te sujetó, te acarició y luego los Anbus e incluso yo, conseguimos dejarlo en un estado de inconsciencia hasta llegar a la aldea de la Hoja.- los ojos de Naruto no mentían. Lo conocía…y sabía perfectamente que todo eso era cierto.

Su corazón nuevamente se encogía. La respiración se acortaba, el aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones.

Otra vez este sentimiento de dolor que arrugaba sus entrañas…

"_Sasuke… perdóname…"_

Sus verdes orbes lo observaban con atención, pronto se cristalizaban ensañando esa lúgubre tristeza. Sus labios medio abiertos intentando coger una bocanada de aire. El ardor en la garganta se hizo imponente.

Una enorme pena lo embargaba al verla tan frágil…

En esos momentos sus labios empezaron a emitir gemidos de nostalgia…

Las lágrimas rebosaron con fervor de esos abatidos ojos. Era inútil esconder esa agonía…sabiendo que el siempre se desveló por ella…

Cuanto dolor yacía en su pequeño pecho…

Antes de que dijera algo, Naruto inesperadamente se arrodilló delante de ella y con sus fornidos brazos rodeó su cintura y apegó su cabeza a su abultado vientre.

-Por eso ruego tu perdón Sakura… después de todo lo que vi, no pude cumplir con mi promesa. No pude traerlo junto con nosotros… No pude hacer nada para salvarlo…lo lamento…- sentía como su barriga se mojaba lentamente.

Gotas destilaban por sus blanquecinas mejillas y caían con sutileza en la cabeza del rubio. Lo sentía lamentarse, conmoviéndose del dolor y la culpa.

Naruto pudo sentir las manos de ella posarse delicadamente en su cabello y acariciarlo con suavidad.

-Perdóname tu a mí Naruto…- el rubio alzó rápidamente su rostro al escucharla hablar.

Veía empapado el rostro de su amigo por tanto llorar. Las lágrimas de la pelirrosa se vertían en las mejillas del muchacho.

-Perdóname por ser tan débil…- susurraron sus tiritantes labios.

El joven la sujetó de ambas manos mientras ella lo miraba enternecida, Sakura se sentó en su regazo para ambos liberar la tristeza que tanto los consumía.

Manteniéndose abrazados sollozaron la muerte de su amigo, compañero, hermano y para Sakura el hombre que siempre amó.

El sol finalmente se ocultó entre las grandes montañas y la noche finalmente apareció. Poco a poco la amargura se despedía de sus cuerpos para finalmente ver la venidera calma.

Solo anhelaban en la quietud de sus almas volverse a reunir…algún día…

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Era de esperarse su nerviosismo. No deseaba ir a aquel lugar. Suspiró cansina. Dentro de poco la noche vendría y tendría que encarar aquella incomoda situación.

Se puso de un vestido de seda blanco y un enorme abrigo para cubrirse del frío de la noche. Finalmente peinó su largo cabello y un pequeño adorno rojo oscuro se colocó a un costado de su cabeza.

Caminó hasta la puerta de su recamara y observó por ultima vez su cuarto. Ahora estaba decidida a salir. Sujetó suavemente la perilla y la giró lentamente. La luz del exterior entraba ensañada a desaparecer la oscuridad de aquel lugar.

Una vez afuera de su cuarto cerró la puerta y se dirigió hasta las afueras de su casa. La brisa de la noche la acompañaba al igual que las hojas del otoño al caer de los arboles.

Respiró el aire fresco que hacía semanas no lo sentía tan cerca de su piel. Por un momento se sintió liberada…

Sus cabellos se dispersaban traviesos por el aire al caminar. Se dirigía con tranquilidad y sin afán a su encuentro.

Luego de unos minutos de cruzar algunas vacías y oscuras calles llegó. Ante ella se imponía en la entrada ese enorme símbolo que infundía temor. El símbolo que lo representó a el con anterioridad.

Un abanico gigante dándole a entender que estaba en territorio Uchiha…

Cogió suficiente aire en sus pulmones antes de entrar a ese tétrico lugar. Caminar por vacías casas fantasmales no era algo que llamase mucho su atención. Luego de unos minutos de recorrer el lugar tendría que llegar a la casa del que en vida fue Capitán de la policía. El padre de Sasuke.

Se sentía completamente cohibida. No tenía la menor idea del porque su maestra la invitó a encontrarse en aquella casa. Donde solo recuerdos de muertes y llantos la rodeaban.

Al pasar por la entrada del clan mas poderoso de la historia shinobi sintió un gélido viento recorrerla de pies a cabeza. Un escalofrío recorrió su tibia piel. Creer en fantasma era algo retórico.

Luego de desaparecer entre las calles del clan y siguiendo las indicaciones de la carta de Tsunade-sama, llegó a una formidable casa.

-Aquí debe ser…- susurró para sí misma. Recordaba cuando era pequeña, siempre deseo conocer la casa de Sasuke junto con las otras chicas que estaban enamoradas de el. Era un sueño de infantes pero ahora que estaba parada delante del hogar del azabache sentía unos tremendos nervios. Era como si estuviese invadiendo la privacidad de el sin permiso.

Lo mas extraño de todo es que la casa yacía a oscuras. Ahora que se percataba, el miedo la sucumbía con frenesí pero nuevamente el creer en fantasmas era algo metafórico. Por un momento creyó que había llegado temprano pero era media hora mas tarde de lo estipulado por su maestra.

Quizás estaba adentro de la residencia. Se acercó sigilosamente a la entrada y tocó varias veces.

Nada…

O probablemente su maestra ya se había retirado. No, eso era imposible, la Hokage no tendría la ligereza en escribirle esa carta para luego no aparecerse. Ella era una mujer demasiado seria cuando de la aldea se trataba…o eso esperaba…

Quizás se habría olvidado o se hubiese encontrado en el camino con un casino o un bar. Ah no… si así era no iba a perdonarla tan fácilmente. Iría a su despacho y le reclamaría por tremendo desplante y mas aun sabiendo que su alumna esta embarazada.

Su mente maquinaba todas las excusas posible del porque la desolada casa y sin su maestra ahí. Siguió golpeando la puerta pero aun no conseguía respuesta alguna.

Se alejó de la entrada y alzó su vista hacia las ventanas de arriba, iguales de oscuras. Por un momento imaginó como fue cuando la familia de Sasuke vivía.

No tenía tiempo para quedarse ahí esperando a que la Hokage apareciera. Tenía que velar por su salud y el frío era interminable.

Estaba ya dispuesta a irse cuando un sonido en el interior de la casa llamó su atención. Saltó del susto, pero se dio cuenta de que había alguien adentro y probablemente era su maestra o uno de los arquitectos de la aldea que la acompañaban. Si debía ser eso.

Movió sigilosamente la puerta de entrada e ingresó a aquel oscuro lugar. Su respiración al igual que su corazón se agitaban. Estaba inquieta y el miedo se formaba en su interior a gran velocidad.

-¡¿T-Tsunade-sama?!- por mas que trataba de gritar su voz desaparecía por terror de estar sola ahí adentro.

_Silencio…_

-¡Tsunade-sama ya estoy aquí!- Nada. No aparecía nadie ni había señales de que estuviera alguien en esa casa. Todo estaba completamente oscuro. Probablemente fue una mala idea el haber venido. Mejor iría en la mañana a la oficina de Tsunade y ahí firmaría esos estúpidos papeles de una buena vez.

Estaba lista para salir corriendo de ese lugar pero nuevamente escuchó un sonido provenir de afuera. Eran ocasiones como esa cuando se odiaba a sí misma por ser demasiado entrometida.

La curiosidad era un gran defecto que viviría con ella para toda la vida. Ojala hubiera un jutsu para hacerlo desaparecer.

-Que diablos…solo es un gato callejero.- iba a darse media vuelta pero el sonido apareció otra vez. Era como si estuviesen…caminando por la madera ya corroída del pasar de los años.

-¡Maldición!- la intriga se sobreponía. Solo deseaba que esto no terminara siendo una película de terror.

Caminó cuidadosamente hacia las afueras de la casa. Pronto llegó a un patio. Divisó gracias a la luz de la luna unas plantas marchitas y un pequeño lago seco. Su mirada se entristeció. Por una parte pensó en Sasuke. En sus años de niñez y en los momentos felices que vivió en su casa.

Otra vez el sonido. Se dio cuenta de un cuarto que era alumbrado desde su interior al final del corredor.

Debió haber sido eso por lo que Tsunade no la escuchó cuando tocó la puerta. De seguro estaba en compañía tomándose algún trago mientras la esperaban. Caminó hacia la puerta de lo que debió haber sido alguna sala cuando Sasuke vivía ahí.

Simplemente se le venían imaginaciones de cómo el pelinegro vivió ahí de pequeño. Las casas japonesas en especial las de personas de grandes cargos tenían demasiadas salas. Caminó a lo largo del pasillo y muchas puertas se divisaban, el interior de cada una yacían en la penumbra de la oscuridad. Hasta que llegó a la última.

Del enorme abrigo una de sus frágiles manos salió a la vista. Lentamente la alzó hasta tocar el borde de la puerta y abrirla. No supo el porque pero en esos momentos su corazón saltó dentro de su pecho inesperadamente.

Sintió el temor fresco recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. Delicadamente fue abriendo la puerta. Hasta que en el centro de la habitación no halló lo que esperaba.

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder. Su voz se atoró en su garganta. Quiso gritar pero no pudo. El miedo le recorrió fríamente su piel. Su respirar se detuvo por unos pocos segundos y su corazón casi se detiene por lo que acababa de ver.

_En medio de toda la sala había dos velas, una a cada lado de una foto… una foto que la hizo regresar al pasado aterradoramente._

_Era la imagen de Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke y Kakashi… la misma foto que tenía a cada integrante del equipo 7 y una rosa roja acompañando la impecable imagen._

Si era una broma era una de muy mal gusto. Ojala su maestra no tuviese nada que ver al respecto. Los nervios se intensificaron y el miedo consumía sus huesos. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes. Intentó moverse, correr lejos de esa casa y huir lejos de las residencias de ese clan. El que haya hecho esa broma se había pasado, inclusive su mente llegó a creer que era una trampa para matarla.

Se giró rápidamente pero en el instante en el que lo hizo la sujetaron de la cintura y la mantuvieron viendo hacia al frente. Quiso gritar pero su boca fue callada.

Su cuerpo se estremeció del pavor. Ya era demasiado tarde. La habían atrapado y era probable que la mataran.

Su cuerpo forcejeó con rudeza ante su captor pero este tenía demasiada fuerza. Era inútil ella estaba demasiado débil como para lograr librarse.

Sus hijos…no podrían…

No, no lo permitiría. Continuó forcejeando pero cada vez agresor la estrujaba mas contra el.

¿Todo se había acabado?

Alguien tenía que aparecer de milagro y ayudarla. No podía concebir la idea de morir de esa manera. Sus hijos, sus bebés eso era lo que mas le consternaba.

¿Y si la raptaban nuevamente y la llevaban en cautiverio?

No ya no aguantaría un día más. Algo muy adentro de su ser afloraba…

_Estaría otra vez junto a Sasuke…_

La idea de morir sucumbía en su ser como un trance. Estaba delirando pero de tan solo pensar de tenerlo cerca…

¡NO BASTA!

Era una locura. Eso era un suicidio lo que imaginaba. Sus pequeños, la imagen de Sasuke reflejada en ellos. No era el momento para desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y no permitiría que les hicieran daño a sus hijos.

Esta vez cogió fuerzas de donde pudo y comenzó a luchar ante su captor aunque este seguía sin soltarla.

Hasta que aquel hombre habló…

-Shhh… Tranquila…soy yo…- esa tosca voz horrorizó todo su ser.

No podía ser…

Su cuerpo tiritó del espanto, sus ojos se abrieron del pánico y por un momento todo su mundo se vio envuelto de un siniestro aire…

_¿Cómo era posible…?_


	18. Chapter 18

**TAN, TAN, TAN ,TAN!!! VOLVI!! jajaja siento la demora pero es que estuve en examenes finales en la U y no tenia ni tiempo y la inspiracion estaba en cero como para poder escribir el siguiente capitulo... bueno ya falta poco y llegamos a los 200 REVIEWS!!!! jajajaja XD agradezco todos los hermosos reviewsque me dejan, me hacen muy feliz. bueno les pido disculpas si es que hay cualquier error ortografico en el capitulo y esperare ansiosa los reviews jaja ahora el otro capitulo como ya tengo mas tiempo si lo podre subir mas rapido... bueno los dejo aqui con este capitulo y espero que sea de su agrado.. chaito nos vemos pronto...**

**

* * *

  
**

Hay momentos en la vida en que uno quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando algo se rompe en nuestro interior. Así había sido para Sakura… quizás para algunos lo que pasó entre ella y el Uchiha no fue mas que un simple amorío, para otros, un bien mal deseado, pero para ella, una vida que acababa, el aire que faltaba en su cuerpo y el frenar de su pequeño corazón…

Le importaba un comino lo que pensaran u opinaran los demás de su relación con Sasuke, para ella fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado en su corta vida, quizás con algunos tropiezos, muy grandes a decir verdad, pero que con el pasar del tiempo se borrarían como el viento.

Era como si su cuerpo le exigiera que descansara de tanto llanto, de tanta ira… quería flotar en una nube donde nadie la volviera a ver y estar sola.

Pero eso era imposible…

Mas que imposible…

Todo su mundo acababa de dar un repentino giro…algo que la haría traer a la fuerza de su brusca amargura.

-Shhh… Tranquila…soy yo…- esa tosca voz horrorizó todo su ser. Sus ojos dejaron de parpadear por unos instantes, cada vello de su blanquecina piel se erizo del oscuro escalofrío que la recorrió, su respiración se entrecortaba y era difícil el poder coger oxigeno, finalmente el sudor se hizo presente en su cuerpo junto con un espeluznante temblor.

En el momento en que escuchó aquella voz sintió un inevitable mareo envolverla, un dolor en el estomago que la aturdió por un momento.

¿Acaso era cierto?

O quizás la muerte se había hecho velozmente venidera y solo era una ilusión…un malentendido que maquinaba su confusa y asustada mente.

No… era real… sentía como la mano que tapaba sus labios para impedir un grito de auxilio se deslizaba lentamente mientras que la otra mano que la apresaba contra ese cuerpo también se soltaba con suavidad.

Se notaba el terror invadirla al ver tiritar esos rosados labios.

Después de unos segundos su cuerpo fue liberado de las toscas manos de aquella persona. Sintió como el cuerpo de su captor se alejaba, cerró sus ojos por un momento, analizando con rapidez la situación, si girarse o salir corriendo de aquel lugar cuanto antes era lo más conveniente.

Los abrió de un solo golpe y aun con el frío sudor recorrerle el rostro se volteo lentamente y con cautela para poder mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

De sus labios salían diminutos gemidos de dolor al ver esa figura. No podía ser cierto, no era en lo absoluto real.

Su cuerpo, su piel, su rostro… todo estaba intacto.

Tal como lo recordaba…

-¿S-sasuke…?- dudosa ante el sus tiritantes labios susurraron aquel terrorífico nombre.

Sentía como su alma se despegaba de su ser tan violentamente de tan solo verlo ahí parado, mirándola, observándola. No podía ser verdad…

El, el…

-Sakura- su voz tan… firme y tosca resonó por todo su cuerpo. Un gemido más fuerte salió de su boca y las lágrimas resbalaron precipitadas de sus verdes orbes.

…el estaba muerto…

Sus lágrimas rodaban sin permiso alguno por todo su rostro, un dolor en el pecho le impedía respirar y jadeaba con fuerza. Una de sus manos temblando extremadamente apretaba su pecho aferrándose a lo que de verdad era… real…

En ese instante el hombre intentó acercarse, Sakura agachó la cabeza aun gimoteando… lo sentía acercarse a ella.

Sus gotas de aflicción caían al piso de madera, mojándolo a gran velocidad…

No supo como, pero en esos instantes sus piernas cobraron vida y salió corriendo lejos de ese lugar. Nada de eso podía ser cierto, debía ser una trampa.

Con su mano invocó un jutsu de liberación.

-¡KAI!- debía ser un genjutsu, nada de lo que estaba sucediendo podía ser cierto. Sasuke Uchiha estaba enterrado a más de 2 metros bajo tierra.

¿Cómo era posible…?

Tenía que salir cuanto antes de esa casa, de aquella villa, tenía que llegar viva a su casa.

Ingresó apresurada a la residencia, intentó entrar a una habitación pero lo vio ahí parado como una estatua en el marco de la puerta. Logró esquivarlo y corrió hacia otra dirección, tenía que hallar la salida lo más rápido que fuera posible.

La resequedad en su boca se hizo presente y el temblor en las manos empeoraba. Parecía que no era un genjutsu pues no había hecho ningún efecto. Nuevamente lo vio parado junto a unas escaleras.

No, esto no le podía estar pasando a ella y más aun en su estado. Su cuerpo sudaba con frenesí y el miedo se intensificaba en su interior. Las ganas de vomitar las sentía atoradas en su garganta, no aguantaría más…

¿Ahora que haría?

No encontraba la maldita salida y el joven se le aparecía en cada puerta o en cada habitación que cruzaba.

-¡Déjame salir!- gritaba exasperada. Lloraba con intensidad y no veía escapatoria alguna. Ahora si estaba acabada. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

Sus bebes… eran lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en esos momentos.

Arrinconada en la esquina de un oscuro cuarto lo veía parado en la puerta. Su rostro se hallaba sumido en la oscuridad, la piel de su masculino y bien formado pecho era iluminada por la luz de la luna.

Lo vio caminar lentamente hacia ella y la luz que penetraba por la ventana alumbraba cada rasgo de ese serio y frío rostro sabía que ya no tenía escapatoria alguna por lo que con temor y aferrándose a sí misma se arrodilló en el piso.

-tiene que ser un mal sueño…- se repetía desconsolada en susurros una y otra vez.

Sollozaba con pavor, todo su cuerpo tiritaba y sus frágiles manos cubrían su rostro. El hombre llegó hasta donde ella y se agachó para tocarla, sintió el peso de su mano acariciar sus cabellos rosa pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo toda sus extremidades dejaron de responderle, la vista se volvió borrosa y al mirarlo todo se tornó negro.

_"Sasuke…kun…"_

* * *

Escuchaba como el viento soplaba estruendosamente a la distancia… sentía cierto calor cubrirle el cuerpo… sus ojos apenas se abrían y lograba divisar algo delante suyo.

Se sentía cansada, fatigada, no podía moverse o el mareo se haría presente. Quería seguir durmiendo, pero no sabía en donde estaba…

"_Sasuke…"_

Fue abriendo un poco más sus ojos con pesadez y alcanzó a vislumbrar una luz delante de ella. Se sentía tan débil… los dedos de sus manos fueron moviéndose con lentitud igualmente fueron correspondiendo en algo sus piernas.

Sus manos se apoyaron en el suelo de madera y con algo de esfuerzo se levantó. Su cara, cubierta por su largo cabello le impedía ver en donde estaba. Todo estaba borroso.

Alzó su rostro para lograr ver algo y fue entonces cuando vio parado al lado de una puerta una extraña figura. No lograba observarlo bien, solo una silueta oscura. Se acomodó mejor y restregó ligeramente sus ojos con las manos. Levantó su mirada nuevamente… y sus ojos del pavor se agrandaron intentando creer que nada de lo que estaba viendo era verdadero.

Sasuke se encontraba inmóvil junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. En un intento de huir Sakura retrocedió aun sentada en el suelo y se arrinconó a la pared. El Uchiha percibió los movimientos de la pelirrosa por lo que calmadamente abrió sus oscuros ojos. La miró con total tranquilidad, ningún gesto en su rostro era visible.

Gemidos de temor empezaron a salir de su boca. ¿Acaso no había sido todo una pesadilla?

-Sakura- nuevamente su voz la llamaba, retumbando por toda la habitación.

-¡Basta por favor!... déjame libre… - el llanto se hizo presente en el lugar y su voz se quebraba al hablar.

¿Por qué tenia que estar pasando todo esto?

En su mente de ninja solo se le venía una cosa… suplicar por muerte, no obstante su lado humano salía a flote y rogaba por que la liberaran debido a su estado de salud.

-Sakura… soy yo…- el hombre descansó sus brazos a un lado de su cuerpo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella.

-¡NO, BASTA!... Sasuke está muerto…yo lo enterré…- sus manos sujetaban su cabeza con horror y desesperación. Ya no sabía cuanto mas podría aguantar este martirio.

-Sakura… ni siquiera viste al hombre que en realidad estaba metido en ese ataúd…- tan calmado le espetó con cansancio y abatimiento.

El cuerpo de la joven dio un respingo al escuchar esas palabras…

_Eso era cierto…_

Por un momento lo pensó detenidamente.

No, igual a ella le informaron que estaba muerto. Era imposible las palabras de aquel…extraño que decía ser Sasuke.

-¡Eso no es cierto!…tu, Sasuke está muerto… los guardias, inclusive Tsunade me lo dijeron.- le argumentó molesta y sin creerle.

-¡La Hokage sería incapaz de mentirme… tuvieron que hacerte una autopsia y recoger tus restos…!- miraba al piso aun desolada, temblando aterrorizada. El joven de cabellos negros se acuclilló delante de ella y la miró con frialdad.

-Ese hombre era otro, Sakura… no era yo… no morí esa noche…- le habló secamente.

Sus sollozos eran mas fuertes con cada palabra que el decía, eran como kunais azotándola.

-¡NO, Sasuke Uchiha murió, lo sé! ¿Quién mas podría ser?- lo miró con rabia pero rápidamente quito su vista de el, era igual, la misma persona, no podía verlo.

-¡Maldición Sakura…déjame explicarte!- su puño dio contra la pared que estaba a un costado de la cabeza de la pelirrosa, le exigió molesto, necesitaba que hablar.

La joven se estremeció asustada al escuchar el fuerte golpe en la pared, oía como pequeños escombros caían al suelo. Lloraba aun mas, el miedo estaba presente en todo su ser y lo único que deseaba era estar devuelta en su casa…sana y salva…

-Mírame Sakura…- con su voz ya calmada, el la sujetó del mentón obligándola a observarlo. Las lágrimas resbalaban una tras otra sin piedad alguna de cesar. La pelirrosa pudo ver en esos ojos llenos de oscuridad absoluta un sharingan totalmente diferente al normal…

Era…como una flor…manchada de sangre…con seis pétalos…

Pronto se vio envuelta en un trance… era tan macabramente hermosa su mirada…

Luego un susurro…

-Permíteme mostrarte… Sakura…-

De repente todo su mundo se distorsionó y apareció en un cuarto sombrío. Sentía la humedad rodearla y su corazón palpitaba con una intranquilidad innegable. Miraba aterrada por todos lados pero ágilmente se dio cuenta en donde se hallaba.

La celda de Sasuke…

Veía la luz de la luna invadir cierta parte del calabozo. Puso distinguir dos figuras en una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Sus ojos se abrieron asustados y trémulos ante la visión que tenía en frente. Era ella y el Uchiha despidiéndose antes de que Suigetsu apareciera y se la llevaran lejos del pelinegro.

Entonces una voz se hizo presente en la escena…

-Sakura…- le habló pasivamente.

-luego de que te fuiste… recibí otra inesperada visita en mi celda.- Sasuke se hallaba sentado en el catre cuando la puerta oxidada rechinaba al abrirse.

-esa noche… alguien mas fue a visitarme…- le explicaba.

La pelirrosa observó un hombre con un bastón ingresar detenidamente a la celda del azabache. No lo reconoció hasta que caminó un poco más y la luz de la luna reflejaba su viejo y opaco rostro, envuelto de vendas.

-¿D-Danzou…?.- murmuró espantada al ver ese hombre, líder de la mas siniestra rama de Anbus, La Raíz.

Los veía hablar pero no escuchaba nada en absoluto. Fue entonces cuando vio como el viejo retiró lentamente las vendas de su ojo izquierdo y otro portador del sharingan se revelaba.

Simplemente era imposible lo que estaba descubriendo.

¿Cómo era posible que Danzou tuviera el sharingan?

¿Acaso el…el… era… otro Uchiha?

-Danzou tenía la intención no solo de matarme, sino también de aniquilar al último Uchiha vivo… y ese es nuestro hijo Sakura…- se llevó una de sus temblorosas manos al pecho. Escuchar eso más que nada le dolió a carne viva.

-Danzou tenía planeado ejecutarme y luego hacerse pasar por mí, para luego buscarte y matarte y…a nuestro hijo…-

La imagen de Danzou retirándose las vendas que cubrían uno de sus brazos se fue volviendo sepulcral. Tenía como máximo diez sharingans impregnados en su brazo izquierdo.

La escena se volvió realmente desagradable. Podía ver como Sasuke lo miraba aun sentado en el catre con cierto asco y desaprobación, se veía la furia y la rabia invadirlo a gran velocidad.

De repente vio el cuerpo de el viejo cambiar de forma, las vendas de su cabeza resbalaban hacia el suelo y su cabello tomaba una forma peculiar, su rostro y piel en general se transformaban a una mas…joven y con unos rasgos característicos a los de… Sasuke…

Miraba asombrada y aturdida lo que ocurrió en ese calabozo horas después de haberse retirado. La ropa que traía encima, su rostro, su pálida piel, simplemente era la copia exacta del azabache.

Al parecer un jutsu de transformación, era algo parecido al jutsu sombra de espejo transformador de Taruho, el guardián que salvó la vida de aquella sacerdotisa en el país de del Demonio.

Fue entonces cuando vio reír a carcajadas al viejo y un movimiento en vano convirtió todo el lugar en escombros… luego…todo se volvió negro.

Su oído se agudizo y pudo prestar atención a los kunais y algunas armas de mano estrellarse entre sí. El humo de la explosión colmaba todo el sitio. Al verse sometida en esa visión el temor disminuía por aquel relato aunque persistía en su pequeño cuerpo la desconfianza.

Pudo ver como Sasuke lo atacaba colérico, unas llamas rojizas empezaron a rodear el cuerpo del verdadero Uchiha hasta expandirse y convertirse en una atemorizante y terrorífica criatura esquelética. Las llamas y el gigantesco jutsu lo protegían de los inútiles ataques de Danzou.

Era demasiado aterradora la escena que tenía enfrente. Pero Danzou no se quedó atrás, al parecer convocó una bestia, un animal parecido a un jabalí. Era extremadamente inmenso, mucho más grande que la invocación de Sasuke.

Sus ojos, trémulos antes esa visión de pelea, añoraban desde el fondo de su interior de que todo eso acabara pronto, era demasiado para ella.

Veía como el azabache actuaba incoherentemente, lleno de cólera y rabia. Su sangre hervía de la intensa ira que lo recorría, podía sentirlo…

De pronto el espantoso animal saltó sobre el Uchiha y abriendo su gigantesco hocico comenzó a succionar lo que tenía delante de él.

Sasuke…

No supo el porque, pero en esos momentos la desesperación apareció en su cuerpo y sin concientizarse empezó a gritarle al joven pelinegro.

Sostenía el cuello de su vestido blanco temblorosa y con ansiedad. Era tan real… simplemente los gritos de impotencia afloraban sin darse cuenta.

Pero las imágenes que le eran mostradas se tornaron negras. Aun agitada de tanto gritar, miraba asustada por todas partes, en busca de algo.

_De el…_

Y fue cuando vio a Sasuke convocar el chidori koken, la corriente eléctrica se canalizaba en la Kusanagi que sostenía con el puño apretado. Era como si pronto fuera a derramar sangre de sus manos al verla sostener de esa manera tan brutal.

Su rostro estaba sucio y destilaba gotas de sudor, su cuerpo se encorvaba del infaltable cansancio y uno de sus ojos lloraba sangre… al ver eso Sakura se asustó, notó esos ojos transformados…un sharingan diferente al normal…llorando sangre escarlata…

Y una sonrisa sínica asomarse en el rostro del verdadero Uchiha…

Rápidamente la escena cambió y se mostró a un Danzou sumamente agotado y jadeando. Podía ver como los ojos incrustados en su brazo se iban cerrando uno, a uno…

Indeliberadamente toda una imagen se presentó frente a la pelirrosa, Sasuke fue el primero en dirigirse a su oponente a gran velocidad. Instantáneamente reaccionó la copia del Uchiha con un kunai cerca de sus labios un fuego empezó a surgir de su interior y a fusionarse con la afilada arma.

Como flashes, todo se volvía negro y aparecían imágenes de ambos hombres corriendo a atacar al otro.

Luego, un estrepitoso ruido, como si un golpe hueco hubiese dado contra el frío piso de cemento, la hizo saltar del miedo.

Ya no veía nada…

Solamente se dejaba carcomer por el temor que la rodeaba…

Sin aviso alguno, vio a Sasuke ser atravesado a un costado por la espada de fuego que Danzou había creado con el kunai…

En su garganta se acumuló apresuradamente el llanto…

Luego, Danzou fue atravesado por la espada de Sasuke… el torso del hombre era perforado con firmeza por la kusanagi.

La sangre de ambos sujetos se esparció por los aires… cayendo algunos fragmentos… en la fina cara de la mujer. Estupefacta y con sus labios entreabiertos observó…

En ese mismo instante…un dolor en su pecho la aturdió… las lagrimas destilaron como ríos de sus despavoridos ojos. Su frágil mano, que sujetaba con temor el cuello del vestido, la dejó caer a un lado de su cuerpo.

Era como…si hubiese dejado de…respirar…

Al minuto…la oscuridad absoluta la sucumbió…dejándose caer extenuada….

A la realidad…

Sentía que el aire en sus pulmones era carente, sentía asfixiarse. Comenzó a toser con brusquedad, abriendo su boca para coger suficiente oxigeno.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y se sostenía con pesadez de los hombros de aquel sujeto.

-¡Respira Sakura! ¡Todo está bien! - escuchaba una voz masculina a lo lejos de sus pensamientos.

El azabache la sostenía de los codos mientras la zarandeaba con fuerza para que reaccionara. El trance en que la sometió la había agitado demasiado.

Su visión era turbia, se sentía confundía y se encontraba intranquila por llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Siguió tosiendo con afán, sentía sus manos temblarle sin razón al igual que su débil cuerpo, su rostro sudaba con exageradamente y cerraba sus ojos para que su vista mejorara.

-tranquilízate Sakura,…vamos cálmate…todo esta bien…estoy a tu lado…- con susurros de regocijo la apaciguaba. Acariciaba su sedoso cabello mientras la apoyaba contra la pared aun inconsciente y con temblores en su cuerpo.

Sus varoniles manos bajaron con susurros de serenidad hasta sus sonrojadas mejillas. Ese tenue color rosa en su cara lo envolvía de su maternal dulzura.

Pero notó un diminuto hilo de sangre salir de su labio inferior. Temía lastimarla, no era su intención pero deseaba que le creyera y esa era la única forma de decirle toda y la absoluta verdad.

Con su dedo pulgar retiró la mancha de sangre. Su sharingan desapareció, sus oscuros y vacíos ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Acercó cuidadosamente su rostro al de ella y una estrecha distancia separó sus pálidos labios de los de la mujer.

Su frente reposó delicadamente en la de ella y con un suspiro de frustración y cansancio desató todo el estrés que lo acongojaba. Le dolía en el alma y la culpabilidad rondaba en su mente como perro corriendo de un lado a otro… pero era lo mejor… sabía que había hecho bien…

Para ambos...

* * *

Parecía una eternidad no obstante habían pasado vagos minutos desde que cayó rendida por el jutsu.

Estaba desesperado por verla despierta y hablar con ella, pedirle infinito perdón por haberla sometido a tanta tensión con su maldecida técnica.

Sentado delante de ella, su mirada no se despegada de sus cerrados ojos, de su rostro, de su hermoso cuerpo y de su vientre… ella era demasiado para el…demasiado hermosa….tierna, sincera, rebelde y terca claro…

Eso lo hizo reír un poco en sus adentros…

_"Absolutamente nadie…se imaginaba cuanto le importaba Sakura…ella era…su TODO…"_

-S…Sasuke…kun….- un murmullo salió de sus rosados y cálidos labios. El Uchiha alarmado y consternado se acercó hacia ella.

-Sakura…- la llamó con su gruesa voz mientras sus manos acariciaban su tibio rostro.

Adormecida, intentaba abrir sus ojos pero un mareo la abstenía de moverse. Apenas observaba la silueta del hombre tan cerca de ella.

Estiró su mano y con un suave y dulce roce acarició la mejilla del muchacho. Sasuke se quedó estupefacto al ver la reacción de la pelirrosa, pero el cálido abrigo de su mano le emocionó de sobremanera. Posó su tosca mano sobre la de ella e hizo presión en la caricia…tan solo sentirla…

Aun aturdida pero convaleciente la joven sonrió con dulzura, su alma respiraba con tranquilidad…

Finalmente… estaban juntos otra vez…

-Sasuke…- volvió a llamar. El Uchiha sonrió como nunca antes de alegría y regocijo. Sentía un enorme alivio verla nuevamente estable. Temía por su salud mental y la de su pequeño al haberle impuesto el mangekyou sharingan.

Entre sus enormes manos aprisionó la de ella y la besó con ternura, la pegó en su frente en señal de perdón.

No se imaginaba cuan apenado se encontraba… tanto daño le había causado… pero sabia que era por el bien de ambos…

-Sakura…perdóname por favor…no fue mi inte….-

-calla Sasuke…se muy bien lo que hiciste…no te preocupes por mí…- definitivamente era la mujer mas terca que había conocido en toda su vida. La comisura de sus labios mostró una sonrisa tan sensual que la hizo reír coquetamente… cuanto extrañaba eso de el…

-ay mujer…nadie en tu lugar hubiese dicho lo que acabas de decir.- bufó con sarcasmo al escuchar el comentario de Sakura y a pesar de tener esa mirada tan fría y calculadora su voz entonaba la infinita felicidad que en esos momentos lo rodeaba.

Su cuerpo ya le respondía con mejoría pero aun tambaleando se acomodó mejor para estar mas cerca del Uchiha. El pelinegro solo observaba sus frágiles movimientos cuando ella lo miró directamente.

Minutos de silencio… miradas que se infundían en la del otro…

Sus verdes orbes brillaban con intensidad. Vio como apoyaba sus manos en el suelo algo temblorosas y se acercaba a el. El Uchiha no hacia más que mirarla.

Su pequeña nariz rozó levemente la nariz de Sasuke, su mirada chocó con la del pelinegro y sutilmente sus labios quedaron a centímetros de distancia con los del azabache. Ambos podían sentir la agitada respiración del otro. Sakura cerró sus ojos y con sus labios entre abiertos acarició delicadamente los blanquecinos labios del Uchiha.

Sasuke cerró sus ojos y con sus manos atrapó los brazos de ella y la acercó a el…

Sus bocas jugaban entre sí en una tierna danza… Sakura lo besaba con cariño, sentirlo lentamente…acordarse de el… percibir su amor.

Pero Sasuke no se contuvo un segundo mas... en un solo instante la alzó y la sentó encima de sus piernas… una de sus manos se dirigió a la nuca de la mujer para atraerla mas… la satisfacción que le brindaba tenerla encima suyo y tan cercana a su piel, a su masculino cuerpo…

La otra mano del pelinegro bajó delicadamente por la esbelta espalda de Sakura hasta llegar a su cintura apretando ambos cuerpos con una irrefrenable pasión.

Ahí fue cuando los dos jóvenes perdieron la cordura por el otro… La pelirrosa gimió al sentirse tan apegada él. Sus frágiles manos se escabulleron en el acentuado torso del hombre, subiendo lentamente por la camisa azulada que permitía ver sus tonificados brazos y su desnudo pecho, finalmente para terminar enredando sus dedos en cabello del azabache.

Sus besos desbordaban la fogosidad, la ansiedad, el delirio de tener al otro tan cerca. Las piernas de la mujer se envolvían en la cintura del hombre.

Desesperados por apreciar el sabor de los labios del otro, el aire empezaba hacer falta en sus sedientos cuerpos.

Sasuke fue el primero en romper el ardiente beso… tuvieron tan solo segundos de descanso para coger oxigeno pero aun jadeando el pelinegro no se resistía a la idea de saborear toda su boca. Nuevamente la atrapó con sus juguetones labios y con la punta de su lengua degustó el sabor tan dulce que desprendía los labios de la pelirrosa.

Mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de la joven provocando que ella emitiera un pequeño gemido de placer y abriera su boca para que el entrara e invada su cavidad.

Volverla a sentir… era demasiado vicio… tenía unas enormes ganas de no solo probar otra vez después de tanto tiempo sus labios sino también su cuerpo… cada parte de su piel…sentir su interior….

No había manera de explicar lo que ella le hacia experimentar… Sakura era su dicha, su gloria y su perdición…

-Sasuke…- lo llamó entre besos y susurros.

El Uchiha la besaba desenfrenadamente, en esos momentos no quería soltarla.

-Sasuke…kun…- se alejó de él tan solo un poco y lo miró a los ojos.

Aun agitada un poco le preguntó…

-¿Cómo…como te salvaste…Sasuke…después de la pelea…como sanaste tus heridas…?- tenía muchas preguntas, muchas dudas, no era que desconfiara de que el era el verdadero. Madara yacía muerto hacia un buen tiempo, igualmente Itachi había fallecido en sus manos y no había otro Uchiha vivo mas que el. Danzou era portador de un sharingan pero solo la línea sucesoria de un clan le permitía usar a su portador ciertos secretos de sus jutsus como el Mangekyou sharingan por ejemplo.

Había leído algunos libros del clan Uchiha gracias a la intriga que Naruto le metió tras haberle contado un raro Doujutsu que había usado Kakashi sensei en la búsqueda del cuerpo de Gaara hacía un tiempo atrás.

Simple curiosidad, en ese entonces no era que le interesara saber de Sasuke… bueno sí pero no en el sentido amoroso el cual ella creía haber olvidado.

-Sakura…no se como fue que todo sucedió…solo me acuerdo el haber despertado cuatro días después en un cuarto, estando Juugo, Suigetsu y Karin ahí cuidándome…- le explicó tranquilamente pero con las ganas de volverla a besar con locura.

-¿Karin?- frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero preguntándole molesta.

-sí Sakura…Karin…- Sasuke intentó besarla pero ella se rehusó empujándolo levemente con sus manos.

-¿Y por que ella estaba ahí? ¿No se supone que ella había desaparecido desde que Naruto atacó la fortaleza de Orochimaru? Yo no la vi a ella cuando fuimos a buscarte en la cárcel.- ahora si que tenía muchas dudas.

_¡Kami-Sama por que esta mujer era tan curiosa!... _a el no le interesaba dar explicaciones y mucho menos a una mujer tan fiera como Sakura.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Por qué Karin estaba ahí contigo?- podían pasar las siguientes dos cosas, o Sakura se ponía histérica y a pelear o le explicaba pero igualmente se pondría histérica y a pelear.

No había salida alguna…

-a ver Sakura Haruno…- le hablaba sarcásticamente con un deje de risa y burla.

-Karin siempre me fue muy útil para mis peleas, si yo estaba herido o mi cuerpo estaba escaso de chakra ella me servía para recuperar mis energía y poder aplazar el daño de las heridas.-

-yo estaba muy herido cuando peleé contra Danzou y para que me tuvieras aquí contigo, Juugo y Suigetsu recurrieron a ella quien se encontraba en una misión aparte para que me curara y no podían recurrir a ti por que estas embarazada y es peligroso y estábamos demasiado lejos de la aldea, así que no te molestes mujer…- le explicó con detalle para que ella no empezara a formar un problema.

-Claro Sasuke que Karin es muy útil y no solo en tus peleas… ¡también lo fue en la cama!- los celos se imponían ante lo dicho por Sasuke. Se levantó bruscamente de su regazo e intentó caminar hacia la salida de ese cuarto.

-Sakura- sin que pudiera salir a una velocidad inimaginable se interpuso en su camino.

No estaba de humor para pelear y le había costado incansablemente volverla a recuperar y ahora ella sacaba cosas del pasado.

-eso…eso pasó hace mucho tiempo atrás…- apenas podía hablar, darle explicaciones de lo que pasó entre Karin y el no era nada agradable y menos acordarse de lo sucedido.

-¡¿No entiendo por que tienes que sacar a relucir eso ahora Sakura?!-

-¿Cómo tienes el descaro de decirme que eso ya ocurrió?- su tono de voz se alzaba al igual que la ira que tenia por dentro quemándole la sangre.

-Sakura… entre Karin y yo no pasó nada mientras estuve bajo sus cuidados, sé que ella te contó lo que pasó entre nosotros tiempo atrás y antes de que tu aparecieras en mi vida nuevamente, pero jamás seria capaz de traicionarte a ti… se que hice mal al haberle hecho creer que pasaría algo serio entre nosotros e incluso la amenacé varias veces si te ponía un solo dedo encima o a nuestro bebé, pero nunca dudes de mi fidelidad contigo o de nuestro amor.- comenzó a caminar sosegado en dirección a ella y la arrinconó a la pared. Colocó ambos brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de Sakura dejándola sin salida. Estaba molesto por la desconfianza que ella le tenía…

Pero no podía negar el hecho de haberle mentido tantas veces… y no era extraño verla dudar…

La mirada lúgubre y el rostro serio del Uchiha imponían autoridad y miedo no obstante Sakura ya no se dejaba intimidar por su severa actitud.

-Jamás dudes de mi Sakura…ya todo se acabó…y si mentí varias veces fue para salvarte. No me culpes por amarte tanto…- las mejillas de la joven se ruborizaron exageradamente. El Uchiha acercó su rostro al de ella y con su lengua lamió esos exquisitos labios que tanto deseaba, luego de eso entabló un tenue beso en su boca.

-Perdóname…Sasuke-kun…no quise…- pero el Uchiha calló sus murmullos con un despiadado beso el cual Sakura correspondió complacida.

-Ya es muy tarde…te llevare a tu casa…- separándose de los labios de su mujer le argumentó firmemente.

Con su cabeza afirmó mirando con dulzura a Sasuke, sus ojitos brillaban…de tan solo tenerlo devuelta en su vida…

* * *

Después de saltar por techos y arboles llegaron por fin hasta las afueras de su casa. Cargada en sus brazos salieron del apagado parque y con cautela el Uchiha caminó hasta la entrada de su residencia.

No quería dejarlo ir, no esa noche, ni mañana, ni pasado mañana…mejor dicho quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo. Habían pasado cuatro tortuosas semanas sin el, sin su presencia…

_Sin su cuerpo…_

_Sin su cariño…_

-Sasuke…- lo llamó casi inaudiblemente pero el la escuchó. Mirándola a los ojos la escuchó atento.

-Acompáñame… por favor…- su rostro al igual que sus verdes orbes expresaban la enorme necesidad de tenerlo cerca de ella y sin gana alguna de alejarse de él.

Sin darle respuesta alguna el joven saltó hasta el balcón de su cuarto, dejándola reposar en el piso la pelirrosa abrió en sigilo la puerta de vidrio y agarrando la mano del hombre ambos entraron cautelosamente a su habitación.

Sasuke cerró el ventanal con cuidado y caminó junto con ella hasta su cama, donde los dos jóvenes se fueron acomodando delicadamente sin hacer mucho ruido.

El azabache la cubrió con las tersas sábanas rosadas de la cama y ella se acurrucó en su tonificado pecho. El pelinegro la abrazó mas hacia su cuerpo haciendo que el calor corporal de sus complexiones la mantuvieran caliente al igual a su bebé…

-Sakura…- la joven levantó su rostro acogiendo toda su atención.

-Dime…- le susurró ella mientras con uno de sus dedos acariciaba ese delicioso pecho que tanto deseaba besar.

-¿Cómo está nuestro bebé?- le cuestionó tranquilamente.

La mujer rió divertida por la pregunta y Sasuke pudo notar como las mejillas de la pelirrosa se tornaban de un color carmesí intenso.

-¿Qué sucedió Sakura? ¿Está bien? - su voz demostraba la preocupación que se empezaba a formar en su interior, aparte no había nada de gracioso cuando se trataba de su primogénito.

-Nada Sasuke…es solo que…- como le fascinaba verlo en ese estado de nerviosismo y perturbación. Era ahí cuando podía ver la parte más débil del Uchiha y la más tierna debido a su comportamiento de protección paternal.

Se sentía tan alegre, tan…era inexplicable lo que sentía cuando lo veía de esa manera tan preocupada. La mascara de maldad y el sentimiento de odio desaparecían… simplemente la conmovía al verlo así… tan… entregado…con ella…

-Sasuke- kun… todo está bien… ellos están bien…- sonrió aun mas.

-bueno…espera Sakura… ¿Por qué dices ellos?- el hombre frunció el ceño, no estaba entendiendo.

-Sasuke…son dos bebes, no uno…son gemelos…- le explicó dulcemente mientras con su tersa mano acariciaba el oscuro cabello del muchacho.

Cuando escuchó esas palabras, Sasuke sintió algo extraño en su pecho, un calor abrigador… algo…que le gustaba…

Ni siquiera podía responder, las palabras simplemente no le salían de la boca. Solo la miraba intensamente tratando de entender lo que la mujer acababa de decir.

-¿¡COMO?!- exclamó aturdido. Sakura le tapó la boca al ver como gritaba.

-shhh… Sasuke… acuérdate que están mis papas aquí.-

-son dos… bebes… no se si son niñas o niños, no le pregunté a Tsunade, lo único que se es que son gemelos…- le murmuró riéndose de ver las entumecidas facciones del Uchiha.

Sabía que el era un hombre de pocas palabras y demostraba muy poco sus sentimientos pero verlo así como una estatua y mas pálido de lo normal le daba tanta risa. Sabia perfectamente que el quería decir algo pero como siempre las palabras no le salían de la boca.

Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios rehusando a que el dijera una sola palabra. –no es necesario que digas algo…me basta con verte y sentir lo que estas sintiendo…- su nariz rozó la del azabache.

Volvió a acomodarse en su pecho y dejó que lentamente el sueño cayera sobre su cuerpo, había sido una noche muy larga y su cuerpo le pedía descanso de tantas sorpresas.

-Sakura…- la llamó apenas reaccionando.

-¿hmm?-

Acarició sus rosados cabellos que se encontraban esparcidos por toda la almohada y la vio quedarse dormida.

El joven pegó su frente en la mejilla de ella y cerró por un momento sus ojos, meditando lo que acababa de escuchar hacía unos segundos atrás.

-Mañana hablaremos… descansa…mi dulce cerezo…- musitó en su oído y la acompañó hasta que cayó rendida bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

Tan solo sintió el calor de su cuerpo hasta que todo a su alrededor dejó de existir en sus mas profundos sueños…

"_Hasta mañana entonces…Sasuke-kun…"_


	19. Chapter 19

**HELLO!!!! ya actualice lo mas rapido que pude asi que ni se enojen conmigo ¬¬ . Bueno cambiando un poco el tema la historia ya esta llegando a su fin y ahora si es enserio no quedan muchos capitulos ya, de ahi seguire con otra historia mia que es "BLOOD MOONLIGHT" ahi le hago la publicidad jajaja**.** bueno solo falta poco para llegar a los 200 REVIEWS MUAJAJAJAJA y les agradezco por sus hermosos comentarios, muchisimas gracias por todo y nos estaremos viendo en el otro capitulo bye....

* * *

**

Sentía el aroma de su piel, de su cuerpo entero envolverla, la fragancia de sus cabellos, todo de él la hacía aspirar a que fuera real.

Lastimosamente era un sueño… uno de sus tantos sueños con él… un recuerdo que jamás se haría realidad.

Como dolía saber que ese sueño era tan real que el exquisito aroma de Sasuke la hacía sentir tan viva, tan mujer de tenerlo tan cerca a su cuerpo…

Solo dolía, un hueco dolor en su pecho al levantarse cada mañana… era insoportable y no sabía cuanto más podría aguantar…

Aun cubierta por las sabanas de su cama se giró quedando boca abajo y permitiendo que la almohada aunque fuese por un segundo la ahogara de su cruda realidad. La abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, ahogando un grito de desesperación y sufrimiento amargo. Su abultado vientre le impedía acomodarse bien pero igual prosiguió acostada abrazando la almohada y oliendo ese masculino aroma que la rodeaba.

Como quisiera que fuese real…

-"Un momento".- la joven saltó asustada al sentir esa esencia varonil en su almohada. Apoyada con los codos miraba atónita el cojín, la acercó nuevamente y con temor a su nariz pero el olor se hizo intenso. Era de él…

De Sasuke…

Se sentó petrificada en el borde de la cama. ¿Era cierto o es que repentinamente su olfato le estaba fallando? ¿O quizás ya se estaba volviendo loca y su mente le hacía creer ese tipo de cosas?

No obstante esa idea desapareció como una estrella fugaz en el aire. Pudo ver una rosa roja reposar a un lado de la foto de su equipo. De reojo miró lo que traía puesto y con lo que al parecer había dormido, el vestido de seda blanco, sus labios se entreabrieron un poco, su corazón latió fuera de su ritmo cardiaco y una gota de sudor rodó traviesa por su cien.

-Sasuke…kun…- estaba confundida, aturdida. Vagos recuerdos vinieron a su mente.

La villa de los Uchiha, Sasuke, el mangekyou sharingan y acostarse junto con el en su cama…

Eran como flashes que aparecían y desaparecían a gran velocidad de su cabeza. Colocó una de sus manos delicadamente en su frente para verificar si no tenía fiebre, incluso tanteó todo su cráneo por supuestas heridas o golpes.

No había nada, todo estaba en perfecto estado.

Nuevamente levantó la mirada a la foto y la rosa roja, recordaba perfectamente esa flor… anoche, el vestido que llevaba puesto en esos momentos, lo recordaba a el… de repente una leve brisa ingresó a su habitación provocando que sus cabellos volaran sutilmente por su rostro, miró aun perturbada hacia la puerta de vidrio del balcón. Estaba entrecerrada.

La brisa hizo mover ligeramente las cortinas permitiéndole divisar rastros de hojas y barro en el piso. Se paró inquieta de la cama y se acercó a las huellas en el suelo, arrodillándose delante de ellas las rozó con la punta de sus dedos y pudo ver que eran de hombre.

-Sasuke…- murmuró casi sin aliento. Los brillantes rayos del sol vislumbraron el llanto de esa mujer. La felicidad, la rabia, la tristeza y el dolor por todo lo que sufrió la acongojaban como un remolino en su pecho… quería molerlo a golpes pero no requería de la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo…

Apoyó todo su cuerpo en la pared aledaña y aun llorando e hipando observaba las pisadas de aquel hombre que hacía un año atrás había cambiado toda su vida por completo. Un año ya que toda su monótona vida había dado un vuelco.

En donde solamente se limitaba hacer misiones de muy poco rango y se volvían extremadamente aburridas, donde practicar nuevos jutsus médicos se tornaba insoportable y no conciliaba la idea de continuar con la misma estupidez cada día. En las noches soñaba por que viniera alguien a rescatarla de esta frustrante vida que tenía, aunque no se quejaba que ayudar a la gente era algo que le gustara.

Solo alguna aventura diferente a las que siempre ha vivido, algo que hiciera poner en riesgo su vida o salir a conocer el mundo. No era que estaba fastidiada, estaba es cansada de la misma rutina y que al despertar de cada mañana rogaba por que fuese diferente.

Hasta que un día llegó el, llenando ese vacío de soledad en su corazón aunque se negaba a aceptarlo, pero aun así la emoción afloraba en sus venas como río embravecido.

Tuvo esperanzas, muchas esperanzas, hasta que después de su llegada todo se tornó negro. Aunque en esos momentos lo negase le gustaba estar a su lado, peleando contra el y luchando por su vida, algo fuera de lo normal. Muy adentro de ella le gustaba estar con el… pero el odio dominaba cualquier sentimiento de amor o cariño hacia el. Le gustaba muy adentro de ella que la tocara… pero la ira y la impotencia dominaban cualquier sentimiento de deseo o placer hacia el.

Adoraba las noches cuando el se quedaba velando su sueño cuando en realidad ella yacía despierta esperando a que el se acostara a su lado… adoraba cuando el se acostaba con ella finalmente y la acariciaba como si fuese lo mas preciado en este mundo…

Pero el odio impedía cualquier respuesta a sus actos…

La relación entre ellos había cambiado demasiado desde que el la rapto hasta el día de hoy… solo reía al pensar que hace un año atrás pasó de tener una vida completamente aborrecedora a una que le daría un nuevo sentido a su vida. Extasiada de su presencia, de su piel, de su cuerpo, de su aroma… solo esperaría con paciencia a que el apareciera otra vez… para que removiera todos esas emociones en su interior e hiciera correr la adrenalina por su sangre al verlo otra vez…

Esperaría paciente y callaría que Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba con vida… pues temía que otra vez arrebataran de su vida aquello que la hacia suspirar por mas…

* * *

Estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con cierta joven.

-¡Hinata!- quedó algo sorprendida por la inesperada visita de la joven.

-¡Sakura- chan!... ¿Cómo estas?.- respondió con su dulce voz.

-EH…eh yo estoy bien…- rió nerviosa pues nunca imaginó volverla a ver después del regaño que le dio a ella y a Ino. - ¿C-Como… así por aquí Hinata?- tartamudeaba con dificultad tenia miedo de que alguien sospechara lo ocurrido anoche.

-Tsunade- Sama me pidió que viniera a ver como te encontrabas y para acompañarte a tu consulta con ella, espero que no te incomode.- los tiernos gestos de la mujer envolvían tanta confianza que era imposible negarle algo.

-eh..S-Sí…n-no hay… ningún problema…Hinata…- una sonrisa nerviosa asomó por sus labios. Ahora se preguntaba como diablos Sasuke se las había arreglado para mandarle esa carta donde se hacia pasar por la Hokage. Tenía que ser muy cuidadosa con lo que diría o pondría en riesgo la vida del Uchiha.

-V-vamos…- cerrando la puerta detrás de ella se dirigieron al hospital de Konoha.

El camino fue silencioso y algo perturbador. No tenia nada que acotar a una agradable conversación, con lo mucho que había hecho en su estado de luto no había nada que contar.

-Hinata… perdón por lo de la otra vez…- susurrando palabras de comprensión miró de reojo a su amiga.

-No te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo hubiese hecho lo mismo en tu lugar.- la joven sonrió con cariño.

-ehmmm… ¿Hinata, puedo preguntarte algo?.- la curiosidad era su mas aliado enemigo. La joven de ojos perla la miró atenta y un poco consternada. - ¿Cómo…como conseguiste esa carta… la que Tsunade- sama me envió?- carraspeaba para ser lo mas clara posible.

-¡Ah, la carta! Estaba con Ino saliendo de la florería de sus padres y de repente dos ANBU se aparecieron ante nosotras y nos pidieron que te entregáramos la carta la cual era enviada por la Hokage y era de suma urgencia su envío.- con un dedo reposando en sus labios explicó lo sucedido aquel día.

_-"Juugo y Suigetsu"- _ pensó por inercia.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- sonrió fingidamente.

* * *

Llegaron al hospital de la aldea, ingresaron calmadamente hasta que todos los presentes comenzaron a mirarla de una manera… irritante…

Con ojos petrificados observaban la presencia de aquella mujer en el hospital, era como si hubiesen visto a un fantasma en pleno día. Sakura trataba de conservar la calma pero se sentía incomoda e intimidad por todas las miradas que la rodeaban.

-No te preocupes Sakura, solo no les prestes atención.- la voz de Hinata la hizo reaccionar de la aterradora escena en la que se hallaba.

-¿Por…por que?- murmuró.

La joven de largos cabellos negros la miró sin cohibición. – Por Sasuke…por ser la mujer del fallecido Uchiha Sasuke- estaba a punto de replicar pero una patadita en el interior de su vientre la abstuvo de decir alguna estupidez.

-Patearon- rió nerviosa, respondiéndole a su "ofensivo" comentario, ya que nadie podía referirse al Uchiha de esa manera estando el vivo. Por alguna razón los nervios la estaban traicionando y gracias a KamI-Sama que tenía a sus hijos para cerrarle la bocota de sapo.

-¡Sakura!- llamó una voz conocida. Una mujer de largos cabellos rubios la esperaba afuera de un dormitorio con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja y abrazándose a si misma dándole a sus senos cierta connotación…mas de la que ya tenían.

-T-Tsunade-Sama… que alegría volver a verla.- haciendo una leve reverencia saludó después de tanto tiempo a su mentora.

Las tres mujeres ingresaron a la habitación donde una camilla esperaba de la pelirrosa. Estaba algo nerviosa bueno desde que salió de su casa pero tenia cierta emoción ya que pronto estaría en proceso de parto.

Luego de unos minutos de estar cómoda en la camilla y ya con la Hokage revisándole la barriga deseaba que esos momentos fueran junto a Sasuke. Deseaba que el estuviera ahí junto a ella, viendo a sus bebes, imaginándose como serian cuando nacieran. Ella llorando de la felicidad mientras el la besaba por la enorme paz que le traería a su lúgubre vida haciéndole olvidar un pasado doloroso.

Solo pensaba en el en esos instantes, en sus besos… en su sonrisa…

-Sakura… ¿Cómo has estado estos días?- sin quitar la mirada del monitor le hablaba.

-Bien Tsunade- Sama, no me han dado problemas estos pequeñitos- sonrió con ternura.

-No hablaba de ellos… hablaba de ti… de Sasuke.- esta mujer no tenia pelos en la lengua al preguntar algo tan… doloroso pero sin lugar a duda se notaba su escondida intranquilidad por una de sus mas apreciadas alumnas.

-ehmm… pues… he tenido mis recaídas… pero he estado mejor… un poco…- tenía que parecer dolida como fuese, no se podía dar el lujo de ser descubierta, todavía era un ninja y esas aptitudes jamás se perdían.

-Bien… aquí… puedo ver el sexo de tus hijos- la miró algo insegura a su alumna pero sonrió al verla con esos ojos verdes trémulos del miedo.

Los latidos de los bebes se escuchaban por ultrasonido por lo que, hasta ahora, todo se encontraba en buen estado.

-¿y bien?- susurró la pelirrosa titubeando.

Las palabras de esa mujer salieron como dulces notas armónicas y fueron un deleite para sus oídos.

Sakura no hizo más que sonreír y llorar de la emoción… Sasuke jamás se imaginaria la sorpresa…

Las lágrimas no hicieron más que rebosar desmesuradas de sus verdes ojos y reír de la alegría que finalmente le brindaría al Uchiha…

"_Gracias Dios… por traer esta familia a la vida… y darme la felicidad mas grande al estar nuevamente…junto a él… "_

* * *

No podía parar de mirar su enorme vientre, faltaban dos semanas para que diese a luz según su maestra. Con su mano agarraba agua y hacia caer chorritos de esta encima de su barriga sutilmente. Acostada en la tina, descansaba del agitado día que había tenido. Bueno, para una mujer embarazada y en sus últimos días era lo más fatigante que podía haber.

Sonreía de oreja a oreja, simplemente era difícil contener tanta alegría dentro de ella, quería gritar de la emoción, correr si pudiera, bailar pero lastimosamente su pareja no se encontraba disponible para ella esos momentos, inclusive saltar por toda su habitación le provocaba pero no era una muy buena idea debido a su gigante barriga.

Salió cuidadosamente de la tina, luego de secarse se cubrió con una bata blanca y se colocó su ropa interior.

Caminó hasta su cuarto para terminar de vestirse. La noche había llegado rápidamente y lo único que quería en esos momentos era conciliar el sueño.

Se paró enfrente de un espejo de cuerpo completo y desató la bata dejando ver su enorme vientre, sus senos apenas eran cubiertos por la vestidura y su largo cabello aun mojado goteaba ligeramente al piso. Con una crema empezó a masajear la piel de su barriga, la imagen en el espejo era reflejada con claridad gracias a la luz de la luna que ingresaba intensamente por su habitación, siendo esta apenas alumbrada también por la luz que salía del baño.

Concentrada en su panza, la cálida brisa de la noche ingresaba con compañía a su habitación. Los sutiles movimientos de las cortinas ocultaban su presencia.

Su mirada se dirigió hacia su rostro cuando lo vio salir de entre la oscuridad y colocarse detrás de ella. -¡Sasuke!- susurró casi en un grito su nombre. Se giró quedando cara a cara con el mirándolo asombrada a sus fríos ojos.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo caminó a paso sosegado hacia ella acortando la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. La mirada de el, que se hallaba compenetrada con la de la mujer fue bajando lentamente, saboreando con sus ojos ese delicioso cuerpo que tanto extrañaba en las noches.

Ella terminó por reducir aquel espacio que los separaba, llevando sus frágiles manos a su rostro acariciándolo con devoción y ternura, para lo cual, el reaccionó al tacto cerrando sus ojos.

-Sasuke…- lo llamó entre murmullos. El solo agachó su rostro y dejó que sus labios se apoderaran de los de ella. Su lengua los lamió primero antes de que ella con los labios entre abiertos le permitiera entrar en su boca. Sus manos se dirigieron al cabello negro del joven y se enredaron en ellos con desesperación para saber con todo su ser el extremo placer que desembocaba el simple hecho de tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo.

El beso fue fogoso y atrevido, sin consentimientos ni sutilezas, solo quería devorar toda su boca y acariciar lo mas ínfimo de su piel. Sentir cada parte de su cuerpo, saborearla y marcarla con pasión sin quedar sediento de toda su existencia.

Estaba hambriento de ella… la necesitaba con urgencia… quería satisfacer su cuerpo de ella…

Sus varoniles manos se escondieron en la nuca de la joven para estrechar sus labios. Sakura gimió lujuriosa…tenia ganas de sentirlo adentro de ella…

Sasuke quería escucharla gemir de placer, oírla gritar su nombre… quería verla sonrojarse al sentir el orgasmo venir dentro de ella…

El aire se estaba haciendo escaso en sus pulmones por lo que tuvieron que romper el beso. Las mejillas de la pelirrosa yacían sonrojadas levemente por el intenso calor que recorría sus venas. El Uchiha miró su vientre, parcia que en cualquier momento explotaría, era ahora cuando su lado razonable lo hacia recapacitar de lo cuidadoso que debía ser con Sakura.

No quería lastimarla ni mucho menos asustar a sus pequeños. La mirada del joven era tan afectuosa cuando observaba su barriga, sus labios, algo rojos por la fricción del beso se ensañaron en mostrar una casi pero visible sonrisa…

-Estas hermosa- le susurró antes de darle un tenue beso en la frente. Sakura se sonrojó aun más y sonrió avergonzada por el piropo.

Sasuke rió al verla corresponder de esa manera y aunque nunca le había dicho ningún halago se sentía honrado por tenerla a ella como su mujer y futura madre de sus hijos. Ella le pertenecía, en carne y hueso Sakura era toda suya y solamente para su deleite.

La joven comenzó a observar el cuerpo del Uchiha, ambas manos reposaron en su tonificado pecho, escabulléndose traviesas por debajo de la camisa azulada sin mangas, la cual fue retirando delicadamente. No sabía lo que hacia solo respondía ante un arrebato de sus hormonas, retirando la camisa por completo dejando que esta colgara en los pantalones negros del hombre, prosiguió a clavar su mirada por toda la blanquecina piel de aquel magnificado torso.

Sus formados pectorales y abdominales que con su boca lamió y besó las veces que hicieron el amor. Sus entonados brazos los cuales acarició sensualmente en las noches de pasión. Con sus manos aun reposando en sus pectorales, sus ojos se conectaron con los de el profundamente, luego, acercando sus rosados y cálidos labios a su pecho comenzó a darle suaves y ligeros besos en su piel, sintiendo el aroma que despedía…una fragancia tan varonil…

Su lengua lamió sus pectorales uno a uno para luego darle pequeños mordiscos de lujuria, estaba excitada sin lugar a dudas, hacia un buen tiempo que no tenían sexo y que mejor oportunidad que esta…

Sus juguetones labios subieron hasta su cuello degustando el sabor de su piel y dejándose ser cautivada por su masculina complexión… Sasuke no era el único sediento aquí…

Llegó hasta su mandíbula donde lo mordió con un poco mas de intensidad haciendo que el sonriera de lado de una manera tan… provocadora…

De tan solo ver su perversa sonrisa sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle toda la medula espinal y exigir por mas…

-Bésame, Sasuke- arqueando una de sus cejas lo observó arrebatadoramente.

El azabache no lo pensó y juntando sus semidesnudos cuerpos los unió en un abrazador beso. Envueltos en los brazos del otro, intensificaban el calor que recorría por sus deseosas naturalezas. Sasuke posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven y lentamente dejó resbalar la bata hasta sus codos, los senos de ella quedaron al descubierto, al igual que su vientre y su panty. Los indomables labios del Uchiha se separaron de los de ella y fueron mortificando toda su piel por cada paso que recorría de esta.

Su cuello… sus hombros…

Su cabeza reposó en la curvatura de su cuello, inhalando el olor de cerezas de toda su tez… cerrando los ojos deleitó aquel momento tan sensual, tan íntimo entre ambos… quería que todo se quedara así, para siempre… que ese momento donde sus firmes manos abrazaban la barriga de ella y la acercaban hasta su abdomen, donde su mente divagaba por el recuerdo de todo su femenino ser quedara impreso en sus recuerdos… para siempre…

Sakura respondió ante sus actos abrazándolo por el cuello, una dulce sonrisa asomó por sus labios al verlo en ese estado tan… sensible… Sasuke no era de esa manera… o nunca creyó conocerlo de esa manera, el ardor del llanto en su garganta se hacia presente pero no derramaría ni una sola lagrima mas.

Estaba feliz de ver como ese tosco y temible carácter de el se humanizaba. Solo ella lo entendía y con cada sorpresa que el le daba, mas se sentía ligada a el, a su alma… para toda la vida…

-te amo Sasuke-kun…- escuchó un murmulló casi inaudible en su oído. Su delicada voz que parecía resquebrajarse susurró aquellas palabras que por un momento hicieron cortar el aire en sus pulmones.

Ese calor tan parecido al de un sentimiento ajeno, pasado… esas palabras que se asemejaban a un amor…que sintió en su niñez…

Estando a pocos metros de la cama, la acostó sobre esta permitiendo que la pelirrosa mostrara su imponente belleza ante el. El pelinegro se arrodilló en el piso y con sus manos abriéndose paso por las tersas piernas de ella se fue adentrando en su cuerpo. Sus finos labios comenzaron a dar cortos y calientes besos en sus muslos, la joven colocó ambas manos detrás de su cabeza sujetándose a la almohada. Los labios de el subían con lentitud y no se tardó en estimularla mas de lo que ya estaba pues sus mejillas se sonrojaron de un rojo intenso que era totalmente imposible de disimular.

Las masculinas manos recorrían con suavidad y picardía sus piernas… el ardor recorrer su parte baja incrementaba vigorosamente al igual que la humedad que sentía dentro de ella.

Sasuke llegó lamiendo su ingle y posando las manos en los glúteos de ella los atrapó con fuerza provocando que el cuerpo de la joven se arqueara de ese rudo placer que el le suministraba. Sonrió complacida…extrañaba lo salvaje que se ponía el Uchiha y cuanto anhelaba que hiciera tan caliente la noche… las piernas de ella fueron envolviendo su espalda acercándolo peligrosamente mas hacia su parte íntima…

Su oscura mirada se centró en sus panties… un macabro gesto se mostró en su rostro…

El joven mordió con delicadeza su clítoris por encima de la tela haciendo que Sakura emitiera un leve gemido de goce, una de sus manos se dirigió a acariciar el cabello del Uchiha…. Exigiendo por más deleite carnal…

Pero hoy no sería…

Sasuke la observó directamente a los ojos con una mirada maliciosa y con una sorna sonrisa en los labios.

No esta noche…

Un suspiro de desilusión salió de sus rosados labios. Pero igual le devolvió la sonrisa…sabía que tendría que esperar y por desgracia para el…se vengaría dulcemente por hacerla esperar…

Y no tendría compasión por el…

Sasuke continuo besando y degustando la piel de su vientre…Sakura, acariciaba con éxtasis los cabellos de el… cuanto añoró este momento, teniéndolo de nuevo con ella, extrañando sus besos, su cariño, sus caricias…su presencia…

Quería guardar esta imagen de el por siempre en su cabeza…

Sasuke dio un ultimo beso en su ombligo, alzó su mirada y chocando con la de ella le dijo…

-Te amo…Sakura….- lo miró asombrada… asombrada de oír aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decir algo tan… bello…

Rió halagada y una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos… quizás no lloraría mas… pero no por tristeza u odio… ahora lloraría por el inmenso amor que sentía aflorar en su corazón por el… por que lo amaba con toda su alma…

Ambos jóvenes rieron alegres de estar con ese otro ser que conformaba la existencia de sus vidas… alegres de ver como su amor traía a dos vidas a este mundo…

Ahora lo único que faltaba… era luchar por defender ese amor delante de aquellos que se oponían…

Y no sería nada fácil…

* * *

Las noches posteriores vinieron acompañadas con su presencia… sea que estuviese durmiendo o bañándose el aparecía en su cuarto… a veces mientras estaba en la tina el se sentaba junto a ella y conversaban por horas… o mientras dormitaba el se acomodaba a su lado arrullándola entre sueños o terminaba despertándose y entablaban conversaciones hasta largas horas de la madrugada…

Quien los viera dijese que eran el uno para el otro… y así era…

Por días mantuvo escondido el secreto de su inaudito "regreso a la vida" y continuaría en silencio.

Hasta que una noche el llegó mas temprano que de costumbre…

-Sasuke-kun no te esperaba tan temprano.- comentó con asombro. Se encontraba sentada en la mecedora leyendo un libro de medicina, Sasuke se percató que todavía no perdía el interés en una de sus más aclamadas habilidades. El sonrió de lado y con una mano la ayudó a levantarse para luego el sentarse en la silla y acomodarla después a la mujer en sus piernas.

El sol apenas se escondía entre las montañas permitiendo a la luna su corta estadía en el cielo. El clima estaba cálido y el viento ingresaba por el balcón con suma calma, una inmensa paz los rodeaba, el pelinegro abrazando a la pelirrosa con cariño y ella recostada en su cuerpo.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué sucede?- estática encima de el preguntó curiosa su anticipada llegada. Sakura lo conocía perfectamente o bueno, algo de su disimulada personalidad.

-Sakura, he conseguido una casa para los dos.- lo espetó sin rodeos. La joven se quedó helada al escuchar esas palabras, se sobresaltó de un solo golpe y lo miró directamente a los ojos. El Uchiha percibió cierto miedo en su mirada.

-¿e-en serio?- tartamudeó. No tenía palabras para describir lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

Sasuke la miró desafiante a lo cual ella reaccionó agachando su mirada… la verdad, no esta preparada para esto…

Por un momento hubo silencio, algo que le pareció eterno al azabache pero tampoco la iba a presionar aunque deseaba que ella aceptara su propuesta.

Una leve brisa entró a la habitación provocando que los cabellos de ella se esparcieran por todo el aire. Luego de un rato Sasuke notó como una sonrisa se formaban en sus labios… por un instante no entendió…

-Sasuke-kun…contigo voy a donde el destino nos lleve, jamás me negare a una invitación tuya.- rio con confianza y completando con un tenue beso en los labios del pelinegro. Sasuke rió irónico… quería saber hasta donde estaba Sakura dispuesta a llegar ante sus propuestas – Sasuke… pero… ¿En donde has conseguido la casa? Nosotros no podemos quedarnos aquí en Konoha, se supone que estas muerto.-

- Conseguí una residencia en un pueblo pequeño, está a cuatro días de Konoha.- pudo ver como la cara de la joven se tornaba en una de desconfianza y temor.

-¡Sasuke, eso se encuentra demasiado lejos! ¿¡Que se supone que le voy a decir a mis padres, a mis amigos, a Naruto, a Hinata?! ¡No puedo desaparecerme de la aldea de un instante al otro!- haciendo pucheros y con los nervios de punta le exclamó semejante tontería.

-Sakura…- habló serio. - ¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar todo por mí?- los ojos de la mujer se abrieron del espanto, Sasuke la estaba poniendo a prueba.

"_¿Cuánto estaría dispuesto su amor por el Uchiha?... con Uchiha Sasuke era todo… o nada"_


	20. Chapter 20

**Bueno mil disculpas la demora... aki les dejo este capitulo 20 y muchisisisimas graxias por todos sus lindos reviews y a todos muchisimas graxias por seguir mi historia... bueno sin nada mas que decir aqui les dejo para que lean, chaito.... XD**

**

* * *

  
**

¿Eran ciertas sus palabras o simplemente un capricho de ella?

Se había comprometido a él y ahora se negaba… ¿Por qué?

Había vuelto a su familia, a ver a sus amigos… pero no había aprovechado el tiempo cuando pudo… y ahora las quejas o quizás su miedo impedían el estar juntos otra vez.

Solamente la miraba confundido, con algo de rabia… pero entendió, que el amor de ella por todos los que la rodeaban era muy grande y se aferraba mucho a ellos…

Igual estorbaba… porque él nunca tuvo que ver con ellos.

Veía esas esmeraldas destellar del terror, no soportaba la idea de tenerla lejos de su vida, de el… era como el oxigeno en sus pulmones, el aliento que faltaba para vivir… no quería perderla, no podía y no lo aguantaría…

Veía esos cálidos labios, rosados como los cerezos, dulces como la miel y apetecibles para su paladar…

Veía su piel, blanca como las nubes, tersa como la seda, deleitable para su lengua… ¿Qué mas podría pedir?

Observo cómo se levanto precipitadamente de su regazo, alejándose atemorizada de sus preguntas, de su posesivo amor… solo la quería junto a él… para siempre…

Solo la miraba en suspenso, meditando. Veía como una de sus manos se aferraba a su pecho y caminaba algo atontada de un lado a otro, imaginando que decirle para negarse ante él.

-Sasuke yo…- el joven Uchiha se levanto sobresaltado del asiento y la miro directamente a los ojos infundiendo esa prepotencia corroída.

-Sakura, tengo asuntos pendientes por atender, en dos días estaré devuelta y me tendrás tu respuesta.- luego de decir tan sofocantes palabras para la mujer de cabellos rosas salió por la ventana del balcón desapareciendo en un santiamén del lugar.

-¡Sasuke-kun espera!- desesperada por detenerlo pero ya era muy tarde, solo las hojas de los arboles acompañaban la solitaria calle.

¿Habría hecho mal?

Las cosas iban muy deprisa… ¿pero a que temía?... ya había convivido con él los últimos 12 meses. Entre peleas, insultos, abusos… hasta en momentos de paz…

¿Por qué dudaba?

La confusión recorría su cabeza como infección… y estar lejos de los demás dolía…

Pero lejos de Sasuke… era estar besando a la muerte en un instante…

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Quería tomar aire, un respiro de ese encierro al que se mantenía… tenía ganas de comprarle algo a sus bebes, nunca había tenido el tiempo de hacerlo ni el dinero para comprarlo… además, todo lo que habían comprado con Sasuke en aquella tienda hace mucho tiempo atrás debía haberse perdido. Miraba afligida su abultado vientre acariciándolo con lastima… por lo menos en esos momentos de martirio junto al Uchiha… ella estaba segura…

Suspiro frustrada… no tenía ganas de pensar en eso, en huir con Sasuke y dejar toda una vida tirada. Sabía que lo amaba más que a nada en este mundo, incluso hasta daría su vida por el… pero… algo la detenía…

Decidió aunque sea por un momento en dejar de pensar en ella y el azabache… esta vez serian sus bebes… siempre lo serian ellos primeros antes que cualquier otra persona… hasta inclusive ella misma…

Dispuesta a pasar un ameno día con sus pequeños en su vientre decidió recorrer su aldea, su hogar… quería ver cuánto había cambiado estos meses en su ausencia.

Salió de su casa disfrutando la brisa de la mañana, veía como bandadas de aves festejaban en algarabía un nuevo día. El sol brillaba con calma toda Konoha y la gente estaba alegre como el azulado día.

Caminaba sin apuros hacia el centro de la villa, había muchas personas haciendo sus quehaceres, carpinteros construyendo nuevas viviendas, mujeres haciendo las compras de hogar, niños correteando y jugando como si la vida fuera una fiesta. Sonrió de la emoción de ver a los aldeanos, de ver lo productiva que era le gente del pueblo y de lo orgullosa que estaba de ser parte de ellos.

Se detuvo en varias tiendas de ropa para bebes observando las hermosas vestimentas, los diminutos zapatitos, siendo estos mas pequeños que su propia mano; miraba la ropa para niñas, toda rosada y miraba la ropa de niños era azul… el color que le gustaba a Sasuke.

Los juguetes, kunais de juguete hechos de tela… reía divertida de ver tanto entretenimiento para los pequeños. Entraba a cuanta tienda veía, estaba fascinada con todo y si por ella fuera se llevaba todo de cada tienda a la que entraba.

Los adornos… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Eran maravillosos!!!!… los baberos, los biberones, las caminadoras, tenían hasta el cuarto completo para cada bebe…

Esto era como la juguetería para las mamas….

-Me llevare esto por favor- le dijo sonriente a una ancianita dueña del local. La señora sonriente cobro las prendas.

Las bolsas rodeaban el asiento en el que se hallaba descansando, saboreaba un delicioso helado de fresas y chocolate. Sus largos cabellos rosa revoloteaban con la juguetona brisa y las ondulaciones en el borde de su rosado vestido también se elevaban tenuemente. Por un momento… su mente divago… lejos del mundo real… perdiéndose en la transitoria fantasía…

-¡Sakura-chan!- una voz distante la llamaba. – ¡Sakura-chan!- su mirada se enfoco en aquella masculina voz.

-¡Sakura-chan!- un joven rubio y apuesto se acercaba a ella corriendo. -¿Naruto?- murmuro. El sonrojo en la pelirrosa.

-H-Hola… Naruto ¿Cómo estás? ¿Por qué vienes corriendo?- dijo mientras se acariciaba la mejilla donde el beso fue dado.

-Sakura-chan vengo de ver a Tsunade-obachan, estábamos arreglando unos asuntos para una misión- el muchacho de ojos azules se sentó a su lado estirando los brazos en el borde del asiento y tirando su cabeza hacia atrás tratando de coger el aire suficiente.

-Ya veo…- le dijo sonriente. Hacia ratos que no lo veía y de cierta manera extrañaba su estúpida forma de ser.

-¿Sakura… de donde sacaste esas bolsas?- aun jadeando le pregunto curioso.

-¡ah esto!... decidí comprarle algo a los bebes… un regalo de mi parte cuando nazcan…- una dulce sonrisa se asomaba en su femenino rostro.

-Sakura-chan ya casi es hora del almuerzo… te invito a comer ramen ¿quieres?- la joven mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras le devolvía una risita a su amigo, Naruto nunca cambiaria… y a decir verdad, era ese tipo de cosas que le harían falta en su vida si se fuese con el Uchiha.

Naruto ayudo a levantar a la madre y le ayudo a llevar todas las bolsas, luego se dirigirían al Ichiraku a comer.

La comida había sido agradable junto a Naruto, el joven le hablaba sobre las ultimas misiones que había realizado, le había contado de algunos chismes de la aldea, las locuras de la vieja Tsunade y las morbosidades de Jiraiya.

Sakura paso entretenida junto al Uzumaki, extrañaba sus salidas con él y sus charlas. Después del almuerzo decidieron caminar por la villa y disfrutar de la compañía del otro, con las anécdotas de Naruto en sus últimas travesías incluyendo la búsqueda que hizo por ella.

Hasta que finalmente llegaron a un parque y decidieron sentarse para ver a los más pequeños jugar.

Hubo largos minutos de silencio entre ambos quienes disfrutaban de la escena sin estar incómodos en el sigilo.

El viento era el único que los acompañaba por un rato…

-Naruto… ¿Cómo vas con Hinata?- cuestiono curiosa.

El rostro del joven se sonrojo por completo y se erizo de tan solo escuchar aquella pregunta. -¿D-De que e-estás hablando S-Sakura-chan?- intentaba tragar saliva mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa.

Sakura rio divertida por ver a su amigo actuar tan inocente. -¡Ay Naruto! A mí no me engañas, se perfectamente que estas saliendo con Hinata Hyuga. Aparte, se nota que le gustas mucho.- comento sonriente y en tono de burla.

-¿E-En serio… T-Tú crees que y-yo le gusto?- la mujer rio de forma burlona y divertida, definitivamente Naruto era uno en un millón.

-claro Naruto… se le nota a ambos en la mirada- mas reía entretenida de ver como dejaba en ascuas al rubio.

-¡Sakura-chan!- el joven muchacho ponía una cara de amedrentado.

-No Naruto, hablando en serio, tu si le gustas mucho… no pueden engañar a una mujer embarazada- hablo haciendo un puchero.

El muchacho rio fascinado de ver la escena. –Bueno si tú lo dices…- decía algo incrédulo. Hubo un rato de risas hasta que el silencio de la tarde los calmo lentamente.

-Sakura…- la llamo después de un rato y con la voz seria. –No le digas a nadie lo que hay entre Hinata y yo… por favor…- comento secamente mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. La pelirrosa se quedo callada por unos momentos… pensando en aquellas palabras que dijo su amigo… el silencio de un amor…

_Prohibido…_

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero tener problemas con Neji… tu sabes cómo es el…- comentaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo apenado.

La joven solo le devolvió una tenue sonrisa y afirmo con la cabeza, luego su mirada se enfoco nuevamente en el atardecer que se ponía.

-Naruto…- susurraron sus labios.

-mmm…- contesto él.

-si tuvieras que elegir… entre tu familia o un gran amor… ¿Cuál escogerías?- pregunto casi en un murmullo.

El joven la miro algo extrañado y permaneció unos segundos en silencio. La mujer no quitaba su vista del horizonte, quería escuchar aunque fuese una vaga esperanza.

Naruto dirigió su mirada hacia el sol que se escondía y una casi visible sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

-Ambas- dijo sin rodeos. Sakura lo miro algo sobresaltada por su respuesta…_ eso era lo que menos deseaba escuchar._

El rubio la miro a los ojos tranquilamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Pero una lejos de la otra…- ahora Sakura no entendía.

-N-No… entiendo…- contesto preocupada la pelirrosa.

-Mira… si yo me casara con alguna mujer, ejemplo Hinata, no podría vivir cerca de su familia, ellos tienen sus tradiciones las cuales respeto mucho, pero no van conmigo. Yo no tengo una familia como un papa o una mama y un hermano, pero tengo a mis amigos que son como si fuesen mi familia y he aprendido que cada uno tiene su forma de ser y sus propias personalidades las cuales yo no puedo cambiar ni ustedes a mí. Si voy a crear mi propia familia seria bajo otro concepto porque sabré que esa mujer me ama y la respeto como es tal como ella lo hará conmigo, mis hijos tendrían una forma de vida la cual respetaría, claro que les impondría reglas a ellos pero… la vida es de ellos… no mía y si vivo bajo las ordenes de un clan como el Hyuga por ejemplo que no tengo nada que ver ni con el nacimiento… pues… la verdad no aguantaría.- sonaba como si de su boca salieran palabras de un sabio.

-Lo que quiero decir Sakura… los amigos y los papas son una cosa… y tu propia familia es otro asunto. Tienes que educar a tus hijos con los valores que a ti te fueron enseñados no con las normas de otras personas que apenas tienen algo que ver contigo. Además… ellos sabrán muy bien que camino escoger gracias a la madre que tienen.- ambos jóvenes rieron. – Pero eso no implica que te olvides de tus amigos o de tus padres y menos de mi Sakura-chan- comento en broma.

La pelirrosa rió irónica… - es cierto… hare mi esfuerzo por visitarte.- una brisa helada los recorrió suavemente dándoles a entender que la noche estaba venidera.

-Gracias… Naruto… por ser mi amigo…- una delicada sonrisa se formaba en los labios de la mujer. El joven le devolvió su agradecimiento dándole un ligero beso en el dorso de sus manos. – Ven Sakura-chan, te llevare a casa ya esta anocheciendo.- acompañó a su amiga hasta su casa y le ayudo cargando las compras. El camino hasta la residencia Haruno fue ameno entre charla y charla.

Después de una larga caminata finalmente habían llegado hasta su casa. Ambos jóvenes miraron exorbitantes la arquitectura del hogar. – Bien… ya llegamos- comento la joven.

Naruto asintió con la cabeza y dejo las bolsas en un rincón en la puerta. –Gracias Naruto por acompañarme- con una tierna sonrisa le agradeció.

El joven rubio igualmente sonrió y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón decidió retirarse. La pelirrosa busco las llaves para entrar a su casa cuando él la llamo. –Sakura-chan… hagas lo que hagas… siempre podrás contar contigo…- luego de decir tan incomprensibles palabras continuo su camino perdiéndose poco a poco en las calles de la aldea.

Sakura se quedo mirándolo confundida, iba a responderle pero… prefiero permanecer callada.

Sus esmeraldas lo observaban con una profunda pena hasta que se perdía por completo de su vista. –Perdóname…Naruto…- susurro en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Pronto se hallaba en su cuarto acostada en su cama… pensando en lo que le había dicho Naruto.

Tendría que rebuscar en la quietud de su alma una respuesta a su destino… un destino junto al hombre que amaba…

* * *

_Al día siguiente…_

Dentro de pocas horas el vendría por una respuesta. Todo el bendito día aquella pregunta perturbaba su mente.

"_¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar todo por mí?" _

El temor la recorría al recordar esas palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado todo botado por él, una y otra vez por buscarlo. Se había desaparecido meses… no obstante, cuando por fin lo encontró… sintió en ese instante que lo había perdido todo para siempre.

Temía que eso sucediera de nuevo pero en escalas mayores. Sasuke era muy celoso, aunque era muy tierno con ella, solamente con ella, pero… ¿y si no dejaba que sus papas la visitaran?

Ellos eran los únicos abuelos de sus bebes… el tendría que aceptar las visitas de sus padres, tampoco es que fuese tan malo… o ¿sí?

-"¡¿_pero qué cosas dices Sakura?!… el cambio por ti…"- _se regañaba mentalmente al pensar en tales cosas.

Claro que la dejaría… pero no luego de un largo tiempo. ¿Y cómo demonios les diría a sus amigos? Ellos no conocerían a sus hijos… todos odiaban a Sasuke, si por ellos fuese hace rato lo hubiesen condenado a una muerte cruel y segura.

Igual sus padres…

Sabía que en cierta forma se comportaba como una niñita por el hecho de no haber aceptado la propuesta de Sasuke después de prometer que lo acompañaría al mismísimo infierno y sacar excusas que no iban al caso… no obstante… le dolía desaparecer de la vida de los demás y que todos sus amigos y familiares la perderían una vez más para nunca regresar.

Sasuke tendría que lidiar con eso… para ella no era fácil y más aun estando a una semana y media de dar a luz.

Todo era tan complicado… tan frustrante… tan estresante.

No obstante… era algo que la llenaba….

Era la aventura que siempre busco, nunca tuvo una idea sobre ello pero de todas formas había y es todavía una aventura emocionante para ella.

Provocaba en ella sensaciones que jamás creyó poseer, emociones que nunca creyó volver a experimentar… había madurado un poco, pero lo suficiente como para adaptarse a su nueva y frenética vida. Todavía faltaba mucho por aprender… y de tan solo saberlo… la intriga se intensificaba cada vez más.

Era solo cuestión de esperar a que el viniera y le diera su respuesta…

Solo esperaba que las cosas salieran bien… para beneficio de todos…

* * *

Era sumamente extraño… pero cierto. Solo ciertos momentos en su vida se sintió así de nervioso, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra Madara o contra Itachi se había sentido tan alterado, era como pólvora que reventaba en su corazón. Tenía, no, debía calmarse…

No podía creer cuanto una decisión de Sakura pudiera afectarlo. Saltaba con agilidad las ramas de los árboles y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba en las afueras de la aldea de la Hoja.

Como nunca un angustiado suspiro salió de sus labios… era ahora o nunca…

* * *

Sacaba de las bolsas las prendas que le había comprado a sus hijos, eran demasiado hermosas, ya quería vérselas puesta. Sonrió de lado de tan solo pensar en ello. Las observaba como si fuesen la joya más bella que cargaba entre sus manos. La ropita era doblada una por una para luego ser guardada y permanecer a la espera de ser utilizadas.

Un golpe en la puerta de vidrio la asusto y la despertó de su pequeña hipnosis maternal. Fue ahí cuando lo vio parado con la mirada fría como siempre y su cuerpo era como una roca indestructible. Trago saliva antes de dirigirse a abrir la puerta, pero antes escondió todas las cosas a un lado de la cama sin que este se diese cuenta… o bueno algo…

Se dirigió hacia el permitiéndole la entrada a su habitación. Sakura lo miraba algo intimidada y Sasuke ni se limitaba a verla solo hasta que ella cerró la puerta detrás de él y se alejo unos cuantos pasos del Uchiha quedando cara a cara.

Las manos de la mujer se removían entre sí por encima del vestido que llevaba puesto, se notaba lo exaltada que se encontraba y de por sí, eso no le gustaba para nada.

_Era como si le tuviera miedo… aun…_

-Sasuke-kun yo…- dijo algo intimidada.

-¿y bien?- le interrumpió fríamente. La verdad no quería andar con rodeos y prefería que le dijera de una buena vez su respuesta aunque fuese inaceptable para él.

Sakura noto en su voz lo alterado y molesto que estaba, por lo visto no tenía la intención de dejarla ir lo cual provoco una leve sonrisa en los labios de la mujer.

-Sasuke… lo que voy hacer es por el bien de todos…- murmuro algo afligida la joven.

-Sakura… solo dime cuál es tu respuesta.- le espeto seco.

La joven mujer se hizo a un lado dejando ver por encima de la cama una maletita con ropa en ella.

Para el Uchiha era como si el mundo se le hubiese venido abajo… simplemente no podía creerlo.

Sasuke se acerco a la cama y vio la ropa que había dentro de la maleta, era ropa de ella y de bebe. Quiso decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su garganta, sentía como de repente su pecho subía y bajaba aceleradamente. Era difícil de creer lo que estaba viendo, era como si le hubiesen permitido la entrada al cielo.

Miraba ensordecido el equipaje sobre la cama… ya estaba preparándose para huir… con el…

-Sakura…- murmuro. La joven quien se hallaba parada detrás de él y lo miraba con ternura le contesto.

-Sasuke-kun…- lo nombro mientras a paso sosegado se acercaba al hombre. –lo pensé mucho a decir verdad, no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo, no sé si es correcto o no… pero lo único que deseo es estar a tu lado… para siempre. Me duele… me duele tener que dejar a mis padres y a mis amigos… pero tú y nuestros hijos son mi familia… por favor… déjame confiar en que estoy haciendo lo correcto y no me estoy equivocando contigo… por favor…- se notaba la tristeza en su voz, pero él la quería a su lado y ella… ella sabía que nadie de los que la rodeaban lo querían a él a su lado.

-Sakura…- se acerco a ella y sujeto sus manos llevándoselas a su pecho apegándola más a él. – El odio me metió en prisión… pero tu amor me libero…- le susurro. La mujer rio con dulzura y apego su cabeza en el pecho del joven. Esperando… esperando a que no fuese el camino errado…

-es hora de irnos… Sakura…- le murmuro en sus rosados cabellos. La joven con tristeza solo asintió.

Sasuke la llevo hasta el balcón pero la detuvo antes de salir. El Uchiha salió disimuladamente y silbo en el silencio de la noche. De los arboles que se hallaban en el parque de enfrente salieron dos figuras, al principio no las pudo distinguir pero gracias a la luz de uno de los distantes faroles supo que eran Juugo y Suigetsu.

Sasuke sujeto su frágil mano y la apretó con firmeza. Veía toda su espalda, su revoltoso cabello negro y sus fornidos brazos. Ella ya le pertenecía a él… ella ya era toda suya… un suspiro de nerviosismo arrebato el poco aliento que le quedaba.

Solo anhelaba muy adentro de ella… que todos la perdonaran…

* * *

_Dos días y medio después…_

Escuchaba lo pasiva que era su respiración. Dormía como un ángel… como deseaba dormir como ella, pero le era imposible…

-Sakura…- le susurro. La joven apenas acomodo su cabeza para continuar soñando. –Sakura… ya llegamos…- la movió un poco para que reaccionara.

-mmm…- sus ojitos apenas se adaptaban a la luz mientras los intentaba abrir. -¿Y-ya… ya llegamos?- pregunto somnolienta mientras levantaba su rostro.

Cuidadosamente la bajo de su espalda y la ayudo a pararse hasta que se despertara un poco más. Suigetsu y Juugo llegaron a los pocos segundos. -Buenos días Srta. Sakura.- saludo mostrando sus dientes de tiburón el joven.

-Buenos días Suigetsu, Juugo- dijo mirándolos a los dos y haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia.

-Sakura- su grave voz la llamo. – Esta es nuestra casa de ahora en adelante.- los sombríos ojos del hombre la miraban pero se notaba cierto brillo en ellos…

Era la emoción…

Los ojos de la mujer que igualmente lo miraban se dirigieron a observar la majestuosa casa que se exhibía delante de ella.

Era deslumbrante…

Sus verdes orbes no se pudieron deleitar de tanta magnificencia arquitectónica.

-Es… es… esplendida…- no podía creer lo que se imponía ante sus ojos.

-¿S-Sasuke…de-de donde…donde sacaste dinero para pagar esto?- su boca se había quedado seca y las palabras estaban trabadas en lo más profundo de su garganta.

-¿Te gusta?- cuestiono el sin expresión alguna a lo que la miraba.

Tenía la boca medio abierta y el corazón le palpitaba a mil por hora. – ¡Por supuesto Sasuke…!- miraba atontada la casa, era como un mini castillo solo para ellos dos.

-Ven… déjame mostrarte el interior- agarro la mano de la pelirrosa y junto con sus otros acompañantes ingresaron a la residencia.

Le mostro las salas, la cocina, los extensos cuartos, el diseño de la casa era algo parecida a la de Sasuke cuando vivía con sus padres pero un poquito más grande y tenía un enorme patio verde con plantas y una enorme laguna con cascada incluida.

-S-Sasuke esto… esto es mucho…- le refutaba ella aturdida.

En esos momentos quedaron solos en una habitación. Había una enorme ventana que vislumbrara a la calle de aquel pueblo.

-Sakura… esto no es solamente para los dos… también es para todos los hijos que pienso tener contigo.- los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron de tan solo escuchar aquellas… retorcidas palabras.

-¿es que acaso cuántos hijos piensas tener?- la mujer se giro mirándolo seductoramente al Uchiha.

Sasuke sonrió maliciosamente y camino soberbio hacia ella. – los suficientes para restaurar mi clan… y para poderte disfrutar más… Sakura…- la pelirrosa se sonrojo al escucharlo y sintió un calor recorrer su parte baja velozmente.

No había necesidad de disimular, Sasuke Uchiha poseía ese toque misterioso que abrumaba a cualquiera… pero su lujuria… era implacable ante ella.

El joven llego hasta ella y la abrazo bruscamente apegando su pequeño cuerpo al de él. La frente de Sasuke se poso en la cabeza de la pelirrosa permaneciendo ahí pocos segundos para después bajar lentamente hasta sus labios y devorarlos con frenética pasión y desenfreno.

Luego de unos excitantes y deliciosos besos el Uchiha se detuvo y la miro. La miro de una manera tan… enternecedora…

Una de las manos de Sakura acaricio la mejilla del moreno en agradecimiento al tremendo regalo que le había hecho. Pero no acaba ahí…

-Ven… quiero enseñarte algo- el azabache se separo de ella y la llevo hasta otro cuarto.

Por lo visto, Sasuke estaba lleno de sorpresas, solo esperaba que no le diera un infarto por la emoción del momento.

-¿adónde vamos?- cuestiono curiosa.

Llegaron hasta la puerta de un cuarto. Antes de abrir la puerta Sasuke la miro de una manera tan afectiva que provoco en la pelirrosa una agradable sensación dentro de su pecho.

Ella solo le sonrió dulcemente…

Coloco su mano en la entrada de la habitación y lentamente corrió la puerta (puertas japonesas). Los ojos de la mujer se maravillaron con el interior de aquella extensa habitación.

Una a una las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar de los ojos de la mujer… -Sasuke…esto…esto es hermoso- murmuro casi sin aliento.

Dentro del dormitorio… habían dos cunas… dos armarios… y todos los juguetes que junto al Uchiha habían comprado hacia tiempos.

-En esos dos días…- hablo él. – estuve arreglando el cuarto de nuestros hijos…-

-quieres decir… ¿Qué el asunto que tenias era…- lo miraba atónita. Sasuke asintió y la incito a que entrara al cuarto.

-Pinte… las paredes de blanco por que todavía no sabemos el sexo de los bebes y… Juugo me ayudo en la decoración.- por mas tosco que sonaba tenía esa pizca de cariño en su voz.

-no te preocupes Sasuke-kun… es perfecto…- sonriente enlazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del joven y le dio un cariñoso beso en los labios.

Ahora solo faltaban sus bebes para completar esa maravillosa dicha que los envolvía a ambos.

* * *

Estaba decidido a irse, era un nuevo día y tenía muchas cosas por hacer, claro, si no fuese gracias a la vieja Tsunade.

Bebió el último sorbo de leche, agarro su mochila y camino a la puerta. Al llegar vio un sobre blanco en el piso, se sorprendió pues en ningún momento tocaron la puerta para dejar el papel y no se había percatado en qué momento lo habían dejado ahí.. Se agacho, observo algo dudoso y miro el reverso.

"_Uzumaki Naruto"_

-Qué raro… es la letra de Sakura-chan…- antes de salir decidió leer su contenido con preocupación.


	21. Chapter 21

**Madame is back... claro chikillas estoy devuelta, bueno aqui les dejo este chapter que segun yo esta emocionante... jeje espero poder complacerlas en algo esos si en los siguientes capitulos les traere una sorpresa de la cual ya me estaba olvidando... bueno el chapter anterior y quizas este aunque no tanto era de transición. espero que les guste, un beso a todos y gracias por sus reviews... **

**Sin mas que decir... que disfruten...**

**

* * *

  
**

Era algo realmente incomprensible e irónico a decir verdad… por un momento de su vida, el odio, la venganza y la oscuridad invadieron su alma y corazón llenándolo de una irrazonable frialdad. Aunque no hablara al respecto… le encantaba, le fascinaba ese mundo de tinieblas y hostilidad… era algo como un placer masoquista…

Quien lo escuchara… reiría en tono de burla… pero era cierto…

Era su refugio ante algún sentimiento de amor, de compresión… se había alejado tanto que ya no reconocía lo que era amar a alguien y eso que apenas lograba huir de aquel ameno sentimiento que para él, en algún momento llego a citar como un virus para el cuerpo humano, una plaga…

Y quien iba a pensar… que todas esas ideas de lo blasfemo que era el amor cambiarían en un santiamén…

Todo gracias a ella…

Que de repente el sentimiento de infalible culpa lo haría rogar por perdón… que todos sus planes de exterminio contra los que atentaron contra su familia y su propia vida desvanecerían como el viento de tan solo ver esos ojos jades que imploraban por misericordia…

Llego un momento en el que creyó que era el ser más patético al hacer lo que estaba haciendo… que la venganza era solamente para mediocres incompetentes que solo sacaban inútiles excusas para olvidarse de un pasado fuese doloroso o no…

Y ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento… su consciencia estaba en lo cierto…

Y que tan solo mirar la expresión de aquellas esmeraldas que fulminaban con una inusual ternura a cualquiera doblegaban hasta al ser más vil de este planeta, sin lugar a dudas a él…

Solamente esa mujer había callado su más estúpida queja de sufrimiento, calmado hasta la última lágrima de dolor que quedaba en sus ojos y extirpado hasta la última aguja de odio que moraba en su gélido corazón.

Definitivamente Sakura era única, excepcional mujer que a pesar de la fortaleza que emanaba ante otros seguía siendo dulce y cálida con los demás.

Claro, sin mencionar que era sola y exclusivamente de el… y que la protegería como a nadie en este mundo…

_Porque ella era lo único que le quedaba de esa palabra llamada amor…_

Una ligera sonrisa se mostro en la comisura de sus labios y mientras el viento soplaba cerraba sus ojos profundizándose en sus pensamientos. Se había detenido en una tienda a comprar tomates antes de ir a casa. Ya habían pasado tres días desde que habían llegado al pueblo y Sakura ya había socializado con casi la mitad de los ciudadanos del lugar, tanto que hasta una anciana se había ofrecido a ayudarla con los deberes de la casa hasta que diera a luz.

El pueblo era perfecto, la mayoría de sus habitantes eran ancianos, era pequeño y por lo que observo en los últimos días era muy raro ver forasteros venir al lugar. Era muy tranquilo y pacifico igual que sus habitantes… lo mejor de todo eran la amalgama de bosques que los rodeaba por lo que el pueblo era como invisible para cualquiera que cruzara a su lado. Cerca del pueblo había un enorme lago y al parecer nunca iba alguien lo cual hacia de esto un paraíso, podría entrenar tranquilamente sin interrupciones, no tendría a ninguna ley molestándolo y lo que hacía esto de un Edén era que tenía tiempo de sobra para disfrutar con su amada.

Tendrían todo el día y noche para deleitarse del otro… el placer inimaginable que provocaría en ella y el bullicio que armaría todas las noches y mañanas para que luego los vecinos fueran a quejarse.

Perfecto no era suficiente para lo que estaba experimentando esos momentos… era algo más de lo que siempre deseo… algo más de esa paz que incontables veces anhelo.

-Hmp- bufo en sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de regresar a casa y Sakura debía estar preocupada por lo que no regresaba desde que salió esta mañana.

El clima era delicioso, ni frio ni caliente, era cálido con unas leves brisas por lo que la vestimenta que llevaba puesta no era problema. Una camisa azul oscura de mangas cortas y un jean blanco eran suficientes como para verse normal ya que según Sakura tenía que vestir diferente de vez en cuando por que no quería tener de novio a un mugroso que usaba la misma ropa todos los días. Según ella había que dejar la ropa de entrenamiento a un lado o si no podría traer problemas a este pueblo si lo llegasen a descubrir.

Siempre saliendo con la maldita razón, pero que mas podía hacer… estaba bajos los encantos de esa mujer….

Desde un principio supo que era nociva en sus planes… mejor dicho, desde que la conoció en primer grado en la academia supo que sería una molestia en su camino.

Ahora que mas daba… él imploraba por tenerla durmiendo a su lado, calentando ese vacío en su desnudo pecho. Abrazándola como si tuviera miedo a perderla o a que se la arrebataran de su lado.

Y el miedo lo cegaba en realidad a perderla…

Ese era por decirlo así, su talón de Aquiles… su mayor debilidad y su mejor fortaleza…

Contradictorio pero cierto…

Ya podía ver a lo lejos el techo de la casa, unas cuantas cuadras más y al final de la calle estaría ella ansiosa esperándolo…

Continuo caminando sin afán, observando las limpias tiendas y…

Una gotita rodo por su sien de la vergonzosa escena que miraba…. Ni siquiera aquí estaría a salvo de las enloquecidas y perversas acosadoras que lo observaban con ojos de lujuria y por lo visto las ancianas del lugar serian sus nuevas fanáticas.

Decidió ir rápido a casa… prefería ser codiciado por los ojos de su mujer que por… señoras de edad avanzada….

Aunque en sus adentros no le molestaba ser tan apetecido por el sexo femenino… pero si era desagradable imaginarse lo que ellas estuviesen pensando de el…

La ostentosa arquitectura de la casa se hacía visible con cada paso que daba, se le hacía extrañamente familiar ver como algunas personas lo saludaban, recuerdos de su infancia se aglomeraban… recorriendo el barrio Uchiha y siendo reconocido como el hijo de Uchiha Fugaku…

-Joven Uchiha… buenas tardes…- el señor de una tienda cercana a la casa gesticulaba un saludo con su mano a lo cual Sasuke respondía con un fría inclinación de su cabeza.

Lo bueno era que nadie en ese pueblo sabia del clan Uchiha, nadie tenía conocimientos del que alguna vez fue el clan más poderoso y temido por toda la historia ninja.

Era mejor… no quería problemas y mucho menos ahora…

Su mirada pasiva y sin expresión alguna rápidamente se transformaba en una de desconfianza y preocupación… algo no andaba bien… podía percibirlo. Su caminar sosegado se apresuro dando grandes zancadas hacia la casa… con cada acercamiento podía sentir una imponente fuerza en el sitio… venia de la residencia y cada vez se intensificaba mas… era un poderoso chakra que por inusual que sonara estaba sereno.

En esos momentos su corazón latió con un temor y fuerza inimaginable…

_Sakura…_

Era lo que rondaba en esos momentos su cabeza…

Pronto se vio corriendo hacia la casa y sin importarle nada dejo tirada la funda de tomates en el piso, ingreso a la casa desesperado buscándola con la mirada, su pecho subía y bajaba del miedo que lo recorría y lo dejaba corto de oxigeno.

Solo pedía por que estuviese bien…

Fue hasta la cocina y vio a la anciana lavando tranquilamente los platos pero eso no le importo en lo absoluto.

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- replico con ansiedad.

-Joven Uchiha… la Srta. Está en el patio….- sin dejar que terminara de hablar corrió hacia el jardín. Mil cosas cruzaron por su mente, quizás alguien la había encontrado y se había aprovechado de lo sola que estaba en el patio para…

Mierda, no…

Le pareció una eternidad incesante el llegar hasta el jardín… cruzo varios cuartos corriendo hasta que finalmente llego hasta la puerta que cruzaba al otro lado. Por mas irónico que sonara fue ahí cuando la imagen al abrir la puerta y encontrar los cuerpos inertes de sus padres voló rápidamente por su cabeza.

Temía lo peor y no deseaba hallar… algo parecido…

La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe y fue ahí cuando la vio sentada con su largo cabello rosado volando por la brisa de la tarde… y…

Una cabellera rubia a su lado…

Un hombre…

Acompañándola…

Unos ojos azules lo miraron firmemente sin esconder la cólera que se formaban en ellos. La joven mujer se percato de la presencia de alguien más en el jardín…

-Sasuke-kun….- fue lo único que alcanzo a murmurar temerosa.

El silencio en la calle fue breve… una ensordecedora explosión retumbo en la casa de los nuevos vecinos.

Los habitantes del lugar se asustaron y escabulleron atemorizados en sus casas y tiendas. El rugido de la explosión dejo a todos amortiguados.

Se escuchaban los pedazos de madera y cemento caer estrepitosamente al suelo, la visibilidad era cero para los moradores que se encontraban cerca del lugar, el humo se había encargado de ello.

En cambio el lo podía ver claramente… arrastrándose en el piso de tierra. Su sharingan estaba activado y no vacilaría un segundo en activar el amaterasu y matarlo.

Con su mano limpio el hilo de sangre que salía de su labio inferior y apoyándose con ambas manos se levanto tambaleando del suelo.

-Tsk…- musito el joven que se hallaba en plena calle emergiendo de la nube humo que se había formado a su alrededor.

Su vestimenta se había ensuciado gracias a los fragmentos de la pared que rompió por la fuerza en la que fue lanzado.

-Más vale que salgas corriendo de este lugar Naruto…- dijo con una temible voz sonando autoritario. – Por qué no voy a dudar en matarte…- vocifero jactado.

- Siempre con el mismo dilema Sasuke…- presumió sarcástico y con una sonrisa sínica en sus labios mientras limpiaba el sucio de su ropa.

Las aspas negras se unieron formando una flor escarlata en sus ojos… era aterrador ver como sangre comenzaba a destilar de su vista.

-¡Maldita sea la hora en que te apareciste en mi casa Naruto…!- levanto hasta la altura de su rostro uno de sus brazos que estaba vendado desde la muñeca hasta el codo y separando bien los dedos de su mano un chakra azul comenzó a emanar de esta, el sonido de un millar de pájaros abordaba el estruendoso chakra que rápidamente se convertía en rayo desencadenándose hacia el suelo.

Algunos de los pobladores observaban miedosos la homicida escena que se presentaba ante ellos. Los ojos azules del joven rubio se fueron tornando igual de rojos y atemorizantes, el iris de sus ojos se transformaban al igual que sus uñas a algo más afilado. Naruto invoco un clon y estirando uno de sus brazos el clon de sombras comenzó a moldear chakra que salía del verdadero.

El entorno que los rodeaba despedía cierto aire asesino… y la sangre de ambos recorría turbulenta sus venas.

Ninguno iba a dudar en atacar al otro y menos en acabar con la vida de su oponente. Ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a matarse, la ira de Sasuke crecía con cada segundo que pasaba, lo mejor era terminar esto ahora. El Uchiha dio el primer paso hacia el rubio, caminaba victorioso hacia el… como sabiendo que la batalla estaba ganada… por él.

-Como siempre presumiendo Sasuke…- murmuro fastidiado Naruto.

-Cállate imbécil, tú mismo te lo buscaste al venir aquí.- el ruido estruendoso del chakra en la mano del azabache se intensificaba con cada palabra que escuchaba salir de los labios de su rival.

-¡Sakura es mi amiga… y no voy a permitir que un idiota posesivo como tú me separe de su lado, entiéndelo de una maldita vez!- las palabras salían como brasas de su boca, la cólera lo embargaba y se notaba en su apariencia por algunos rasgos notorios del Kyuubi.

El Uchiha no aguanto más, estaba dispuesto a lanzársele encima y enterrarle el chidori en la cara, pero los gritos de unas mujeres en el interior de la casa lo frenaron… eran desgarradores.

Inmediatamente su atención se centro en el interior de su casa, asustado y con el corazón apunto de salírsele por la boca. Sus espeluznantes ojos volvieron a la normalidad y el chidori fue cediendo paulatinamente hasta desaparecer de su mano por completo.

Naruto con la mirada confundida por el repentino comportamiento de Sasuke lo aturdió un poco. Pronto los gritos llegaron hasta sus oídos y ligeramente los rastros de la furia del Kyuubi fueron desapareciendo.

Ambos jóvenes sin moverse de sus puestos miraban pasmados y con cierto temor hacia el interior de la residencia, hasta que lo inesperado sucedió.

-¡Joven Uchiha!- grito la anciana con una voz ronca. Sasuke la miro aturdido sin comprender bien lo que ocurría. -¡La señorita Sakura… entro en proceso de parto!- gritaba exasperada la mujer.

No supo el porqué… pero fue ahí cuando sintió que todo su mundo daba vueltas. Sakura, su mujer, estaba por dar a luz a sus hijos… a sus primeros herederos del título Uchiha. Vio como Naruto corrió al interior de la casa, el estaba inmóvil, como idiota tratando de entender la información que le acababan de proporcionar. En realidad no sabía qué hacer… era la primera vez… que…

El aire hizo una cuantiosa falta en sus pulmones…

Finalmente…había llegado la hora…

Iba a ser padre…

Una familia…

_Otra vez…_

-¡Sasuke!- grito alarmado a lo lejos Naruto. - ¡Ven ayúdame Teme!- el Uchiha cruzo casi a saltos toda la casa hasta llegar al jardín. Ahí estaba ella, pálida, cubriendo con sus frágiles manos su vientre y mirando con preocupación lo que se avecinaba.

Naruto estaba agachado detrás de ella tratando inútilmente de darle su apoyo…

-¡Sasuke-kun!- escucho un susurro de asistencia provenir de ella. Estaba asustada… se escuchaba en su frágil voz.

El rápidamente se acerco a ella, acomodándola entre sus fornidos brazos. La respiración de Sakura se había tornado agitada y su mirada, siempre llena de ese brillo tan especial ahora parecía sufrida de dolor.

-lle…llévame… rápido…al Hos…Hospital…- jadeaba mientras contenía las terribles contracciones que la azotaban a cada segundo.

Con sus brazos la sujeto bien y pudo notar que el final de su vestido estaba empapado de agua. Ya había roto fuente.

-Tsk…- espeto molesto y ansioso el menor de los Uchihas.

-Vamos Sasuke, tenemos que llevarla rápido a un hospital antes de que Sakura-chan empeore.- el azabache solo la levanto entre sus brazos y corrió hasta el hospital del pueblo tratando de mantenerla lo más calmada posible.

Por suerte, este pequeño pueblo al que habían arribado estaba tan bien equipado que hasta templos tenia.

El hospital estaba a tan solo unas cuadras de la casa, pero para Sasuke fue como correr por cinco días en el bosque de la muerte, tratando de salvar su vida y la de los demás… en especial la de ella.

Aunque decidió tomar el camino más rápido, saltar de techo en techo eso no evitaba escuchar sus gemidos de dolor e incertidumbre. El miedo y la ansiedad lo embargaban terriblemente dejándole ver a Sakura la enorme preocupación que el cargaba.

Sasuke sintió una fría caricia en su mejilla… al reaccionar se dio cuenta como ella le sonreía dulcemente escondiendo las quejas de dolor.

Pero aun así, eso no duro tanto, una contracción nuevamente la golpeaba con más intensidad, provocando en la joven mas gemidos y sofocándolos en la camisa de él. Una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza la espalda del Uchiha mientras la otra sostenía la parte baja de su vientre, como impidiéndose más suplicio.

Sus ojos se cerraban tratando inevitablemente de amortiguar el inmenso sufrimiento de los espasmos que se avenían uno tras otro. El solo deseaba brindarle una inmensa paz y gratificante calma para que diera a luz tranquila a sus hijos.

-S-Sasuke…Sasuke-kun…- llamo ella entre su ropa. – No… No te…p-preocupes… estaremos bien…- jadeaba algo desorientada y a pesar de estarlo el confiaba en sus palabras.

Ella era demasiado fuerte… lo sabia…

* * *

Las miradas de ambos hombres la compensaban, pero no del todo, pues lo único que ocupaba su cabeza en esos momentos eran sus bebes.

Tenía miedo pero sabía que todo estaría bien…creía en eso…

Veía el rostro aterrorizado de Sasuke, mirándola con una profunda preocupación e imponiendo una terrible presión en su mano. Por otro lado, Naruto, quien los había seguido desde que salieron de la casa, también apretaba su otra mano con una angustia igual a la que traía en su cara, era como si fuera a llorar.

Las gotas de sudor resbalaban traviesas por su fino rostro y era de esperarse tras lo que le esperaba.

Los enfermeros corrían con la camilla que la llevaba a ella directo al quirófano. –Sasuke-kun… por…por favor no me dejes… sola…- se notaba la resequedad en su boca por su falta de habla. Su delicada mano no lo soltaba, pero el sabia que tendría que dejarla en algún momento que ella pasara esa puerta.

Solo una sonrisa de cariño asomo en sus labios a lo cual Sakura respondió con un leve quejido de aflicción y Naruto pasmado se quedo. Ella también lo sabía… y perfectamente…

Su tosca mano acaricio su mojado cabello, dándole a entender que a pesar de que no entrara estaría esperando por ella y los pequeños. Las lágrimas de temor no esperaron a salir de sus verdes ojos, por un momento Naruto contempló la escena… sintiéndose excluido pero siendo testigo de su amor.

Sentía que se había perdido de algo…

-Todo estará bien Sakura-chan, no te preocupes.- dijo el joven rubio esbozando una sonrisa y secando las lagrimas que salían de los ojos de la mujer. Ello solo asintió con la cabeza y rio fingiendo que todo estaba bien.

-deben esperar aquí por favor. – dijo uno de los enfermeros mientras los apartaba de la camilla y dejando a Sakura en la penumbra al final del pasillo, ella no hizo más que mirarlos hasta perderse entre la sala del quirófanos y desaparecer detrás de las puertas.

Sasuke jamás olvidaría esa mirada de angustia y felicidad en ella…

Los ojos negros que tanto la atraían a ella como imán se desvanecieron al cerrarse las puertas. –Buenas tardes Srta. ¿Uchiha o Haruno?- cuestiono en total calma el cirujano mientras revisaba el historial médico.

-U-Uchiha… doctor… Uchiha Sakura…- respondió tartamudeando la joven.

-Bueno señorita Uchiha, por lo visto tendremos gemelos el día de hoy…- Sakura pudo escuchar la risa de felicidad del doctor tras la máscara que llevaba puesta. Ella solo rio nerviosa.

-Bien empecemos- su voz seria resonó en todos los del equipo médico mientras se acomodaba el guante de látex en su mano.

* * *

Había pasado una hora… una maldita hora desde que entro al quirófano y no salía… nadie salía a decirle algo al respecto. Permanecía parado junto a recepción, esperando a alguna enfermera que tuviera la decencia de decirle como iba la operación o de cómo se encontraba ella.

Pero nada, todas respondían lo mismo.

-No Sr. Uchiha, tiene que esperar a que salga el doctor de cirugía.- le contestaban con una voz tan dulce que la desesperación le succionaba lenta y desastrosamente los nervios.

Sentía que la cabeza le iba a reventar, el dolor de cabeza había hecho su inesperada aparición y las sienes le empezaban a dar severas palpitaciones.

Maldecía por lo bajo cada vez que sus ojos se posaban en el reloj pegado en la pared y sin alguien que pudiera darle noticias sobre ella.

Irritado de tanta espera comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, pensando en por qué demonios se demoraban tanto con su mujer y sus hijos. Ya quería verlos a los tres, sanos y salvos.

El no conocía muy bien la ciencia de la medicina y tampoco era que le interesara pero estaba seguro que si hubiese pasado algo malo el doctor hubiese salido hace rato. No, no podía pensar negativamente, estaba destinado a hacerlo pero no esta vez, no con Sakura…

Estaba ansioso, alterado, enfadado… quería conocer a sus hijos, a sus futuros herederos de su clan, los que cargarían con la responsabilidad de hacer conocer al mundo de quien era el clan Uchiha.

Y si eran gemelos, la curiosidad se intensificaba… ¿Se parecerían a él o Sakura? ¿De qué color tendrían el cabello? Bueno solo esperaba que no fuese rosado, si son niñas lo aceptaba pero si fuesen niños…

Bueno la verdad eran sangre de su sangre y con eso bastaba así que el cabello no daba importancia…

¿Los ojos de qué color serian?

¿Y si no los reconocía? No, si debía reconocerlos son sus hijos… es obvio…

¿Y si no es buen padre?

No si lo seria, sería un padre más comprensivo… no tanto, bueno si pero no en todo, en especial si eran niñas…

No iba permitir que cualquier mal nacido se aprovechara de ellas, lo mataría y lo mandaría al quinto infierno si fuese posible… interrogaciones, rastreos… todo que indicara que fuese un buen muchacho porque si no…

Y si fuesen hombres… Por favor… le enseñaría las tácticas de seducción más convincentes de este planeta, por algo él era el hombre más codiciado entre las mujeres… también les enseñaría las mejores destrezas de jutsus, quería hombres poderosos pero flexibles… bueno…no tanto…

Tantas ideas ya lo estaban matando… debía tranquilizarse y esperar a que primero nacieran sus hijos antes de ver que tal padre era… pero de una cosa estaba seguro…

No iba a repetir la historia de su pasado…

No lo iba a permitir…

-Sabes… nada de esto hubiese pasado si no estuvieses defendiendo tu territorio como macho alfa, Teme- espeto una voz que le pareció infinitamente familiar y molesta.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, mejor dicho ni siquiera sabía hacia cuanto estaba en el hospital, en la misma sala… y cerca de él…

-Pobre Sakura-chan… no me imagino como serás con ella…- dijo el rubio tan calmado mientras yacía recostado en la pared celeste con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

Un tick en el ojo perturbo la poca paciencia que le quedaba…

-¿Y tú que mierda haces aquí?- le espeto histérico el Uchiha.

-Sakura-chan me escribió una carta antes de que la obligaras a irse contigo.- abriendo sus azulados ojos mostro lo enojado que estaba Naruto.

-¡Yo no la obligue a nada Usurotonkachi! - le grito con ira el azabache.

-¿!Ah, no… y porque me dice en la carta que DEBE irse?! ¡Eso quiere decir que fue obligada!- Naruto se paro derecho y comenzó a gritar altaneramente dejando perplejos a todas las personas que se hallaban sentadas en la sala de espera.

-¡Por favor señores cálmense o tendré que llamar a seguridad!- hasta a la recepcionista se le estaba yendo los estribos por la borda.

-¡Es este imbécil que hace un escándalo! ¡Sáquenlo a él!- Sasuke grito eufórico señalando al culpable del griterío, su paciencia y sus nervios habían llegado al límite.

-¡Cállate Teme todo es tu culpa, eres el culpable de lo que le está sucediendo a Sakura-chan!- grito exasperado Naruto.

-¡Eres un completo idiota Naruto! ¡Lo que haya pasado entre Sakura y yo es nuestro problema y ella jamás puso resistencia por ello!- con el ceño fruncido y la notoria vena palpitando en su sien daban a entender la enorme furia que lo recorría velozmente. Por Kami-Sama rogaba por que el dobe de Naruto cerrara su bocota y dejara de decir estupideces que ni siquiera venían al caso.

-¡Ustedes dos afuera!- la recepcionista ya estaba hasta con los pelos de punta de verlos gritarse insultos el uno al otro. No lo dudo un segundo mas y a pesar de las replicas y las continuas discusiones de quien era el culpable terminaron en las afueras del hospital.

Sasuke estaba cabreado y con una enorme frustración paso sus manos por su cara tratando por lo menos evitar un colapso mental ante la cólera que traía encima y todo gracias al usurotonkachi.

-¡Si ves Sasuke gracias a ti nos sacaron y ahora no sabremos como sigue Sakura-chan!- maldición, hasta cuando cerraría ese pico de mierda que tenia. El Uchiha no aguanto un segundo más. Estando Naruto a su lado Sasuke aprovecho para propinarle un fuerte golpe en la cara lanzando al joven rubio al suelo.

-Cállate… dobe… estoy a punto de matarte, pero por consideración a Sakura no lo hago… aunque tengo unas inmensas ganas de hacerlo…- manifestó con su fría voz la rabia que lo embargaba.

-Pues entonces no lo hagas por ella Sasuke… hazlo de una buena vez porque yo también tengo ganas de reventarte la cara y partirte los huesos hasta que te desangres maldito infeliz.- Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños que las venas de sus manos se brotaron enrojeciéndolos por la presión.

-No digas idioteces Naruto, jamás has podido superarme… siempre tratando de vencerme en todo… pero sigues siendo el mismo inútil de siempre…- para Naruto… esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, aprovecho que el Uchiha estaba a pocos pasos de él y cogiendo tierra del suelo se la lanzo a los ojos para luego abalanzársele encima y tirarlo al piso.

Solo sintió un terrible empujón hacia atrás, Naruto le había cegado la vista y los ojos ya le ardían dejándolo como un blanco fácil.

Sintió el chocar de su cuerpo contra el suelo, Naruto sin dudas las iba a pagar…

Y muy caro…


	22. Chapter 22

-ugh…- la presión que ejercían las pálidas manos en su cuello aminoraba rápidamente el oxigeno en sus pulmones.

-a…agh…- sus ojos negros veían a su contrincante encima de él, en la misma situación. Ambos jóvenes se estaban quedando cortos de oxigeno tras sostener el cuello del otro tratando convincentemente de ahogar a su rival.

La cara de Naruto comenzaba a tomar un color purpura azulado y Sasuke… bueno, Sasuke ya estaba rojo, sentía las venas palpitar claramente en su frente pareciera como si en algún momento su cabeza fuese a estallar.

Gemidos ahogados de asfixia no ayudaban a ninguno, necesitaba morir alguien primero y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder. El joven rubio yacía sentado encima del estómago de Sasuke quitándole lentamente la vida con sus manos, aun así, tirado en el piso el azabache no se dejaba vencer fácilmente manteniendo sus manos igualmente en el cuello de su contrincante.

-s-suel-ta-me…do-be…- sofocándose le manifestaba su angustia.

-t-tu…pri-pri-mero…te-me…- era irónico para Naruto ver a su enemigo más poderoso pidiendo la libertad de morir estrangulado. Mientras más salía una palabra de los labios del otro más presión era desplegada a través de los huesos y músculos de su oponente.

Ninguno tenía la intención de ceder…

Por parte del Uchiha… orgullo ego centrista…

Por parte de Naruto… hombría y coraje…

Hubo segundos de silencio que para el rubio y el Uchiha fueron eternos. Sus mentes lentamente se desvanecían en la lúgubre oscuridad de la muerte. Los ojos de Naruto repentinamente se pusieron blancos y Sasuke sintió que todo le empezaba a dar vueltas.

De pronto las manos del rubio soltaron precipitadamente la garganta del Uchiha lanzándose lejos del cuerpo de su enemigo y cayendo de golpe al suelo.

Sasuke se giro hacia un costado y comenzó a toser estruendosamente, era desgarrador escuchar a ambos hombres jadear por un poco de vida.

Naruto sentado y con las manos apoyándose para no caer hacia atrás, inhalaba desesperadamente por aire correspondiendo rápidamente al funcionamiento de sus pulmones y su corazón.

El azabache se coloco en cuatro y al igual que el rubio inhalaba con afán y escupía saliva procurando que esta no terminara por ahogarlo más. Tosían exageradamente permitiendo que el flujo de aire ingresara a sus organismos directamente normalizando sus signos vitales.

Casi tambaleando sasuke se levanto algo mareado, continuaba escupiendo saliva y con sus manos se apoyaba ya en sus rodillas.

A Naruto le costó un poco mas de trabajo levantarse, no dudaba en la fuerza brutal de Sasuke pero tampoco creyó venir demasiada de él.

-M-Maldi-to… se-seas…Teme…- dijo molesto escupiendo algo de saliva

Sasuke no dijo nada solo jadeaba continuamente aminorando lentamente su respiración. El rubio se erguió y lo miro con prepotencia. Estaba listo para acabar con el…

Naruto comenzó a caminar soberbio y a paso lento hacia Sasuke; de la manga de su camisa salió sigilosamente un kunai. El Uchiha aun permanecía con la mirada gacha apoyando su peso en sus rodillas inconsciente de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

El joven rubio levanto la afilada arma para clavarla en la nuca de su oponente pero Sasuke fue más rápido. Un sonido hueco se escucho en el lugar y sangre salió salpicada hacia el piso.

Pronto se oyó el sonido afilado de la electricidad atravesando directamente el corazón del rubio quien permanecía absorto y con los ojos abiertos del asombro. Sasuke lo observaba con la mirada llena de soberbia y prepotencia, una macabra sonrisa surcaba sus labios.

-Hmp… sigues siendo el mismo incompetente de siempre Naruto… jamás podrás vencerme…- sus oscuros ojos lo miraban con una tétrica satisfacción.

El ruido de un millar de pájaros desenvolviéndose desde su mano hasta el pecho del joven rubio se intensificaba siniestramente. El cuerpo inmóvil de Naruto pronto se convertiría en una bola de humo desapareciendo de la vista del pelinegro.

Sasuke se sorprendió al no creer que al que había herido había sido un simple clon de sombras… ¿Pero entonces… donde estaba el verdadero?

-Creo que te equivocas Sasuke… no sigo siendo el mismo incompetente de siempre… - su tono de voz sonó burlón y al mismo tiempo con un deje de seriedad.

El Uchiha dio media vuelta al escucharlo detrás de su espalda pero al hacerlo ese mismo instante Naruto le propino un nuevo golpe en la cara mandándolo lejos haciendo que el cuerpo de Sasuke demoliera en fila tres arboles.

De repente Naruto apareció frente al Uchiha, Sasuke se removió algo inquieto en el suelo al verlo parado delante de él estando aun algo noqueado por el fuerte puñetazo que le propino.

El rubio se agacho y sujeto con una enorme fuerza el pescuezo del Uchiha provocándole nuevamente asfixia, aun así, Sasuke hizo un esfuerzo y con su mano agarro de nuevo la garganta de Naruto haciendo una tremenda presión en ella.

Era insólito verlos ahogándose mutuamente… ninguno iba a permitir que el otro lo acabara y si en ese caso sucedía… lo arrastraría con él al infierno…

* * *

-Bien… la operación fue todo un éxito… por favor enfermera, avísele al Sr. Uchiha que ya es padre…- comento el doctor con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras se retiraba los guantes de latex ensangrentados.

La joven mujer de cabellos castaños afirmo igual de sonriente y salió de la sala del quirófano dirigiéndose con apuros a recepción.

Al llegar ahí, llamo varias veces al Sr. Uchiha el cual no aparecía por ningún lado. Le parecía extraño que el padre de los bebes no estuviese ahí, según había escuchado de unos enfermeros el señor había venido trayendo a su mujer ya en proceso de parto.

-¡Sr. Uchiha!- volvió a gritar esperanzada de que el padre no se haya ido dejando abandonada a la joven madre.

-¿A quién buscas?- pregunto serenamente la recepcionista que se haya sentada tras la admisión.

-¿eh?… Busco por el Sr. Uchiha… debo avisarle que la operación ya finalizó.- comento algo consternada la enfermera.

-¿El Sr. Uchiha?- cuestiono confundida la recepcionista.

* * *

Poco a poco la vida se les iba… en esos momentos sus mentes no pensaban en nada… solamente afloraba en ellos el ego machista y la ira que tanto los corroía. Si Sakura estuviese ahí, hace rato los habría matado de verdad a ambos… pero esto era una lucha entre hombre… hombres considerados distinguidos rivales…

_Y grandes amigos…_

-¡Sr. Uchiha!- se oyó un grito de desesperación a lo lejos.

Sasuke quito su mirada de los azulados ojos de su amigo y vio a una enfermera buscarlo en las afueras del hospital. Rápidamente la joven mujer los diviso y asustada corrió directamente hacia ellos.

-¡Joven Uchiha su esposa ya dio a luz!- dijo algo enervada del miedo al ver lo que sucedía entre ambos hombres. Los ojos negros de Sasuke se abrieron como platos… ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Naruto veía como el rostro del pelinegro se enrojecía nuevamente por la asfixia y aunque sus sentimientos lo negaran muy dentro de el sonreía con sorna y gloria al verlo morir con lentitud, pero de repente las palabras de una mujer lo turbaron.

El joven rubio soltó rápidamente el cuello de su enemigo al mismo tiempo que Sasuke lo liberaba.

-¿…Co-Cómo… dijo…?- pregunto casi sin aire el joven rubio. El Uchiha tosió tratando de llenar sus pulmones lo más que fuese de aire mientras se agarraba la garganta sin dejar de mirar a la enfermera.

-Su esposa se encuentra en buen en estado de salud al igual que sus bebes… ella lo está esperando en la habitación por favor sígame…- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que todo estaba bien entre los jóvenes.

Naruto estaba perplejo… como idiota… esperando a que le cayera algo del cielo…

Sasuke por su parte sintió su corazón palpitar a niveles inimaginables, de repente el nerviosismo y el miedo a lo que viniese a continuación lo inundo de tan solo pensar que todo estuviera fuera de su alcance.

Tampoco podía creerlo… por fin era padre… por fin tenía una familia… los primeros herederos Uchiha…

Su sangre…

Su propia sangre…

Finalmente su cometido el cual tantas veces vio lejano y distante se había realizado…

- pa…papá…- esas palabras que sonaron como fabula eran tan difíciles de creer. Tantas emociones y sentimientos se aglomeraron con ligereza en su pecho… miedo, felicidad, llanto, risa… no sabía qué hacer… quería correr pero no sabía a dónde…

-P-Por fin… soy tío…- murmuro Naruto con la voz entrecortada y débil.

La enfermera ya se encontraba esperándolo en la entrada del hospital y Sasuke aun seguía parado, tratando de entender por qué tantos sentimientos se unían quebrando fácilmente esa coraza de orgullo y frialdad en el.

Comenzó a caminar despacio hacia el ingreso del hospital con la boca abierta y los ojos hechos plato. No sabía qué hacer, que decir, no podía ni siquiera controlar la cantidad de cosas que sentía en su pecho…era como si fuese a reventar pero no sabía por qué…

Naruto en cambio se quedo parado en el mismo lugar, casi en la misma situación que Sasuke pero a diferencia del frio Uchiha subió su brazo hasta su rostro y lo escondió ahí, permitiéndose liberar sus sentimientos entre lágrimas.

Ya dentro del hospital y al caminar a paso sosegado por los pasillos tras ser guiado por la enfermera su mirada recorría embelesada las puertas de las habitaciones, esperando llegar pronto donde su amada.

No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, era como un animal inconsciente de lo que sucedía mas su instinto lo guiaba.

Un repentino calor comenzaba a llenar su pecho quemándolo a flor de piel… era algo que improvistamente le comenzaba a… gustar…

Una sensación semejante a su niñez… una sensación antes del odio, del miedo y la ira… que era relevada por sobre todos esos sentimientos de maldad y oscuridad…

Perdido en sus pensamientos continúo caminando hacia ningún destino cuando se percato de que la enfermera se había detenido tras él en una puerta. La joven mujer lo miraba con una sonrisa en los ojos y en los labios. Por un momento se coloco en su lugar imaginándose como era para aquella joven mujer dar buenas noticias…

El tiempo se le hizo eterno cuando abrió aquella puerta… trago saliva y respiro hondo… dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la entre abierta puerta y con su mano la abrió un poco más.

Se quedo estático al verla ahí… tan hermosa… tan bella… tan suya…

-Esta algo adormecida por los efectos de la anestesia… pero en unos minutos levantara sin dificultades…- sin decir nada mas la enfermera desapareció del lugar dejándolo solos…

Era encantadora durmiendo…

La madre de sus hijos… era demasiado para el… sentía que no se la merecía…en lo absoluto…

Ella fue y es la única persona que ha conocido su dolor a pesar de habérselo escondido… la única persona que a pesar de haber sido humillada por sus manos aun sigue estando a su lado con tal de no dejarlo vencer por la oscuridad de la venganza… por eso y muchas otras cosas más la amaba… la deseaba… y le agradecía infinitamente por no perder la confianza y el amor en el…

Por eso le entregaba su vida… le entregaba su corazón en bandeja de plata… y su eterna alma a su servicio…

Se acerco a la cama y sin mover ni un dedo la vio dormitar. Parecía un ángel, sus largos cabellos rosados estaban desplegados ordenadamente en la almohada, su pálida piel permanecía intacta y el aroma a cerezos aun se preservaba por todo su cuerpo.

De verdad que no se la merecía…

Casi en sigiloso una de sus masculinas manos se dirigió hacia el rostro de la joven. Un leve roce con la piel de ella y sentía que besaba los cielos… ¡Kami-Sama!

Era tan suave, tan sedosa…. Y toda para el…

Era más que hermosa… esa palabra no encajaba para ella.

Apoyo su mano en la almohada cuidadosamente mientras su otra mano se posicionaba a un costado del cuerpo y lentamente bajaba su rostro hacia el de ella. Pronto se vio a pocos centímetros de ese fino rostro, su nariz rozo suavemente la de ella para luego sus labios bajar y encontrarse con ese par de cerezos que lo volvían loco.

Delicadamente acariciaba sus labios con los de la joven… aun estaban suaves… planto un dulce beso en ellos… dándole las gracias por el divino regalo de haberle permitido ser padre… de tener el privilegio de una familia junto a ella…

Escucho un leve gemido provenir de ella… abrió sus ojos y la vio removerse un poco bajo su cuerpo… una sonrisa de astucia y felicidad se formo en sus labios.

Por fin despertaba…

Sentía prácticamente todo su cuerpo adormecido. -_"Debe ser la anestesia"- _ imagino entre sus pensamientos. Sentía un leve calor rodear su pequeño cuerpo, se removió un poco tratando de aligerar los músculos y sentidos de todo su cuerpo.

Pronto sintió una pequeña brisa de aire caliente chocar contra su rostro. Lentamente trato de abrir sus ojos pero tenía tanto sueño que le costaba despertar del todo. Algo se movió encima de ella cosa que la asusto pero pronto se calmo al sentir esos labios apoderarse de los suyos con delicadeza.

Era el…

Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que él no se resistiría a besarla, además… reconocía esos labios tan delgados y fríos así estuviese durmiendo…

Tantas veces los había probado que le era casi imposible olvidar la textura de ellos. Sus labios reaccionaban vulnerables ante el roce de su lengua, se sentía tan bien…

Desesperadamente sus frágiles manos buscaron su cara, sus ojos permanecían cerrados deleitándose en silencio del sabor de sus labios… como lo amaba…

Pronto sintió las tibias manos de Sakura posarse en sus mejillas, acercándolo más para intensificar el delicado beso. Sasuke la beso con ternura en un principio para luego intensificar el vaivén de sus labios, los lamio saboreando su dulce textura y mordió con delicadeza para adentrar su lengua en su boca.

Sakura se dejó llevar, lo amaba tanto que no había forma de expresar sentimiento tan grande… era la madre de sus hijos… se habían entrelazados en cuerpo y alma para dar vida a dos pequeños frutos… era algo totalmente inexplicable…

Era algo que la extasiaba de una inmensa felicidad, era demasiada que no sabía cómo podía llegar a sentir tanta en su corazón.

En segundos, ambos jóvenes se dijeron todo en aquel apasionado beso. Sasuke sentía su corazón regocijarse de aquella extraña sensación que lo invadía completamente y percibía como Sakura manifestaba la misma sensación a través del roce de sus labios.

El aire se hizo escaso y tuvieron que separar sus bocas, el Uchiha abrió sus oscuros ojos y ahí la vio, con sus ojos cerrados y las mejillas coloradas de la pasión.

Sonrió, sonrió satisfecho, complacido de poder tener aquella joven mujer en sus brazos y en su corazón. Sus labios entre abiertos estaban algo enrojecidos por la fricción del beso y… !Maldición como le encantaba verla así de débil ante sus encantos!

Una dulce sonrisa se formo en los labios de la joven. Sasuke no hacía más que observarla detenidamente, era imposible creer que ella era **SU** mujer…

Lentamente sus ojos se fueron abriendo dejando ver ese hermoso destello esmeralda que a él le fascinaba. Enarco una ceja y lo miro seductoramente… era demasiada lujuria que el explotaba que la hacía sentir siempre pequeña e insignificante pero esta vez decidió ser ella la que intimidaba…

-¿Acaso estas tratando de provocarme… Sa-ku-ra…?- su voz sonó tan seductora y masculina que provoco en la pelirrosa descargas de excitación a través de su vulnerable cuerpo.

Ella solo rio con picardía e inocencia y saco su lengua divertida. Sasuke rápidamente se acerco y degusto su lengua sacándole un leve gemido de placer.

Repentinamente tocaron la puerta asustándolos a ambos y provocando que el Uchiha se molestara. -¿! Quién?!- grito enfadado.

La puerta se abrió un poco mostrando a la joven enfermera de hace un rato junto con un bebe en brazos, detrás de ella la acompañaba otra mujer de mayor edad al parecer con otro bebe en sus brazos.

Sakura inmediatamente reacciono y con sus manos apoyadas en la cama se acomodo un poco para poder recibir a sus recién nacidos.

Sasuke, por su parte, estaba que se desbarataba ahí mismo. Su corazón nuevamente se aceleraba, las manos irremediablemente le comenzaron a sudar y su boca quedo seca al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, las dos mujeres ingresaron a la habitación acomodándose una por una al otro extremo de la cama, el pelinegro intento mirar los rostros de sus hijos pero le fue imposible al notar como las sabanas que los rodeaban los cubrían hasta el rostro.

La pelirrosa tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja estaba emocionada de por fin tenerlos en sus brazos. Primero cargo uno acomodándolo en uno de sus brazos para luego recibir al otro bebe en su otro brazo gracias a la ayuda de la enfermera.

Sasuke se acerco un poco más y vio en ambos una cabellera negra. Las enfermeras lo ayudaron a observarlos mejor retirando un poco las mantas dejando ver esos angelicales rostros. Tenían los ojitos cerrados y bostezaban con ternura e inocencia y uno que otro movimiento inexperto de sus manitas pasar por sus caras. Sakura solo sonreía de felicidad… tenia las ganas de llorar atoradas en la garganta…

-Sasuke-kun…- su dulce voz capto su atención, parecía embobado con lo que veía, no sabía qué hacer en esos momentos.

-Estos son tus hijos… niños les presento a su papi…- susurro con ternura al oído de ambos bebes.

-¿N-Ni…niños?- pregunto intrigado y algo confundido.

-Si Sasuke-kun son varones… y tus primeros hijos…- hablo de una manera tan suave y tan cálida que envolvió a Sasuke en algo sumamente extraño. En esos momentos el Uchiha se sentó en la cama mirando el rostro de Sakura inquieto y turbado. Una de las enfermera se posiciono a su lado y ayudo a la pelirrosa a pasarle uno de los bebes que sostenía.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo cargar un bebe tenía miedo de dejarlo caer o algo parecido y lo peor era que las manos repentinamente le comenzaron a temblar del terror.

-Coloque los brazos de la misma manera que yo los tengo en este momento- le dijo tranquilamente y algo divertida la enfermera de edad avanzada.

Sasuke vio como esos brazos sujetaban al bebe e inútilmente logro acomodar sus brazos de la misma manera recibiendo en ellos a la pequeña criatura que pronto comenzaba a sollozar. El Uchiha lo miro algo extrañado, era una diminuta masa de piel sostenida por sus grandes y tonificados brazos, lo peor era que lloraba…Sakura rio divertida y enternecida de ver esa escena…

-No…No le caigo bien…creo…- comento tartamudeando del susto y la confusión el pelinegro.

Sakura rio nuevamente al ver al frio y vengador Sasuke Uchiha desarmándose fácilmente ante su propio hijo.

-No seas tonto Sasuke-kun… es solo que eres como un extraño para el…- dijo con dulzura.

-Pero si soy su papa… ¿cómo puedo ser un extraño para el…?- la miro aun mas confundido y sin saber qué demonios sucedía además podía ver a su otro hijo durmiendo tranquilamente en los brazos de Sakura.

Dios… era como ver a un troglodita tratar de hacer fuego…

La pelirrosa solo reía de ver lo divertido y chistoso que se veía Sasuke encrespado del terror al no saber qué hacer con su bebe en brazos.

-No le veo la gracia Sakura…- murmuro molesto y con el ceño fruncido. Sakura sonreía de alegría al ver aquel hombre mostrar su lado humano, más frágil y pasible con su hijo, era como un niño con un nuevo juguete.

Sasuke regreso su mirada al pequeño en sus brazos, vio como este bostezaba con ternura y comenzaba a parpadear aturdido de lo que sucedía, sus ojitos, sensibles ante la luz del mundo real ligeramente se abrían dejando ver un color jade en ellos.

El Uchiha se helo por completo, todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron al ver ese color esmeralda brillar en ese par de ojos. Sakura noto como los músculos de la mandíbula de Sasuke se tensaban como piedra y abría los ojos como platos.

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke-kun?- le pregunto intranquila.

El pelinegro abrió la boca para intentar decir algo pero no pudo articular una palabra. La pelirrosa lo miraba expectante y en vista de no recibir una respuesta decidió levantarse un poco y mirar ansiosa lo que inquietaba a su hombre.

Sus ojos vislumbraron la maravillosa mirada de su hijo dejando escapar una especie de gemido de alegría al ver que poseía el mismo color jade que ella. Sakura regreso su mirada al otro bebe que cargaba y pudo ver como este la observaba tranquilamente con esos ojos negros igual a los de su padre. Por un momento quiso echar a reír, era irónico al ver como sus dos hijos, siendo estos gemelos, con el mismo color de cabello salieran con el color de ojos diferentes.

Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla cayendo fugazmente a las sabanas que la envolvían. Estaba más que feliz… agradecía a Kami-Sama por este maravilloso regalo, estaba más que agradecida…

Sasuke levanto su vista y la vio llorar… al parecer de felicidad mientras miraba al otro bebe que cargaba… una mirada tan dulce, tan maternal…

Sintió como la mano de Sasuke sujetaba su barbilla y hacia que lo mirara a los ojos, todavía se estremecía al ver esos ojos negros, profundos como la noche. Vio como el pegaba su frente con la de ella y ágilmente atrapaba sus labios en un delicioso beso. Las enfermeras se sintieron algo intimidadas y decidieron retirarse por un momento dejando a la nueva familia a solas.

* * *

Su mirada se hallaba perdida concibiendo a ese par de criaturas en sus respectivas cunas. A través del vidrio que los separaba Sasuke observaba a sus hijos dentro de la sala de maternidad dormir tranquilamente tal como su mama lo hacía.

Hacía varias semanas que no lograba conciliar el sueño como antes… cuando tenía a Sakura durmiendo junto a él.

Por unos instantes se quedo pensativo dejándose arrastrar fuera de la realidad. Estaba alegre y orgulloso de que fueran dos varones…

"_Empezamos bien…"_

Sus dos primeros herederos… finalmente podría decir con orgullo que el clan Uchiha volvía a renacer de entre las cenizas…

Por fin podría jactarse ante todos de que sus hijos serian los ninjas más poderosos sin lugar a dudas y para su suerte con el cabello negro.

No era por juzgar a sus bebes pero si hubiese sido… raro… que fuesen los ninjas más poderosos con cabello rosa… de todas formas si eran poderosos con eso bastaba…

Les enseñaría las técnicas más poderosas y las estrategias más convincente para seducir a una mujer… el físico era lo de menos, bueno no tanto así… pero lo que más importaba era la manera más ágil de conquista.

Una maliciosa sonrisa se formo en sus labios… no esperaba el momento en que fuesen los hombres más codiciados entre las mujeres… y envidiados entre los hombres…

Sonreía de satisfacción al imaginarse como ese par conmocionaría a una jauría de mujeres… por algo él fue todo un semental desde que nació…

Aun así… añoraba en sus adentros pronto concebir a una niña… la luz de sus ojos y su consentida…

Un suspiro de cansancio salió de sus labios… todo el minucioso trabajo que tendría que hacer por tener también una pequeña en sus brazos… aunque pensándolo bien no era tan malo realizar esa labor…

Otra sonrisa de perspicacia se formo en sus labios…

Pobre Sakura…

Sintió unas palmaditas en su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo sacar rápidamente de sus "entretenidos" pensamientos. Sus ojos buscaron al entrometido y se toparon con los ojos azulados de cierto susodicho.

Sasuke frunció el ceño y regreso su mirada a sus hijos otra vez. Creyó que el idiota ese se había ido hacia un buen tiempo de aquí.

-Te felicito Sasuke… son hermosos…- la masculina voz se quebraba al hablar. El azabache lo miro de reojo ¿Acaso iba a llorar?

-No me digas que vas a llorar, Dobe…- contesto con sarcasmo el Uchiha.

De pronto se escucho un chillido que perturbo al pelinegro, Naruto se cubría los ojos con su brazos mientras lloraba de... quien sabe que…

-Son… Son demasiado hermosos… Teme… no creía… que nacieran dos angelitos viniendo de la monstruosidad de padre que tienen…- a Sasuke le dio un tick nervioso en el ojo ¿Pero que le pasaba a este idiota?

-Cállate Usurotonkachi- le espeto molesto.

El rubio se limpio las lagrimas con la manga de la camisa para seguir observando a los recién nacidos. Hubo un largo minuto de silencio que rodeo a ambos jóvenes… el cual no fue incomodo para ninguno…

-Bueno, solo espero que al fin y al cabo no salgan con el mismo genio que tienes… seria como estar con el mismo diablo en persona pero duplicado.- comento con una sonrisa zorruna en los labios.

-Hmp, ¿A qué le tienes miedo Dobe?- bufo hastiado el Uchiha.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso mejor…- Sasuke estaba que se echaba a reír ¿Desde cuándo el idiota de Naruto pensaba? - estos niños no se imaginan la clase de padres que tienen… Tú tienes una personalidad de los mil demonios y Sakura-chan es una lo-…- una mano tapo su boca inesperadamente.

-Cállate imbécil… no sabes ni lo que dices- le contesto eufórico el Uchiha mientras quitaba su mano de la boca del parlanchín.

-Está bien, está bien… para eso tienen al tío Naruto quien los salvara de las garras del mal- sus ojos echaban fuego del entusiasmo y de la sola idea de pensar que el forjaría un buen futuro para esos críos.

-Hmp, en ese caso no permitiré que te les acerques, Usurotonkachi. - dijo fría y calculadoramente.

-¡Teme!- grito entristecido el rubio.

-¡Por favor señores hagan silencio!- murmuro enfadada una enfermera que pasaba por ahí. Los dos jóvenes asintieron serios y volvieron sus miradas asesinas al otro, Sasuke no entendía por qué no lo había matado hacia un rato atrás.

-Bueno es hora de regresar a Konoha, cuida bien de ese par, Teme- dijo suspirando del cansancio.

A Sasuke se le erizo la piel de tan solo escuchar el nombre de la aldea. -¿Y qué piensas hacer?- cuestiono con la voz seria y seca.

-Tranquilo Sasuke no le diré a nadie que estás vivo… agradécele a Sakura-chan que me haya hecho entrar en razón, caso contrario las cosas hubiesen terminado de otra manera…-

-¿Me estas amenazando?- pregunto a la defensiva el azabache mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Tómalo como quieras Sasuke, Sakura es una gran mujer y la verdad no creo que la merezcas…- contesto molesto el rubio. – Pero es ella quien te eligió a ti…- Naruto tenía razón y desgraciadamente había dado en el clavo. –De todas maneras debo hacerle un favor a tu mujer una vez que llegue allá…- prosiguió dándole la espalda al pelinegro y alejándose un poco del ventanal.

-¿Qué favor?- cuestiono dudoso el Uchiha.

-Ella quiere que le informe a sus padres del nacimiento de tus hijos-

-¡¿ Tsk, pero qué demonios piensa hacer Sakura?!- cuestiono histérico, Sakura podía poner en peligro la vida de sus hijos, además no quería volver alejarse de ella si descubrían que estaba con vida.

-Sasuke…los padres de Sakura-chan son los únicos abuelos vivos que poseen, no les niegues esa dicha…- lamentablemente el idiota de Naruto estaba en lo cierto. Sus padres, su familia entera estaba muerta y hubiese deseado que su madre, Mikoto hubiese conocido a sus primogénitos. Pronto vio como el rubio caminaba ya lejos de él con una mano en el bolsillo y la otra gesticulando su despedida.

Sasuke se quedo observándolo fríamente hasta que lo vio girar hacia otro pasillo desapareciendo de su vista. Pensó en sus últimas palabras y sabia muy adentro de el que estaba en lo correcto. Naruto salía con estupideces la mayor parte del tiempo… pero tampoco dejaba de ser el más racional de todos.

Nuevamente se giro a ver a sus retoños… pensando en que Naruto siempre salía con palabras sabias al final…

Quizás por algo fueron grandes amigos…

* * *

**OK, No piensen que este es el cap. final, todavia faltan unos cuantos. Primero pdio disculpas por escribir tarde por favor no me caigan a tomatazos pero es que estaba carente de inspiración y necesitaba tomarme un ligero descanso ¬¬**

**Segundo lamento no complacer a la mayoría por el sexo de los bebés pero ya tenia pensado desde hacia un buen tiempo lo que iban hacer (vi un dibujo de Sakura con sus dos niños y me encanto XD) jeje **

**De todas formas me gusto escribir este capitulo, fue muy emotivo y chistoso, espero que de la misma manera les guste a todos ustedes, bueno y mil disculpas en caso de las faltas ortográficas. Les agradezco por los reviews y su enorme paciencia así que me despido antes de que me asesinen... XD**

**chaito  
**


	23. Chapter 23

_Esa misma noche…_

Los miro quedamente por un buen rato antes de irse a dormir… sus hijos se hallaban durmiendo dentro de las incubadoras en las cuales el doctor había dado orden, dijo que era por precaución, después de todo había dicho que un embarazo múltiple podría traer sus riesgos aunque estuviesen en buen estado de salud. Pero en realidad, la sola idea de haberlos concebido, de que fuesen suyos, sangre de su sangre… era lo que en verdad lo enorgullecía… sabia que estarían bien, eran sangre Uchiha después de todo…

Una sonrisa sosegada asomo en sus labios, todo el duro trabajo y el dolor que tuvo que pasar llegar hasta donde estaba ahora… en paz…

Y todo se lo debía a ella… a esa mujer terca y risueña… una molestia que a pesar de serlo, siempre le llamo la atención su caucásica naturaleza.

Los miro por un rato mas… el cansancio ya se hacía presente en su cuerpo y lo mejor era ir a dormir, había sido un día muy agitado. Su oscura mirada finalmente se despego de ese par de pequeños y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la habitación de su mujer.

Caminaba por los casi desolados pasillos del hospital rememorando las palabras de Naruto… suspiro cansino.

Había despertado hacia un rato, las enfermeras le habían traído la cena que al verlas entrar con tremendo festín pensó que estaba siendo más que consentida y fugazmente recordó a Suigetsu trayéndole el desayuno en las mañanas cuando estaban en cautiverio, decidió rápidamente olvidar el pasado y disfrutar de esa delicia que las enfermeras traían entre manos, la verdad es que estaba más que hambrienta. Con sus manos apoyadas en la cama se ayudo a sentarse en mejor posición para comer, luego de pocos minutos en que se vio envuelta de bandejas de comida las enfermeras decidieron dejarla sola, escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrarse pero no le importo en esos momentos lo único que hacía era mirar los platos de comida que tenía en su regazo y honestamente no sabía ni por cual comenzar.

-Vaya… por lo visto te vieron morir de hambre- dijo una masculina voz con sarcasmo asustándola y sacándola de sus cavilaciones. Sakura alzo su verde mirada y se encontró con los oscuros y penetrantes ojos de Sasuke.

-¡Hmp!- dijo cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero molesta, un leve rojo se acomodo en sus mejillas.

Hermosa, pensó el Uchiha…

Sonrió lascivo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la cama de la joven. – Mande a que te sirvieran bastante comida, imagine que deberías tener demasiada hambre.- hablo con tranquilidad mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama. La pelirrosa seguía sus pasos con la mirada, permitiéndose seducir por esa imponente figura masculina que tenia frente a ella. Cuando él la miro directamente a los ojos sintió una punzada en el pecho, intimidada rio nerviosa y saco la lengua divertida.

-Gracias, Sasuke-kun-

-No Sakura…- la miro seriamente dejando entrever un deje de preocupación en la joven mujer. – No me agradezcas a mi… es a ti a quien debo agradecer…- comento mientras sujetaba su frágil mano y la llevaba hasta sus fríos labios. Un casto beso planto en el dorso de esta posteriormente para restregar su cara en la tersa piel de aquella mano. Estaba tibia… tibia como su corazón y su alma…

Sakura miraba absorta las acciones de cariño del Uchiha… su mano, la cual acariciaba inconscientemente el rostro de Sasuke tomo vida propia cuando sus dedos palparon los labios de aquel hombre, rozo con suavidad y delicadeza su boca como si el solo hecho de tocarlo quemase.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurro con dulzura y casi incoherentemente dejándose llevar por el deseo y el amor. El pelinegro levanto su mirada y la vio sonrojada con lágrimas en sus mejillas, una sonrisa llena de ternura se formaba en esos delicados labios.

"_Pensé… que jamás te recuperaría…Sasuke-kun…"_

El sonrió con parsimonia y con su dedo retiro la lágrima que caía de esos verdosos cristales.

-vamos, come…- dijo con firmeza a lo que ella asintió ya limpiándose las lagrimas que resbalaban con travesura por su cara.

Después de unos minutos Sasuke la miraba alimentarse, por su rostro percibía lo extasiada que estaba por probar una buena comida. Sabía perfectamente lo que era la comida de hospital y quería que ella tuviera la mejor atención del mundo, por lo que no se le hizo difícil inducir a las cocineras del lugar.

-mmm… Sasuke-kun… ¿Quieres un poco de chocolate?- su tono de voz fue tan sensual que le era imposible negársele a un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y eso que el dulce no era de su agrado.

Sakura agarro con los dedos un pedazo del pastel y se lo aproximo a la boca del pelinegro, al principio algo dudoso se acerco, con una de sus manos sujeto la muñeca de la pelirrosa y degusto casi con rostro inexpresivo el trozo de torta para finalmente saborear los dedos de la pelirrosa con lujuria. La joven mujer sintió pequeñas descargas de placer al sentir sus labios y su lengua en su piel.

Sasuke jalo con impotencia de su muñeca aproximando más sus cuerpos y atrapando con su otra mano el fino rostro de la joven acerco sus labios aprisionando ese par de cerezos que lo cautivaban a pedir por más…

Sentía como él la besaba con pasión, con deseo y desesperación… sí, con desesperación de poseerla, de amarla… Sakura gemía entre los besos y se aferraba a ese hermoso sentimiento que repentinamente llenaba su corazón de una incesable felicidad. Le gustaba ser la única persona que podía llegar a conocer el dolor, la frustración, el odio y el amor de ese hombre, solo ante ella se demostraba tal y como realmente era, susceptible a perderla pero indiferente a lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

El la hacía sentir protegida y aun así amada… sentía que solo era ella quien pertenecía en ese vacío mundo…

Sentía su lengua saborear sus labios y su paladar, Sasuke increíblemente le brindaba un placer inimaginable con tan solo rozarla, si no estuviese en estos momentos vulnerable por la operación juraría que tomaría las riendas de la situación y harían el amor en ese bendito hospital.

La falta de oxigeno se hizo presente en sus cuerpos y el Uchiha se separo sosegadamente de la joven mujer…

-Deliciosos…- murmuro con voz gruesa el pelinegro. La pelirrosa sonrió con lujuria y con una de sus manos acaricio el rostro de Sasuke. Ella nuevamente se acomodo en la cama y a pesar de seguir sonrojada continúo comiendo.

-Sasuke-kun…- lo llamo. El la miro con su inexpresiva mirada esperando a que se pasara ese bocado de la boca. – Estuve pensando sobre los nombres de nuestros hijos…- comento con más tranquilidad la pelirrosa. "_Nuestros hijos" _ eso sonaba muy bien para Sasuke…

-Me gustaría llamarlos Ryosuke y Kosuke… me gustan por que tienen cierto parecido a tu nombre Sasuke-kun…- hablo dulcemente mientras se metía otro bocado de comida a la boca. El pelinegro la miro algo sorprendido, ha decir verdad nunca se imagino que Sakura quisiese ponerle a sus hijos de esa manera, no era por que no le gustara sino por el hecho de que ella pensara en el, siempre en el…

-¿No… te gustaron? Si quieres podemos…- pero fue interrumpida por el beso en la frente que recibió totalmente desprevenida. Sintió rápidamente su aliento chocar contra su oído provocándole un escalofrió.

-Gracias…Sakura…- su grave voz, tan firme y seca invadió su mente con aquella palabra. _"Gracias…"_

La misma palabra de un pasado… de aquella noche en que se fue de su lado… en la cual agradeció infinitamente el haber estado ella ahí para el, por tratar de hacerlo feliz, de volver a conocer el amor…

-De nada… Sasuke-kun…- murmuro en silencio. Levanto su rostro y le dio un tenue beso en los labios al azabache. Luego de comer Sakura le pidió al Uchiha que durmiese a su lado, se acurruco en su pecho dejándose llevar por el manto de Morfeo y sintiéndose finalmente tranquila por tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Después de todo, su lucha… jamás fue en vano…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

La luz del sol llanamente se esparcía por las aberturas de las cortinas de la habitación dándoles la bienvenida de un nuevo amanecer a la pareja que yacía en la profundidad del sueño.

El silencio y la tranquilidad que rodeaban la habitación fueron inesperadamente interrumpidos por los golpes en la puerta. Sasuke aun somnoliento se levanto para quitar el seguro que le había echado la noche anterior a la puerta, por lo menos deseaba dormir nuevamente a su lado. Sakura con pesadez fue abriendo sus ojos, el día anterior había sido demasiado agotador y no supo cómo fue capaz de dormir sin abrir un ojo en toda la noche.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un hombre de unos veintitantos años con una bata blanca, rápidamente asumió que era un doctor por lo que se hizo a un lado y lo dejo pasar.

-¡Buenos días Sakura-san!- a Sasuke le pareció más un grito que un saludo. A la pelirrosa inmediatamente se le abrieron los ojos de par en par, era un hombre guapísimo de cabellos castaños y rasgos increíblemente hermosos en especial una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy.

¿Acaso estaba demasiado anestesiada ayer que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo hermoso que era su cirujano?

El pelinegro inmediatamente se dio cuenta de la actitud de su esposa, su seño se frunció y su mirada se dirigió al idiota que se acercaba con total libertad a… ¡TOCAR A SU SAKURA!

Sasuke dio grandes zancadas por la habitación para llegar al lado de su mujer, tenía que darle a entender a ese medico de pacotilla que ella era suya… completamente suya…

Sus negros ojos se abrieron como platos al ver que el doctor chequeaba a la pelirrosa y luego anotaba lo que parecía un informe de su estado, luego observaba el suero y extrañamente hablaba para sí mismo.

-¿Y bien doctor?- cuestiono Sakura después de unos momentos al verlo tan distraídamente hacer anotaciones en la hoja.

-Bien señorita Haruno, la veo en buen estado de salud y hace unos momentos estuve en la sala de maternidad y su hijos al parecer también están respondiendo muy bien, por lo que le daré de alta esta misma tarde. Las enfermeras vendrán hacer unos cuantos exámenes y luego de eso podrá irse con tranquilidad.- una sonrisa blanquecina apareció en el rostro de aquel imbécil. A Sasuke le enervaba ver la actitud tan… tan alegre de aquel tarado… con razón le traía recuerdos de cierto rubio hiperactivo.

-Señor Uchiha…- finalizo el médico. –Lo felicito por su enorme labor como esposo y como padre…- el hombre de cabellos castaños camino casi a saltos hacia el otro extremo de la cama donde se hallaba parado el pelinegro y extendiéndole la mano lo felicito. –La verdad que se merece a esta joven mujer…- finalizo mirando con una gigantesca sonrisa a Sakura lo cual para Sasuke no paso desapercibido y estrujo con más fuerza el apretón de manos.

-Hmp- bufo con malicia.

El médico rápidamente se soltó al sentir el leve dolor en su mano y miro con vergüenza a la joven pareja. Estaba a punto de retirarse pero recordó una última cosa por decirle a su joven paciente.

-¡Ah! Srta. Haruno… una cosa más… tengo conocimiento que usted es ninja medico ¿verdad?- comento con entusiasmo el médico.

-Eeeh… si…- respondió algo nerviosa al darse cuenta de la mirada asesina que Sasuke le clavaba al pobre e indefenso cirujano.

-Sobre la incisión de la cirugía, no se preocupe respecto alguna cicatriz que pueda quedar, usted puede tranquilamente evitarla si dentro de tres días empieza el tratamiento de curación con chakra.- sin nada mas que decir el hombre de bata blanca se esfumo en un santiamén de la habitación. Sakura por su parte sentía un enorme alivio de no tener que lidiar con alguna futura cicatriz en su abdomen, pero por otra parte, a Sasuke le hervía la sangre de tan solo ver al imbécil ese ponerle los dedos encima a su mujer…

-Sasuke-kun- esa seductora voz llamándolo le hizo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda. Lo había hecho a propósito, Sakura sabia que el Uchiha se estaba debatiendo mentalmente en si asesinar a su medico o torturarlo lenta y dolorosamente antes de asesinarlo.

En un ágil movimiento Sasuke se torno hacia la pelirrosa y la acorralo en la cama dejando poco espacio entre sus cuerpos -creo que tengo que dejarte bien claro que eres mía… Sakura…- murmuro sobre sus labios con voz ronca.

Sakura se encontró con la mirada azabache del Uchiha, mostraba posesión pero a la vez ese deseo que inconscientemente la descontrolaban a niveles inimaginables. Comenzó a sentir su corazón golpear contra su pecho, Sasuke indudablemente desestabilizaba sus hormonas y sus sentidos. El pelinegro noto como se enrojecían las mejillas de Sakura, al verla ahí tan frágil sonrió de lado y la beso en los labios, luego como si nada se levanto y se dirigió a la sala de maternidad, le excitaba tener a esa mujer bajo sus encantos pero tenia que abstener sus incontrolables ganas de hacerle el amor ahí mismo…

Solo por ahora…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La tarde llego sin prisa… ambos jóvenes salían del hospital junto con las personas que participaron en su dicha de ser padres. Agradeciéndoles por su cuidado y atención, Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron nuevamente a su casa acompañados por los nuevos miembros de la familia…

Eran estos momentos donde Sasuke podría proclamar con orgullo que tenia una familia… sin lugar a dudas el miedo estaba presente, pues desconocían el arte de ser padres, aun así, era una nueva aventura la cual valía la pena arriesgarlo todo…

No obstante, su lucha no terminaba aquí…

_¿Quién dijo que todo finalmente estaba solucionado…Sasuke?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_3 meses más tarde…_

Llego directo a darse un buen duchazo antes de ir a alimentar a sus bebes, estaba tan agotada que no creía poder dar un solo paso mas. Ese maldito profesor de Juudo había decidido para el día de hoy hacer practicas cuerpo a cuerpo contra el, no podía creer lo holgazana que estaba, o era eso o ese tipo definitivamente era demasiado fuerte.

Subió por las escaleras arrastrando la toalla por el suelo, tenia que apresurarse a estar lista antes de que Sasuke llegase y se diese cuenta de su vestimenta. Pues si, hacia un mes había entrado a una escuela de Juudo que había en el pueblo, claro, a escondidas del Uchiha. Lamentaba mentirle a Sasuke pero lo hacia por el bien de ambos, por tratar de salvar su relación, hacia cinco meses que no tenían sexo… y desgraciadamente eso los estaba afectando a ambos, el solo hecho de intimidar se había vuelto una guerra fría.

Al mes que nacieron Ryosuke y Kosuke, el pelinegro comenzó a tocarla en las noches pero ella se negaba, sacaba excusas estúpidas de que estaba muy cansada o que la cabeza le dolía, inclusive había veces en que dormía en el cuarto de sus hijos adhiriendo mas controversia a su pequeña mentira. Hace unas semanas Sasuke, al parecer, dio su último intento de reanudar las llamas de la pasión en la cama, pero como siempre, ella nuevamente se rehusó.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Venia caminando por los oscuros pasillos de la casa, Kosuke y Ryosuke no habían hecho problema para irse a dormir, por fin podría descansar, ese par daban mucho trabajo durante el día y a decir verdad, le gustaba, le fascinaba verlos reír con esas vocecitas, verlos jugar entre ellos inexpertos ante lo que hacían, inconscientes ante el mundo que los rodeaba, un par de angelitos. Una dulce sonrisa se formo en sus labios, emociones maternales y ajenas a ella la hacían experimentar sentimientos que desconocía de sí misma y le gustaba que sus bebes sacasen a flote ese instinto cuando estaba cerca a ellos._

_Podría decir que se sentía realizada como una mujer, como si su verdadera naturaleza se hubiese expandido por cada fibra de su cuerpo y daba todo su infinito poder por cuidar, proteger y amar a sus hijos._

_Era como un ser supremo cuidando por los demás, algo inexplicable pero era una sensación tan acogedora cuando tenía a sus bebes en sus brazos._

_Perdida entre sus pensamientos no se percato que había llegado hasta su cuarto. Sasuke no estaba en la cama y la oscuridad fulminante rodeaba el dormitorio. Escucho el sonido de la ducha y observo una luz salir por debajo de la puerta del baño. Dio un suspiro… la distancia entre ellos cada vez era mas grande que ese cuarto, camino hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta, pensando detenidamente como hacer para no sentirse avergonzada cuando el la tocara… definitivamente sus caricias le hacían falta…_

_Una de sus manos acaricio con frustración y cansancio su rostro… le agotaba mas el huir del Uchiha que el cuidar de sus hijos, solo que tenia miedo… miedo a que el ya no la deseara como antes…_

_Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, observo como las luces del pueblo iluminaban levemente su dormitorio y de cierta manera le brindaba un deje de seguridad entre tanta soledad. El caminar pausado y el correr de los niños y adultos en las calles la distrajeron temporalmente._

_El frio aliento de algo choco contra la piel de su cuello, un suspiro salió de sus rosados labios. Su largo cabello se corría hacia un lado de su cabeza permitiendo que besos recorrieran por su delicado cuello degustando el sabor de su piel._

_-No te imaginas las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor…- murmuro una voz ronca en su piel. El tan solo escuchar sus posesivas palabras la piel se le erizo y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda._

_Los besos desaparecieron y fueron intercambiados por mordiscos lascivos en su cuello. Sakura podía sentir el cuerpo desnudo de Sasuke a la perfección a través del ligero kimono con el símbolo Uchiha en la espalda que traía puesto. Las manos toscas de ese hombre rodeando su cintura y aprisionándola contra ese ardiente cuerpo le provocaban corrientazos de placer alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo cegándola de la realidad._

_Los gemidos no tardaron en salir de su boca, lo cual estaba excitando aun mas al pelinegro, quería volverla a escuchar gritar su nombre de placer. Una sonrisa de orgullo se formó en sus labios, quizás al fin al cabo estaba logrando su cometido con Sakura. _

_Las manos del Uchiha buscaron juguetonas la abertura de su kimono, las mejillas de la pelirrosa se teñían rápidamente de un suave rojo y sus inaudibles gemidos se volvían mas intensos al sentir como la aprisionaba mas contra el permitiéndole sentir su erecto miembro contra su espalda._

_Sintió su lengua mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja… sus manos yacían abriendo lentamente el kimono torturándola con torbellinos de deseo que se creaban en la parte baja de su vientre. Cuando sintió como la despojaba completamente del kimono quiso gritar, decirle que estaba sufriendo con sus lentas caricias y quería que la tomara ahí mismo, pero rápidamente su mente la traiciono trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad._

_Sasuke se asusto al sentirla brincar debajo suyo. Algo no andaba bien. La vio alejarse velozmente de el mientras nuevamente se acomodaba el kimono y se dirigía al baño encerrándose dentro de el, dejándolo en suspenso el pelinegro observo con la mirada fría y el ceño fruncido la puerta del baño. Algo, sin lugar a dudas, había cambiado entre ellos._

_Quizás era mejor calmar sus incesantes hormonas por el momento, no era ni la primera ni última vez que Sakura se le rehusaba. La ira le quemaba de saber que algo le estuviese escondiendo, que quizás hubiese algo mas que la estuviese preocupando como para no dejarse tocar por el._

_Mierda…_

_Le cabreaba esta situación… era peor que estar en plena soledad, aun teniéndola a su lado le era imposible acercársele. _

_Sus manos restregaron con frustración su rostro, estaba cansado de lo mismo, ya llevaba meses así con este problema. Se dirigió al armario y abrió un cajón con fuerza desmedida, estaba molesto, no sabia lo que le pasaba a Sakura, ella ya no hablaba y apenas se le acercaba. Saco al azar un pantalón de algodón negro y se lo coloco con afán para irse de una buena vez a dormir. Estaba que golpeaba a algo o a alguien… _

_Comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación desesperado, respiraba frenéticamente logrando disipar la rabia de su cuerpo. ¿Acaso estaba estresada por cuidar a los bebes? Por que el la ayudaba con ellos…_

_¿Y si fuese otra cosa?_

_¿Extrañaría Konoha… o a su familia?_

_No… Sakura le hubiese hecho algún reclamo hace tiempos…_

_No podía continuar metido en esa habitación, salió disparado de ahí y se encamino a la cocina por un buen vaso de agua fría a ver si los nervios se le calmaban. Bebía grandes sorbos de agua mientras meditaba su situación. El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta y aun permanecía en la oscuridad y el silencio de la cocina._

_Luego de notar que había pasado una hora meditando decidió irse a dormir, el buscarle una respuesta a sus dudas seria en vano a menos de que se lo preguntase, aparte el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a detonarse lentamente. Subió despacio a su habitación, la habitación que compartía con ella._

_Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y la vio ahí dormir serenamente, como si lo de hace un rato no hubiese jamás ocurrido. Suspiro cansado y camino hacia el otro costado de la cama. La miro por unos segundos dormitar como si nada en este mundo la estorbase, sonrió por lo bajo, de todas formas ella seguía a su lado, no por que estuviese obligada sino porque de verdad ella lo deseaba._

_Se acostó a su lado en sigilo y miro su revuelto cabello rosa por las almohadas, su pasible rostro y el leve ruido de su respiración la adornaban de una inmensa tranquilidad. Le daría tiempo, fuese lo que estuviese pasando la apoyaría así ella no se lo dijera, no quería decir que no dejaba de molestarle pero era mejor dejar que ella solita hablara. Bufo con sorna, Sakura tarde o temprano reventaría… ella era de esas personas que no podían esconder por mucho tiempo sus preocupaciones._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Después de eso, los besos de cariño se volvieron rutinarios y las caricias y el deseo rápidamente desaparecieron. Como extrañaba que la tocara y besara cada parte de su cuerpo…

Desde que nacieron sus hijos ha visto su cuerpo cambiar literalmente, bueno, solamente hablando de sus senos, los cuales estaban mas grandes de lo normal, era de esperarse por amamantar a sus bebes pero le daban cierto aspecto de obesa, tampoco es que estuviesen caídos como dos bolsas de leche sino era su tamaño lo que la asustaba y daba ese aspecto sepulcral, que según ella, era de verse gorda.

Tenía miedo de que Sasuke la rechazara…

Su lado racional sabia que no seria ese el caso, quizás hasta se emocionaría más por tener ese par de lolas tan… tan… ¿tan ardientes?

Pero seguía siendo una adolescente, la cual se acomplejaba hasta por el único barrito en la cara… el hecho de ser mamá no significaba dejar a un lado su lado sensual o sexy… ¿cierto?

Por eso se había metido a clases de Juudo para ponerse nuevamente en forma, era como practicar con Tsunade-sama, claro que ahí tenía que tener cuidado con su descomunal fuerza, la semana pasado rompió un poco el piso del lugar y gracias a Kami-sama su Sensei entendía el hecho de que ella fuera un ninja caso contrario la hubiese mandado a pagar por el daño. Llego hasta el baño de su dormitorio, aun era temprano por lo que Sasuke todavía tardaría un poco en llegar.

El Uchiha había retomado hace menos de un mes también su entrenamiento, pero caso contrario a ella él lo hacía por abstinencia y obviamente porque era algo que le gustaba. Todas las mañanas al salir el sol Sasuke se levantaba y se alistaba con su ropa de entrenamiento para ir a entrenar al lado de un lago no muy lejano del pueblo por lo que Sakura no desaprovechaba ni un segundo al salir disparada a sus clases de Juudo todos los días, luego regresaba a casa antes que el pelinegro, se bañaba y hacia como si nada interesante hubiese hecho en toda la mañana mas solo cuidar de sus hijos.

Los pequeños eran cuidados por la anciana y su hermana de mayor edad que en un principio le habían colaborado con el aseo de la casa, Sakura le agradecía infinitamente a la anciana por su compresión y eterna amabilidad, además Ryosuke y Kosuke no se despertaban hasta la hora en que ella regresaba a casa mientras las otras mujeres la ayudaban a entretener a los gemelos hasta que se duchara y comiese algo. Indudablemente ellas también le colaboraban a esconder su pequeño secreto de Sasuke.

Después de una buena ducha, Sakura se encontraba en la cocina alimentando a los gemelos junto a las dos mujeres. Todas reían divertidas de ver las caras que hacían los pequeños cuando la pelirrosa les daba una cucharada de papilla, de vez en cuando carcajeaban ellos también y movían las manos de arriba abajo o golpeaban emocionados la mesita de sus sillas. Sakura no podía estar más feliz de verlos jugar y reír entre ellos, eran tan hermosos, le encantaba ver como se miraban entre ellos y le sonreían al otro, para su suerte el color de ojos le ayudaba bastante para reconocerlos, Kosuke tenía los mismos ojos color esmeralda que los suyos y obviamente Ryosuke salió idéntico a Sasuke.

¡Dios como los amaba!

El timbre de la puerta inesperadamente sonó, privando un poco a todas las mujeres que se hallaban en la cocina. Una de las ancianas se levanto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta mientras las otras permanecían jugando y alimentando a los gemelos.

-Sasuke-kun debe haber llegado… ¡papá ya llego!- comento con alegría la joven mujer captando la atención de los bebes. Estos comenzaron a sonreír divirtiendo más aun a Sakura pero pronto sus inocentes miradas quedaron perdidas hacia alguna imagen a sus espaldas. La pelirrosa dirigió su mirada hacia atrás y vio a la anciana mirándola preocupadamente.

-¿Qué sucede?- cuestiono algo preocupada al ver su repentina actitud.

-Hay… unos señores que la buscan Srta. Sakura.- la pelirrosa se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia la mujer.

-¿Le sucedió algo a Sasuke-kun?- volvió a preguntar al ver como la mujer agachaba la cabeza y miraba a un costado.

-No Señorita Sakura… ellos la están esperando en la sala- antes de salir les pidió de favor que terminaran de alimentar a sus hijos, camino consternada al ver que la anciana no le dijo de quienes se trataban.

Llego a las afueras de la sala, antes de entrar respiro lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, no quería terminar con malas noticias en esos momentos. Ingreso tranquilamente a la estancia y lo que vio la dejo fría. Sintió como si el alma se le hubiese ido al suelo, esto no podía ser cierto. Sus verdes ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y la voz se le trabo en algún lado de la garganta.

_-"¿Qué hacían ellos aquí?"-_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El entrenamiento de hoy había sido reconfortante, los días anteriores habían sido de mayor esfuerzo sentía que poco a poco se estaba oxidando, esto de ser papa le estaba acentuando de verdad.

Aun así, la alegría de cargar a sus hijos todas las mañanas o de verlos dormir era una gran satisfacción. Le gustaba entrar a su habitación antes de irse a entrenar y verlos dormir a ambos en sus respectivas cunas, de vez en cuando les acariciaba la cabeza o solo los observaba en la quietud del lugar, no esperaba el momento en que crecieran para enseñarles a usar un kunai.

Le fascinaba mas la hora del baño, el siempre le pedía a Sakura que los dejara bañarse a los tres juntos. Claro, la ayuda de la pelirrosa en la bañera era infaltable, eso si, Sakura permanecía afuera de la bañera viendo como el y los gemelos se sentaban a jugar mientras que ella los limpiaba a todos y cuando es a todos también se refería a el.

Podía sonar muy infantil, pero el tener a sus hijos a su lado podía experimentar la infancia que jamás pudo vivir. A sus ocho años de edad ya pensaba en venganza, conoció lo que era el dolor y el sufrimiento, no quería que sus hijos pasaran por lo mismo. Ellos lo hacían sentir de una manera distinta, vivo, tal como Sakura lo hacia sentir, era un sentimiento tan regocijante que era como si lo hubiesen despertado de un mal sueño y podía ver claramente que todo lo que lo rodeaba ahora era real, verídico y era suyo.

Ahora… lo único que faltaba… era volver a tener a su Sakura a su lado, esto de la falta de intimidad los estaba golpeando densamente a ambos, sabia que a Sakura también le afectaba pero aun seguía sin entender el porque de su esquiva reacción hacia el.

Sus labios ensancharon una picara sonrisa… después de todo… Sakura caería en sus encantos…

Entro a su casa y se dirigió como de costumbre a la cocina, siempre al llegar por las mañanas todas las mujeres se hallaban metidas ahí dándoles de comer a Ryosuke y a Kosuke, irónicamente no escuchó ningún ruido de la cocina, normalmente se escuchaban risas, muy rara vez llantos pero siempre la pasaban bien ahí a la hora de la comida. En todo caso, el silencio lo perturbo un poco.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte del suelo que pisaba y su cabeza ideaba la manera de volver a tener a Sakura bajo su cuerpo, estaba decidido a no perderla aunque fuese por una estupidez.

A pesar de todo, Sakura seguía siendo muy inocente… y aunque lo detestaba a veces también lo excitaba. Paso de largo por la sala, la puerta corrediza estaba cerrada por lo que no le importo hasta que escucho unas voces en su interior, no solo una sino varias y una de ellas era de Sakura.

Su andar se detuvo y la curiosidad lo invadió directamente. A las nueve de la mañana nunca tenían visitas y mas si se trataban de su Sakura… ¿Acaso lo estaba traicionando?

¡Ja! Eso era imposible, el era el único hombre que hacia esa mujer retorcerse de placer. Aparte si ella tanto lucho por estar a su lado, era imposible que lo traicionara… ¿verdad?

¡Menuda estupidez, la pelirrosa no hallaría a otro hombre igual a el en este mundo!

Decidido a verificar sus ya temerarias expectativas abrió la puerta corrediza de un solo golpe…. Y lo que vio… no le gusto en absoluto.

Todos los presentes en la sala lo miraban con los ojos hechos platos, en especial Sakura, quien trago grueso. Esto era peor que una traición.

La joven de cabellos rosa se levanto precipitadamente de su cojín caminando nerviosa hacia el pelinegro quien la miraba con ojos confusos. Las otras dos personas que estaban sentadas alrededor del tatami lo continuaban mirando sorprendidos y algo atemorizados, cosa que molesto un poco al azabache ya que parecía que hubiesen visto a un fantasma.

-Sasuke-kun…- susurro ella captando toda su atención. El la miraba perplejo, por un momento no entendía por que la presencia de ellos aquí pero luego al ver la atemorizada mirada de Sakura lo entendió todo.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?- cuestiono curioso y algo enfadado.

-¡Yo puedo venir a ver a mi hija cuando se me de la gana Uchiha!- un hombre de cabellos castaños, delgado, de estatura media y de aspecto maduro se levanto del cojín en el que se hallaba sentado y camino amenazante hacia el pelinegro.

-¡Papá basta!- gritaron las dos mujeres que se hallaban en la habitación, quienes intentaban improvisadamente detener al hombre de acercarse a Sasuke.

La otra mujer de cabellos rosa quien velozmente se había levantado y alcanzado a su esposo lo sujetaba por los brazos ayudándole a Sakura impedir que se produjese una pelea entre ambos hombres. Sasuke solo frunció el ceño, molesto agarro la muñeca de Sakura y la arrastro fuera de la habitación llevándola a otra sala de estar encerrando a ambos dentro de esta.

-¡¿Sakura, que demonios hacen tus padres aquí?- pregunto furioso el Uchiha.

La pelirrosa lo miraba caminar desesperado de un lado a otro, parecía que aquello lo perturbo demasiado, se pasaba las manos con desesperación por su oscuro cabello como si tratara de hallarle una solución a la repentina aparición de sus padres.

Sus destellantes orbes esmeraldas perdieron rápidamente ese brillo demostrando una aflicción y ligera tristeza inundarse en ellos. -¿Acaso te molesta tanto que mis papás hayan venido?- Sasuke escucho esa dulce voz quebrarse y sus negras orbes buscaron esa tristeza en su rostro. Vio como rápidamente sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, lo que menos quería era hacerla llorar, no había sido su intención ofenderla de esa manera.

-Sakura tu sabes que no es eso…- hablo secamente y aun así con preocupación el Uchiha mientras se acercaba dando grandes zancadas hacia ella.

-¿Entonces que es Sasuke? Siempre te molesta lo que yo haga o pida… siempre piensas en ti…- murmuro enfadada mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y las lagrimas ya resbalaban por sus mejillas.

El comentario que ella dijo lo enfureció, ¿Cómo podía decir que solo pensaba en él? La sujeto fuertemente de los hombros y la estampo contra la pared.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso Sakura? ¡Tu eres importante para mí, nuestros hijos son importantes para mí!- sus ojos negros la miraban con rabia, pareciera que todo el mundo estaba en su contra. Una de sus manos soltó el hombro de la joven y golpeo con rudeza contra la pared, estaba más que furioso. Sakura brinco al escuchar el golpe a un costado de su cabeza, sus lagrimas no cesaron de caer por sus mejillas y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

Sasuke se alejo de ella enervado y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro ante la sorpresiva mirada de la pelirrosa.

-¿E-Entonces… entonces por que te molesta que vengan a verme?- susurro un poco nerviosa la joven mujer dejando de llorar.

El se detuvo y la miro seriamente a los ojos, cada vez que la miraba de esa manera tan directa sentía que cada parte de su cuerpo se debilitaba. El se acerco nuevamente y pego su frente con la de ella. Sin quitar su oscura y penetrante mirada de sus ojos le hablo.

-No me molesta que tus padres vengan a verte Sakura, me molesta que ellos puedan delatar nuestra ubicación y poner en riesgo tu seguridad y la de nuestros hijos… entiende… entiende que no quiero perderlos una vez mas…- lo ultimo lo dijo tranquilamente y acariciando la mejilla de la mujer.

Los ojos de la mujer temblaron ante esas palabras, Sasuke no era tan expresivo que digamos y cuando lograba decir algo lo decía de corazón. El tenía miedo por ella, por los gemelos… así no se lo dijera abiertamente todos los días, el sentía muchas cosas por ella…

Sasuke cerró los ojos cansado… de verdad que esto de expresar lo que sentía era mucho dolor para su enorme ego, aun así, debía hablar, de todas formas Sakura tampoco es que fuera adivina, pero cada vez que lo hacia sentía como si se quitase un gran peso de encima.

Sintió la tibia mano de Sakura acariciar su pálida mejilla, su tierna voz rodeo sus oídos inconscientemente estremeciéndolo.

-No te preocupes Sasuke-kun… ellos no dirán nada, te lo prometo, ahora ven, debemos hablar con ellos, no tenían ni la menor idea de que seguías vivo.- el abrió lentamente sus ojos y estampo un beso en esos rosados labios tan deliciosos como el manjar y sonrió forzadamente, al fin y al cabo lo hacía por ella y por sus hijos.

En otro lado de la casa, una mujer trataba de calmar a su enfurecido esposo, quien no hacia mas que maldecir y amenazar con llevarse a su hija devuelta. De pronto, por la entrada de la sala, apareció su pequeña hija agarrada de las manos de ese terrible monstruo asesino.

-¡Hija!- exclamo con más alivio la mujer parecida a Sakura a diferencia de que su rosado cabello era sujetado en una rosca y tenía rasgos más adultos pero finos. Sus ojos eran los mismos de Sakura, esmeraldas y destellantes. Pero a su padre no saco ni una pizca, quizás el genio de bestia pero no su físico.

El hombre de cabellos castaños los miro desafiantes al verlos agarrados de las manos.

-Mamá, papá… debemos hablar, creo que Sasuke-kun y yo les debemos una explicación.- Sakura los miro detenidamente con cierto deje de tristeza y vergüenza en sus ojos. Sasuke sintió como ella apretaba más su mano, al parecer los nervios la estaban carcomiendo lentamente.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar con este asesino! ¡Te vienes ahora mismo a la aldea con nosotros Sakura!- grito el papá de la joven. Su esposa los miraba asustada mientras trataba de calmar a su histérico esposo.

-En ese caso, padre por favor retírate de mi casa, si no quieres hablar con Sasuke tampoco lo harás conmigo.- contesto seriamente la pelirrosa sin quitar su desafiante mirada de sus padres. Sus padres la miraron estupefactos, su pequeña hija los retaba a elegir.

-Sakura por favor, ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? ¿Por qué Sasuke Uchiha está vivo?- hablaba consternada su madre.

-¿Que le has hecho a mi hija desgraciado?- gritaba a eufórico aquel hombre.

-¡Basta!- grito enfadado el Uchiha. –En mi casa nadie grita como se le da la gana y por favor Señor Haruno, basta de insultos y amenazas.- le hablo seco el pelinegro mirándolo sin miedo.

El padre de Sakura se tranquilizo, ellos tenían razón, esta no era su casa, aunque de todas maneras la ira lo corroía intensamente y no dudaría en matar en un segundo a ese imbécil.

-Papá, por favor escúchanos.- susurro con más tranquilidad la pelirrosa. Todos se sentaron alrededor del tatami aun así, el hombre de cabellos castaños no quitaba su mirada asesina de Sasuke, ambas mujeres temían que todo esto terminara mal.

-Sakura, hija, por favor explícanos que es todo esto… Naruto fue a la casa hace una semana a decirnos que habías dado a luz hace tres meses y estábamos preocupados por ti, aparte…- dijo la madre de la pelirrosa mirando consternada a Sasuke. – No entiendo por que Sasuke esta vivo… se suponía que- pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Sasuke.

-¿Debía estar muerto?- cuestiono serio y con sarcasmo.

Sakura lo miro secamente para luego mirar de nuevo a sus padres. – la verdad es que… le di la orden a Naruto que les dijera hace una semana. Sé que fue demasiado egoísta de mi parte y se lo ofendidos que deben estar por haberles ocultado todo esto, pero necesitaba tiempo para ver su reacción ante la noticia de que Sasuke todavía estaba con vida, sabia perfectamente que no lo tomarían nada bien… pero necesitaba tiempo para pensar.- hablo ella con vergüenza y tristeza en su voz.

-Pero hija… somos tus padres… teníamos derecho a saber por lo menos que te encontrabas bien, no te imaginas como nos sentimos cuando nos dejaste esa carta diciendo que te ibas…- hablo su padre angustiado.

-Lo sé…- su dulce voz comenzaba a quebrarse por la aflicción que empezaba a llenar su corazón.- lamento haberles mentido, pero entiéndanme que he pasado por muchas cosas y debo tomar decisiones que ahora me beneficien a mí, siempre he pensado en los demás y no me quejo de ello pero nunca me había dado tiempo en pensar en lo que yo he querido…- las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por su rostro.

Sus padres la miraban con nostalgia, detestaban ver a su única hija sufrir, sabían perfectamente por todo lo que Sakura había tenido que pasar pero no ahogaba el odio hacia el Uchiha, el había sido el causante de todo este mal.

-Se lo que piensan…- murmuro ella seriamente. – se que deben echarle la culpa a Sasuke por todo mi dolor y sufrimiento… pero no es así…- ahora todo se tornaba mas confuso para ellos. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando Sakura?

-Sasuke-kun es el padre mis hijos- una dulce sonrisa se formo en sus labios mientras miraba a Sasuke a los ojos. – lo amo y…- el sonido de un golpe en la mesa la detuvo. Su padre se había levantado histérico, no podía creer como es que ella podía seguir defendiendo a ese hombre.

-¡Basta de sartas! ¿Cómo puedes amar a un hombre que te ha hecho tanto daño? ¡Te violo por el amor de Dios!- la voz de aquel hombre se rompía de la desesperación, ya no sabia que mas hacer para que su hija entrara en razón.

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, había permanecido en silencio escuchando la conversación pero lamentablemente ese hombre se empeñaba en separarla de su lado. Sasuke se levanto decidido de la mesa y encaro al padre de Sakura, se canso de que todo el mundo lo tratara como la peor plaga de este mundo cuando ya de por si pagaba sus pecados.

-Este asesino… como usted dice… lamenta haberle causado tantos problemas.- dijo adusto el pelinegro. La pelirrosa se levanto asustada posicionándose a un costado del cuerpo del Uchiha.

-Pero este asesino… ama a su hija más que a nada en este mundo, así que entiende de una maldita vez que ni usted ni nadie va a permitir que yo me aleje de ella, y si así es, hágalo sobre mi cadáver.- su voz sonó tan tétrica como sus afiladas palabras, Sasuke no estaba jugando, defendería su posición al lado de esa mujer que se había robado su frio corazón hasta el ultimo aliento de vida que tuviera.

El hombre de cabellos castaños se quedo helado, definitivamente no esperaba que este tipo tuviera las agallas para hablarle de esa manera, mejor dicho, escupiendo palabra por palabra como una navaja.

La madre de Sakura se quedo atónita ante el léxico del pelinegro, aun sentada sobre su cojín, analizaba cada una de las palabras de aquel joven. ¿De verdad Sakura era tan importante para el?

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un largo momento, un silencio abrumador y tenso, pareciese como si nadie pudiese respirar en ella.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron minutos, Sasuke volvió hablar. –Lamento que todo haya terminado de esta manera Sr. Y Sra. Haruno, pero deben saber que esta mujer…- abrazo a Sakura hacia su pecho como si estuviese protegiéndola de ellos. -… es…el significado de mi vivir… es ella… quien me salvo de mi oscuro pasado, se que no les interesa, pero ella para mi es algo valioso, imprescindible…vital…no puedo… estar lejos de ella, prefiero la muerte si ese es el caso.- sus palabras fueron como alfileres embistiéndose una por una en sus oídos.

No, no habían escuchado mal. Podían creerlo loco pero eso al Uchiha no le interesaba, solo la quería ella a su lado para siempre, ¿Por qué se empecinaban tanto en quitársela? Sabia que le había hecho mucho daño, que no se la merecía en lo absoluto, pero ella también deseaba estar a su lado. Sakura estaba horrorizada por la manera en que Sasuke se había dirigido a sus padres, no obstante quizás esa fue la mejor manera de que ellos entendieran de que ella quería estar junto a el tal cual como el también lo deseaba.

Así tuviese que pelearse con todo el mundo no cesaría jamás de luchar por el amor que le sentía. De todas formas, las palabras que dijo Sasuke la intimidaron, cada vez se sentía mas unida a el, sentía que le pertenecía enteramente a el y no pudo evitar esconderlo pues sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

El padre de la pelirrosa abrió la boca en un intento de decir algo, pero fue en vano. Ya todo estaba dicho. El hombre miro con incomodidad al Uchiha y luego sus castaños ojos se concentraron en su hija, quien lo observaba con temor. Dio un suspiro y salió de la sala sin decir nada mas, su madre repentinamente salió tras el hombre mirando a Sakura con inseguridad para finalmente desaparecer del lugar.

El azabache pego mas a Sakura hacia su pecho, de cierta forma, eso le brindaba una extraña seguridad a la joven. Sasuke sintió como lentamente los brazos de Sakura lo rodeaban en un abrazo y pronto sintió como su pecho se comenzaba a mojar. La dejo llorar, entendió el dolor que sentía al tener que soportar que sus padres no lo aceptaran a el, pero ellos debían hacer el esfuerzo, por lo menos, por sus nietos.

La mañana había transcurrido tranquilamente, Sakura se había distraído, literalmente, con los gemelos, los tres se habían puesto a jugar en el dormitorio principal mientras el se daba una larga y energizante ducha. La pelea con los padres de Sakura o mejor dicho con el padre de Sakura había sido muy agotadora, había permanecido en silencio desde que los padres de su mujer se habían retirado de su casa. Por lo que había notado, la madre de la pelirrosa era demasiado tranquila, muy observadora y hasta quizás comprensiva, no obstante el odio que tenían hacia el persistía. No los culpaba, quizás reaccionaria de la misma manera si su única hija estuviese con algún idiota. Darle tantas vueltas al asunto no le traería mas que dolores de cabeza, probablemente algún día sus problemas se solucionen…

Probablemente no….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A la mañana siguiente…_

Escucho la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse, eran las seis de la mañana y Sasuke nuevamente se retiraba a su entrenamiento de tres horas diarias, dejándola en la soledad su propia habitación. Se desperezo lánguidamente, un nuevo día comenzaba y quien sabe que cosas traería. Lo de ayer con sus padres había sido demasiado. Había decidido olvidarse del tema pero ni siquiera en sus sueños pudo estar libre de la retraída actitud de sus padres. Retiro las azuladas sabanas de su cuerpo y se sentó en el borde de su cama, pensativa.

_-"Nada mejor que un buen enfrentamiento de Juudo para quitar ese mal animo "- _ pensó.

Como todas las mañanas desde hace un mes, se arreglo para ir a su entrenamiento, antes de salir de la casa se tomo una taza de café, miro el reloj y vio que daba las 7 am. Estaba dispuesta a salir cuando el timbre de la casa sonó repentinamente. Intrigada se encamino a la puerta y la sorpresa al abrir la puerta la dejo perpleja.

-¿Mamá?- cuestiono confundida.

La mujer la saludo con una alegre sonrisa en los labios. Sakura se quedo estática por unos segundos, observo asombrada de pies a cabeza a su madre, aquella hermosa mujer de cabello rosa y delgada silueta cuya figura había heredado.

-P-Pensé… que habían regresado a Konoha…- titubeo algo extrañada la joven mujer.

-¿Puedo pasar?- comento su madre con una sonrisa.

-eh… sí, sí claro pasa…- dijo Sakura haciéndose a un lado permitiéndole la entrada a su madre.

Llegaron hasta la cocina donde Sakura le brindo un te a su madre y se acomodaron en la mesa que había ahí.

Dio un sorbo al te y miro a su hija tiernamente con esas esmeraldas radiantes. Sakura estaba a la expectativa, su madre podía salirle con cualquier cosa en estos momentos.

-¿Estas sola?- pregunto la voz de su madre. La joven solo asintió y miro a su madre aun más confundida de lo que estaba por su inesperada visita.

-Vengo a pedirte disculpas por lo de ayer, hija.- a Sakura se le abrieron los ojos como platos. Sus labios se separaron intentando decir algo pero su mamá continuó. - Tu padre y yo… estuvimos hablando toda la noche, realmente no entendemos que le viste a ese muchacho…- Sakura estaba por replicar pero nuevamente su madre la interrumpió. –… debes entender que como tus padres, nos preocupas y nos duele verte sufrir… pero…- su madre mostro una delicada sonrisa en aquel maduro rostro y su mano sujeto la de su hija con afecto. – si es tu corazón el que ha elegido este amor que tanto te corresponde, no podemos hacer mas que respetar tu decisión… no se… con claridad como es que ha pasado todo esto y nos debes claramente una explicación a mi y en especial a tu padre, no obstante, creemos en ti y en lo que nos has dicho respecto a este joven, puede que haya cambiado como tu lo dices y ciertamente nos costara el confiar en el, solo te pido hija mía… que no dudes en confiar en nosotros.- las lagrimas se abarrotaban en los ojos de Sakura súbitamente y el dolor en la garganta comenzaba a fatigarla intensamente.

-Gracias mamá, gracias… no sabes cuan feliz me siento al escuchar tus palabras- abrazo a su madre con fuerza por encima de la mesa, era un mar de lagrimas en el pecho de mamá.

-Me siento orgullosa de ti Sakura… al escuchar hablar a aquel joven se notaba lo mucho que el te adora.- su madre acariciaba los largos cabellos de su hija con cariño mientras plantaba un dulce beso en su cabeza.

-El me ama mamá… no te imaginas por todo lo que tuve que pasar para que mi amor sea correspondido, me di cuenta que el es humano como todos nosotros y el sufre por la muerte de su familia, actuó mal y el lo sabe mamá. No sabes como su amor me llena… yo confió en el y se que estoy haciendo lo correcto, lo siento en lo mas profundo de mi corazón.- los ojos de Sakura brillaron con una infinita entrega. Su madre acaricio su rostro despejando aquellas intrépidas lágrimas y la beso en la frente.

La mujer se limito a sonreír sinceramente, su hija era demasiado noble y si ella sentía tanta dicha por aquel hombre, entonces lo mejor era aceptar su decisión.

-Por cierto Sakura… ahora que estoy aquí…me gustaría conocer a mis nietos- su hija se levanto y limpio el resto de lágrimas que quedaron desplegadas por su fino rostro, sujeto la mano de su madre y la guio hasta los cuartos de arriba.

Al llegar al cuarto de los gemelos, Sakura le advirtió antes de entrar que estaban durmiendo y en una hora despertarían. Madre e hija ingresaron al inmenso dormitorio en silencio, su madre no cabía del asombro al ver lo bien arreglado que era el cuarto de sus nietos. La decoración en las blancas paredes era magnifica y tierna, los muebles de guardado, sus armarios azules, los juguetes ordenados en un rincón de la habitación, la silla mecedora y sus respectivas cunas blancas.

-Sakura… ¿quien costeo todo esto?- pregunto impresionada en un susurro su madre.

-Sasuke-kun mamá… el fue el de la idea de hacer elegantes pero a la vez confortables habitaciones para nuestros hijos. Yo solo escogí los muebles…- respondió tranquilamente la joven.

Se acercaron lentamente a las cunas, aquel par de angelitos dormían plácidamente sin saber lo que ocurría a sus alrededores. La mamá de Sakura los miro enternecida de ver esos pequeños ya un poco crecidos con el cabello negro alborotado, una inmensa dicha la recorrió internamente, empezó a sollozar de la emoción rápidamente se tapo la boca evitando que algún gemido saliese de sus labios y los despertase. Abrazo fuertemente a su hija y le dio Gracias a Kami-Sama por ese maravilloso regalo de ser abuela.

-T-Tu… Tu padre… tiene que verlos… son tan hermosos…- murmuro entre sollozos su madre.

-Gracias mamá…- dijo sonriendo Sakura correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Cómo se llaman?- cuestiono su madre mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Se llaman Kosuke y Ryosuke…- comento mientras los miraba dulcemente dormir a ambos.

La madre de Sakura los observo detenidamente. No se los imaginaba despiertos…. ¿Como serian de juguetones?

-Hija…- hablo la mujer mayor captando la atención de la joven. – Me gustaría pasar mas tiempo con ellos…- a Sakura se le abrieron los ojos de par en par. – Es decir… me gustaría cuidarlos por ti… unos días… si es que no hay problema…- finalizo su madre a lo que acariciaba el rostro de uno de los pequeños.

-Pero…¿Quieres quedarte aquí en la casa o…- pero fue interrumpida por la dulce risa de su madre.

-No hija, se que seria un estorbo para ti y para Sasuke. Mira tu padre y yo alquilamos una casa por una semana en este pueblo, es acogedora y a decir verdad, quiero aprovechar estos tres días que nos quedan de alquiler para pasar con ellos. – continuo la mujer.

-¿Estas segura de poder cuidarlos a los dos?- pregunto dudosa la joven mujer.

-Sakura, te cuide a ti y no tuve ningún problema… aparte tu padre me ayudara a cuidarlos, solo serán tres días. Por favor hija… déjame recuperar el tiempo perdido con mis nietos. Konoha tampoco es que esta tan cerca para venir a visitarlos a cada rato.- los ojos esmeraldas de su madre la miraban con infinita suplica y ternura. Su madre era demasiado cariñosa y muy cuidadosa cuando se trataba de niños. -Puedes ir a visitarlos a la hora que quieras Sakura son tus hijos, solo quiero que tu padre y yo pasemos mas tiempo junto a ellos.-

No era que desconfiara de su propia madre, más bien le gustaba la idea de que sus hijos pasaran más tiempo con sus abuelos por que eran los únicos que tenían, pero, no le gustaba la idea de alejarse de ellos ni un segundo.

-Esta bien mamá…- comento algo resignada, aunque por otro lado estaba feliz. Si sus padres hubiesen sido otros se hubiesen ido sin conocer a sus nietos, además su madre le había comentado cuando llegaron que habían venido para conocer a sus descendientes.

En fin… tres días no era tan malo… tampoco quería terminar siendo una madre posesiva… podía ir a visitarlos cuando quisiera… y si se le antojaba podía pasar al lado de sus hijos todo el día en la casa donde se alojaban sus padres…

Si, si… no había problema…

Sakura junto a su madre comenzaron a arreglar las maletas con los biberones, mantas, ropa, pañales, objetos de aseo y juguetes de cada uno. Esperarían a que Kosuke y Ryosuke despertaran para darles de comer y mas tarde llevarlos a casa de su madre.

Había perdido su clase de Juudo del día de hoy pero ya mañana se pondría al día, ahora solo tendría que darle la noticia a Sasuke de que sus hijos pasarían los siguientes tres días donde sus abuelos.

Antes de las nueve de la mañana Sakura llevo a los gemelos ya bañados y alimentados donde se hospedaban sus padres, su padre por el momento no se encontraba en la casa así que dejo dándole una cantidad de indicaciones a su madre respecto a la crianza de sus hijos del día a día. Obviamente los gemelos aceptaron sin complicaciones a la nueva extraña que decía ser su abuela y claramente estaban más entretenidos con su abuela que con Sakura, la cual no hacia mas que mirarlos anonadada ante su reacción de confianza. Luego de una hora de explicaciones y de fallidos intentos de despedirse de los gemelos los cuales ya no le ponían cuidado y su madre no hacia más que botarla de la casa diciéndole que estuviera tranquila, se retiro a su casa nuevamente.

Había hablado con la anciana diciéndole que solo por el día de hoy y de mañana no viniera a la casa, pasado mañana iría junto con la anciana a traer a sus hijos devuelta.

El silencio de la casa la abrumaba… hacia mucho tiempo que no se hallaba sola… y eso la empezaba a incomodar. Subió lentamente por las escaleras a su habitación, el sol ya se posaba por todos el cielo provocando un calor infernal por lo que decidió darse un baño antes de que Sasuke viniera.

Ahora que se daba cuenta… solo quedaban ella y Sasuke… en esa casa…

-Oh… mierda…-

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Ya se, lamento la tardanza pero en fin tengo una cantidad de excusas que no son validas!... si me demore mas de un mes en escribir pero es que estuve enferma dos semanas y eso me costo el levantarme a mi compu y si lo hacia las ganas de escribir no tenia. Lo lamento mucho pero en serio tuve estos inconvenientes.**

**Primero perdonenme por haber escrito tanto pero es que como ya son los ultimos capitulos debo escribir mas y eso que mi hermana me pidio que siguiera pero le dije que ya les iba a secar los ojos a todos ustedes si continuaba escribiendo. Segundo jajajaja peor que capitana siguiendo las cosas al pie de la letra.... para el sgte cap. les tendre una sorpresita... de la cual ya me estaba olvidando... nuevamente les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza y subire el otro lo mas pronto posible, en todo caso tambien disculpe si hay alguna falla ortografica....**

**les agradezco de antemano su atencion, un beso a todos, bye....**

**Espero muchos reviews muajajajajajaja  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**¡Hola! Ya sé que quieren matarme, que me quieren buscar por todo el planeta para torturarme, pero es que toy de vacaciones XP**

**De veras lo siento mucho, pero hace dos meses que estoy en mi país natal visitando a la familia y pues obviamente paseando, hace rato que tenia escrito media pagina de este capitulo pero al venir aca no tuve tiempo ni de mirar mi laptop que gracias a Dios no la deje botada, de a poquito estuve escribiendo cada que podia meterme a la compu, de veras de todo corazon lo lamento, esto lo hago por diversion y pues si que me hacia falta escribir, de todas maneras lo termine y ojala les guste. Espero terminar la historia en el proximo capitulo, nuevamente pido mis mas sinceras disculpas hacia todos los que leen y no les aseguro en realidad de que salga pronto el otro chapter jejeje ¬¬**

**Solo tenganme un pokito de paciencia, los amo, xoxo**

**

* * *

**

-"_oh, vamos tampoco es para tanto. Sasuke-kun tiene su genio pero aun así lo amas Sakura…"-_ hablo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza.

-Maldito Inner- bufo molesta para sí misma. Había creído que esa cosa había desaparecido hacia años.

-_"Oh por favor Sakura soy la única que te hace entrar en razón aquí. Admítelo, estarás a solas con Sasuke-kun, finalmente podrás… hacerle lo que quieres sin impedimentos ni reservaciones…imagínate cuanto nos divertiríamos con ese escultural cuerpo que tiene…"- _una risilla se escuchaba en lo más recóndito de su conciencia.

-¿Nosotras?- se cuestiono fastidiada mentalmente. Como odiaba que tuviera razón; deleitarse tranquila y desmesuradamente del Uchiha finalmente seria el placer carnal más delicioso que le estuviesen brindando en bandeja de plata.

-_"Vamos Sakura, tu más que nadie sabe lo que ese hombre nos provoca con tan solo sentir un roce de su piel… sus expertas manos recorriendo cada parte de nuestro cuerpo, sus besos devorándonos lenta y tortuosamente…"- _su inner le hablaba seductoramente al oído.

¡SHANNARO!

Detestaba ser influenciada por esa cosa, no se sentía lo suficientemente preparada para mostrarse ante Sasuke, su autoestima lo tenía en el suelo, aun así, deseaba con cada fibra de su ser mandar todo al diablo e ir corriendo a los brazos de él.

-_"Piénsalo Sakura, ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no hacen el amor? Cinco meses… tienes a tremendo semental a tus pies, pregonándote amor por todos los cielos, deseando devorarte a cada momento y tu… ¡TU LO RECHAZAS!... ¡¿En qué mierda estas pensando?"- _frunció el ceño molesta. ¿Desde cuándo su conciencia le gritaba? Por un momento creyó que el calor intenso que hacía en esos momentos podría estar afectando su cabeza.

-ok, ok… es cierto lo que dices de Sasuke-kun… pero… ¿Cómo hago para que nuevamente caiga a mis pies?... si ya ni siquiera me toca…- suspiro frustrada en su silencio.

-_"ja… eso es Sakura, ahora si nos estamos entendiendo… no te preocupes primero que todo anda a darte un baño, quieres."-_ reclamo la susodicha voz como si se tratase de una orden.

-Tsk- se levanto molesta pero decidida de su cama, se dirigió al baño a darse un buen duchazo. Pensándolo bien jamás estaría preparada para mostrarse ante Sasuke y mientras más dejara pasar el tiempo lo de ellos terminaría convirtiéndose en un caso perdido y eso, era lo que menos deseaba. No había peleado todo este tiempo para perder a Sasuke, no, no…

Después de todo agradecía en cierta parte, muy pequeña parte claro, que su inner todavía apareciera para hacerla reaccionar o mejor dicho cambiar de opinión respecto a las decisiones que afectarían su vida y a regañadientas porque sus caprichos se rehusaban a perder la batalla contra su conciencia. ¿Qué rayos? Sasuke era completamente suyo al fin y al cabo tal como lo era ella para él. Inesperadamente comenzaba a surgir un sentimiento eufórico de sensualidad y malicia dentro de ella. –Hmp, al diablo…vamos a divertirnos un rato.- murmuro con sorna y con una mirada llena de lujuria en sus verdes ojos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Con maestría movió su katana por la cual ensordecedora electricidad se difundía hasta su cuerpo entero. Parado en medio del lago expandía la electricidad hacia el estuario produciendo enormes explosiones de agua las cuales detonaban rayos. Era un jutsu demasiado letal para aquel que estuviera parado en el agua sin defensa alguna contra su elemento. Tarde o temprano su víctima terminaría carbonizada, de todas maneras, ese era el punto.

Decidió darle fin al entrenamiento de hoy, tendría que darle unos retoques más a ese jutsu, todavía estaba lejos de ser mortífero. Enfundo su espada con elegancia tras su espalda y camino sobre el agua para retirarse nuevamente a su hogar.

El silencio lo acompañaba con ligereza mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque. No tenía apuros por llegar y se sentía cómodo en la inmensa soledad. De todas maneras el día de hoy sería igual a los anteriores, cada vez más distante de Sakura. Suspiro insatisfecho, ni siquiera quería pensar en ello, más bien disipo aquello que lo frustraba imaginando como sería realmente divertido derrotar al Dobe cuando los visitara.

Continuo su camino hacia el pueblo pensativo… ideaba la manera de convertir su nuevo jutsu en un arma poderosa y hasta quizás probarlo en Naruto, no era mala idea después de todo… ni siquiera se dio cuenta que tiempo después se hallaba caminando entre las calles del pueblo. Iba calmado por el camino que lo llevaría hacia su casa cuando de pronto alguien lo llamo.

-Uchiha-san.- la voz de un extraño hombre capto su atención por lo que detuvo su repentino andar. El hombre que extrañamente le trajo un leve parecido al dúo dinámico de la Hoja por su apretada vestimenta y sus tremendas cejas se acerco corriendo hacia él, Sasuke no sabía ni quién era ese tipo ni mucho menos como conocía su nombre. –Lo lamento Uchiha-san, soy el profesor de Juudo de Sakura-san- termino de decir el hombre mientras estrechaba la mano del pelinegro.

¿Profesor de Juudo? ¿Sakura tiene un profesor de Juudo?

Sasuke lo miro intrincado mientras aun estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre. –Uchiha-san, disculpe la molestia… pero ¿sabe usted por qué Sakura-chan falto a clases el día de hoy?- cuestiono algo preocupado aquel tipo.

-¿clases…?- murmuro confundido el azabache.

-Si Uchiha-san, en todo el mes Sakura-chan jamás me ha faltado a alguna clase y el día de hoy no vino… ¿Sabe usted por qué?- el hombre lo miraba con un destello de ridícula alegría a los ojos.

-…está enferma…- hablo fríamente y con la mirada seria el pelinegro.

-Oh… lo lamento, por favor mándele mis saludos y que la espero en cuanto se recupere.- el sujeto se alejo ondeando su mano y despidiéndose con una sonrisa en los labios mientras se perdía en una tienda.

Sasuke se quedo parado en medio de la calle con la inquietante duda en su cabeza. ¿Clases de Juudo? ¿Por qué rayos Sakura no le había contado al respecto?

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos pero rápidamente su mirada se torno maliciosa y sus labios surcaron una malévola sonrisa.

_Vaya, vaya… con que en esas estamos Sakura…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Necesitaba una explicación y ahora mismo, las cosas no podían continuar así, iba a darle punto final a todo este asunto de una buena vez. Entro en sigilo a su casa, el silencio nuevamente reinaba en su hogar, no llantos, no risas, nada.

¡Oh por favor, rogaba que los padres de Sakura no estuviesen otra vez por aquí!

Camino por el pasillo y vio la puerta de la sala abierta, silenciosamente se asomo por el marco de la puerta y no vio nada en su interior a excepción de los muebles y adornos. Continúo su camino hacia la siguiente habitación, la cocina, donde escuchaba ligeros ruidos señal que le daba a entender que alguien se encontraba allí.

Como buen ninja se acerco cautelosamente a la cocina, siendo completamente discreto. El sonido de ollas y el tararear de una melodía le daban a entender que ella estaba ahí. Una sonrisa de lado se formo en sus labios…

_Pagaras caro…Sakura…_

Entretenida en sus pensamientos se giro para servir la mesa cuando respingo del susto al ver a Sasuke recostado contra el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos cerrados y… ¿una socarrona sonrisa en sus labios?

-¡Sasuke-kun!- exclamo nerviosa la pelirrosa.

-¿Te asuste?- cuestiono irónico el Uchiha…

-Un poco…- rio inquieta la joven al notar algo raro en la actitud de Sasuke.

-Hmp… últimamente te asustas demasiado con mi presencia…Sakura- comento irónicamente mientras abría lentamente sus ojos mostrando esa oscura y temeraria mirada a la joven mujer. Pero su fría e intimidante mirada desapareció por una de sorpresa.

No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Sakura traía puesto un pequeño short negro con una ajustada blusita roja de tiras que dejaba a la vista la falta del sostén debajo y su largo cabello rosa caía sensualmente por sus hombros y espalda.

Sakura percibió el repentino cambio de actitud del Uchiha. La verdad, no se había creído capaz de cautivar a Sasuke tan rápido… hasta ahora. Decidió tomar eso a su favor…

Una coqueta e inocente sonrisa asomo por sus rosados labios y repentinamente sus destellantes esmeraldas lo observaron con cierto… _deseo…_

-eh… Sakura… de-debemos hablar…- hablo anonadado el azabache tratando inútilmente sonar serio.

-Sasuke-kun antes debo decirte algo…- comento Sakura con voz juguetona mientras le pasaba una taza de café bien cargado al joven quien permanecía aun parado como idiota en la puerta. Ella recargo su cuerpo en el mesón y cruzo sus esbeltas y bien torneadas piernas.

Sasuke dio un gran sorbo a su café sin percatarse de lo hirviente que estaba pues eso era lo que menos le importaba, ahora estaba ocupado en degustar con su vista lo tersas y deliciosas que se veían las piernas de Sakura.

La pelirrosa se dio cuenta de cómo el Uchiha no paraba de saborear con la mirada sus muslos. –Bien… los niños se están quedando con mis padres por el día de hoy y mañana. - soltó como si nada la joven mujer.

El Uchiha escupió un sorbo de café y miro a Sakura con cara de pocos amigos. -¡¿Qué?- cuestiono exaltado.

-si Sasuke-kun… mis padres alquilaron una casa a unas cuadras de aquí y nuestros hijos están bajo su cuidado. Así que… no te preocupes… ¿A que le tienes miedo?- murmuro con presunción y aires de ingenuidad.

El pelinegro carraspeo y se golpeo el pecho para no terminar ahogándose con el café. – No, no me molesta en absoluto que Kosuke y Ryosuke pasen más tiempo con sus abuelos, es más, es conveniente que tu familia este mas unido a nuestros hijos.- termino de contestar abrumado el hombre.

-Concuerdo en lo mismo… Sasuke-kun…- ronroneo la joven a lo que se bajaba del mesón y caminaba seductoramente hacia él. Sasuke no quitaba la mirada de sus movimientos hasta que la vio detenerse frente a él, no supo porque, pero creyó ver cierto brillo de travesura surcar sus ojos. El pelinegro la observaba embelesado ante sus encantadores movimientos, Sakura lo miro por unos cortos segundos y, el joven sintió como rápidamente le quitaban la taza de la mano haciéndolo reaccionar de su pequeño trance viendo como la pelirrosa se tornaba para ir al lavaplatos.

-Pronto estará el desayuno Sasuke-kun, así que mejor porque no tomas asiento- dijo tranquilamente la joven.

Sasuke tomo asiento en la mesa de la cocina, notaba a Sakura…algo rara… nada malo… pero algo extraño le pasaba e intempestivamente hacia más calor de lo normal en ese lugar. Su oscura mirada pronto se fijo en el trasero de la mujer quien repentinamente agachaba su torso a recoger algo del suelo. Ese maldito short estaba demasiado pequeño y dejaba a la intemperie esas nalgas tan suaves y…

¡Oh rayos el pantalón le empezaba a apretar!

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué era lo que me ibas a comentar?- pregunto dulcemente mientras se levantaba y continuaba con su labor.

El Uchiha se acomodo mejor en el asiento y su mirada se torno seria. Por supuesto, casi se olvida de ese diminuto detalle. Pero rápidamente sus palabras desaparecieron al ver como Sakura cogía un poco de agua y se mojaba lentamente…su cuello…sus hombros… el principio de sus senos…

¡OH KAMI-SAMA!

-Hace demasiado calor… ¿No crees?- los ojos de Sakura destellaban sin lugar a dudas una chispa de travesura y erotismo -¿Sucede algo?... Sasuke-kun- cuestiono retozona con su tierna voz.

-No… nada…- murmuro secamente el pelinegro. La joven mujer no le dio importancia y se volteo para seguir haciendo el desayuno. Sasuke la observo detenidamente, no dudaba de que hacía más calor de lo normal allá fuera, pero en esa cocina estaba que hervía y no tenía nada que ver con el clima. Sakura evidentemente traía algo en las manos, ella no era así de… de… coqueta.

Fue entonces cuando entendió…

_-"Hasta ahora todo está saliendo a la perfección…"- _murmuro su inner orgullosamente.

-Por cierto Sakura… tu profesor de Juudo te mando saludos- en ese momento sintió como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído encima. Su corazón comenzó a latir desproporcionadamente, sus piernas flaquearon ligeramente y dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo quedando paralizada ante las palabras del Uchiha.

Escucho la leve bocanada de aire que Sakura intento ahogar y se fijo en lo tenso que se ponía su cuerpo.

En esos instantes sus pulmones le exigieron por mas oxigeno. ¿Cómo demonios Sasuke se había enterado?

-¿Qué sucede Sa-ku-ra…? Parece que dije algo malo…- su ronca voz se escucho tan presumida.

Sus palabras rápidamente le sonaron a burla, claro, Sasuke sabía que algo malo le sucedía a ella, el era un excelente ninja y nada se le escapaba de las manos, mas si se trataba de ella.

Vio como la mujer se giraba hacia él y lo miraba con soberbia. –No pasa nada, Sasuke-kun…- la sonrisa de lujuria que traía en el rostro hacia unos minutos cambio por una mueca recta y sin expresión alguna.

-Hmp… no parece… te veo incomoda con lo que te dije. Ahora que ya tienes tú fuerza devuelta me encantaría entrenar contigo para ver que tanto has avanzado con tu profesor.- espetaba arrogantemente el Uchiha mientras desbordaba una ladina sonrisa en su rostro.

Silencio…

-Dudo mucho que con ese tipo que dice ser tu profesor logres ganarme, o mejor dicho, logres si quiera tocarme.- comento engreído el pelinegro mirándola desafiante y con esa sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy en sus labios.

_-"Te esta fastidiando Sakura, no permitas que lo haga… relájate"- _se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Obviamente al darse cuenta de su diminuto secreto Sasuke sacaría grandes conclusiones respecto a su silencio y eso traería consigo las despectivas cosas que le diría a ella.

Lo había herido al no decirle nada al respecto, pero ella tenía sus razones… razones que ahora le sonaban realmente estúpidas. Ahora era tarde y él se las estaba cobrando humillándola.

Sasuke se quedo quieto en la silla y sin dejar de mirarla con sus oscuros y desafiantes ojos una risa de orgullo envolvió el súbito silencio que segundos antes los rodeaba.

La insolente mirada que traía cambio por una de rabia ¿Pero qué carajos le pasaba? Era muy imbécil si creía que él le podía tomar el pelo.

¡A la mierda con esto!

Sakura se giro histérica, iba a agarrar el maldito y dichoso desayuno que con tantas ganas lo había hecho y lanzárselo en la cara pero repentinamente sintió como la jalaron del brazo haciéndola voltear. Sasuke se levanto ágilmente y la giro hacia el ocasionando que sus miradas se encontrasen. La rabia que contenía ella en esos momentos era como para golpearlo y mandarlo volando kilómetros lejos de aquí y claro, Sasuke no se quedaba atrás, el también estaba furioso por la hermosa mentira de Sakura.

Sus penetrantes e irritadas miradas desafiaban al otro, duraron segundos que parecieron eternos minutos, ninguno quitaba la mirada del otro. La sangre les hervía por las venas como lava ardiente. Los fríos rasgos de su rostro mostraban lo molesto que estaba y ella tenía una mueca de rabia contenida.

Sin esperárselo, sintió como Sasuke la sujetaba ávidamente por la cintura y la pegaba a su ardiente cuerpo, sin escrúpulos sujeto el rostro de Sakura y sus labios fueron en busca de los de ella. La ira que tenía en esos instantes se desbordaba de la manera salvaje en que la besaba, sus dientes raspando sus labios y de igual manera, Sakura le había correspondido a la danza turbia de sus besos. Las manos de la pelirrosa ligeramente se posaron en el torso del Uchiha empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo. Por un momento Sasuke la miro confundido y con ira en sus ojos… pronto vio la rabia que emanaban esas esmeraldas y sorpresivamente sintió la inesperada bofetada venir a su cara.

-¡Eres un estúpido Uchiha!- grito enfadada la joven.

Sasuke quedo con el rostro ladeado, se escuchaba la agitada respiración de Sakura rodear la cocina. Levanto su cara lentamente viendo como la mano de ella recaía en el otro extremo de su cuerpo tras el intenso golpe, luego la miro a ella mostrándole una marrullera sonrisa formarse en su rostro.

El se acerco ágilmente a ella y con brusquedad la sujeto de los brazos apegándola a su cuerpo confiando en que no escapara. Los ojos de Sakura lo miraron con cierta dureza expectante a sus actos. Sasuke solo le devolvió una sonrisa de prepotencia y la beso ardiendo de deseo al verla tan violenta con él.

Al principio ella forcejeaba inútilmente oponiéndose a ser besada, siendo toscos sus besos le mordió su labio inferior para profundizar su lengua y recorrer cada recodo de su boca. Como si se tratara de magia Sakura se dejo hipnotizar por sus besos, sus labios, su lengua y del infalible calor que la recorría al sentirse aprisionada entre esos tonificados brazos.

Sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura cedía poco a poco, entre sus besos gruñó satisfecho. Las frágiles manos de la joven se posaban en su pecho subiendo lentamente hacia su alborotado cabello para enredarse y tirar suavemente de él.

Las manos de Sasuke soltaron sus brazos y recorrieron su pequeño cuerpo haciéndola estremecerse bajo el, Sakura escuchaba sus roncos gruñidos revelarse en los salvajes besos que se daban.

Sus respiraciones se volvían irregulares a medida que los besos se tornaban más turbulentos, urgentes ante la necesidad de sentir más al otro. Sasuke sujeto a la pelirrosa por la cintura y la levanto haciendo que ella enredara las piernas en su cintura, camino unos cuantos pasos y la recargo en el mesón del lavaplatos. Los brazos del pelinegro recorrieron su espalda suavemente estrechándola más a él, ella gimió deseosa.

Sentía como él acariciaba su cuerpo, lentamente tomándose su tiempo recordando su figura y comprobando que toda su magnificencia le pertenecía solamente a él.

La escasez de aire se hizo exigente en sus cuerpos, Sasuke se separo un poco de sus labios dejando una leve distancia entre sus rostros, parcialmente abrió los ojos observándola detenidamente a Sakura; Sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados y el notable sonrojo teñido en sus mejillas le inflaban el ego hasta los cielos, todavía causaba estragos en ella.

Sasuke rozo los carnosos labios de la pelirrosa con los suyos provocando que ella abriera un poco su boca dejando escapar un leve jadeo. Una ladeada sonrisa se formo en él, retomo el juego y cuando su lengua le acaricio abrió los labios y la encontró hábil y cálida, Sasuke sentía la agitación sexual formarse dentro de el velozmente, la necesitaba, necesitaba sumergirse cuanto antes en ella.

El corazón de Sakura latía con irregularidad, la ansiedad de tenerlo tan cerca de su cuerpo se manifestaba desmesuradamente en su interior. Las manos de Sakura se deslizaron por su nuca hasta su amplia espalda deshaciéndose impacientemente del haori. El sentir sus cálidas manos acariciar su espalda lo estaban volviendo loco, no tardo en colocar las suyas debajo de la blusita que ella traía puesta.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de ella, sentía como recorría sus curvas gustoso, palpando cada centímetro de su piel, recordando lo tersa que era. Los labios de Sasuke se alejaron en busca de su piel, mordisqueando arrebatadoramente su quijada repartiendo besos hasta su lóbulo donde lamia y saboreaba, bajando tortuosamente hasta su cuello deslizando su lengua lentamente por el.

Sus pezones se endurecieron al sentir sus caricias. Una mano de Sasuke atrapo su seno masajeándolo y apretándolo levemente mientras la otra mano se escurría fuera de la blusa y retiraba la tira de su hombro dándole paso a su boca para besar la piel de sus hombros.

Las manos de la pelirrosa acariciaron su tonificado pecho, sus pectorales bajando lentamente hasta sus marcados abdominales sintiendo como los músculos de su abdomen se tensaban. Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba con el solo roce, era pecado volverlo a tocar.

Sasuke gruñó en su oído al sentir sus caricias, sintió como le levantaba la blusa dejando expuestos sus senos y su delicada piel. Un calor aun más fuerte la recorrió en su zona intima cuando sus senos chocaron con el torso desnudo de él. El solo hecho de sentir piel contra piel le erizo cada vello de su cuerpo y una corriente ligera le recorrió la espalda.

La presión que había en sus pantalones lo estaba matando, necesitaba desnudarla, admirar su belleza, volverla a tomar sin descanso alguno. Saco la estorbosa blusita y sus manos fueron en busca de sus cálidos senos, tan redondos y tan suaves; sus rosados pezones ya se hallaban rígidos, su boca fue tras ellos mientras sus manos se encargaban de masajear el contorno de estos. Escuchaba sus gemidos y sentía las manos de ellas enredarse en sus oscuros cabellos jalando suavemente de ellos, pidiendo inconscientemente por mas placer.

Sus dientes mordisquearon produciendo en ella un quejido de regodeo mas audible. -¡Sasuke-kun!- gimió inocentemente. Esas palabras provenir sensualmente de sus labios lo volvieron loco, la erección que tenía entre sus pantalones lo estaban matando, ahora sentía que iba a explotar. No aguantaba más. La cargo nuevamente y camino torpemente hacia las escaleras, teniendo descuido de por donde pisaba. Sus labios se ocuparon de besarle, su lengua de saborearla, sus toscas manos de acariciar su desnuda espalda y de agarrar su trasero a través del short.

Por su parte, Sakura se sentía mojada, Sasuke enloqueció aun mas, sus expertas manos se desquiciaron sobre su piel, sus labios la besaron desenfrenadamente humedeciendo aun mas su boca, palpaba con su sexo la tremenda erección que traía bajo la tela del pantalón, quiso sentirlo dentro de ella cuanto antes. Cada gemido que emitía su boca era desesperante, la lujuria la invadía aturdiéndola cada vez mas.

Sasuke la subía por las escaleras, sentía su cuerpo caliente, la sangre le fluía vertiginosamente hasta su miembro, ella lo trastornaba, cada neurona le dejaba de funcionar racionalmente, teniéndola a ella encima jadeando y su sensual figura restregándose contra su piel lo excitaban hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Rápidamente al llegar al segundo piso se encamino a ciegas hasta la habitación principal.

Tras unos cortos minutos llegaron, el separo sus bocas y la miro a los ojos, sus esmeraldas lo miraban desconcertada de lo que sucedía, el solo memorizaba su rostro, sus brillantes ojos, su pequeña nariz y sus rosados labios, todo le pertenecía y muestra de ello, era la manera en que ella enloquecía con tan solo mirarse a los ojos. El sabía que tenía algún efecto sobre ella, fuese malo o bueno, era algo que los conectaba.

No supo en qué momento la acerco hasta la cama y la recostó bruscamente en ella. La lóbrega mirada de Sasuke estaba dilatada, la observaba escrupulosamente sin perderse algún detalle de su cuerpo. El Uchiha se deshizo del obi para finalmente sacarse los pantalones negros que llevaba puesto dejando expuesto su erecto miembro. Sakura quiso correrse un poco hacia atrás, pero él se lo impidió sujetando sus piernas y arrastrándola hacia él. Con rudeza la despojo del short dejando ver sus pantys negros de encaje, ella lo miraba lujuriosa, deseando que se los arrancase en ese mismo instante, instintivamente sus cuerpos reaccionaban a cada sensación que percibían. Sakura vio formarse en sus labios una ladina sonrisa, sintió desvanecerse, cada vez la provocaba más y más.

Sasuke apoyo una rodilla en el borde de la cama en medio de sus piernas, Sakura enseguida sintió sus manos recorrer sus piernas meticulosamente como si se tratase de algo frágil. Llego hasta su cintura y con una gran fuerza tiro del panty desgarrando la tela, lo sujeto del borde y se lo retiro de un solo tirón. Percibió sus oscuros ojos en la parte baja de su vientre, se sintió intimidada, de nuevo intento por deslizarse hacia atrás pero sus toscas manos se lo prohibieron y sujetando con fuerza sus caderas la levanto de un solo golpe haciéndola sentar a horcajadas encima del miembro de el.

El emitió un ronco quejido al sentirla tan mojada y ella intento ahogar un gemido en sus labios al sentir su sexo palpar su miembro.

Sasuke la beso ferozmente, su cuerpo había perdido el poco pudor que le quedaba. Los brazos de la pelirrosa rodearon su cuello atrayéndolo más hacia ella, intensificando su salvaje beso. Empezó a sentir como ella movía las caderas suavemente haciendo que sus sexos se acariciasen…

_Endemoniada mujer… lo hacía con el propósito de perturbarlo más…_

Ella mordió su labio sensualmente…

_Pues si eso es lo que ella deseaba… el la complacería…_

Esta vez siendo más cuidadoso la recostó a Sakura en la cama, sus ojos se perdieron en la seductora figura q se imponía delante de él, una vez más, maravillándose y deleitándose, pensando que jamás se cansaría de ella.

Con sus manos la sujeto de la cintura y la giro con fuerza boca abajo, dejando ver sus hermosas nalgas y la tersa piel de su espalda. Las rodillas de Sasuke hicieron el esfuerzo de separar sus piernas mientras lo sentía acomodarse ya en la cama a sus espaldas. Sintió como la sujeto de la cintura haciéndola levantar un poco su derrier, sus rudas manos acariciando sus nalgas, el sentir el cálido roce de sus manos la excitaba de sobre manera.

Sasuke sujeto su miembro y comenzó a acariciarla, la pelirrosa comenzó a jadear suavemente dejándose torturar por el ligero placer al que él la sometía. Sus manos apretaron las blancas sabanas de la cama, odiaba cuando él la mortificaba, necesitaba que el… la tomara y se adentrara de una buen vez en ella… ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de la inmensa falta que le hacía intimidar con él?

Noto como la pelirrosa se incomodaba al no sentirlo continuar, por más que el también quisiera, quería esperar, aunque fuese unos segundos más, deseaba saborearla antes… aunque sintiendo lo excesivamente mojada que estaba ya no lo podría soportar. Decidió finalmente ponerle fin a los rodeos…

Acomodo su miembro en la entrada de su zona íntima, se recostó sobre la espalda de ella y sin soltar su cintura la embistió de un solo golpe…

Tuvo que enterrar sus dientes en la piel de la espalda de la pelirosa para soltar el ronco gruñido que exploto desde su pecho. Sakura ahogo un leve quejido sobre las sabanas, trataba de que su interior se acostumbrara a la invasión.

_Fue… una… sensación…_ exquisita…

Sintió su interior, extremadamente húmedo, cálido y suave para el movimiento; dejando sus cuerpo suspensos a la sensación que recorría velozmente cada fibra de su ser.

Escuchaba como el pelinegro jadeaba sobre su espalda, ella intentaba tragar la poca saliva que le quedaba en la boca, sentía la garganta seca. Sus labios formaron una ladeada sonrisa, hacia ratos que soñaba por este momento, el solo pensarlo la piel se le erizaba… su cuerpo no recordaba la regocijante sensación de volverla a sentir.

El cuerpo de Sasuke rápidamente tomo la iniciativa comenzando a moverse dentro de ella, sintiendo lentamente su interior y dejando que el placer lo recorriera desde la parte baja de su abdomen hasta su pecho. El escuchar los inaudibles gemidos de Sakura aumentaba la adrenalina ferozmente en su interior.

La pelirrosa sujetaba las sabanas con fuerza, sentirlo a Sasuke moverse suavemente, su cuerpo percibiendo la sensación de estar tan unidos le provocaba una descarga demasiado placentera por toda su piel. Las manos de Sasuke soltaron su cintura dirigiéndose a palpar cada parte de su cuerpo, sus labios fueron en busca de su piel, degustándose de ella… de cada centímetro de ella.

El vaivén de las invasiones se intensificaba cada vez más rápido… las embestidas fueron aumentando al igual que el latido agitado de sus corazones. Sus cuerpos perlados del sudor por la fricción se apegaban más el uno al otro con tal de llegar al clímax en uno solo.

Su lengua recorría la desnuda y húmeda espalda de Sakura saboreando lo que para él era un manjar. Los cabellos rosados de ella se pegaban rápidamente a su frente, estrechaba sus ojos al sentirlo brusco en su interior y del innegable placer que le brindaba. Se mordía su labio inferior tratando inevitablemente de apaciguar los gemidos que ya tenía atorados en su garganta.

Una mano de Sasuke atrapaba uno de sus senos mientras su otra mano soltaba la cintura de la pelirrosa y la abrazaba para entrar más profundo en ella. Las caderas de Sakura acompañaron el ritmo de las embestidas intensificándose más la consecución hacia el orgasmo. Todo lo que sentía fue barrido por una ola de necesidad que surgió en ella conforme las envestidas se volvieron más profundas, rápidas y agresivas ahogándola en una extrema sensación de éxtasis. Escucho a Sakura gritar su nombre entre las sabanas, sintiendo su cuerpo convulsionar bajo del suyo y las paredes de su cavidad aprisionar su miembro. Unos segundos después, el la siguió explotando esa carga pesada de deseo que sentía en la parte baja de su abdomen; el azabache gruñó su nombre sobre la piel de ella y dejo derramarse en su interior.

Sus agitadas respiraciones se fusionaban con el ambiente de la habitación. El aun no se despegaba de ella, su mente trataba de entrar en razón nuevamente haciéndole comprender que todo lo que sintió hace unos segundos fue real. Por su parte, el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba reaccionando a lo sucedido.

Sintió los labios de Sasuke acariciar la piel de su espalda hasta sentir todo el peso de el levantarse de su cuerpo. El saco su miembro de su parte intima sacándole un pequeño gemido, por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos sintió un hueco vacio en su pecho pero logro incorporarse al sentir las manos de él sobre sus brazos al darle vuelta. Nuevamente el se acomodo entre sus piernas pero no hubo intromisión más bien lo percibió recostarse encima de ella sin aplastarla. Sus esmeraldas se entre abrieron al sentir su respiración chocar contra sus labios.

Las manos de la pelirrosa acariciaron cuidadosamente su rostro, el tacto quemaba. El solo roce era demasiado…

Los labios de el besaron ligeramente los suyos, luego besaron una de sus sonrojadas mejillas para esconder su rostro completo en el hueco de su cuello. Las manos de Sakura se enredaron en el oscuro cabello de Sasuke permitiéndole reposar sobre su cuerpo, escuchaba su jadeante respiración calmarse lentamente y sentía las manos de el recorrer deseosamente su cuerpo.

Su pecho subía y bajaba, hasta llego un punto en que creyó poder sentir el convulsivo latir de su corazón. Sus manos se degustaban con la humedad en su tersa piel, de sus piernas, sus curvas, sus redondeados senos, sus hombros, sus brazos…

La nariz de el rozo el lóbulo de su oreja, luego fueron sus labios… un nuevo cosquilleo comenzaba a hurgarle en su interior…

-¿Te hice demasiada falta?- ronroneo seductoramente ella contra la piel de su cuello.

-No te imaginas… cuanta falta me hiciste.- hablo en su oído al morderlo suavemente.

Inesperadamente las manos de Sakura comenzaron a moverse, recorriendo la amplia espalda de Sasuke permitiéndose sentir lo tenso q se ponían sus músculos al acariciarlo, para ponerlo más inquieto decidió… bajar un poco mas sus manos hasta su formado trasero y darle una buena palmada haciéndolo estremecerse encima de ella. Con algo de fuerza logro girar ambos cuerpo quedando ella sentada a horcajadas encima de él. Sus largos cabellos rosados cubrían sus senos y su esmeralda mirada se torno maliciosa. Rozo su sexo con el miembro de Sasuke con grandes intenciones de continuar, el pelinegro tenía una sexy sonrisa en sus labios al verse repentinamente desprevenido.

-Eres muy traviesa…- murmuro con la voz enronquecida Sasuke.

-Jamás me cansare de ti… Sasuke-kun…- diciendo esto acerco su rostro y lamio los labios del pelinegro.

Sasuke la sujeto fuertemente de los brazos y con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios la beso fieramente dejándose envolver por el delicioso placer de tenerla devuelta entre sus brazos.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, sus miradas se perdían entre ellas, sus cuerpos sincronizaban a la perfección, sus labios se perdían en la piel cálida del otro, sus manos recorrían cada fibra de sus perfectos cuerpos, los gemidos se perdían en la inmensa soledad del cuarto, el placer les recorría fervientemente las venas y el calor se volvía un delicioso acompañante para avivar la lujuria.

"_El placer supremo… es obtener lo que se anhela."_

El medio día llegaba… y dos amantes se profesaban carnalmente el sentimiento mutuo de amor, pasión y devoción eterna.

-¡Sasuke…kun!- gimió su nombre al sentir esa ola de calor explotar una vez más dentro de ella. Su sudoroso cuerpo se unía fácilmente al de Sasuke quien se hallaba con el rostro escondido en su cuello. Las manos del pelinegro acariciaban su húmeda espalda, siendo tierno ante el tacto. La fricción entre sus cuerpos había sido extenuante y prolongadamente embriagadora. Las frágiles manos de la pelirrosa se perdían en el mojado cabello de Sasuke y su boca compensaba el aire faltante en sus pulmones.

La luz del medio día vislumbraba a través de las cortinas sus perlados cuerpos, abrazados entre sí, delineando sus esbeltas figuras sentada una encima de la otra.

Sakura reparo en ver el rostro del pelinegro, retiro algunos mechones negros que se hallaban pegados a su frente y con sus manos recorrió las facciones de su rostro. Lo veía agitado y con la mirada perdida, embriagado por un mar de éxtasis.

Delicadamente ella beso su frente, sus labios besaron sus parpados, luego sus blancas mejillas y después su boca, siendo dulce y cariñosa le hablo… -Te amo, Sasuke-kun- susurro esas palabras tan cálidas sobre los labios de Sasuke.

Sasuke la observo detenidamente como si tratase de comprender aquello dicho, levanto la mirada y encontró dos mares de esmeraldas mirándolo fijamente, sus labios formaron una ladeada sonrisa y con ayuda de una de sus manos acerco el rostro de ella mas y la beso, pero esta vez, fue un beso tan delicado con pasión, con ternura, teniendo cuidado de tratar a un ser tan frágil como ella.

-Cásate conmigo.- dijo él. A Sakura se le helo todo el cuerpo, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

-¿Q-qué?-

-Quiero que seas mi compañera… Te quiero y te necesito a mi lado… para siempre – la abrazo a su cuerpo con fuerza, haciéndola sentir protegida y completa, sus negros ojos la miraban con intensidad y posesión, la necesitaba siempre a su lado.

El asombro adornaba toda su cara, en realidad, nunca pensó que ese momento llegaría. Pero ahora sucedía, era real y le gustaba…

Sus ojos se achicaron tratando de contener las lágrimas y sus rosados labios formaron una dulce sonrisa. –Claro que sí… me casare contigo….- con sus manos atrajo el rostro de Sasuke y nuevamente lo beso intensamente. Parecía todo salido de un cuento de hadas, sueños de su infancia que jamás creyó verdaderos, fantasías de su mente en las largas noches.

Sasuke sonrió triunfante, por fin, había hallado aquello… que le brindaba paz….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No contenía la felicidad en su pecho, quería gritar de la emoción, saltar, correr, mejor dicho no cabía de la dicha. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro, no esperaba el momento en que llegase el día de la boda y fuese llamada "Sakura Uchiha"…

Si la cerda supiera se haría en los pantalones y gracias a ella toda Konoha se enteraría….

_-"!MUAJAJAJAJA POR FIN PODEMOS DECIR QUE SASUKE UCHIHA ES NUESTRO!"- _exclamo su inner eufórico.

Ladeo los ojos, como si eso fuese noticia nueva….

Se encontraba en la cocina terminando de preparar lo que en un principio seria el desayuno, una larga maratón de sexo desgastaba mucha energía… pero al fin y al cabo no dejaba de ser algo… sumamente exquisito….

Sasuke se estaba dando una ducha antes de bajar por lo que decidió ponerse una bata rosada y preparar algo de comer para recuperar fuerzas y quien sabe… quizás hasta continuar retozando por toda la casa…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Salió del baño con una toalla blanca amarrada a la cintura y otra secando su azabache cabello. Vio el cuarto vacio, supuso enseguida que Sakura había bajado por algo de comer, en ningún momento tuvieron tiempo de desayunar. Sonrió irónico…

Se dispuso a vestirse cuando escucho sonar el timbre de su casa. No le prestó mucha atención a eso. Esperaba que fuesen sus hijos, les hacía falta, tenía ganas de jugar con ellos, de cargarlos y de estar los cuatro reunidos en la cama de su dormitorio.

Vistió de un pantalón azul oscuro y de una camiseta negra de mangas cortas, abrió la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a la cocina cuando escucho el ruido de algo quebrarse en el piso de la planta baja. No tuvo tiempo para pensar solo camino a paso acelerado hasta las escaleras las cuales bajo casi saltando, se encamino apurado a la cocina donde no la encontró, camino hacia la entrada y la vio ahí parada sosteniendo la puerta abierta y un vaso de vidrio hecho pedazos en el piso a un costado de su cuerpo. Parecía tensa y no se movía, en grandes zancadas se acerco hacia ella para ver qué demonios sucedía. Por unos instantes su corazón se acelero terriblemente al verla estática.

Sintió la presencia de Sasuke a sus espaldas, no podía articular ni una sola palabra al ver lo que tenía enfrente de ella.

Sus ojos miel miraron con sorpresa a aquella joven de cabellos rosa que se hallaba recibiéndola en la puerta de la casa. De pronto vio acercarse a un joven de cabello negro detrás de ella, sus miradas chocaron desafiantes rápidamente, esto no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Los rumores son ciertos, con que sigues con vida, Uchiha Sasuke!- exclamo con suma seriedad y molestia.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?- cuestiono molesto el pelinegro, esperando saber qué rayos hacia esa mujer en su casa y como carajos los había encontrado. Solo esperaba que el que haya abierto su bocota con los altos mandos de Konoha implorara por su vida.

-¿¡T…Tsunade-Sama!- Sakura pregunto anonadada y con temor al ver al Quinto Hogake parada en la puerta de su casa.


	25. Chapter 25

-¿Acaso piensan dejar al Hokage afuera?- pregunto con soberbia la mujer de cabellos rubios. Sakura estaba estupefacta. No entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, como es que su maestra los había encontrado.

Llevo una mano a su pecho, esperando contener los latidos nerviosos de su corazón.

Su visita solo significaba una cosa…

-No permitiré que nadie pise mi casa- ordeno el Uchiha, parándose delante de Sakura.

La mujer bufo con ironía. –Bueno, si prefieres que la gente de este pueblo se entere de que tienen refugiando a un Missing-nin de rango S buscado por las cinco naciones….- lo miro desafiante, haciendo ademán de indiferencia.

Vio como Sasuke fruncía el ceño y luego le daba paso para entrar a su casa, cubriendo a Sakura quizás de ella.

Su cabeza daba vueltas, quería salir corriendo pero sabía que eso era imposible. Ella jamás le huía a los problemas y más cuando era ella quien había hecho todo el desorden.

Su maestra y Shizune entraron al lugar. Sasuke cerro la puerta tras de si encaminándose detrás de ambas mujeres. La pelirrosa miraba el piso, aturdida en sus pensamientos.

-Sakura- la llamo. Ella levanto su rostro preocupado, su mirada lo observaba como si pronto lo fuese a perder todo. Y a pesar de ver sus ojos negros serios vio como le regalaba una apenas visible sonrisa, probablemente para tranquilizarla.

Ella camino hacia el y sus pequeñas manos agarraron su camisa, apegando su cabeza en su pecho. Su respiración estaba algo agitada; pero tarde o temprano tendrían que afrontar esto.

-Ve a cambiarte, te espero.- ella solo asintió sin volverlo a mirar. Se alejo lentamente de el dirigiéndose al piso de arriba.

El también sabía que pronto tendría que dar la cara a las autoridades. Sasuke se paso la mano por los cabellos. La Hokage lo sentenciaría, era lo mas seguro, pero de todas maneras lucharía, hasta el ultimo aliento, daría lo que fuera por no alejarse de ella. No había luchado en vano contra sus sentimientos, ni consigo mismo, había paz en su espíritu y todo gracias a ella. No podía permitir que los volvieran a separar y menos que sus hijos se criaran sin un padre.

Pero el círculo de la vida siempre da vueltas…. Y su destino jamás estaría seguro al lado de ella….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta corrediza se abrió dejando ver a Sakura y a Sasuke. Tsunade estaba parada junto a la ventana mirando entre las cortinas a los pueblerinos vivir en su cotidianidad.

Shizune observaba alejada de todo a la alumna de la Hokage. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos jade, pero el, el estaba serio, sujetando la mano de la joven con firmeza, demostrando la pareja que eran.

Sakura quería llorar, pero era imposible, tenía que demostrarse como era, un Ninja.

A pesar de que tragaba pesado, su garganta le dolía y sus ojos le ardían de una manera espeluznante. Quería pensar en otra cosa, pero no podía, su maestra estaba ahí para llevárselo.

Tsunade los vio de reojo entrar, tan posesivo como siempre, vio que sujetaba la mano de su alumna; llevaba eso en la sangre como el resto de su familia.

La mujer se alejo del ventanal y tomo asiento en uno de los cojines. Los miro a ambos expectante a que tomaran también asiento frente a ella. Sakura soltó la mano de Sasuke tomando asiento, la Hokage no le quitaba los ojos de encima impaciente.

Tsunade los miro atentamente a ambos, Sakura tenía la vergüenza y la preocupación pintada en su rostro. En cambio el, la observaba con prepotencia, su mirada le recordaba al viejo de Madara.

De pronto, Sasuke sintió varios chakras fuertes rodear su casa, esto le estaba cayendo como anillo al dedo, pensó. Sintió la mano de Sakura agarrar la suya con fuerza, ella también se dio cuenta de la presencia de gente alrededor de la casa.

-Son anbus, bloquearan la casa para que nadie salga ni entre de ella….- hablo la Hokage respondiendo ante la inquietud que ya se formulaban ellos dos.

Sasuke estaba furioso, ahora estarían atrapados en su propia casa y la posibilidad de salir se había vuelto nula. Noto como Sakura le apretaba mas la mano, comenzaba a sentirse incomoda con la situación. Mataría al que hubiese abierto la bocota, poniendo en riesgo la vida de su mujer.

-Tsk-

-Cálmate Uchiha… es por el bien de todos.- respondió seria.

-¡Que ridículo, estas poniendo en riesgo la vida de Sakura!- bramo el azabache con furia.

-Sasuke-kun calma…- murmuro la pelirrosa mirándolo a los ojos con consternación. Podía notar la ira y la impotencia en sus oscuros ojos, sabia que le preocupaba ella pero era mejor mantener la calma en estos momentos. Le regalo una dulce sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo.

-No he venido aquí a pelear Uchiha, vengo a hablar.- se notaba la molestia en sus ojos mieles, el ambiente se había vuelto aun mas pesado.

-¿Por que no va directo al grano? No creo que haya venido desde tan lejos solo para vernos las cara….- mascullo el azabache.

-Tsunade-Sama por favor hable.- hablo ya alterada la pelirrosa. Si continuaban con sus sarcasmos terminarían en una pelea y eso era lo último que quería. Su maestra la escucho, este niñito la sacaría de casillas. –Disculpe Tsunade-Sama pero… no esperábamos su presencia…- hablo su alumna con nerviosismo y evitando mirarla a los ojos.

La mujer asintió, lamentando la situación en la que se hallaba su alumna, en el fondo… no la culpaba. – Bien, ya sabrán que he venido a discutir una sola cosa….- su mirada se enfoco nuevamente en Sasuke. –Desgraciadamente los del Consejo se han enterado de que Uchiha Sasuke esta vivo. Después de hacerle la autopsia al cadáver incinerado que hallamos en la cárcel descubrimos que era el ADN de Shimura Danzou, el análisis me fue entregado seis semanas después y tu Sakura, ya habías desaparecido de la aldea en ese entonces.- dijo señalando a su alumna.

A Sakura le sonó eso más a un reclamo. Su mirada se dirigió a un lado, estaba avergonzada.

-El reporte fue investigado y seguidamente, fuimos en busca de respuestas….- su maestra no le quitaba la mirada de encima, esperando una respuesta la cual ya sabia.

-¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto?- intervino con seriedad el pelinegro, percatándose de la incomodidad de Sakura.

-El punto, Sasuke Uchiha, es que tú tienes una sentencia de muerte y las cinco naciones andan detrás de tu cabeza.- explico con arrogancia la Hokage.

Sakura sintió un gélido aire recorrerle el cuerpo, dejándola prácticamente sin aire, los vellos de su piel se erizaron y algo en su pecho se encogía con dolor. Nuevamente apretaba la mano de el con fuerza. Como lo esperaba…. Su visita no traía nada bueno…

Sus ojos negros la miraban con frialdad, estaba molesto, furioso, la sangre le hervía. Todo el esfuerzo por estar junto a Sakura y a sus hijos había sido en vano. No soportaba perder una vez más lo que tanto amaba. Todo se había salido de sus manos, desde el momento en que Sakura escucho el plan que tenían para destruir Konoha, cuando la rapto…. Cuando el odio de pronto se hizo a un lado y comenzó a renacer algo agradable por ella.

Maldita molestia… nada de esto hubiese pasado si no hubiese estado chismoseando detrás de la puerta de su apartamento aquella mañana.

Por eso y por muchas otras cosas más es que cortó los lazos que tenía con la aldea. El siempre la quiso, si, en silencio la quiso, por todo lo que ella le dio, por eso, jamás le dio paso para que entrara en su corazón, la detestaba por ser tan molesta, por estar siempre ahí para el, ahora, ahora las puertas de su corazón helado la habían dejado entrar sin permiso alguno y las consecuencias que traerían consigo serian fatales.

Debió haberla matada cuando pudo, debió haber destruido Konoha de un solo golpe. Debió haber hecho tantas cosas que no hizo… y ahora, su orgullo estaba pisoteado en el piso por la mujer que estaba a su lado. Por la mujer que ahora daría su vida con tal de protegerla y tenerla a su lado por siempre.

Mierda…

El silencio en la sala se volvió realmente incomodo y perturbador. Era claro que se lo llevarían de aquí, lo matarían y todo el mundo celebraría la muerte del "último" Uchiha en el mundo.

De cierta manera…. Comprendía un poco más el dolor por el que Sasuke tuvo que atravesar de pequeño por la muerte de sus padres y del resto de su clan.

Por supuesto, ella no tomaría venganza, cada quien labra su camino… y el lo había hecho a su manera, a pesar de ya haberse arrepentido. Como si se le hubiese ido el alma, Sakura suspiro, alentándose una vez más de que todo esto era real y no un simple sueño que su mente le jugaba.

-¿Quién fue el que dio con mi paradero?- espeto el joven.

-Nadie.- respondió la mujer.

-Solo una persona sabia de nuestra ubicación.- dijo molesto.

-Si piensas que fue Naruto, estas muy equivocado, como Ninja, debes saber perfectamente que dejar huellas es la vía más rápida para llevarnos a una muerte segura… tu mas que nadie sabes de esto, ¿No es así… Sakura?- lo miro a el con insolencia mientras sus palabras se dirigían a ella. La pelirrosa levanto la mirada asustada, ella fue muy cuidadosa al no dejar huellas.

-P-pero…-

-Conociéndote como eres Sakura, sabia que harías alguna impertinencia, por supuesto, no me imaginaba que te escaparas con Uchiha Sasuke.- se dio cuenta que ninguno entendía de lo que hablaba. Sonrío con sorna. – la noche que fuiste a visitar a Sasuke a la cárcel, unos anbus fueron atacados en las afueras de tu casa, obviamente alguien los había envenenado, dejándolos en estado de coma por un tiempo. Por desgracia para el enemigo aquella poción era solo temporal. Además, no alteraba ningún estado de la memoria, hasta sus recuperaciones fueron interrogados. Lo extraño de todo esto, fue que jamás fueron atacados por ninjas, sino por personas comunes y corrientes…-

Sasuke rió con burla. –Eso demuestra la poca seguridad que tienen en Konoha… -

-¡Silencio!- estaba furiosa, era tan cierto que era un Uchiha, arrogante y prepotente. Iba a terminar matándolo ella misma si no se callaba.

Sasuke se levanto del cojín precipitadamente encarando a la mujer que también se había levantado.

-No voy a seguir escuchando estupideces que ya se…. ¡¿Quiero saber que demonios hacen en mi casa?- ya no lo soportaba mas, odiaba cuando la gente andaba en rodeos y se echaban tres horas de sermones, eso no le interesaba, quería salir de todo esto de una buena vez, claro, saliendo lejos de ahí, victorioso y con Sakura a su lado.

La observo por unos segundos, desafiándola con odio a la Hokage, Sakura también se había levantado asustada, mirándolo atentamente a lo que haría el.

El pelinegro dio media vuelta dispuesto a acabar esta ridícula discusión, iba a terminar las cosas de otra manera.

-¡Espera Uchiha!-

El susodicho se detuvo en la salida sin voltear a mirar. Sakura estaba expectante ante la reacción de ambos y Shizune de repente había aparecido a su lado sujetándole uno de sus brazos.

El silencio fue corto pero daba mucho que pensar.

En esos momentos Sakura miro a su maestra y se arrodillo en un intento de desesperación en el piso.

-¡Por favor Tsunade-Sama pido clemencia… no permita que se lleven a Sasuke-kun, no permita que lo maten por favor!- chillo con las lagrimas empapando su rostro. El dolor que sentía en su pecho exploto al ver que no terminarían en ningún acuerdo.

El llanto desconsolado de la pelirrosa fue lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar. Los ojos de su maestra y de su pupila se ensancharon al ver la repentina acción de Sakura. Sasuke, sin girarse, frunció el ceño molesto y se mordió la lengua, sintiendo el amargo dolor que Sakura esparcía al decir tales palabras. Todo era culpa de el, al haberla arrastrado hasta todo esto.

La visión de su alumna en el suelo, arrodillándose ante ella, derramando lagrimas y pidiendo misericordia por aquel asesino, angustiaban muy dentro su corazón. Odiaba tener que decidir sobre el destino de los demás, pero no tenia mas opción… era la Hokage y debía hacer cumplir las órdenes…

-¡Por favor Tsunade-Sama, le imploro, le ruego que perdone su vida, por favor!- grito con mas desconsolación la joven tirada en el piso.

-Basta Sakura…- mascullo el pelinegro sin girarse. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza… ¿En que momento había permitido todo esto, todo este dolor?

Todo se había salido de sus manos hacia mucho tiempo atrás.

El llanto se volvía un ruido insoportable… era agonizante…

-Sakura por favor levántate- hablo con seriedad la mujer parada enfrente de ella, no hubo rastros de suavidad en su voz. El llanto todavía se escuchaba pero disminuyo luego de que ella hablo. Ahora jadeaba y el cuerpo le temblaba, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y la cara la tenia quizás hasta roja de chillar con tanta fuerza.

Casi tambaleándose la mujer de cabellos rosados se levanto. Su cara era un desastre… la de una mujer luchando por un amor.

-¿Qué demonios hare contigo…. Sakura?- dijo seriamente su maestra.

Sakura no entendió las palabras de su maestra, repentinamente, sintió una descarga eléctrica en su espalda. Tuvo miedo y vio como todo se volvía rápidamente borroso a su alrededor, todo su cuerpo dejo de funcionar y sintió desfallecer.

De repente…todo se volvió negro…

El sonido hueco de su cuerpo golpear el piso lo tomo por desprevenido. Sasuke se giro nervioso y la vio tirada en el piso, inconsciente.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura despierta!- se le acerco exaltado. - ¡¿Qué carajos le hicistes?- grito exasperado al ver que no reaccionaba.

La mujer lo miro desafiante y con molestia. –Tu y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar Uchiha, no te preocupes por ella… estará bien.- argumento como si nada.

El pelinegro estaba histérico, quería matar a esa vieja…

-¿Y si me niego?- cuestiono enfadado.

La mujer sonrió con sorna… - Sabes que no lo harás… por Sakura y por tus hijos no lo harás…- le recalco amenazante.

Sasuke maldijo por lo bajo.

Se levanto con pesadez. –No se a que estas jugando… pero créeme que no caeré en tu trampa…- le espeto con furia.

La mujer, mirándolo con frialdad le dijo. – No estoy jugando a nada Uchiha… simplemente le estoy ahorrando este sermón a mi alumna… no se que demonios le hiciste para que termine defendiéndote… pero de algo si estoy segura… donde le vuelvas hacer daño, así sea lo mínimo, te buscare por todo el mundo, te arrancare las extremidades y los ojos gustosamente para luego matarte lentamente… ¿entendiste?- hablaba muy enserio y la forma de decirlo fue tan macabra que por unos segundos Sasuke se vio atravesar esa desgracia.

-tsk…-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**FLASH BACK**_

_-Hasta ahora no llego a entender como fuiste capaz de perdonarlo…- murmuro con la mirada perdida en el verde pasto del jardín._

_La joven mujer sonrío a su lado también con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del hermoso jardín. _

_-¿Te acuerdas… cuando te pedí que lo trajeras de vuelta a la aldea… por mi…?- su voz sonaba tan dulce. __ El joven rubio asintió aun sin observarla. –Se que sonó muy egoísta… pero también sabia de que tu lo necesitabas, jamás has dejado de necesitarlo… ¿verdad… Naruto?- _

_El sonrío afirmando lo dicho por ella. –Si… pero… aun no me respondes Sakura… Después de todo el daño que te hizo… ¿como lo perdonaste?- _

_El rostro de ella __se endureció. –Naruto… hay algo que me di cuenta el día en que el nos abandono…- sus esmeraldas los miraron con cierto brillo. El la miro atento. –el jamás quiso irse de nuestro lado…- termino de decir con una sonrisa en los labios._

_-Todo fue por los engaños, las mentiras __lo que hizo que terminara de esa manera. El quería venganza… tu lo sabias. No podía permitir que continuara destruyendo todo lo que amamos y… no podía permitir que terminara destruyéndose el mismo….- sus verdes ojos observaron con nostalgia el piso. Esto le dolía mucho…_

_-P-Pero… Sakura-chan, el te lastimo…- lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro como si fuese algo porhibico, un tabú._

_-Naruto… desde el momento en que supe que el estaba devuelta yo ya tenia un plan y alguien debía sacrificarse para salvarlo a el. Lo se, lo se… es ridículo, es estupido, es incoherente y hasta perverso por donde lo veas… pero yo sabia que el no me mataría…- eso lo dejo perplejo. Sakura jamás dudo en Sasuke… pero el si. -Si no lo traías devuelta tu lo haría yo… ¿Te acuerdas? Debía agotar hasta la ultima posibilidad y tenia que comprobar por mi misma… que el no era el asesino del que todas las cinco naciones alardeaban que era.- _

_Naruto se quedo en silencio, escuchándola… jamás creyó que ella se sacrificara de esa manera, pero también sabia que ella jamás dejo de amarlo._

_-"Creo que si das amor… recibirás mas amor…"- ella lo miro a los ojos con ese brillo especial que la hacia ver encantadora. Eso era lo que el siempre estuvo buscando, Ero-sennin tenia razón…_

"_Creo que llegara el día, donde las personas se entiendan las unas a las otras…"_

_El sonrío aun sin creer sus palabras pero teniendo la corazonada… de que por algo se empezaba y quizás Sakura le estaba enseñando el camino… que tanto había estado buscando… para la paz de este mundo Ninja…_

"_Mírame atentamente Jiraiya Sensei!"_

_-Naruto… Sasuke-kun ya llego- sonrío con una inmensa felicidad mirando al cielo no sin antes guiñarle el ojo, sabiendo que su pequeño secreto estaría bien guardado._

_**FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

-¿Naruto-kun?- susurro una dulce voz tras unos árboles.

-¿Hinata?- giro al ver a la joven salir de entre las sombras. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

La joven de cabellos oscuros se acerco a la roca donde se hallaba sentado el rubio. –¿Qué te sucede Naruto-kun?- volvió a preguntar.

Un suspiro se escucho… y sus ojos azules se encontraron con esas perlas que tanto le gustaban. Sintió los musculosos brazos del rubio rodearle el cuello apegándola mas a el.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de que estaban saliendo desde hacia mucho tiempo, no se acostumbraba a la idea de que eran pareja. -¿N-Naruto…kun?- volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

-La Hokage y el Consejo de Ancianos ya se han enterado, Hinata…- murmuro con cierta rabia. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron con sorpresa -¡¿Q-Que…? Ósea que….- enseguida vio a Naruto asentir con pesadumbre.

La joven se levanto de su regazo asustada y tapándose la boca con temor. –Pobre Sakura-chan… y…y… ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué pasara con sus bebes?- los nervios la influenciaban.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el que pareció que Naruto pensaba en algo. –No lo se…- finalmente hablo. Su azulada mirada se perdía en algún punto del bosque, esperanzado de que quizás… algún milagro ocurriera.

-Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora… es esperar…- estiro su mano para sujetar la cintura de la pelinegra y nuevamente sentarla en su regazo, abrazándola fuertemente, respiro hondo contra la piel de su cuello, rogando de que nada malo le ocurriera a sus dos mejores amigos….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La tensión en el lugar era inminente, sentía cierta aflicción al ver en la situación en la que se hallaba. Pero el mismo se la había buscado…

Sus oscuras orbes denotaban el enfado que contenía en si mismo. Sakura estaba en alguna habitación de la casa, inconsciente. Tuvo que verificar que la mantuvieran dentro de la casa, no podía permitir que se la llevaran y mas que nada la Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja le aseguro que no se la llevarían a ningún lado. Toda esta situación era extraña, en vez de atacarlos simplemente han decidido hablar. Conversar con alguien que ha asesinado a diestra y siniestra no es algo que se ve todos los días…

Esto debía ser una trampa…

Con diligencia y cautela se aseguro de cada posibilidad de escapar, su mente maquino hasta el último detalle de poder atacar.

-Relájate Uchiha… solo necesito hablar contigo, nada mas. - hablo con tranquilidad la mujer sentada en el sofá blanco de la sala de estar.

-hn..- sonrió con sorna.

-Déjate de estupideces Hokage, ya inmovilizaste a tu alumna, ahora habla.- su elocuencia quizás era demasiado insultante pero cuando se trataba de ser directos perfectamente lograba su cometido.

Un suspiro de fastidio vino de ella… -He venido hacer un trato Uchiha.- comento con cierta pesadumbre.

Sasuke soltó una risotada tétrica al escuchar sus palabras. Esto le estaba cansando, debía ir directo a grano. –Se que es difícil de creer, pero es verdad… no he venido a llevarte por la fuerza a Konoha, eso será tu decisión… Sasuke…- su voz sonó calmada y con cierto alivio que tomo por desprevenido al pelinegro.

Cuando se calmo su rostro permaneció con la misma seriedad y frialdad de siempre, nada cambio. La observo con la mirada tensa por unos segundos y hablo. –Hn… viniendo de la Hokage…explícate…- le exigió. Era imposible, mejor dicho en sueños de que vinieran hacer una tregua con el. Ósea no cabía en su ética de Ninja…

-Cuando nos dimos cuentas de que estabas con vida, los únicos que teníamos conocimiento de esto era el Consejo de ancianos, Kakashi y mi persona. Lo primero que me ordenaron era asesinarte… y como la Hokage lo acepte… Kakashi se retiro sin decir ni una palabra.- Sasuke seguía sin inmutarse. Ella sonrío, pero el vio en ella una sonrisa sincera, no había burla ni sarcasmo en ella. – Esa misma noche Uzumaki Naruto ininterrumpió en mi oficina….- Tsunade noto como los ojos negros como la noche se ensanchaban por la sorpresa.

-Entonces… es cierto que Naruto nos delato.- comento seco y con cierto deje de molestia en su voz.

Pero ella rió bajito y negó con la cabeza. –Lo contrario Sasuke… llego para salvarte…- la mirada de Sasuke nuevamente cambio, confuso ante lo que hablaba la Hokage.

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Tomo otro sorbo de su sake cuando de repente la puerta de su oficina se abrió de golpe. De repente apareció aquel joven rubio haciendo un alboroto y gritando barbaridades de las cuales la mayoría no lograba entender por su avanzado estado de ebriedad. _

_-¿Pero que demonios te pasa al entrar así a mi oficina Uzumaki?- replico enfadada mientras continuaba bebiendo de a sorbos su amado sake._

_-¡Vieja! ¡No puedes permitir que atrapan a Sasuke…!- el griterío exasperado le comenzaba a fastidiar aun mas, sentía que era como el galopar de los caballos en su cabeza._

_Su expresión fue una de asombro, sus mejillas arreboladas por el carmesí la hacían ver quizás hasta tierna.- ¡Pero que demonios! ¿Cómo sabias de la existencia de Uchiha Sasuke?- cuestiono con enojo._

_Naruto cayó en cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero a estas alturas que mas daba… le debía una a Sasuke y debía, como fuese, impedir que le pasara algo… otra vez._

_-¡Tsunade-obachan... no permita que Sasuke muera!- su voz cada vez se __volvía insoportable. _

_-¡Basta Naruto! ¡No tienes derecho a venir a interrumpirme a mi oficina y decirme que debo o no hacer con respecto a la vida de ese asesino! El mismo se lo busco…- histérica de tanta bullicio se levanto de su reconfortante silla.  
_

_-¡Claro que no puede decidir en la vida de el… ni en la de nadie… por que usted no es Dios!...- esta furioso, asustado y nervioso… su mejor amigo, otra vez…., no podía permitirlo…_

_Sus ojos mieles mostraron insatisfacción ante lo que aquel joven había dicho. Es cierto… no era Dios…pero tampoco podía permitir que el continuase con vida, era un asesino…_

_-Basta… no sabes lo que hablas…- refuto al ver a donde iba todo esto._

_-Si vas a asesinarlo… ¡primero tendrás que matarme a mi!- exclamo con desesperación. Los ojos de la hokage se abrieron desmesuradamente. _

_La mujer rió con burla. – Naruto… en serio… déjate de estupideces, la decisión ha sido tomada y mañana mismo iré por el.- contesto con seriedad._

_-En ese caso… tendrás que pelear conmigo primero, si vas a matar a Sasuke, lo harás sobre mi cadáver vieja.- contesto con decisión. Sus ojos azules mostraban coraje y determinación. En ningún momento estuvo bromeando y es mas… intento de que dejara de refutar por ello, pero por lo visto no iba a ceder tan fácilmente._

-_¿Qué te hace pensar… que el merece vivir?- pregunto con vehemencia._

_Escucho el sonido de sus puños cerrarse con fuerza. Su mirada fija en ella y su rostro desencajado por la rabia lo demostraban todo. _

_-Es más que eso… - hablo. – es el hecho de que Sasuke haya sido engañado todo este tiempo por todos ustedes los viejos, __**viviendo en una mentira**__, hizo que eso cayera en la oscuridad y terminara siendo lo que es… ¡ustedes lo convirtieron en el asesino que es ahora!- grito con frialdad._

_La mujer se sorprendió por sus palabras. –ustedes… ustedes y su deseo de poder lo llevaron a todo esto, el no tenia la culpa… era solo un niño.- su mirada afligida y llena de rabia miraba al piso. –su odio y su resentimiento hacia ustedes lo llevaron mas allá de la oscuridad, deseando deshacerse de Konoha… quizás el pensó que era lo mejor para calmar ese dolor que llevaba por dentro… -_

_-¡Entonces no tenia por que tomar represalias contra los aldeanos y mucho menos con sus compañeros!- exclamo con frenesí._

_-¡Sakura fue quien lo detuvo de causar tal atrocidad! Es que acaso no entiendes vieja… ella se sacrifico por toda la aldea, pudo haber muerto… pero ella lidio contra Sasuke a pesar del inmenso daño que le hizo. No entiendes que su amor por el la hizo arriesgarse a tal punto que permitió que la lastimara…- la voz se le quebraba. – No puedo creer que el le haya hecho esto a ella, pero al final ella fue quien lo cambio, lo pude ver en su mirada…- _

_-¿Pero que estas hablando Naruto?- eran puras estupideces, Sakura fue raptada por ese Ninja y ahora el salía a defenderlo y que Sakura lo hizo todo por la aldea… por favor…_

_-Lo se… no tengo pruebas de ello pero cuando los encontré y los traje devuelta a Konoha, Sakura no hacia mas que resistirse cuando dejamos a Sasuke sin posibilidades de pelear, al ver que ella continuaba forcejeando tuve que dejarla inconsciente… Sasuke se puso histérico… no hacia mas que tratar de llegar donde ella…- lo ultimo lo murmuro con cierta tristeza, esa escena de desesperación quedo grabada en su mente. –Después cuando Sakura desapareció, me las idee para encontrarla y el Teme me recibió con un ataque… jeje…- comento como si estuviese recordando aquello._

_-¿Por qué nunca hablaste de esto en el informe?__ Naruto… estuviste arriesgando tu credibilidad - hablo con más calma la mujer que lo miraba con cierto asombro._

-_Tsk… entiende vieja… esto no se trata de serle leal o no a la aldea… se trata de romper la cadena de odio y venganza que en este mundo Ninja nos rodea… empezando por Sasuke… no quiero ver a mi amigo muerto, no quiero ver a Sakura-chan llorando por un amor que jamás le fue correspondido por el odio que ustedes los ancianos crearon…- hablo conciso. A Tsunade se le vinieron rápidos recuerdos de Dan… y su hermano pequeño Nawaki…_

_A todos los que amo los perdió por la guerra…__pero Naruto… quería lo contrario… _

_Pero… no era así de simple olvidar…_

_-__ Cuando Pain mato a Jiraiya sensei quise matarlo con mis propias manos, el odio que sentía era mas fuerte que yo mismo… tanto que no podía perdonarlo, entonces tome consciencia de lo que ero-sennin había estado hablándome todo este tiempo… tome todas mis fuerzas para no asesinarlo y detener este circulo vicioso del odio entre este mundo Ninja… No es fácil de perdonar vieja, no es fácil de olvidar… pero hay gente inocente que desconoce de la guerra…que no debería sufrir de las consecuencias de otros… mientras mas guerra haya, mas dolor y odio habrá… Nagato, Ero-sennin, Yondaime Hokage… todos ellos creyeron en mi… no puedo defraudarlos…- su mirada azulada tenia ese brillo de coraje y decisión que ella jamás creyó ver en alguien._

_Los ojos mieles de ella temblaban ante sus palabras…_

_-N-No… puede ser…- tartamudeo al comprender lo que Jiraiya siempre estuvo buscando… y quizás muy al fondo de ella… lo que quiso para Dan y su hermano…_

_-Este es mi camino Ninja… debo empezar a creer…. Por que mi sueño es ser Hokage algún día y no voy a permitir que ninguno de mis amigos muera por el odio y la venganza, por el dolor de otros…- _

_Tsunade… por primera vez… vio el legado de la aldea la Hoja, de la Nación del fuego en aquel muchacho… sus esperanzas… estaban en aquel rubio hiperactivo… mirándola con coraje y valentía…_

_**FIN DE FASH BACK**_

-Ahora entiendo por que el jamás desistió en llevarte de regreso a la aldea…. El siempre creyó en ti… como ahora yo estoy creyendo en el… se que nosotros los viejos y nuestros ancestros hicimos mucho daño a las futuras generaciones…no hay manera de olvidar quizás… ni de perdonar... pero quiero creer… en que ustedes traerán un mejor futuro para este mundo…- murmuro como hablando para si misma, perdida en sus recuerdos.

Sasuke tenía las facciones de su rostro desencajadas después de lo que acababa de oír. –Las decisiones que fueron tomadas por nosotros hicieron mucho daño y espero… que ayudes a Naruto a traer nuevamente la paz a este mundo… No es fácil Uchiha Sasuke… pero por algo se empieza, gradualmente vendrán cosas buenas para ustedes y las futuras generaciones… y se perfectamente que Sakura te ha ayudado bastante. Te pido que por favor… no cometas los mismos errores que nosotros los Sannin.- el pelinegro estaba perplejo, no sabia que decir ni que pensar al respecto, pero algo en su corazón le decía que ese era el camino que debía escoger para estar siempre en paz… consigo mismo… y con los demás…

-Tienes dos opciones Uchiha Sasuke…- hablo con seriedad otra vez, retomando la situación. –La primera… tendrás que volver a la aldea con tu familia, serás vigilado por el Consejo de cerca, tus prioridades como ninja serán negadas hasta nuevo aviso para que puedas ser eliminado del libro bingo y no vuelvas a cometer ningún acto terrorista…y lo segundo…- lo miro con incredulidad y cierto sosiego. – si no aceptas la primera opción serás buscado por las cinco Naciones y te mataran, probablemente a tus hijos también.- su voz sonó dura.

La mirada de Sasuke nuevamente se ensombreció al escuchar aquello. –No tengo más opción por lo que veo…- hablo con cierto tono de burla y frialdad. Ella negó con la cabeza. –De todas maneras no creo que haya sido tan fácil convencer a los del Consejo para llevarme con vida a la aldea…- murmuro tajante.

Ella sonrió con sorna. – Por supuesto que tuve que dar algo a cambio para quitar todos los cargos en contra tuya y permitirte vivir otra vez. Una vez que ustedes regresen a la aldea mi cargo como Hokage será relegado.- Sasuke se sorprendió.

-¿Entonces… quien tomara el cargo de Hokage?-

La sonrisa que traía en el rostro se le ensancho más…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía un ligero hormigueo recorrerle las piernas y los brazos. Intento mover sus extremidades pero en un principio estas no les respondían… un dolor como la picada de una avispa le comenzaba a palpitar en el cuello. Espero unos segundos, relajo su cuerpo y nuevamente intento moverse, lentamente su cuerpo fue respondiendo al aturdimiento.

Sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente, veía borroso, cerró y abrió otra vez dejando que su vista se aclarara. Sus ojos recobraron la visión completamente, se percato de la mesita de noche que estaba a un costado de donde ella estaba, vio la ventana que resplandecía ya la luz del atardecer, asustada de los recuerdos que se avecinaron a su cabeza rápidamente se levanto precipitadamente.

Sus manos sujetaron su cabeza debido al dolor intenso que sintió por haberse sentado en la cama muy rápido.

-Sakura- escucho su grave voz en alguna parte de la habitación.

-agh…S-Sasu-ke…kun…-

-Descansa… - sintió como el se acercaba a ella y la recostaba cuidadosamente en la cama mientras el se acomodaba a su lado abrazándola a su pecho.

-Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué… que sucedió…?- murmuro aun aturdida por el dolor de cabeza.

El pelinegro la abrazo mas hacia el, dejándole sentir su propio calor.

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien.- beso su frente con cariño. Ella no hizo más que acurrucarse en su calido pecho… aun débil.

Sasuke suspiro sobre su cabeza… había sido un día muy largo…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentía cierto dolor y fatiga en el estomago, era eso lo que la había sacado de sus tranquilos sueños… tratando de despertarse su mente divago inútilmente en los últimos hechos a su alrededor. Estaba tan adormecida y con tanta hambre que nada se le venia a la cabeza.

Obligada ante la urgida situación de hambre se esforzó por levantarse de esa cama, era como si la hubiesen drogado….

Un momento…. Un ligero recuerdo apareció en su cabeza atormentándola… de pronto ya no recordaba nada mas… no pudo haber sido eso todo un mal sueño.

Escucho los acelerados pasos de ella en el segundo piso y luego el fugaz rechinar de la madera de las escaleras como si todo se estuviese viniendo abajo. Continúo en lo que estaba haciendo, como si nada… de seguro ya había recordado algo.

-¡Sasuke-kun!- susurro agitada. Su corazón le latía a mil por hora y los nervios que tenía desaparecían ligeramente al volver a verlo. Respiro tranquila a la cocina con su suave caminar. Lo abrazo por detrás con fuerza, sus labios besaron la piel desnuda de su espalda y recargo su cabeza en el.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto el. Ella solo asintió en su espalda.

Sasuke estaba haciendo algo para cenar, a pesar de no saber que hora era exactamente sabia que era de noche. Ella se separo de el y se sentó en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

En silencio el le sirvió la comida y se sentó delante de ella. Vio como el comenzaba a comer ella lo miraba confundida y con cierta sorpresa. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero nada salio de esta.

-Se lo que vas a preguntar Sakura- continuo el comiendo y sin mirarla a los ojos. –Pero primero come.- ella lo observo por unos instantes, aunque sea otro momento de calma era necesario antes de saber… malas noticias.

Luego de comer en silencio, Sasuke llevo a Sakura a la sala, se sentaron en el sofá donde Sakura lo miro expectante.

El le hablo de la propuesta que le hizo la Hokage, lo que hizo Naruto por ellos… Sakura estaba estupefacta e incrédula ante sus palabras. Ella lloro de la felicidad y el no hizo mas que abrazarla y burlarse de lo hermosa que se veía sonriendo…

-Entonces… ¿cuando volveremos?- pregunto ella.

-En menos de dos semanas-

Ella se seco las lágrimas y lo abrazo con fuerza. Sasuke acaricio sus largos cabellos rosa y le dio un beso en la frente.

Ella levanto el rostro y lo beso con pasión… Sasuke la apretó más a su cuerpo y acaricio con lujuria su delicada figura. Aquellos besos ardientes llevaron a caricias más fogosas… Sasuke le quito la blusa y el brassier, repartió besos por toda su piel. La ropa se esparció por toda la sala dejando los dos cuerpos desnudos en el sofá. Ella se sentó a horcajadas encima de su miembro rozándolo con su húmeda intimidad aun así sin dejar de besarlo.

El emitió un gruñido, odiaba que lo torturara, la sujeto fuerte de las caderas y ella le sonrió con malicia y picardía. La beso desenfrenadamente, lamió, succiono y mordió esos exquisitos labios, sintió como ella acomodo su miembro en la entrada de su intimidad y luego le permitía la brusca entrada a su interior. Ella gimió pero el la callo con otro beso feroz.

Lentamente y con sensualidad comenzó a mover sus caderas, el acariciaba sus senos mientras veía su rostro extasiado de placer. Ella se mordió el labio… _ si, ella sabía lo que lo enloquecía…_

El movimiento de sus caderas era embriagador, lento pero intenso, su perlada piel y la expresión de éxtasis en su cara lo excitaban aun mas… era hermosa… era completamente suya…

Una de sus manos sujeto su delicado cuello y atrajo sus labios con fiereza a los suyos. Pronto sintió las paredes de su intimidad contraer su miembro, ella gimió y el también sobre sus carnosos y enrojecidos labios, poco después el exploto en su interior llenándola de su semilla. Ella jadeaba sobre su pecho, el sudor los unía a la perfección, mientras sus fornidos brazos rodeaban ese pequeño cuerpo que se estremecía sobre el.

La noche cayó y con ella sus temores y las lágrimas… ya eso era cosa del pasado. La abrazo con fuerza hacia si mismo, pudiendo respirar con mas tranquilidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había pasado poco tiempo ya desde que regresaron. Quizás en otras condiciones hubiese regresado con un dolor que le mataba el alma al saber que ahí conoció lo que era el odio y la venganza.

Una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios… todavía recordaba cuando regresaron a la aldea. Los recibieron como si fuese un funeral o algo por el estilo. A pesar de que la gente se había aglomerado en las afueras de la aldea nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía una sonrisa en los labios o una expresión feliz en sus rostros al verlos… estaba más que incomodo. Algunas miradas de desprecio se notaban en sus caras…

Sentía cierto recelo hacia las personas pero sabía que ahí su seguridad era más plena que en cualquier otro lado. De repente giro a verla, su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni de sorpresa, ni de aliento. Un grito de emoción se oyó entre los murmullos. El rostro de Sakura por un momento se desencajo tratando de distinguir tal alarido…

-¡FRENTESOTA REGRESASTE!- una melena rubia salio a flote de entre la multitud. Ino quien meneaba la mano y corría hasta la pelirrosa fue la única quien los recibió con emoción. Sakura la miraba como si jamás la hubiese visto en su vida, los brazos de ella la rodearon a pesar de tener a uno de sus hijos en brazos.

En esos momentos llego Chouji y shikamaru junto con Neji, Lee y Tenten, no tardaron en ver a Kiba montado en el enorme perro y a Shino… no siendo tan efusivos como Ino los saludaron con aprecio y alegría, Sasuke se vio sorprendido por su actitud, la verdad, por un segundo creyó que los recibirían con lanzas y kunais.

Sintió un gran alivio en parte al ver que… todavía había gente que se preocupaban por ellos. La actitud de la gente al verlos que se acercaban con interés y confianza a ellos cambio y el ambiente se relajo un poco mas. Sakura estaba emocionada al verlos a todos otra vez, sonreía, Sasuke sintió algo calido al verla alegre de estar devuelta en casa.

Luego de eso, hubo unos segundos de silencio, de pronto escucharon una voz conocida que los llamaba. – Sasuke… Sakura chan…- el rubio se abrió paso entre la multitud, fue entonces cuando Sasuke miro a Sakura y vio como los ojos de ella se agrandaban de la sorpresa.

-¿Na…Naruto?...- aquel joven de ojos azules marinos y con su gran sonrisa zorruna traía puesto encima la vestimenta de Hokage y a su lado la tímida Hinata quien sonreía con felicidad al verlos.

Los aldeanos hicieron una reverencia ante el Hokage mientras sus compañeros sonreían de felicidad. Sakura tenía el rostro desencajado… ¿Dónde estaba Tsunade sama?

Ella miro al pelinegro el cual tenía su rostro inexpresivo una leve sonrisa de orgullo formándose en sus labios. Su amigo se acerco a ambos sujetando a Hinata de la mano, los miro con orgullo y felicidad. –Bienvenidos sean mis amigos… que bueno es tenerlos devuelta en casa…- toda la multitud grito de emoción, aplausos, alaridos de alegría se tornaron en las afueras de Konoha. Sakura estaba pasmada… ¿En que momento ocurrió todo esto?

Sasuke estrecho la mano con el joven rubio y el bullicio creció aun más. Hinata abrazo a la pelirrosa con cariño. Luego de eso, Naruto los guió hasta su nueva casa seguidos por una multitud de habitantes. Unas palabras del Hokage bastaron para que los dejasen acomodarse en su nuevo hogar.

Ya al caer la noche de ese mismo día apareció nuevamente Naruto con Tsunade y Shizune. Con mas calma le explicaron a Sakura lo sucedido, claramente ella no cabia del asombro.

-¿Que sucede Sakura… por que esa cara? - Cabizbaja negó con cierta inocencia.

-Siento… que es por nuestra culpa el que usted Maestra haya dejado su cargo…- la mujer de cabellos rubios sonrió.

-Nada de eso Sakura… se que con mi renuncia puedo traer de vuelta la fe a la aldea de la Hoja e inclusive… rememorar los sueños de nuestros antecesores.- Sakura levanto la mirada y vio en sus ojos brillar una pizca de esperanza. Una emoción en su pecho la envolvió y río con dulce alegría.

- ¿y tú sabias de esto Sasuke-kun?- el asintió ligeramente.

Ella le hizo un puchero. -Era una sorpresa…- respondió el mientras la miraba de reojo y le sonreía.

-Ustedes han pasado por muchos momentos difíciles… es hora de que sean felices y vivan en paz.- continuo con una aminorada alegría Tsunade.

Naruto asintió sabiendo perfectamente que era eso lo que su maestro tanto anhelaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Días después el Hokage se apareció afuera de su casa. Como era de costumbre el rubio se lanzo efusivamente a saludar a Sasuke quien obviamente lo recibió con cara de pocos amigos, para Sakura, su visita se le había hecho un poco extraña debido a la cantidad de responsabilidades que le tomaba al manejar la aldea. Por suerte, la inocente Hinata lo ayudaba en lo posible mientras su estado de embarazo se lo permitiese, aunque no estaba del todo sola, Shizune se había unido al reparto de asistentes de Naruto con el fin de ayudarlos y guiarlos en lo mejor posible.

-¿Qué te trae a tan tempranas horas de la mañana aquí?- comento secamente el pelinegro.

-Oh vamos Sasuke… Yo se que me extrañas…. y extrañas verte derrotado por mi en nuestros entrenamientos diurnos en el Dojo de Lee…. - dijo mientras cargaba a uno de los gemelos.

Sasuke bufo, como siempre hastiado de la forma tan estupida de ser de su amigo.

-Déjate de estupideces baka, dime a que has venido-

-Teme… acaso no tienes respeto por tus hijos, pobres criaturas… no sigan los pasos de su malvado padre…- hablo mientras abrazaba a los gemelos hacia el y miraba con recelo al pelinegro.

-¡Naruto!- grito Sakura. El rubio la observo desorbitado. Sasuke sonrió triunfante. –Basta… ¿dinos a que has venido?-

-No se como la pobre de la Hyuuga te aguanta- resoplo orgulloso y burlón el pelinegro.

-¡Sasuke!- volvió a levantar la voz molesta la pelirrosa.

Ambos, el rubio y el pelinegro la miraron con cierto asombro. Naruto rió nervioso y Sasuke solo giro los ojos. –Bien, bien… necesito informarles algo muy importante a ambos.- comento con un tono de voz serio. Sabia que si continuaban, Sakura los sacaría volando a metros de la casa… y eso era lo ultimo que necesitaba. Mejor a lo que venia…

Sakura se acerco al sofá donde se hallaba sentado Sasuke y miro a su mejor amigo con seriedad y cierta curiosidad. -Tengo un pequeño trabajo para ustedes dos…- sonrío zorrunamente.

Hubo un pequeño silencio que a Sasuke le resulto incomodo. –Habla de una buena vez Naruto…- dijo suavemente la pelirrosa.

-Esta bien… iré directo al grano. Los necesito como los nuevos "ancianos" del consejo.- concreto con su sonrisa cada vez mas agrandada.

Sasuke soltó una risotada y a la pelirrosa le pareció mas como una broma de mal gusto.

-No le veo la gracia.- dijo el rubio con una voz gruesa e indeleble. Sus facciones no mostraban ni un signo de burla. Es mas, hasta los gemelos se quedaron boquiabiertos de verlo tan… serio.

Sasuke le mermo a su risa sarcástica al verlo y Sakura tenía los ojos abiertos. En obvias ocasiones lo habían visto así, pero… parecía no ser broma.

El pelinegro carraspeo. –Perdón…- murmuro lo mas bajo posible, pero Naruto ya lo había escuchado, podía sentir su ego inflarse en su pecho.

-No-no entiendo… ¿que quieres decir con eso?- continuo Sakura antes de que hubiera otra pelea de machos.

El rubio suspiro y con el rostro mas relajado los observo. –Verán… al dejar el cargo Tsunade- sama ella hizo un juramento ante las otras naciones de no ir tras Sasuke, antes de que la Hokage fuera a visitarlos entrego pruebas sustentables para liberarte de tus culpas Sasuke. A los ancianos del consejo de la Aldea de la Hoja se les declaro como aliados de la oposición, debido a que sus ideas influyeron en la matanza del clan Uchiha y las guerras anteriores, para resumirles iban a la mano con Danzou. Hace dos semanas renunciaron… y lastimosamente no tengo personal de confianza en el cargo… ¿Qué dicen?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Parecía un sueño… en su niñez veía a los adultos como héroes, hombres y mujeres que ponían en riesgo sus vidas y soñaba… soñaba ser como ellos algún día.

Y ahí estaba el, Uchiha Sasuke siendo la mano derecha del Hokage de la Aldea de la Hoja, sujetando con firmeza la mano de su mujer… podía imaginarse lo orgullosos que se sentirían sus padres y en especial, su hermano….

Sintió la calida voz de ella llamarle, giro su rostro y ahí la vio cargando a uno de sus hijos y llevando de la mano al otro pequeño… una genuina sonrisa asomo en sus labios. La abrazo con fuerza como si no hubiese un mañana y le dio un calido beso en la frente. El olor a cerezos dulces y jazmín inundo sus fosas nasales, haciéndole recordar una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella…

Miro a sus pequeños y cargo al que iba agarrado de las manos de su madre. El atardecer los iluminaba, una voz los llamo… era Naruto, su mejor amigo junto con Hinata y en los brazos de ella un bebe recién nacido. Se acercaron a ellos sonrientes y orgullosos de los últimos sucesos. El rubio los invito a seguir delante de ellos, los cuatro se acercaron desde lo alto de la torre del Hokage a observar a la aldea entera reunida a sus pies quienes los ovacionaban entre aplausos y griteríos.

Le aplaudían al líder de la aldea y a sus consejeros… miro hacia el cielo y una suave brisa lo envolvió… llenándolo finalmente de tranquilidad…

_Cuenta la historia que la aldea de la Hoja vivió en su época dorada… la paz reino entre las cinco naciones y como a sus anteriores Hokages… Naruto fue considerado el mejor de todos… dejando así… un legado de paz y armonía…_

"_La mentira es la única verdad que hay en la boca del necio"_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hola a todos! Lamento mucho la demora por publicar ya el ultimo capitulo de esta historia. no tengo realmente excusas de por que me demore tanto en publicarla pero aqui la tienen y espero que les haya gustado. Ahora espero continuar lo mas pronto en mis otras historias, tengo en mente sacar unas nuevas... muchisimas gracias a todos por haberme seguido desde el comienzo y sus comentarios, espero seguirlos viendo en mis otras historias... un gran abrazo a todos...**


End file.
